The Trials of Life:Part 5 of The Tragic Accident
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Chapter 21 is up. A long lost relative, finally appears. Someone is kidnapped.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of NBC  
  
The circumstances surrounding Simone's marriage to Tony DiMera, are revealed.  
  
Countess Simone DiMera, pulled her black fur coat up around her. She was not cold, but she shivered from all of the stares she was receiving, on her way back to the limo.  
  
Thanksgiving was a few weeks away and already, the store shops had Christmas decorations up. Looking at them depressed her.  
  
She had just come from one of the most exclusive spa's in Harmony, after Tony sent her there for a day of pampering...and cheering up. The last three months had not been easy on her.  
  
Tony's driver, a man named Hugo, opened the passenger door for her. Simone smiled at him, still somewhat embarrassed at being chauffeured around in this thing. But in this area, limo's weren't uncommon.  
  
She got in and Hugo closed the door after her. Simone leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She then, let her mind go back in time. She did that almost everyday.  
  
Starting with that horrible night three months ago. The night Simone found out just how low her mother, Eve Crane, truly was. Eve Crane. Never, in a million years, did she ever think that would name would belong to her mother. Crane.  
  
Simone still remembered the Harmony University sweatshirt she had been wearing, as she sat across from John Hastings in the Bennett kitchen. Kay had come over from Tabitha's, and the three of them had begun gossiping on how anyone would begin to find Abe Carver, who was the Harmony Sasquatch, even if Tony DiMera did have a cure for him?  
  
The mere mention of Tony's name, had caused John to begin belittling Tony. Kay had joined in as well. Simone remembered feeling John's eyes on her, as she grew quieter and quieter. Finally, he asked her if she agreed with them.  
  
Simone admitted, that while she was disappointed in some of things Tony had done, he had been a friend to her, and that she was glad he had not been killed in the Himalayas. Kay had stared at her as if she had grown two heads or something! She reminded Simone of all that Tony DiMera, and his family, had done to hers. John said that Kay shouldn't have to remind her of any of this. Then he said that they should all hope and pray that Tony just turned over the cure for Abe, then went back to Salem.  
  
At that moment, the three of them had heard the front door open, then slam. Simone had thought that she had been saved from having to comment about Tony at all. It would turn out that the topic of Tony DiMera, would be the least of her concerns that evening.  
  
John was the first to leave the kitchen, followed by Kay, then Simone. What they saw when they entered the front room, was a half hysterical Grace, an angry Sam, and a sympathetic looking John and Marlena Black.  
  
John had asked what was the matter. Sam asked him where his damned father was! Simone remembered taking a step back. Everyone knew that Sam was resentful of David Hastings, and what he meant to Grace, but to refer to him like that, couldn't be good!  
  
Kay reluctantly walked over to her parents, asking what was wrong. Grace stopped crying briefly, then looked past Kay, and at John and Simone. She then burst out crying again.  
  
Simone remembered Marlena looking at John Black, and saying something about how the sedative was taking a long time to kick in. Simone had then looked back at Grace. Marlena had given Grace a sedative? What in the world for?  
  
Sam walked up to John(her John!) and asked him, once again, where the hell his father was?! John didn't back down, and told him that he wanted to know WHY he wanted to know where his father was?  
  
Grace then called him over to her. John went to her, and she put her hands on his face, crying the whole time. She then shook her head and began sobbing that John was not her baby.   
  
It was at that moment, that Simone really began to feel that something was drastically wrong. She could see that John did not understand what his mother was talking about. One funny thing Simone did remember though, was when she glanced at Kay, she got the distinct impression that she did indeed know, what her mother was going on about!  
  
Finally, Sam broke it down. He told the three of them, that Ivy Winthrop had confessed to hiring John's father, to portray Grace's long lost husband.   
  
There was a silence. John looked at Simone, who moved to stand next to him. Simone then spoke, and reminded Sam that he should know, better than anyone, what a damned liar Ivy Winthrop was! Simone also reminded Sam that her own mother had performed the DNA tests, that proved that John was Grace's son.  
  
That was when someone in the room coughed loudly, and Grace stopped crying and began staring at Simone. Grace then began screaming at Simone, about how her mother had betrayed her!   
  
Simone had clutched John's arm tightly, suddenly fearful. She had known Grace Bennett all of her life. Simone had always thought of the woman as a second or third mother(maybe Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald was more a number 2 Mom than Grace). Grace had rarely, if ever, raised her voice to her or anyone else, except for maybe Kay.   
  
Kay told her mother to calm down, and Grace suddenly focused in on her, and asked her point blank if she had known about what Ivy and Eve had done all along. Kay began stuttering, and that was when Simone began to panic! She could always tell when Kay was lying, and she had been clearly doing so at that moment!  
  
Simone let go of John and walked up to Sam, the only rational, familiar person left in the room. She asked him what Grace meant. The look he gave her was almost sympathetic.  
  
Sam then told them, that Ivy admitted to them, that Eve doctored the DNA tests, so that they would come up positive! Simone began to yell, then John. Simone asked why her mother would do something so cruel? She also reminded everyone that Ivy couldn't be trusted to tell the truth, citing the example of her fake paralysis!  
  
John agreed, and told Sam that his father would've never been party to such a scheme. But Grace was still hissing at Kay. She told her daughter that the closeness she saw between Ivy and Kay, was now making sense. That Kay knew what was going on and said nothing, all because of Kay's imaginary feelings, that Grace favored Charity over Kay!  
  
That was when Kay hit the roof! She told Grace that she had never imagined that, then told her mother that there was many a day that she had wanted to laugh in her face, and tell her how stupid she had been!  
  
There had been a dead silence then. Sam walked over to Kay and asked her if she knew what Ivy had said to be true. Kay teared up, for even Simone knew, that however Kay felt about Grace, she adored Sam. She then began to nod and cry at the same time!  
  
Simone began shaking her head wildly, asking once again, why her mother would do something like this? Grace looked over at her, and asked wasn't it obvious? That back then, Eve was desperate for no one to find out about her past, with her current husband, Julian Crane.  
  
Simone had had it with all of these people bad mouthing her mother! Yes, the woman had made a lot of mistakes, one of them being leaving a great man like her father, T.C. Russell, for the likes of a scumbag like Julian Crane! Worse yet, reproducing with the creep, thus giving the man more children, that he would probably, more than likely, mistreat!  
  
But, the Eve Russell...Crane, that Simone knew, would never willingly hurt someone like this, just to hide a secret! She would've come clean first, before hurting someone like this, especially Grace Bennett, who was her best friend! Plus, her mother had to know what a secret like this would do to her and John...  
  
Simone rushed out of the house, past John and Marlena Black, who were still watching the fray from the corner. Sam and Grace, who had seemingly pulled herself together, and John, followed her outside. They then headed over the Crane estate to confront Eve.   
  
Simone was never more horrified, or ashamed, when she pounded on the door, along with John, Sam and Grace, only to have a maid tell them that the Cranes had left for the airport, and were off on a trip and could not be reached. Grace then looked at Sam, and remembered that she thought she saw Julian and Eve sneaking out of the Village Hall, when Ivy began going off.  
  
John then looked at the three of them, telling them that his father was the only person they could count on to tell them the truth. He then looked at Sam and told him that he would be seeing his father...alone!  
  
Simone then went home, to the Russell house, and spent the worst night she could've ever imagined. She didn't get much sleep, and she wondered why John hadn't called? Surely, he had learned something by now!  
  
By morning, a sleep deprived Simone, could not stand it any longer. She got in her car and drove over to Harmony University. She had to see John. She had to know what he found out.   
  
As Simone walked down his hallway, she prayed he was not home. For if that were the case, then that might explain why he had been unable to call. But if he opened the door, Simone would then know, that he had willingly let her worry all night.  
  
She knocked on his door three times. Simone had then felt a kind of relief. He wasn't in there. That meant he was somewhere else. Granted, that didn't explain why he didn't call, but it helped her piece of mind. That was, until the door whipped open, and John in his undershorts, and looking quite bleary eyed, squinted down at her. His response to her was, 'what'?  
  
Simone's eyes moved from John, to a foot she saw tangled in the sheets on his bed. Simone looked at him, then shoved her way in the room! What she saw and heard, could never, ever, be forgotten.  
  
Kay jumped up, looking shocked %$$#! John slammed the door behind her, then turned to stare at her. Simone had looked from one to the other, then demanded an explanation!  
  
John then spoke. He told her that his 'explanation' was that it was over between them, that her mother was a lying slut, and that now that Kay was no longer his sister, he could express an attraction to her he had always felt, even when he was with Simone!  
  
Kay had jumped up out of the bed, trying to cover herself. She told Simone that John didn't mean anything he had said, and that what happened was an 'accident'! That they had both been drunk and before they both knew it, they had ended up in bed together.  
  
Simone didn't look at John, but just continued to stare at Kay. There was a part of her that wanted to punch Kay the hell out! There was a part of her that wanted to knife John Hastings!  
  
But, there was a big part of her that knew that person to blame for this, was Dr. Eve Crane! And that once again, she would have to suffer the shame, and the consequences, for something her mother had done! Simone had turned, whipped open the dorm room door and left it open. She hurried down the hall, tears blurring her vision, as she bumped into other students.  
  
Once in her car, Simone let the tears freely fall, as she headed to the hospital to see the one person she could count on...her daddy.  
  
But when she got into the lot and parked, Simone was overcome with emotion, and exhaustion. She still couldn't believe that John was blaming her for this. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
It was a sudden knock against her window, that caused Simone to jump. She looked over, bleary eyed, only to see Tony DiMera, staring back at her, his expression one of sympathy.  
  
Simone unlocked her door and slowly got out. Tony then opened his arms, and she willingly went into them, sobbing so hard, that she knew her words were incoherent to him.  
  
He then shushed her, and told her that they would go someplace to talk. That place, ended up being his mansion.  
  
Simone then told Tony everything: Ivy Winthrop's statement, her own mother's betrayal, along with John's.   
  
Tony told her to put it out of her mind, and that she looked so tired, maybe she should stay there and get some rest? Simone nodded. It was nice to have someone on her side, for once.   
  
It was evening when Simone awoke. She got up and looked over at a digital clock. She suddenly felt ashamed that she had burdened Tony so, and got up, opened the door, and looked for the nearest staircase. She found it, went downstairs, where she found Tony lounging in the living room.  
  
He stood up from the sofa, when she entered the room. Simone thanked him for letting her stay there, but that now she needed to go and see her father. He needed to know what her mother had done.  
  
Tony reached out to touch her arm. He told her that she spent too much time looking out for others, and that now, someone needed to look out for her. He came up with a suggestion of going out and having some fun: in Las Vegas!  
  
Simone had laughed out loud, thinking with all that had happened, how could she possibly think of having fun, much less going to Las Vegas with a man, that was probably a good 30 years older than her? Her father would have a fit!  
  
But then Simone thought of that morning, and finding John and Kay together. And John had been so spiteful! Simone impulsively agreed to go with him, never guessing, that when she returned to Harmony, she would not only be Mrs. Anthony DiMera, but a Countess as well.  
  
****  
  
Simone shook herself out of her reverie, when Hugo opened the door for her. She was home. Here in Tony's home, which was now hers.  
  
Hugo was nice enough to help her out. Simone never met his eyes much, since she remembered the way his jaw had dropped, when Tony had first introduced her as his wife. It was the same reaction she noticed everywhere. People acted as if she had married her father or something!  
  
Simone waited, as Hugo got her shopping bags out of the trunk. The holidays were coming up, and already, Tony had made plans for the two of them to spend them in Paris. Simone had smiled at the suggestion, but inside, her heart was breaking.   
  
Her father had went absolutely ballistic when she had returned from Vegas, married to someone he considered ten times worse than a Crane! Simone had always hated disappointing her father.  
  
Interestingly enough, her marriage had brought her cowardly mother out of hiding! She and Julian had stormed by the mansion, and tried to forcibly remove her! Simone sensed that her mother was jealous that her daughter had married one of her 'boyfriends'. She told her mother to leave and take her 'husband' with her! Tony had smiled at both Julian and Eve, thanking them for coming by!  
  
Hugo handed her her bags, then asked if she needed any help. Simone told him that she had them, thanked him, then moved towards the front door, fumbling for her keys. Once found, she inserted them into the lock and stepped in.  
  
Tony had had the mansion decorated for the holidays, even though it was early. Somehow, the festive look of the place, didn't dim her depression.  
  
Simone slammed the door! Why was she depressed? Tony was a wonderful man, handsome for his age and...the sex had not been as odd as she would've expected. Simone set down a bag. Why she thought it would be 'odd', she still didn't know. She could only admit to herself, that while John had been her first and only lover, Tony was a little more adventurous, something John had never been.   
  
A maid, Petra, came down a hallway and smiled at her.  
  
'Hello, Mrs. DiMera. Did you have a nice time at the spa? You look great.'  
  
Simone smiled tentatively.  
  
'I did, thank you. Is Tony around?'  
  
'Uh yes...why don't I fix you some lunch, and then I'll look around here for him.'  
  
Simone nodded.  
  
'Okay. That would be great. I'll just take these things up to my room and...'  
  
'No! I mean, I'll take them up and you just sit down here and relax, okay?'  
  
Simone nodded, still not used to people doing such little tasks for her. She looked around the room, then sat down.  
  
Meanwhile, Petra, clutched the new Countess's shopping bags. Good God! How old was that girl anyway? The Count should be ashamed of himself! And not just for marrying a girl so young! For Petra did not want the newest Mrs. DiMera to go to her bedroom. For if she did, she would find that her new husband was currently, 'indisposed'.  
  
****  
  
Tony pulled on Rebecca Hotchkiss's hair, as she got up, naked from the bed. She then smiled down at him.  
  
'Are you sure you want me to leave?' she whispered down to him. Tony reached up and pulled her back down to him, kissing her thoroughly. Rebecca reveled in his kiss, and lovemaking.  
  
What the hell was a man like Tony DiMera thinking, when he married that child, Simone Russell? And it was obvious by the man's insatiable appetite, that either poor little Simone was quite a disappointment in bed, or that she gave her husband no pleasure at all!  
  
Tony suddenly let go of her.  
  
'I don't know when Simone will be back, so we can't take any chances.'  
  
'Tony, what could she do anyway, if she did see us?' Rebecca pouted, sitting back down next to him.   
  
Tony smiled.  
  
'Simone has quite a ferocious temper, though I have never been unfortunate to be at the standing end of it.'  
  
Rebecca sighed and stood up.  
  
'What?' he asked, getting up and putting on a red, silk robe.  
  
Rebecca tossed some hair.  
  
'The whole town knows, that Simone married you to get back at John Hastings and her mother. You married Simone to get back at her mother.'  
  
'That's not entirely true. Believe it or not, I am quite fond of Simone.' That was not a lie. He did genuinely care for the girl, he always had. But his marrying her, did indeed, have everything to do with punishing Eve, for not only not returning his affections, but for leaving him to die in the Himalayas.  
  
He had been wounded to the quick, to awaken and not only find all of his father's guards slaughtered, but that his father was missing and that Eve had run off with Julian. Tony hadn't bothered to bury Liz or anyone else after the melee, what he did, was take care of Tony DiMera.  
  
The compound door had been left open, and Tony hurried in, happy for the warmth. He then made his own arrangements to get out of there. But first, he had to prove a hunch first.  
  
Tony had thought it was too much of a coincidence that Liz was dead, and that there was suddenly a Sasquatch loose, when Julian, Eve and him, had originally thought that Roy Boon was the killer. The Sasquatch had killed Liz, and that Sasquatch was Roy Boon.  
  
Once Tony showered, changed clothes, and awaited his own helicopter ride out of there, he looked around in the lower level labs.  
  
The doctor that had mended Eve's hurt leg, was still alive and around. Tony told him he would spare his life, if he told him what he knew about Roy Boon. The doctor was only to happy to tell him everything about the half man, half creature, and provide the cure for his malady.  
  
Tony had not been surprised to learn, that Stefano had had a cure for Boon the whole time, and not offered to help. Yet, that kind of carelessness, had almost gotten him killed. God knows where Stefano was now!  
  
Tony kept his promise and did not kill the guard. But, he might as well have. For unless he had the money to hire a good pilot, or knew of a way off of the mountain by foot, the doctor wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.  
  
On his plane ride back to Harmony, Tony kept re-living Eve's betrayal of him, and how she had practically spit in his face! A plan was forming, one that he had considered, back when Eve was pregnant with Julian Crane's twins. And that plan was to seduce Simone Russell, then throw it in Eve's face!  
  
But when he finally did return to Harmony, so many things had happened at once, that seducing Simone, was the easiest part of his plan. Eve's many secrets, had been her undoing in this case. Tony used her daughter's resentment of her, to fulfill his plan, and stress Eve out.  
  
The Las Vegas part had been a piece of cake. Simone had been in terrible emotional shape. A trip on his jet, a little dinner, dancing and plenty of wine, found her in his bed, and wearing a wedding ring, by the next day.  
  
Tony had also suspected, that Simone might've insisted on some sort of divorce, if Eve and Julian's visit to her, had not angered her so deeply. And of course, Eve had not handled it right. She had not apologized to her daughter, for her part in her daughter's break-up with John Hastings. Eve and Julian, just lectured Simone on what a bad man he was. Tony knew, that that tactic had been a mistake.  
  
He had sent Simone out on a shopping trip today, not only so he could spend some time in bed with Rebecca Hotchkiss, but, because his new wife was bored. She had dropped out of school, after she had married him, and needed something to do with her time. That, and even Tony could see that she missed her friends and family. He planned to suggest to her, that she plan a small dinner party, so that everyone could see just how happy they were.  
  
'I don't believe that.'  
  
Tony looked at Rebecca.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'You heard me, Tony. I don't believe you. I think you still want Eve.'  
  
Tony tightened the belt on his robe.  
  
'And if I do?'  
  
Rebecca shrugged.  
  
'Fine with me. Because I still want your brother. And until I can think of a way to get him, I guess you'll have to do.'  
  
Rebecca then smiled cattily at him, turned and walked into the bathroom. She then turned on the shower full blast, and shut the door.  
  
Tony was still staring at the bathroom door, when the bedroom door opened, and Petra walked in, unannounced! She dropped Simone's bags onto the floor. Tony whirled around.  
  
'What the hell are you doing in my bedroom unannounced?! What is all of that?!'  
  
'All of this, Count DiMera, is what your wife bought today. She's downstairs...in case you wanted to know.'  
  
Petra then turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Tony's eyes widened. Insolent woman! He was going to fire her the first chance he got!  
  
Tony turned and walked over to the bathroom door. He went in, closed it, then opened the shower door. Rebecca looked over at him and grinned.  
  
'Did you want to join me?' she asked.  
  
'Simone is home. When you leave, take the back stairs.' Tony was about to close the shower door, when Rebecca stopped him.  
  
'You know, you could just tell her about us. Then maybe she'd leave.'  
  
Tony peered at her, smiling.  
  
'Why would you think I'd want her to leave? Look, whatever my wife's inexperience in bed, and for her age, it is to be expected, there is a certain excitement in sleeping with one so young.'  
  
'Yuck!'  
  
Tony shrugged.  
  
'Whatever. Just make sure my wife does not see you. I'll call you.' Tony then closed the shower door and left the bathroom. Rebecca glared through the door.  
  
She was surrendering a lot of her dignity to make this plan work. And it had to. She just knew if she could get Tony to get rid of Simone and marry her, that would make John Black go berserk, thus proving that he really did indeed care for her, and keep her near her true love. ****  
  
Eve closed the door to the mansion, feeling somewhat up, at the sight of the holiday decorations up and about in the house. She had been so blue since she had found out that her little girl was a DiMera!  
  
Julian had taken her and the twins to the South of France that terrible evening. Eve had felt like such a terrible coward, skipping town like that, knowing that Grace, Sam, John and even Simone, would want answers from her, for her part in this horrible thing.  
  
But Julian had insisted he was worried about her, and that she did not need anymore stress right now. When they got back, then, Eve could deal with her angry friends.  
  
Fox had been the only one that knew of their location, for business purposes. Julian and Eve had turned off their cell phones. It hadn't seemed like they had even settled into the hotel, before they were told that there was a call for them.  
  
Julian had angrily snatched the phone up, ready to bitch Fox out for disturbing him. What he learned, made his throat go dry. He had then looked over at Eve, dreading telling her the news. But, he had had no choice.  
  
Julian then gently told Eve, that that had been Fox on the phone. Eve asked him if there was some business emergency at Crane Industries? She then went on to say if there was, they could go back.  
  
Julian put his hands on her shoulders, then asked her to sit down. Eve sat down in a chair, while Julian walked over to the bar pour himself a drink. Eve peered at him. The fact that he was drinking before telling her this 'news', confirmed to her that it was bad. She told Julian to just go ahead and tell her what he needed to tell her. Julian had coughed loudly, then told her that Simone had gotten married...to Tony DiMera!  
  
Eve had slowly stood up. She then grabbed Julian's arm so hard, that he had to pull it back, for fear of becoming an amputee!  
  
Eve told him they were all leaving right away! Julian did not disagree with her, since he hadn't liked what he had heard himself. Fox had told him that Whitney and him had learned about it on the news, and that Whitney was beside herself. T.C. had even had heart palpitations, thus setting him back with his recovery.  
  
When they returned to Harmony, Julian had the twins dropped off at the mansion, where Whitney and Fox were. Whitney wanted to go with them, over to the DiMera mansion, but, Julian had insisted that until they saw what Simone's frame of mind was, more people might make things worse. Whitney reluctantly agreed, but Fox pulled Julian aside, and suggested that they fix this quickly, before it interfered with their own married lives. Julian could not have agreed more!  
  
Eve began to cry as they neared the DiMera estate. Julian let her get it out, before wiping her tears and telling her that she would have to pull herself together. He then reminded her that Tony had obviously done this to get back at the both of them, but more at her. Tony wanted to see her miserable. They had to go in there and show him, and Simone, that this news hadn't gotten under her skin.  
  
Eve had wiped her face and sniffed, knowing she looked dreadful, but unable to do any better. They then were let in through the gate. Eve calmly rang the bell. It seemed like a full five minutes, before anyone answered the door!  
  
A maid opened the door to them, and Julian had grabbed Eve's hand and shoved past her. Tony and Simone were in the front room. Tony had been sitting at the piano, playing some horrible tune! It might as well been something from 'Dracula', because the whole situation was very horrifying.  
  
Eve had asked Simone if the news was true? Simone, in turn, had asked her if she doctored John Hastings DNA tests?  
  
'Mrs. Crane?'  
  
Eve jumped, startled at the maid's voice.  
  
'Hello, Sandy. I was just looking at the decorations. They're beautiful.'  
  
'Thank you, Mrs. Crane. I hope you don't mind my asking, but has their been any word at all on Ms. Winthrop?'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'She's the same. Comatose.'  
  
Sandy nodded.  
  
'You know, there was a time, when Ms. Winthrop wasn't the total monster that she appears to be. She just grew mean, from years of living without love.'  
  
Eve said nothing. Why was this woman defending Ivy? She eyed the older, heavy set woman. Eve liked her efficiency. She really knew the house well, and kept things running smoothly.  
  
Sandy sensed that Eve didn't really agree and moved on to another topic.  
  
'Mr. Crane is upstairs, if you're looking for him. The twins are asleep, and tomorrow you have four people interviewing for the nanny position.'  
  
'Uh, actually, I'm going to cancel those.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I'll do it, if you'd like...'  
  
'That would be great, Sandy, thank you.' Eve replied. She then headed towards the stairs. She could feel Sandy's eyes on her back, but was too worn out to confirm that. She wouldn't need a nanny, because today, she had quit her job at the hospital.  
  
Julian had pulled strings, so that she could keep her position, after Sam and Grace complained, filed charges against her, then insisted that she not work there. Julian made sure that the charges didn't stick either.  
  
But, it hadn't mattered. Her patient load was down, as word got around town about what had happened. That and she couldn't concentrate anyway. The thought of Tony putting his hands on her little girl made her too sick for words!  
  
When Eve entered the bedroom and closed the door, her eyes widened, and she could not help but smile. For her husband, Julian Crane, had set up a nice, romantic dinner for the two of them, naked!  
  
Eve walked to the middle of the room and threw her purse onto a chair. Julian had just finished lighting a candle and looked at her, equally puzzled. She was home awfully early!  
  
Julian lit the candle, then walked over to her, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her long and hard. Ever since that whole Simone mess, Eve had been distant, and not in the mood for lovemaking. Julian took Eve's early arrival home, as a sign that somehow, they had been on the same page.  
  
Eve felt Julian begin to untie the strings that kept her dark blue dress on. She knew she hadn't been very attentive or loving lately, and let his fingers wander wherever they wanted to. But, her mind was on Simone and Tony...deflowering her little girl!  
  
She didn't even want to think about T.C., who had blamed her for everything, per the norm.  
  
Julian, for his part, had all of Eve's clothes off by now, but had none of her attention. He stopped kissing her shoulder, and placed a hand on her chin. She jumped.  
  
'I'm sorry, honey! Were you saying something?'  
  
'Uh, no, darling. I was not.'  
  
'Oh. Dinner looks good.'  
  
Julian looked over at the table. The plates were covered. He looked back at her.  
  
'Eve, darling, if I could reverse time, and not make Simone be married to that wretch DiMera, I would, really I would. It breaks my heart to see you hurting like this. But Simone is a grown woman...'  
  
'She will end up like Liz.' Eve whispered.  
  
'No. No she won't. Liz didn't have anyone to care for her, not like Simone does. She has T.C., Whitney, Fox, you, me and lots of friends. Tony DiMera would be a fool to lay a hand on her. Alright? So please, let's just not think about it, alright?'  
  
Eve looked at him and nodded. He then let go of her briefly, to put put in a CD. Soon, a slow, jazzy tune was playing. Julian walked back over to her, then pulled her into his arms.   
  
Eve danced, naked in her husband's arms, knowing that somewhere in the back of her mind, this is where she belonged. That this, was where she needed to be. But her mind, soon drifted back to Simone, and what her poor baby was doing right now. 


	2. Mischief Afoot

Chapter 2  
  
Julian and Fox come up with a plan. Tony pays Eve a visit.  
  
Julian leaned back in his chair, in his office at Crane Industries. Last night was not to be believed.  
  
First and foremost, Eve had been a total zombie during sex, the previous night. She just laid there, as if she was waiting for him to hurry up and finish with her, so she could go back to moping about Simone! That was when he decided he had had enough of this situation. Eve was so unhappy, that she had quit her job at the hospital!  
  
Not that Julian minded that, exactly. But Eve had done it for all of the wrong reasons. His wife was giving up and giving in. Her behavior was going to have to change.  
  
Julian then came up with an idea, one that might give Eve some peace, and help her recoup.  
  
There was a quick knock on the door, and Fox peeked in. Julian gestured him in, then stood up. Fox handed him a report. He watched his father as he looked it over.  
  
'You don't look as if you got much sleep.' Fox noted.  
  
'No, I watched Eve finally drift off to sleep.'  
  
'Ah, your wife has been awake worrying about the 'Countess' as well, hey?'  
  
Julian slammed the report over onto his desk!  
  
'Fox, that girl has been impossible from day one! Simone has been like the one small irritant, the one person in Eve's life, that just absolutely won't bend when it comes to our new life!'  
  
Fox raised a brow. Julian looked at him.  
  
'What?' he asked, his tone surly.  
  
Fox shrugged.  
  
'I feel for Eve and my wife. But I told Whitney this morning, that I really think everyone is underestimating how much this crap Mother pulled, hurt everyone involved. As usual, Ivy Winthrop takes the easy way out. She's in a coma and not really paying for what she did.'  
  
'How is Sunny Von Bulow these days?' Julian asked darkly.  
  
'I went by the other day. Ethan was sitting by her bedside, talking to her.  
  
'Yes, well, I'm sorry for him. He does love her so.' Julian murmured.  
  
'Yeah, well, he can have her! My point is, that Simone and John Hastings were completely blindsided here. Simone just reacted...I have no doubt, that she now regrets like hell, being married to DiMera.' Fox predicted.  
  
Julian stroked his chin.  
  
'I wonder what happened between the Hastings boy, and Simone, to make her go running off with DiMera to Vegas to get married, in the first place?'  
  
'Oh come on, Father! Hastings obviously blames Simone for Eve's deeds. The poor slob!'  
  
'Why do you say that?' Julian asked.  
  
'Have you seen the guy lately? I heard he was failing most of his classes at Harmony U. and drinking like a fish! I'm telling you, I bet you he wishes he could turn back the hands of time.'  
  
Julian folded his arms, then began pacing. He then stopped and looked at Fox.  
  
'That's it!'  
  
'What's it?' Fox asked.  
  
'If we want to make our wives happy here, and keep them happy, we need to get John Hastings and Simone Russell, back together!'  
  
Fox thought about that. Yeah, while it sounded good, realistically, how the hell was John going to compete with Tony? It's not like he had DiMera's bank account!  
  
Fox sat down.  
  
'Alright, I mean I think it's a plan, but Hastings looks like a real loser now, compared to DiMera. I mean, if we really want this to work, we may have to bankroll him.' Fox suggested.  
  
Julian waved a hand.  
  
'Whatever it takes to get my love life with Eve back on track! And...'  
  
'And what?' Fox smirked.  
  
Julian's expression turned serious.  
  
'Eve mentioned Liz last night. She told me that she was afraid Simone would end up like Liz.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Fox, I told her that would never happen, but come on! Simone is DiMera's wife now. None of us have any control over what's happening in that house, or where they go...I could never really guarantee to Eve, that nothing bad would happen to Simone being married to a DiMera.'  
  
'I sense that you have a plan?'  
  
Julian nodded at his son.  
  
'I think that Eve might feel somewhat better, if she knew that someone was looking out for Simone.'  
  
Fox stood up.  
  
'You mean what? If someone was living there like a chaperone or something?'  
  
Julian nodded again. Fox's eyes widened!  
  
'Oh come on, Father! Nice idea, but first of all, this is Tony DiMera we're talking about! He's not going to let some stranger come in and watch him and his wife! And he's definitely not going to let some outsider have access to his house! How would you pull this off?'  
  
Julian walked back over to his desk and sat down. He leaned back and looked up at Fox.  
  
'It won't be a stranger. I plan to ask Lexie Carver to mend fences with her brother, then ask to move in with him.'  
  
Fox began to laugh. He stopped when he saw that Julian was serious.  
  
'Tell me you're kidding?'  
  
'No, son, I'm not. And she's the perfect person to undertake this task.'  
  
'Father! Simone and Whitney cut off her hair! Lexie probably has no love for Simone!'  
  
'No, maybe not. But she does love T.C. Russell.'  
  
'Ah. Now I think I'm beginning to see where you're going with this.'  
  
'Yes, though I will probably have to put up with some guff from T.C. as well.'  
  
'Oh, of course.'  
  
'Still, it will be worth it, anything to make Eve happy again. Did you know that she had quit her job at the hospital? I didn't know anything about it, until I noticed she wasn't dressed for work, like usual. She told me that she wanted to stay home with the twins, but...'  
  
'But what?'  
  
'I think that stuff with Sam and Grace Bennett got to her. I don't completely blame them for wanting Eve gone from the hospital, and Eve knows she was wrong. I mean, I remember how I felt, when I realized Ivy had lied to me about Ethan. But Eve's happiness is my first priority. I thought she was willing to fight for her job. It makes me think that this thing with Simone is really beginning to take over our life.'  
  
Fox straightened his tie.  
  
'You know, I think I'm going to bring Whitney in on this.'  
  
'Whitney?'  
  
'Yeah. She would want John back with her sister. Together, we'll clean him up, come up with a cover story as to where he suddenly got money, the works! It might help her too, if she could see a little light at the end of the tunnel.'  
  
Julian sighed.  
  
'It would be nice if we could have Simone divorced from DiMera by Christmas.' he said.  
  
****  
  
Tony eyed Simone, as she ate a small bit of toast. She looked a bit unwell.  
  
'Simone? Are you feeling alright?'  
  
Simone smiled over at him.  
  
'I'm fine. I guess I'm just feeling...I don't know...sluggish.'  
  
Tony reached out and covered his hand with her own.  
  
'Have you given any thought to what we spoke about the previous night?'  
  
Simone set down her toast.  
  
'You mean about throwing a party to celebrate our marriage?'  
  
'Yes. Simone, darling, I know that you've been feeling alone and isolated here. Let's invite some people here and show everyone that we did not get married to get back at ex loves.'  
  
At the thought of John, Simone looked away. Tony stood up and walked around to the back of her chair. He then began giving his wife, a light shoulder massage.  
  
'I wouldn't want people to think that you were ashamed of me, Simone.'  
  
Simone pulled away, getting up from her chair. She then faced him.  
  
'I'm not, Tony, really, I'm not. It's just that...'  
  
The doorbell rang just then. Tony and Simone walked out into the other room, and watched as Petra let Whitney and Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald in. Tony smiled at them, then looked at Simone.  
  
'There, now you see? You can begin by inviting your sister and friend here.'  
  
Simone did not answer him, but watched as Whitney and Teresa were escorted into the room by Petra. Whitney walked past Tony and hugged Simone. Simone, reluctantly hugged her sister back. Teresa gave Tony a luke-warm smile.  
  
'Hello, Teresa. My, you look pretty today.'  
  
It was all Teresa could do, not to roll her eyes! She was wearing jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt! Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. So, she really didn't think she looked that good.  
  
But she put on a front.  
  
'Thanks, Mr. DiMera.'  
  
'Oh, please, call me Tony.'  
  
Whitney let go of Simone and turned to him.  
  
'I hope you've been treating my little sister here right.' Whitney said with clenched teeth.  
  
Tony smiled at her.  
  
'Always. I have to run. Simone, you will think about we discussed?'  
  
Simone nodded. Tony walked past Whitney and kissed Simone. Teresa coughed/choked! Whitney looked away, totally repulsed!  
  
Once the pair came up for air, Tony gave Whitney and Teresa hard looks. He had heard the coughing that was going on behind his back, and had not appreciated it! But, he did not comment on it.  
  
'It was nice seeing the both of you. Whitney, I do hope we'll be seeing you around more. And maybe Fox?'  
  
'Yes.' was all Whitney said. Tony eyed her, then Teresa, before leaving the room. Once they heard the front door slam, Teresa looked at Simone.  
  
'So, was his tongue half-way down your throat there?' she asked slyly.  
  
'Shut-up, Teresa! What are you doing here anyway?'  
  
Teresa shook her head.  
  
'I really don't know. I came with Whitney because she was worried about you. My mother is as well.'  
  
Simone looked down. She cared about Pilar, and was sorry that she had worried her. Simone turned away. Whitney and Teresa looked at one another. Whitney then stepped forward.  
  
'Simone, this can't be what you want. I mean, you know what happened to Liz...'  
  
Simone turned around.  
  
'Oh please! Liz was killed by some Sasquatch in the Himalayas! And Liz was married to Stefano, not Tony. Nothing is going to happen to me.'  
  
'Yes, but Stefano is now your father-in-law. I'm sure you'll be seeing him sometime soon.' Whitney reminded her.  
  
Simone did not answer that. Probably because she didn't want to think about the possibility. She changed the subject.  
  
'I'm planning on having a dinner party.' she announced.  
  
Whitney eyed Teresa.  
  
'A dinner party?'  
  
'Yes. You know, Tony, me, you and Fox, Teresa and whoever you want to bring...'  
  
'What about Mom?' Whitney asked.  
  
Simone rolled her eyes.  
  
'I don't know who it would hurt me to look at more, mom or Julian!'  
  
Whitney did not rise to the bait. She didn't want to get into another argument about how Julian was not so bad. Simone would have to find that out for herself one day.  
  
'Okay, well I'll help you with it. Maybe you can ask Kay to help as well.' Whitney suggested.  
  
'Uh, no. Kay and I are no longer friends.' Simone said.  
  
Teresa eyed Whitney, before looking at Simone.  
  
'Why? Did she blame you for what your mother did?' Teresa asked.  
  
Simone took a deep breath.  
  
'I guess there's no reason why I can't tell you. I caught John and Kay in bed together in his dorm room.'  
  
Teresa made a face! Whitney's mouth dropped open.  
  
'That is so wrong!' Whitney cried out. 'I mean, they had thought they were sister and brother! How could they suddenly be sleeping together?!'  
  
'John told me that he had always been attracted to Kay.'  
  
'So, after hearing that, you married Tony, hey?' Teresa asked quietly.  
  
Simone changed the subject again.  
  
'The point is, John is the past. I want everyone to know that I am determined to make this marriage work. So, you'll help me with the dinner?' she asked her sister.  
  
It was on the tip of Whitney's tongue to be flip, and add something about helping her sister stay alive as well! But, she bit back any sarcasm that might've wanted to come out. She then walked over to Simone and hugged her.  
  
'Of course I'll help you.' she answered, giving Teresa a worried look over her shoulder.  
  
Simone then let go of her.  
  
'I'm going to go get a pad and some paper, and maybe we can start writing up a guest list now or something, okay?'  
  
Whitney nodded again, then watched as Simone left the room to get some paper and a pencil. She then looked over at Teresa.  
  
'What do you think?' she asked her friend.  
  
'I think that there isn't much any of us can really do, except keep our eyes and ears open. Listen, while Simone is out of the room, there's something I want to run past you.'  
  
'Okay, what?'  
  
'You said your mother was looking for a nanny for Evan and Erin, right?'  
  
'Uh, yeah. I think she's interviewing today.'  
  
'Do you think she'd hire me?'  
  
Whitney blinked.  
  
'I don't see why not. One of the reasons my mother never hired one before, was because she was kind of choosy about who she let take care of the twins. Now that I think about it, I think that would be a great idea!'  
  
'Yeah! I mean, your mother could have someone she knows and trusts take care of her babies, we could see each other all of the time, and maybe little Ethan could spend some time there too. It's been hard getting him over there to see Julian.'  
  
Whitney nodded. The more she thought about it, the better she liked the sound of it.  
  
'When we leave here, we'll go by the mansion. Hopefully, Mom hasn't hired anyone yet.'  
  
****  
  
Eve sat on the study floor, wrapping gifts. She knew it was early, but she figured thinking about Christmas might help cheer her up.  
  
She knew she had to pull herself together for the family that she had left. The people that still loved her. One of them being her husband.  
  
Eve knew that last night, she hadn't really participated during sex with Julian. And she knew that her husband was worried about her. She still remembered the look on his face this morning, when she told him she had resigned from the hospital. And he hadn't seemed placated by her assertion that she wanted to spend more time with Evan and Erin.  
  
She missed Grace and Sam. Grace would've told her that everything was going to be alright, and that Simone would come to her senses.  
  
Evan and Erin were crawling around on the floor. Twice, she had caught Erin trying to put a bow in her mouth! Finally, Eve placed them both in the playpen, set up in front of Julian's desk, then went back to wrapping gifts.  
  
Sandy walked in. Eve looked up at her, noting the woman's varicose veins.  
  
'You have a visitor, Mrs. Crane.'  
  
Eve put aside a box, then stood up.  
  
'Who is it?' she asked, feeling kind of churlish. She really didn't mean to be short with Sandy, but she really didn't feel like company.  
  
Tony then walked into the room. Eve looked at Sandy.  
  
'You let him in?' she asked.  
  
'Well, he is your son-in-law, isn't he?' Sandy asked.  
  
Eve eyed the woman. Was this maid crazy or what?! Everyone in Harmony, knew good and damned well, that her and Tony did not get along!  
  
But, not wanting a smiling Tony, to see that his mere presence was getting to her, Eve gave Sandy a wan smile, then thanked her. She watched until the maid left the study, closing the doors behind her, before she spoke.  
  
'What do you want?!' Eve hissed.  
  
Tony walked past her to peek down into the crib and look at the twins. As soon as Evan saw him, he began to cry! Erin just stared up at him, not smiling.  
  
Eve walked over there and picked up Evan, rubbing his back and telling him that it would be alright, and that the scary man would be leaving soon! She then turned her attention back to Tony.  
  
'Well? What are you doing here?'  
  
Tony straightened his tie.  
  
'Eve, I was hoping we could get past our petty differences, and try and come together, for Simone's sake.'  
  
'Really?' Eve asked sarcastically.  
  
'You don't believe me? I mean, you really don't believe that I love Simone? That I could actually care for someone other than you?'  
  
'Oh, I wish you would 'care' for someone besides me! I mean your 'caring' includes being kidnapped once a year and some near death experience! I wonder what surprises you have in store for my daughter!'  
  
Tony didn't answer right away. Eve took that moment to kiss Evan's cheek, then put him back down in his playpen next to his sister. She then turned to face Tony again. He spoke.  
  
'I was telling Simone, just this morning, that we should have Julian and you over...maybe T.C.. Then maybe seeing how happy and in love we are, might put your mind to rest.'  
  
'I will never 'rest' until my daughter is free of you.'  
  
'Oh, Eve! Why must you take this horrible attitude? I mean, surely if I can forgive you for leaving me to die in the Himalayas, you can forgive me for falling in love with your daughter?'  
  
Eve backed away a bit, looking him up and down.  
  
'Is that what this is all about? You think I left you to die?'  
  
Tony said nothing, for he was hoping against hope, that Eve would tell him that she had wanted to go back for him, but that Julian had prevented her from doing so! Anything, but that she had just callously and cruelly left him at the mercy of that Sasquatch!  
  
Eve could see his eyes go soft. She walked over to him, touched his face, then pulled him to her. Tony began to kiss her passionately, before her sharp teeth biting into his tongue!  
  
'Christ!' Tony hissed. But that wasn't all. As soon as he pulled back, Eve slapped him across the face for good measure!  
  
'Married, huh?! Happy and in love with Simone, yeah right! Get the hell out of here! If I wasn't sure before, I'm damned certain of it now! You're using my daughter to get back at me, and you won't win! I will get Simone to come to her senses and leave you!'  
  
Tony backed away from her a bit, then smiled, wagging his finger.  
  
'I just love your jealousy, Eve. It's absolutely precious. Have a nice day.' he said to her. Then he looked over at the play pen.   
  
'Bye Evan and Erin! You have a nice day too!'  
  
Evan began to cry again at the sound of his voice. Erin, who for sometime, had been able to pull herself up a bit, peeked out at him, expressionless.  
  
Eve stared after Tony angrily, as he sauntered out into the hallway, and showed himself out. She then turned away.  
  
Sandy slipped back into the room. Eve walked over to Evan again and picked him up. She turned and was startled to see her.  
  
'Sandy, I thought you would've known that that man, is NEVER welcome here!'  
  
'I'm sorry Mrs. Crane. Like I told you before, I thought he was your son-in-law...'  
  
'He's nothing to me, Sandy. Please don't let him in here again.'  
  
'I'm sorry Mrs. Crane. I didn't mean to upset you. Why don't you let me put the twins down for their naps?'  
  
'No! I mean, I'll do it. Thank you anyway.' Eve said coldly. She didn't know what it was about Sandy she didn't like, but she couldn't shake the feeling, that the woman was trying to be funny! She knew good and damned well that Tony DiMera was not welcome in this house! Eve watched as Sandy turned and walked out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Sandy went in to her first floor room and closed the door behind her. She grinned, then spit out her fake set of teeth!  
  
'Sandy' then walked over to her dresser drawer mirror, and began removing some of the plastic off of her face. Then, 'Sandy' took off her fake middle finger!  
  
The fat suit Alistair had been wearing, was murder to drag around! The whole disguise had been!  
  
How he had managed to escape that damned beast, he would never know to this day! He had awakened in the swamp alone, after passing out from fright, when the creature had spirited him away from that nursing home.  
  
Alistair knew then, that if he ever wanted to see his goals achieved, he would have to try a different tactic. And first on his list, was removing Dr. Eve Russell from his home!   
  
Alistair sat down in the chair in front of his mirror. His plan was perfect, if he could ever begin to execute it. For while Eve's being home all of the time now, would make what he wanted to do, all the more difficult, in many ways, it would also make it all the more easier for him to blame her for the crime. The unspeakable deaths, of Evan and Erin Crane. If Eve had just let him put the little bastards down for their naps, just now, Alistair had had every intention of smothering them! Julian would be home soon, and when Eve wasn't moping around here over her wayward daughter, Simone, Julian was spending most of his time with them. God, the way his son fawned over those babies was just so unmanly! Very much NOT how he raised him to be. It was definitely not how Crane men were supposed to act.  
  
Alas, Alistair thought, there was always tomorrow. 


	3. The Hastings Box

Chapter 3  
  
Fox finds John in an unusual place. Whitney and Teresa get a surprise when they visit Ivy.  
  
Fox knocked for the fifth time on John's dorm room door. The guy either wasn't home or wasn't answering his door. As he turned away to walk off, a guy passed him, looked him up and down, then walked up to John's door, took out a key and unlocked it. Fox walked back up to him.  
  
'Excuse me? I'm looking for John Hastings dorm room.'  
  
'Oh, yeah, this used to be it. He dropped out about a week ago.'  
  
'Oh.' was all Fox said. He had been afraid of that. Fox looked at the student.  
  
'I don't suppose you know where he is, do you?'  
  
'I wish! Then he could come and pick up the stuff he didn't take!'  
  
'Well, how much is there? I could give it to him when I find him.' Fox suggested.  
  
The guy shrugged.   
  
'Fine with me. Come on in.'  
  
Fox followed the student in, sniffed, then shook his head. This place smelled like a guy's dorm room!  
  
The student walked over to a corner, picked up a box and handed it to Fox. On the very top, was a picture of John and Simone together. Fox shook his head and took the box.  
  
'What about Hastings clothes and stuff?' Fox asked.  
  
'Oh, his mother came to pick that up.'  
  
Fox nodded. So, Grace did still care about John.   
  
'Do you know if his dropping out had to do with finances or anything like that?' Fox asked.  
  
The student shrugged again.  
  
'I don't know John very well. All I do know is that I was dying to get away from my roommate, and wanted a single room. John's dropping out made my dream come true. All I know about him is what's been going around campus: John was bummed out over his girlfriend marrying that old, rich guy.'  
  
Fox nodded again.  
  
'Okay, well, thanks, I'll ask around.'  
  
'Actually,' the student said in a sly tone, 'you're Fox Crane, aren't you?'  
  
Fox took a deep breath, as to not show his disgust. For he knew when he was about to be hit up for money! And there was something in this guy's tone, that told Fox that the guy had been playing him.  
  
'That's right.' Fox confirmed, setting the box down on the student's unmade bed.  
  
'Yeah, well, I might be able to tell you a little more about where Hastings is, for a little help.'  
  
Fox walked up to the student, invading his personal space. The student, taken aback, moved backwards.  
  
'I really don't have time to screw around in this filthy hovel! So, if you know something, stop wasting my time and name your price!' Fox snapped.  
  
'Okay, okay! God! You don't have to go off! But I could use some spending money...things have been kind of tight...'  
  
'Your ass is going to feel kind of 'tight' after I'm through kicking it! Now tell me where Hastings is!'  
  
'God! Okay!' The student whined. 'He's living on 420 Oak Street.'  
  
Fox just stared at him.  
  
'What do you take me for? Some kind of fool? For reasons that are none of your damned business, I know that area! There is nothing there but liquor stores and check cashing places! Unless....what, Hastings is living above one of those places or something?'  
  
The student smirked.  
  
'Try the alley next to 'Lyle's Liquor and Leisure'! Now, can I have some money or what?'  
  
Alley?! Fox thought, as he mindlessly reached for his wallet and peeled the guy off a twenty. The student looked at it as if it were dirt!  
  
'Oh come on, Crane! Twenty %$#@ bucks! You can do better than this!'  
  
Fox shoved his face away from him! The student tripped back over something on the floor and fell to the ground! Fox then picked up John Hastings belongings and walked out of the door. He didn't bother to close it behind him. He figured the room needed airing out anyway.  
  
****  
  
Fox found Lyle's Liquor and Leisure in a relatively short amount of time. He got out of the car, and looked around. The area was slightly on the seedy side, but he didn't have time to worry about it. John's things were in his trunk.  
  
He parked across the street and walked over to the liquor store. He then peeked into the alley beside it.  
  
There were various trash cans and bags on the side of the building. But what struck Fox the most, was the huge box that sat against the store. For some reason, it reminded Fox of a huge box that some big present(probably for Ethan) had come in, when he was a child. Ethan and him used it later on, as a fort outdoors.  
  
Fox bent down and looked inside. His mouth dropped open. For John Hastings, was curled up inside of it, asleep and filthy. Fox raised up and looked around.  
  
How could John be that dirty, if he just dropped out of school a week ago?! That slimy creep that had inhabited John's room, probably lied about how long John had been living here, as well! Fox bent down again.  
  
'John! Pssst! John!'  
  
John opened one eye. Then he opened them both. He stared at Fox, then coughed, without covering his mouth. Fox reeled back, not only from potential germs, but it was apparent that the guy didn't bring a toothbrush to his new digs.  
  
When Fox thought he had gulped in a sufficient amount of fresh air, he peered down into the box again. Somehow, John had managed to find cushions from somewhere, and had been sleeping on them. What Fox did not see, were any liquor bottles. Hopefully, that was a good sign. For it would take them a lot longer to get John cleaned up, if he had to detox as well.  
  
John was openly glaring at him now.  
  
'What?! What do you want?!' he snapped.  
  
'I want you to crawl out of that box and talk to me, man to man.' Fox said.  
  
John coughed once more, then crawled out from the box. He slowly stood up to full height and stared at Fox.  
  
'How did you find me?' he asked quietly.  
  
'That locust that has taken over your dorm room, told me where you were. What happened, man?! How did you get this low?!'  
  
'Why do you care?' was John's answer.  
  
'Look, John, I'm here about Simone.'  
  
John's eyes widened. They then teared up!  
  
'Tell me she's not dead?! God! Oh God! You wouldn't be here if she were okay! She's dead, DiMera killed her, didn't he! Oh God!'  
  
Fox took a step back.   
  
'Uh, no, Simone's not dead. At least, not yet.'  
  
John wiped his nose with his hand. Fox took out a handkerchief and handed it to him. John snatched it and blew his nose.  
  
'What do you mean, 'not yet'? Why are you here, Fox?'  
  
Fox folded his arms.  
  
'Do you want Simone back?'  
  
John finished blowing his nose, then tried to hand the soiled garment back to Fox. Fox shook his head.  
  
'No, you keep it.'  
  
John clutched the handkerchief.  
  
'I want her more than anything. But I messed up...bad, Fox. She would never forgive me. And it's just a matter of time before Tony does something to her. I NEVER liked him! I NEVER trusted him! But Simone....she was always willing to give that creep the benefit of the doubt!'  
  
'Okay, okay. Calm down. Look, I'm here because I want to help you get Simone back.'  
  
John stared at him a moment, unblinking.  
  
'Why? Why would you want to help me? Why do you even care? It's not like you Crane's were very welcoming towards her.'  
  
'That's not true, and you know it! It's Simone that won't give us a chance! She cut Whitney and her mother off a long time ago!'  
  
'Well we now know she was right about her mother, don't we?' John asked sarcastically.   
  
Fox didn't have an answer to that. For while he liked Eve, her actions had devastated this guy's life. Eve and his mother's actions.  
  
'Okay, okay. I don't want to debate who's fault it is that Grace Bennett is not your real mother. I'm here about Simone. We're all worried sick about her.'  
  
'Why? What has he done to her?'  
  
'Nothing yet. I know she still cares for you. She married DiMera to get over you, that's all. She does not love the man. Simone would divorce him in a minute, if she knew you still cared.'  
  
John sighed.  
  
'But would Tony LET her divorce him?'  
  
Fox shook his head.  
  
'I don't know. But divorce won't be an option, if you don't get back in the game.'  
  
John looked down at himself, then looked back up at Fox.  
  
'How? Look at me? I'm a mess. What could I offer Simone now?'  
  
Fox grinned.  
  
'Plenty! You're coming home with Whitney and I. We'll get you cleaned up, bankrolled, and ready to give DiMera a little competition.'  
  
'Bankrolled? Uh listen Fox, I don't need any handouts!'  
  
Fox looked around him at the box.  
  
'You sure as hell do! Listen, I think Simone and you belong together, but I wouldn't be willing to help, if I didn't think that you could support her. You can't do anything for her like this. Besides, it won't be forever. Just until you get on your feet. So, are you coming?'  
  
John looked away, then bent down into the box to stare into it. There was nothing there worth taking with him. He then straightened up and nodded. Fox nodded as well, and together, they walked out of the alley.  
  
****  
  
Whitney and Teresa were let into the Crane mansion by Sandy, the new maid.   
  
'Is my mother here, Sandy?' Whitney asked.  
  
'Yes, she's in the den, with those precious babies. I just love them.' Sandy/Alistair cooed phonily.  
  
Teresa eyed Sandy. She had to be the ugliest servant to date, that she had ever seen working at the mansion.   
  
'Thank you, Sandy. We'll just go in.' Whitney said.  
  
'Can I get you girls anything? Teresa, maybe some hard liquor?'  
  
'What???' Teresa asked loudly, looking the maid up and down.  
  
But Sandy/Alistair didn't blink.  
  
'I asked you if you had a hard day?' Sandy/Alistair asked.  
  
'No you didn't!' Teresa snapped.  
  
Whitney put a hand on Teresa's arm. She really didn't hear what Sandy had asked, but she doubted it was what Teresa thought.  
  
'Come on. I'm sure you just misunderstood.'  
  
'How do you even know my name?' Teresa asked, still looking at Sandy.  
  
'You're Little Ethan's mother, of course. I've seen you dropping off your son to see his father. That and I used to know you're mother.'  
  
Teresa grew quiet. She guessed she might have not heard the woman right. She just nodded.  
  
Whitney looked at Teresa.  
  
'Did you want something to drink, Teresa?'  
  
Teresa shook her head and looked away. This maid had creepy looking eyes! They reminded her of someone else's, but she couldn't think of who's.  
  
'Nothing for me then, either. Thank you, Sandy.'  
  
Sandy nodded, then shuffled off down a hallway. Whitney looked at Teresa.  
  
'If you want to be Evan and Erin's nanny, you'll have to get along with Sandy.'  
  
'I know, I know. It's just that...'  
  
Before Teresa could finish her thought, the front door opened, and Julian walked in, carrying a briefcase. He smiled at Whitney, and Whitney only.  
  
'Hello, Whitney. Teresa, my, it's what time, 9:00 in the morning? Do you not have employment to get off to?'  
  
Teresa laughed phonily.  
  
'Ha! Oh Julian, your wit just never fails to astound me! Actually, Whitney and I came by to make sure that your wife didn't finally realize what a total mistake she made in marrying you, and off herself!'  
  
'Okay, you two!' Whitney yelled. 'That's enough! Julian, we came by to see my mother.'  
  
'Oh, well can it wait? There's something I need to discuss with her right away.'  
  
Whitney realized Julian really wasn't asking her permission. They would have to wait to approach her mother about Teresa being Evan and Erin's nanny.  
  
But she nodded.  
  
'Fine. I was just going to drop by the hospital and check on Ivy.'  
  
Teresa and Julian both scrunched up their faces in unison at that mere sentence!  
  
'Whitney! You actually go and see that woman?! After what she's done to your family?' Teresa asked, totally horrified.  
  
'I dare say I'd have to agree with Teresa here. You really shouldn't bother.'  
  
Whitney sighed.  
  
'That's what Fox tells me. But I think it was losing Simone to Tony DiMera like that, that made me realize how precious life is. Ivy is still Fox's mother and she may never come out of that coma. I really think he needs to make his peace with her.'  
  
'Well, that would be up to my son. Now, you'll have to excuse me, I really need to talk to my wife.'  
  
Julian moved past them and opened the door to the den, closing it firmly behind him. Eve was sitting on the floor again, wrapping gifts. The twins were in the play pen. Eve looked up in surprise.  
  
'Hey!' Eve said smiling. She then stood up, glanced into the play pen, before rushing into Julian's arms. She kissed him.  
  
'What are you doing home so early?' she asked, rubbing her lipstick off from around his mouth. Julian let go of her and set down his briefcase.  
  
'First of all, tell me why DiMera was here?'  
  
Eve slowly let go of him. She glanced back at the twins briefly.  
  
'How did you know that?' she asked, a bit dumbfounded.  
  
'Darling, the aroma of that noxious Old Spice cologne he always wears, is still wafting around here! What did he want, Eve?'  
  
'To rub it in my face that he was married to Simone and 'happy'! Well, he proved to me that he means her no good!'  
  
Julian tilted his head.  
  
'What does that mean? Did he say something?'  
  
'No, it's what he did.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Julian, never mind him. I don't want to talk about Tony DiMera. And he is not why you're here.'  
  
Julian pulled her back into his arms.  
  
'Actually, he is.'  
  
Eve looked confused, Julian decided not to keep her in suspense much longer.  
  
'I'm going to Salem.'  
  
'Salem? Why?'  
  
Julian pulled her over to the sofa and they both sat down. He kept his arms around her.  
  
'Because I'm worried about you.'  
  
Eve smiled nervously, and began to move out of his arms.  
  
'Really, Julian, I'm fine. I quit my job because I wanted to be here for Evan and Erin.'  
  
'You quit your job because you're letting this thing with Simone get to you. Now, if you want to stay here with the twins, I have no problem with that. But I do have a problem with your hiding from the world.'  
  
'I'm not hiding!'  
  
'Okay. We'll return to that later.'  
  
'No we won't!'  
  
Julian kept going on with the unpleasant conversation.  
  
'About last night...'  
  
Eve began to feel uncomfortable, and she knew why. She peeked over at the play pen. Now, both Evan and Erin were standing in the pen, watching the both of them! Eve did not want to discuss sex in front of the children!  
  
'Julian! Evan and Erin are listening!'  
  
Julian looked over there. Yes, they did seem to be watching them, didn't they. He smiled at them and waved.  
  
'Hi! Daddy loves you!'  
  
Erin began to grin! Evan smiled some too.  
  
'Really, Eve, they can't understand anything! Now, I don't want you evading the subject here. I felt as if I was in bed with a stranger last night. This thing with Simone is beginning to affect our family here, and we've got to do, whatever we can do, to fix this.'  
  
'Julian, you have to know that last night had nothing to do with you.'  
  
'Oh, I know that darling! That's why I'm going to Salem to speak with Lexie.'  
  
Lexie! Eve jumped up.  
  
'Lexie Carver? Why?'  
  
Julian stood up as well.  
  
'Because I'm going to ask her to find a way to move in with her brother. So she can watch out for Simone. Tony wouldn't dare lay a hand on her, with someone around to watch.'  
  
Eve began shaking her head.  
  
'Julian, I don't know. I mean, after that hair incident...I just can't see Lexie doing us any favors.'  
  
'No, but she may do it for T.C..'  
  
Eve said nothing, but looked away. That was a thought.  
  
Julian wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her ear.  
  
'This will all work out, darling, I swear it. We will find a way to get Simone out of this marriage...and maybe get her back together with John Hastings.'  
  
Eve turned around in his arms.  
  
'John? I don't know if that will be a possibility...'  
  
'Well, maybe it will, and maybe it won't. Now, does this idea of mine strike you as somewhat possible?'  
  
Eve thought about it. The one thing she did feel was sincere in Tony's life, was his yearning to make up with Lexie. And if she made the first overtures and came up with a plausible story as to why she would want to live with him here, then maybe it might work.  
  
Eve looked at Julian and nodded.  
  
'I suppose it could work.'  
  
'And the idea would make you feel somewhat better?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, somewhat.'  
  
'Good. Now, since I came up with such a brilliant plan, and you're feeling slightly better, how about a make-up on last night's performance? You know, to give me a proper send off to Salem?'  
  
Eve grinned at him, looking back at the twins. They had lost interest in their conversations, and were playing with a stuffed toy. Eve looked back at him.  
  
'I would have to find someone to watch them for a bit.'  
  
'Hopefully, for longer than 'a bit'.' Julian answered. He then let go of her and walked to the study door. He whipped it open, and was more than a bit startled to find Sandy, already up near the door.  
  
'Oh, Mr. Crane, I was looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat?'  
  
'Uh, no. But, I would love it if you would watch the twins? Mrs. Crane and I have something we need to attend to.'  
  
'I would be more than happy to!' Sandy/Alistair cooed. Eve felt uneasy again, just at the sound of her voice. She walked over to the Julian and pulled him back again.  
  
'Actually, why don't I give you a partial raincheck on that?' she asked, pulling on his tie.  
  
Julian's eyes grew wide!  
  
'Partial raincheck? Eve, what on earth are you talking about?'  
  
Eve lowered her voice.  
  
'I'll tell you in the car. I'm going to put the twins down for their naps, then I will give you a 'quickie' in the car, okay?'  
  
Julian nodded, as she kissed him, then walked over to the twins. He looked back at Sandy.  
  
'Thank you, Sandy, but we'll take care of Evan and Erin, thank you.'  
  
Julian could've sworn, that Sandy almost snarled! But when he blinked, the maid was smiling like always.   
  
'Fine. Just call me if you need me.' she said, her voice, bright and airy. She turned and left the study, closing the door behind her.   
  
Julian turned back to Eve. He didn't mind quickies, but with her, he preferred long hours, and repeated lovemaking. He guessed though, a quickie was better than nothing.  
  
'Eve? What was all of that about? Why didn't you want Sandy to watch the twins?'  
  
Eve picked up Erin. Julian walked over and reached in to pick up Evan.  
  
'Julian, I don't know what it is, but I don't like her. And before you ask, no, I don't know what it is that makes me feel this way about her, it's just a feeling.'  
  
'And you don't trust her with Evan and Erin, do you?'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'Alright, well, then fire her, darling. We'll find someone else. Meanwhile, let's get the twins upstairs, then you can give me a proper send off in the limo.'  
  
Eve smiled at him, as they headed for the study door. Julian bounced Evan up and down, then began to speak to him in babytalk.  
  
'Your mommy is going to give me a quickie, son! I am just so excited!'  
  
'Julian!' Eve gasped, embarrassed. She reached out with one free hand and whacked him across the back, as they left the study.  
  
****  
  
Sandy/Alistair, watched from an upstairs window, as the back of the limo rocked so hard, that one would've thought that Harmony was experiencing an earthquake!  
  
God! It made him sick how much his son and that woman touched one another! That sort of affection was only to be shown behind the doors of a couple's bedroom, not in broad daylight! Though, he himself, remembered that he had had some pretty wild times as a teenager, in the back of...  
  
Alistair shook his head with disgust, while putting on a pair of black, leather gloves. He then turned and headed for the twins room. God knows how long that damned car down there would gyrate! So, now was the perfect time to smother the twins and still make a clean getaway!  
  
But when he reached their room, two other servants, were cooing over the brats! They didn't hear him approach, and he backed out of the room quietly.  
  
Damn! That meant he'd have to watch and wait, yet again, for the perfect time to rid himself of Julian's 'mistakes' and preserve the Crane family name.  
  
****  
  
Teresa dawdled, as Whitney walked to Ivy's room.  
  
'Tell me again why we're here?' she asked.  
  
'Come on, Teresa! It's not like we're going to stay and talk to the woman. I'm just going to bring her these flowers, then we're out of here.'  
  
'Good!' Teresa said.  
  
Teresa followed Whitney to the room. Whitney knocked once, in case Ethan or Gwen were in there(they would just love seeing Teresa!), then threw the door open. What she saw, caused her and Teresa to gasp!  
  
For sitting beside her and holding her hand, was none other than Simon Cowell! Teresa and Whitney coughed/gagged together. They both were remembering looking through the window of Cowell's house in L.A., and seeing him have sex with Ivy standing up!  
  
Whitney, who had hoped to never lay eyes on the man again, found her voice.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she asked, wanting to cough again.  
  
Teresa moved forward.  
  
'Please don't tell me it's because you care so much for Ivy?' Teresa asked sarcastically.  
  
Simon smiled at her. The same arrogant smile he displayed for the world.  
  
'It's Teresa, isn't it? Teresa, Ivy told me that you were jealous that she found her way into my bed, instead of yourself but...'  
  
'She what?!' Teresa screeched, her eyes moving from Simon to Ivy. If that witch wasn't in a coma, she'd beat the living %$## out of her!  
  
'Shut up, Simon! Why are you really here?' Whitney asked, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. She didn't like thinking about that fateful morning. The morning she had awakened, and found herself naked in his bed in L.A..  
  
Simon let go of Ivy's hand and walked up to the both of them. He was wearing his trademark black t-shirt. Whitney and Teresa stepped back some.  
  
'I'm here because I love Ivy and always have. It's that simple.' he answered.   
  
'What???'  
  
Simon looked behind Whitney and Teresa. Whitney and Teresa turned around to see Ethan walk in. He looked Simon up and down.  
  
'You look familiar.' he said.  
  
And you look delicious! Simon thought, eyeing Ivy's first born. He smiled, then licked his lips. Whitney looked at Teresa.  
  
'Did you see that?' she whispered.  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
'Oh yeah!' she whispered back. Ethan may have made a new friend! 


	4. Evil This Way Comes

Chapter 4  
  
Julian goes to see Lexie. Fox lets Whitney in on his plans for John.  
  
Awhile later, Whitney and Teresa were greeted by Sandy/Alistair again. While the maid went to go find Eve, they spoke of what they had witnessed at the hospital.  
  
'Isn't Simon Cowell dating some woman named Terri?' Whitney asked.  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
'Well, so they say. I've seen pictures of the woman. She's young and pretty. I guess she works as a correspondent for 'Entertainment Tonight'.'  
  
'What do you mean 'so they say'?' Whitney asked.  
  
'Oh come on, Whit! You saw the way he looked at Ethan! I think Simon swings both ways!'  
  
Whitney shook her head.  
  
'Okay, so you don't think it's possible that he could actually care for Ivy?'  
  
Teresa shrugged.  
  
'I don't know. Simon never struck me as the type to care for anyone really. But the two of them probably go way back. Why?'  
  
Whitney folded her arms.  
  
'I mean the man has other responsibilities...things to do. But he stops in small town Harmony to see a comatose woman, that he may, or may not have a thing for? Teresa, I'm thinking about how Fox is going to take it, when he finds out that Simon is sitting perched at his mother's bedside! He hates Simon!'  
  
'Yeah, and you never told Fox about what we saw, did you?'  
  
'That we saw Simon and Ivy having sex in L.A.? No! There's no way! He only knows about what Ivy had Simon try and do to me.'  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
'So, do you think that maybe if Ivy did wake up, he'd be willing to make an honest woman out of her?' Teresa asked.  
  
Whitney smiled.  
  
'I think he'd like to make an honest woman out of Ethan!'  
  
Before Teresa could comment on that, Eve came downstairs. She smiled at both Whitney and Teresa, then hugged them both.  
  
'Whitney, Teresa, what a nice surprise! Teresa, how is your mother?'  
  
'She's doing better. She's finally beginning to accept my father's death, though we all would like to know just what happened.'  
  
Whitney looked at Teresa.  
  
'Didn't Ivy's family used to live there, in that house where they found his...?'  
  
Teresa gave Whitney a look.  
  
'You can say it. Where they found his finger. Yes, they did. Mother has been trying to get a straight answer out of the FBI, as to what exactly my father was working on back then.'  
  
'And now Simone lives there with Tony.' Eve said quietly.  
  
Whitney touched her mother's hand.  
  
'We saw Simone this morning, Teresa and I.' she announced.  
  
Eve looked from Whitney to Teresa.   
  
'You did? God, tell me how she is! Come, let's go in the study!'  
  
Eve grabbed Whitney's hand and pulled her into the study. Teresa followed. Eve sat down in a nearby chair, while Whitney and Teresa settled in on the sofa.  
  
'We were going to tell you earlier, but Julian said he really needed to talk to you. Is everything alright?' Whitney asked.  
  
Eve struggled to repress the memory of her 'send-off' she gave Julian in the back of the limo! That and she knew that he had been worried about her, and not just because of a night of bad sex. Eve suspected that he was more unhappy about her quitting her job at the hospital, than he had let on. Eve knew she had to pull herself together, if she was ever going to stop Tony from hurting Simone, and keep Julian from worrying about her.  
  
'Yes,' Eve answered, 'everything is fine. But tell me, how did Simone look?'  
  
Whitney looked to Teresa, who shrugged.  
  
'I thought she looked fine.' Teresa answered.  
  
'Yes, and she wants to plan a dinner party, Mom. I think she's going to be calling to invite Julian and you.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'A dinner party? Why? Was this her idea or Tony's?'  
  
'I don't know, Mom. But I do think that she wants to prove to everyone that this marriage is not a fluke. That she and Tony actually have a life together.'  
  
'They don't!' Eve snapped, standing up. 'Whitney, I couldn't go to a dinner party there! I just couldn't!'  
  
Teresa stood up.  
  
'I hope you don't mind me saying this Dr. Russ...Dr. Crane, but I think if you don't go, you'll be showing Tony, and Simone, that they are getting to you.'  
  
Eve didn't say anything. Simone had married Tony DiMera to get back at her, and John Hastings. Tony had married Simone to get back at her. God! The man actually thought she was jealous of the marriage! Teresa was right. If her and Julian did not show up at this 'dinner' and act as if everything was normal, she's be giving her daughter and 'son-in-law', the thrill of their lives!  
  
Whitney's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse, looked at the number, then answered it.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Honey, it's me.' Fox said.  
  
Whitney smiled and stood up as well.  
  
'Hi, honey. Are you calling from the office?'  
  
'No, actually I'm at the cottage. And I need for you to get over here right away.'  
  
'What's wrong?' Whitney asked. Eve and Teresa looked at her.  
  
'Nothing. I just need to see you right now...alone!'  
  
Whitney knew that was Fox's code for 'without Teresa'.   
  
'I'll be right over. Bye.' Whitney said, before hanging up. God! What would she find when she got to the cottage? She hoped Fox hadn't heard about Simon Cowell being in town, and at his mother's bedside!  
  
'Is everything alright?' Eve asked with concern.  
  
'Everything's fine, Mom. I'll be right back.'  
  
Whitney then turned to Teresa.  
  
'I'll be right back to drop you back home. Talk to my mother about your idea, okay?'  
  
Teresa nodded, and both Eve and her watched, as Whitney left through a side door in the study. Eve then turned to Teresa.  
  
'Okay. I heard Whitney say you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?'  
  
Teresa clasped her hands together.  
  
'Okay, uh, Whitney told me that you've been looking for a nanny. I would love it if you would consider me for the position. I love Evan and Erin, and they could spend more time with little Ethan and...'  
  
'Oh, Teresa,' Eve interrupted gently. 'I like the idea. I actually love it. But, I've resigned from the hospital, so I won't be needing one. I'll be home to care for the twins.'  
  
Teresa tilted her head to one side.  
  
'You quit your job? Why?'  
  
'Well, I wanted to spend more time with Evan and Erin, that's all.'  
  
Teresa said nothing. Eve had the feeling that was not because she didn't want to.  
  
'Alright, Teresa. Just tell me what you're thinking.'  
  
Teresa took a deep breath.  
  
'Look, I know things haven't been easy for your family for a long time now. Believe me, they've been kind of lousy for my family as well. But you have to keep your head up. Hiding won't do anyone any good.'  
  
Eve blinked hard!  
  
'You know, Julian accused me of the same thing earlier! I'm not 'hiding'!'  
  
'Oh really?'  
  
'Yes, Teresa! Really! But the hard core truth is that no one trusts me to be their doctor anymore. And I can't say that I blame them.'  
  
Teresa regarded her for a moment, before speaking again.  
  
'You know, these past two years have really been eventful around here. I mean, no one would've thought that you would've ended up with Julian Crane! And the fact that you two kept your past from everyone...like I said, most people in this town, wouldn't have guessed that you two had ever had anything going on. But I'm the last person to judge anyone. Even if you don't want to work at Harmony Hospital, or any other hospital, you are still Mrs. Julian Crane.'  
  
'Meaning?' Eve asked  
  
'Meaning that with that name, comes responsibility. The same ones that Ivy used to have. Chairing committees, planning parties, balls, the works! Because of who you are married to now, you just won't have the luxury of being with Evan and Erin 24/7. Let me take some of the pressure off. Plenty of women that don't work, still have nannies. And like I said, I would love for Little Ethan to get to know his baby brother and sister.'  
  
There was a small part of Eve, that couldn't shake the feeling that it was odd for Teresa to want to be a nanny. Especially in this house. Especially when she would have to look at Julian...alot!  
  
But, having Teresa here would save her from having to interview people she did not know. And she knew and trusted Teresa.   
  
'Let's give it a trial run. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. Okay?'  
  
Teresa grinned, then threw her arms around Eve!  
  
'Thank you! Believe me, everything is going to work out, you'll see!'  
  
****  
  
Whitney opened the door to the cottage on the estate, closed the door, then sniffed the air. Something reeked! She hoped like hell Fox wasn't trying to cook or something!  
  
'Fox? Fox where are you? What died in here?'  
  
Fox came out from one of the back hallways and pulled her into his arms, giving his wife a big kiss. Whitney would've loved for it to linger on, but that damned smell was really nauseating! She pushed Fox away gently. She could hear the shower running.  
  
'Fox, what is that reek? Where have you been?'  
  
'The reek is not me. It's John.'  
  
'John who?'  
  
'John Hastings.' Fox answered, watching her closely.  
  
Whitney dropped her purse down on a nearby table, then peered down the hallway. She then turned and looked at Fox again.  
  
'John Hastings is using our shower?' she asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Why? What happened?'  
  
Fox grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the couch.  
  
'Father and I put our heads together, and decided that the best way to get Simone to leave Tony DiMera, is to give her a reason to leave.'  
  
Whitney stared at him for a moment, before what her husband was trying to say, finally dawned on her.  
  
'You want to try to get John and Simone back together, don't you? Honey, I think it's a great idea, but...'  
  
'But what?'  
  
'Teresa and I went to see Simone this morning. She told us that she caught John in bed with Kay Bennett!'  
  
Fox jumped up! 'That's what John had been blubbering about, when he said 'I messed up bad'. No wonder your sister went off the deep end and married DiMera. God! I still can't help but think of Kay and John as brother and sister!'  
  
Whitney stood up as well.  
  
'I know. Simone said John said he had always wanted Kay. I don't know, Fox. Until Simone can get past that, I don't see the two of them getting back together.'  
  
Fox began to pace. Whitney looked back down the hallway.  
  
'Why does he smell, Fox? I mean, I'm assuming he's responsible for this rancid odor!'  
  
Fox stopped pacing.  
  
'Hastings dropped out of school. I guess he was so depressed about Simone, Grace not being his mother and his father's betrayal of him, it all got to be too much. I found him living in a box, in an alley, next to a liquor store in a really seedy part of town.'  
  
Whitney gasped and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
'Oh my God! And neither Grace or Sam did anything to help him? How could they let him fall so low? It wasn't his fault he didn't turn out to be related to Grace?'  
  
'Honey, I don't think that Sam, Grace or anyone that cares about him, knew. I mean, I know that Grace picked up his stuff, but I wouldn't even known where he was, if I hadn't paid a guy to tell me!'  
  
Whitney shook her head.  
  
'Fox, I don't know. I mean what is his mind set here? If he's been living in a box, and probably drinking or doing drugs, what makes you think that he can take on Tony DiMera?!'  
  
'Because I love Simone, and I've going to fight for her with everything I have in me.'  
  
Whitney, who had been facing Fox, and had had her back towards the hallway, gave Fox a dirty look for not warning her that John was now right behind her. Fox gave her an amused smile in return. Whitney realized that the shower WAS off now.   
  
'John...you look...clean.' Whitney allowed, eyeing the robe he was wearing. It was one of Fox's good ones.  
  
John moved around her to stand next to Fox.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that you're not as enthused as Fox, about my getting Simone back? Don't tell me it's because you honestly think Tony DiMera will make her a good husband?'  
  
'Of course not!' Whitney snapped. 'But since you were eavesdropping, then you know about what Simone told Teresa and I earlier. Frankly, I think we'd be better off fixing my sister up with a total stranger, that a guy that slept with his sister!'  
  
'Whitney!' Fox cried out, more than a bit appalled by his wife's rudeness! He'd never seen Whitney act like this. He had thought she would like the idea of reuniting John and Simone. Now, he was wondering if maybe he should have just left her out of it!  
  
'Kay is not my sister!' John answered tightly.  
  
'But you thought of her as one! And what was that crap you told Simone about 'always being attracted to her?' That's really sick!'  
  
John took a step forward towards Whitney.  
  
'I said that to hurt Simone. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could take it back...all of it! I was angry and hurt at my father and your mother! I took that anger out on Simone...and on Kay. I didn't care if Simone caught me that morning or not. Now I wished I would've used my head a little. Then Simone wouldn't be married to that monster.'  
  
Whitney looked from John to Fox, who raised a brow. Finally, Whitney looked at John again.  
  
'I'm not the one you need to be telling all of this stuff. Simone is.' she answered. She then walked around John and up to Fox, pulling on his shirt collar teasingly.  
  
'Alright, Cupid Crane. Tell me what your plan is. Because if you do indeed have one, I know when we can start.'  
  
Fox eyed John, who looked puzzled. He then looked at Whitney again.  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
'Meaning that my sister wants to throw a dinner party to celebrate her new marriage. I think we should bring her old boyfriend, to her new husband's home.'  
  
Fox nodded, then looked at John, who nodded as well. Whitney smiled at them both, but still felt uneasy about whether John was up to this enormous task. This dinner would show Whitney, and Tony, what John Hastings was made of.  
  
****  
  
SALEM  
  
Julian stepped off of the elevator at Salem University Hospital. He then got directions to Dr. Lexie Carver's office.  
  
Julian had come from a nearby condo, one that was owned by the Crane Corporation. He used to use it years ago, when he'd come here on business...usually with some secretary he was sleeping with behind Ivy's back!  
  
But this visit, he had only used it to shower and change clothes, before meeting with Lexie. And he would use it to stay in, in case Lexie refused his request. Because he was not leaving Salem until she agreed to his demand.  
  
While walking towards her office, Julian tried to push his earlier limo romp out of his mind. It just made him miss Eve all the more! That's why he prayed that this mission would not keep him out of town even one night! He wanted to get back to his wife and children, as soon as possible!  
  
He found her office and knocked. He heard a curt 'come in' and smiled. Lexie sounded surly today. That would make this thing he needed to do, all the more of a challenge.  
  
Julian opened the door, strode in and slammed the door behind him. Lexie looked up when the door slammed. She then slowly stood up as well.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?'  
  
Julian appraised her. Her hair had grown back some, after that forced assault that Whitney and Simone had perpetrated upon her.   
  
'Hello, Lexie. It's nice to see you too.'  
  
'I asked you what you wanted, Julian? I'm very busy.'  
  
'You don't look busy.'  
  
'Well I am!' she snapped.  
  
Julian looked up at the ceiling and began chanting in a sing song voice.  
  
'What do I want? What do I want from Lexie Carver? Hmmmm...'  
  
'Julian!'  
  
Julian looked directly at her.  
  
'I want you to re-connect with your dear brother. In fact, I want you to ask him if you and your son, can move in with him.'  
  
Lexie stared at him for a moment, before she began to snicker!  
  
'This is about Simone, right? I mean, I can't imagine how my moving in with Tony could help that sick situation, but, I do know that Eve must be losing her mind right now. Good!'  
  
'Is it good that T.C. is losing his mind as well?'  
  
Lexie looked away guiltily.  
  
'You know I'm sorry if T.C. is going through any pain. I tried to call him, once the news hit about my brother and Simone, but all I got was his answering machine. Look, I don't know what you're thinking I can do...'  
  
Julian walked up to her desk.  
  
'I want you to move in and report to me what you see going on there.'  
  
Lexie shook her head.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Lexie, if this is about Eve...'  
  
'Oh, everything is about Eve! It has been since the day my brother plucked her out of the damned Salem River!'  
  
'Why must you persist in your hostility against my wife? Surely, you can see that Eve is as much a victim in all of this, as anyone? I mean your father killed her father, indirectly killed her sister, not to mention all that your brother has done! For the life of me, I will never understand how any of that is Eve's fault!'  
  
'Of course you don't, Julian! And you don't because you wear blinders when it comes to that woman! So does Tony! Hell, I was even expendable, in order for you to save the lovely Eve!'  
  
Julian took a deep breath.  
  
'I don't know how many times I can apologize for my part in your kidnapping. I'm sorry. I knew I was wrong when I was doing it. And for your information, when Eve found this out, it caused a great deal of trouble between us.'  
  
'But not enough to make her go to the police?' Lexie sniped.  
  
'She didn't have the chance to, dear, before you had her abducted! Look, think about T.C.. If he knew you were doing this, it might go a long way in getting him back.'  
  
'Who says I want him back? Leave, Julian. I'm sorry for Simone. She's made one hell of a stupid mistake, but my moving in and watching over her isn't going to do anyone any good.'  
  
Julian turned to leave. He had hoped that any residual feelings Lexie may have for T.C., would be the driving force that would get her to help them. But now that seemed to have a been a long shot. What to do?  
  
Julian opened Lexie's office door and walked out. He closed it behind him, without looking back. He was standing outside, contemplating his next course of action, when Celeste stepped in front of him.  
  
'Celeste? Hello. I was just visiting your daughter. Not a very productive meeting.'  
  
'I know.' she answered.  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'You know?'  
  
Celeste nodded.  
  
'I was about to knock on Alexandra's door, and had opened it a bit, when I overheard your conversation. The last couple of months have been very hard on my daughter. She is raising a baby alone. Her husband is God knows where, so we can't get the cure to him. And she did care for T.C.'  
  
'So, are you saying there's a chance she may still help?' Julian asked.  
  
Celeste shook her head.  
  
'No. But I could.'  
  
Julian shook his head slightly.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
'I mean, that I will find a way to get Tony and Simone to agree to take me in. I will watch out for her.'  
  
Julian was stunned! That could work...though he couldn't see how Celeste would pull it off? Celeste was not Tony's mother, or Simone's.   
  
'You're wondering how I'm going to accomplish this?' Celeste asked knowingly.  
  
Julian smiled at her.  
  
'My, you are psychic. Yes, I was wondering that indeed.'  
  
Celeste took a deep breath.  
  
'The key to getting into the house is not Tony, but Simone. She's a young Countess with many responsibilities, that I have no doubt, she is ill-equipped to handle. I have known the DiMera's for too long. Tony will be glad to have me there, if for no other reason, so that his wife doesn't make a fool of herself.'  
  
Julian moved even closer to her.  
  
'I would expect full reports. I need to reassure Eve that her daughter will be alright.'  
  
Celeste shrugged.  
  
'Simone is a DiMera now. She may never be alright again.'  
  
Julian knew Celeste was right. But he certainly couldn't go to his wife with that kind of logic!  
  
'Alright. Let's do this. I want you to come back to Harmony with me...tonight.'  
  
'I'll go home and pack a bag now.' Celeste answered. She then started to turn away from him, when Julian reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
'Why are you agreeing to help me? And Eve?' he asked.  
  
Celeste eyed his hand on her arm and Julian let her go.  
  
'I care for Eve, and her family, very much. And I want to do something, to make for my not being upfront about her father's murder.'  
  
'Eve is not one to hold grudges. I'm sure in time, she would have forgiven you, if she hasn't already.'  
  
Celeste nodded.  
  
'Nevertheless, Eve's fears for Simone's safety are not for naught. And I wouldn't want to see anything happen to her either. So, I'll go home and pack a bag...'  
  
'Then I will meet you at your place. Say in a half an hour?'  
  
Celeste nodded and began to walk away. But Julian called out to her. She stopped and looked back at him.  
  
'Thank you, Celeste. Both Eve and I thank you.'  
  
Celeste smiled at him.  
  
'Thank me when Simone's last name goes back to being Russell.' she answered, then turned and walked down the hallway. Julian watched her for a bit, then walked down the other hallway. Neither of them noticed Lexie's door close.  
  
****  
  
Simone sat on the couch in the front room, and looked over her dinner list. She then threw down the notepad. The people were not the problem. It was the dinner itself!   
  
Why did she agree to do this? Because Tony had been badgering her so much about it!   
  
Simone shook her head. It really wasn't fair to blame Tony. He had just been trying to help. And it wasn't exactly a bad idea. Maybe if people in this town saw how happy the two of them were, all of the gossip would stop!  
  
Hugo walked into the room. Simone looked up.  
  
'Hey, Hugo!'  
  
'Hello, Countess.'  
  
Simone rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
'Hugo, please, just call me Simone.'  
  
'The title embarrasses you?' he asked.  
  
Simone shrugged.  
  
'It does seem to be a bit much.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I just wanted to know if you needed to go anywhere today? Otherwise, I'm taking off.'  
  
'Oh. Well, no, but if anything comes up, I'll just take my own car. Thanks though.'  
  
Hugo nodded.  
  
'Alright then. Have a nice day then Count...Simone.'  
  
Simone smiled up at him.  
  
'You too, Hugo.'  
  
Hugo nodded and walked out of the room. He then opened the front door, walked out, closed it behind him, then hurried over to the driver's side of the limo. Hugo then looked around.  
  
He then proceeded to peel off some plastic back from his face! God, Stefano thought, this crap really itched! He looked in his rearview mirror, and saw that his face was already pinking up, probably from some sort of allergic reaction!  
  
What the hell was Tony thinking, marrying a girl so young?! Stefano had nothing against Simone, but the poor child was not up to being a Countess. He supposed in time, she could learn how to carry herself and such, but still...  
  
He almost felt sorry for the poor child. Almost. For Simone had no idea that her husband was already sharing his bed Rebecca Hotchkiss. In fact, Tony was with her now. Stefano had followed his son, as he left the Crane estate earlier, only to arrive at Rebecca's apartment. Rebecca. Stefano decided that he would pay his former accomplice a visit, like today! 


	5. Demands and Desires

Chapter 5  
  
Rebecca surprises Tony and Stefano. Alistair is given a reprieve.  
  
'Tell me again, why you married Simone Russell?'  
  
Tony rolled his eyes, before rolling away from Rebecca to get out of bed. Why did she always bring his wife up during times like this?  
  
'Tony?'  
  
Tony got up, naked, and began to head towards the bathroom. Rebecca jumped up as well, but grabbed a robe and put it on.  
  
'Don't tell me you're insulted by the question?'  
  
'No, Rebecca, I'm annoyed at how many times you ask it. Simone has nothing to do with us.'  
  
Rebecca tightened the belt on her robe.  
  
'You're wrong about that, Count DiMera. Because Simone has everything to do with the fact, that you can't publicly acknowledge your passion for me.'  
  
Tony looked her up and down.  
  
'Publicly acknowledge my passion for you? Why Rebecca dear, what are you up to? I mean, you've already been quite candid and shared with me, your deep desire to be with my brother. But I don't quite understand how that would happen, if I 'publicly acknowledged my passion', much less a relationship with you? I mean it would hurt Simone deeply, and probably repulse John.'  
  
'She's young, Tony, she would get over it. And if John found out we were involved, it would not 'repulse' him. He would be jealous that his brother was bold enough to go after the woman he really wanted.'  
  
Tony eyed her.  
  
'Look, I'm going to go take a shower and forget we had this conversation.' Tony turned to walk towards the bathroom door, but Rebecca chased after him. She pulled on his arm, turning him around again.  
  
'What do you mean by that? I'm serious! I'm not going to be the other woman in this affair!'  
  
'You were when Julian was married to Ivy. And then again, when you were married to Julian.'  
  
'That was different!'  
  
'How?'  
  
'I don't know how at the moment!' Rebecca cried out with frustration. 'I just know it was not the same as what's going on here and now! Tony, you are my last chance to get John...if you'd just play along, divorce Simone, and marry me...'  
  
'Marry you?!'   
  
'Marry me,' Rebecca repeated, 'then we flaunt it in John's face! He won't be able to stand the fact that the two of us are married. He will leave Marlena just to keep me away from you! Tony, I'm telling you it could work!'  
  
'Oh, I'm sure it could, and quite well...that is if John is given the impression that I'm a bad husband to you. But you see, my brother will never think that, because I have no intention of going along with this scheme. I mean, really Rebecca, what would I get out of it? Certainly not Eve!'  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and let go of his arm.  
  
'Good God! Does every man in this town have that woman on the brain?! Eve does not want you! Marrying her damned near underage daughter, was stupider than hell! Simone's the reason you and I make love almost every afternoon...'  
  
Tony snickered!  
  
'I have SEX with you everyday, because you've practically throw yourself at me, that's why! And if staying married to Simone keeps me in Eve's life, even marginally, then I'm staying married to Simone! Oh, and by the way, please give up your fantasy of snaring John from Marlena! Those two were meant to be together. Nothing, or no one, will ever come between them. Not even you!'  
  
Tony then turned to walk into the bathroom Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rebecca turn around and jump up on the bed. He stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
Rebecca was fumbling around with a light fixture on the ceiling. She then pulled something out of it. Tony's heart almost stopped!   
  
'What is that?!' he hissed.  
  
Rebecca didn't even look at him, as she stepped off of the bed and walked over to the dresser. Tony followed her over there.  
  
'Answer me, Rebecca! What is that you have in your hands?!'  
  
Rebecca tossed some hair and smiled.  
  
'What does it look like?' she asked smugly.  
  
Tony's eyes widened, as he watched the object that she held in her hands.  
  
'That's a camera, isn't it?' he whispered.  
  
Rebecca looked at him, smiled, then stopped smiling abruptly!  
  
'Yes, Tony, this is a camera. One that has been in my bedroom ever since our 'relationship' began. I like you, I really do. And I had hoped that the sex I gave you, would make you like me too. Enough to divorce Simone Russell, without any fuss and marry me. But you had to be difficult, something I suspected you would be. That's why I've been taping our little get togethers. Once Simone sees this, she'll tell her family, who'll go ballistic! She'll never stay with you and Eve will just hate you all of the more.'  
  
Tony looked from the camera, to her.  
  
'I still don't understand the part where this gets you John? I mean, once it gets out that you had an affair with yet another married man, John, being the honorable soul that he is, won't want you anymore than he does now!'  
  
Rebecca walked up close to him.  
  
'John and I have our own kind of connection...'  
  
'Yeah, right!'  
  
'We do!' Rebecca squeaked. 'And I really don't care whether you think it's real or not! You are going home and telling Simone to pack her bags, or I go to her with this...and maybe the tabloids...and the local news...'  
  
Rebecca was smiling as she said those words. She stopped, when Tony suddenly wrapped his hands around her throat, and began choking the life out of her!  
  
Rebecca flailed around violently, dropping the camera, as she fought for her life. Tony began hissing at her, as Rebecca fell to her knees, wheezing.  
  
'Did you really think that I would let you get away with this?! That I would let you ruin my chances to be with Eve?! Because you see, Rebecca, darling, the only person I'm divorcing Simone for, is Eve! Are we clear?!'  
  
Rebecca knew she was going to pass out any minute! What the hell had she been thinking?! This animal was still a DiMera! The same ones that had killed Liz Sanbourne up in the Himalayas! Nothing good came of being with these men....nothing...  
  
'Stop it!'   
  
Tony abruptly released Rebecca, who began to gasp and sputter, then crawl away from Tony. Tony looked at his chauffeur, who had somehow managed to get into Rebecca's apartment! How the hell did Hugo know he was here?!  
  
'Hugo! Have you been following me?! If you mean to tell my wife about what's going on here, you can just...'  
  
Hugo began to take off more of his plastic face! Tony's mouth dropped open, as he began to clearly recognize his father!  
  
'Good God! Father, is that you?'  
  
'Of course it's me you%$%#$$%!!! Thanks for leaving me in the mountains!'  
  
Tony eyed Rebecca, who was slithering along on the floor towards her bed. He then looked at Stefano again.  
  
'Father, I did not just leave you! Besides, I didn't know if I could trust you anyway. After what you did, throwing us out like that in the cold...I could've died...Eve could've died as well!'  
  
Stefano rolled his eyes, then walked over to Rebecca's dresser/mirror. He began to finger the skin on his face, that had obviously gotten infected from the plastic disguise he was wearing. He then realized he'd better not touch it. He turned away from the mirror to eye his son, who was still naked!  
  
'Do you know how sick and tired I am of hearing that woman's name? Eve this! Eve that! What's going on here with this?' Stefano asked, waving a hand down where Rebecca was. She was still wheezing on the floor, crawling towards her bed.  
  
Tony glanced at Rebecca.  
  
'What this is is fun. Or at least it was, before Rebecca here got a little too demanding. I just lost my temper for a moment, that's all.'  
  
'Well I don't want you doing anything to her. She is still my best chance at getting Marlena back.'  
  
Tony rolled his eyes!  
  
'I can't tell YOU how sick and tired I am of hearing, Marlena this, and Marlena that! She could give a damn about you!'  
  
'I could say the same about Eve.' Stefano reminded him. But Tony shook his head.  
  
'My marrying Simone was the smartest move I've made to date. Eve is jealous...she proved it today by kissing me...of course, once she realized what she was doing, she stopped it, but nevertheless, I think that Eve knowing that I'm married to her daughter, and thus, bedding her, has stirred up buried emotions that she had forgotten about. Feelings for me.'  
  
Stefano turned away. Good God! How did his son get to be so crazy?! If Eve kissed him, and Stefano seriously doubted that she had, it was probably to trap him into confessing that he was not in love with her daughter!  
  
'Father, how did you escape the Sasquatch?' Tony asked.  
  
Stefano waved a hand again.  
  
'Oh that! First of all, Roy Boon, unlike Abe Carver, could change into the creature at will. If my darling 'wife' and you, hadn't let Abe go, given a little more time, he might've been able to control the creature in him too.'  
  
'So what happened?' Tony asked, a bit impatient.  
  
'Oh, well, I awoke at the shaggy beast's cabin. He had changed back and was taunting me, telling me he was going to slice me open, a lot of big talk like that! Anyway, I told him I had the cure back at the compound, and that together, we could go back and get it.'  
  
'He fell for that?' Tony asked, a bit incredulous.  
  
'Oh, yes! For in the end, Boon just wanted to be human again. So, we made the trek back to the compound, past all of the dead guards and the body of my beloved Liz. All the while, the bastard is threatening to change back on me! We get to the labs in the basement, where we found the staff doctor dead...I thought at first you had killed him, but I later saw his gunshot wound was self-inflicted. Anyway, I then walked over to one of the refrigerators, and handed him the cure that was in a little beaker.'  
  
Tony folded his arms.  
  
'Father, the cure wasn't in the refrigerator. They were pills...'  
  
Stefano grinned.  
  
'Ah, yes, you're right. What Boon drank was pure acid. He suffered horribly.'  
  
Meanwhile, Rebecca had made it to her side of the bed, all the while crawling. She then stuck her hand underneath the bed, felt around in the shoebox she kept under there, then pulled out her .45 caliber gun! She then began aiming for Tony and Stefano's legs and feet. Rebecca then began firing wildly!  
  
'Holy ^%$#$#!!!' Tony screamed, as one bullet caught him in the ankle. Stefano caught his son when he fell forward, but caught a bullet in his own leg as well!  
  
Rebecca found her voice, as she kept firing!  
  
'GET OUT! GET OUT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CHOKING?! GET OUT!!!'  
  
'Christ, Father! I can't walk!' Tony whined in a high pitched voice.  
  
Stefano took off his chauffeur's jacket and put it around his son.  
  
'We have to get out of here! Neither one of us can be seen here!'  
  
Stefano and Tony, both limped/ran from the apartment! Unfortunately, Stefano's jacket, did not cover Tony's butt cheeks or front, and a brave neighbor, opened the door, saw the two men, then closed the door quickly!  
  
The neighbor then ran towards her coffee table and snatched up her current issue of The National Inquisitor! She looked for the number to call if one had any information, and picked up her phone. Never once, did it occur to her to call the police, after hearing those gunshots. Another neighbor would do that.  
  
Once she got a reporter there, she proceeded to tell them that Tony DiMera, and a man with half his face falling off, ran from Rebecca Hotchkiss's apartment. She also told them that both men not only looked like they had been shot, but that Tony DiMera had had no clothes on!  
  
****  
  
Two hours later, Julian had dropped Celeste off at a local inn. He did not ask her how she was going to get into the DiMera house. That would be up to her.  
  
He noted there seemed to be some activity around an upscale apartment complex nearby, but put it from his mind, as he neared home. Finally! He was just happy to have some positive news for Eve.  
  
When Julian got out of the limo, he noted that Whitney and Teresa were getting into her car and appeared to be leaving. They did not see him. Julian then walked up to the front door, unlocked it and went inside.  
  
He walked into the study, where Eve had a small TV on. She looked up from it at Julian, then turned it off and ran into his arms. They kissed hungrily, before Eve broke off it off.  
  
'So, how was your trip?' she asked, looking at him hopefully.  
  
'Well, it was successful, but not in the way I expected.'  
  
Eve searched his face.  
  
'What does that mean, Julian? Will Lexie help us or not?'  
  
'Not.'  
  
Eve looked away in disappointment. But Julian touched her chin and turned her face back to his.  
  
'But, I ran into Celeste. She will help us.'  
  
Eve looked puzzled.  
  
'Celeste? But how does she think she'll be able to just up and move in with two people that she's not related to? Why would she help us?'  
  
'Come, let's sit down. Before I get into the tale, do you know what is going on over by that apartment complex nearby? I do believe Rebecca lives there.' They sat down on a nearby sofa.  
  
'I don't know, but I was watching something about it on the news when you came in. I think there was a shooting.'  
  
'In that neighborhood?' Julian asked.  
  
'Julian, about Celeste...' Eve prompted.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, darling. Well, Celeste told me that she feels horribly about the part she may have played in your father's death...and that she cares about our family. And I do believe that, Eve. In many ways, you are the daughter that Lexie never was.'  
  
'Well, Lexie didn't care that T.C. has been hurt by this? She wouldn't even do it for him?'  
  
'She claimed she doesn't want T.C. anymore.'  
  
'Oh right! Okay, well, I guess Celeste is better than nothing. I'll have to thank her at Simone's dinner party.'  
  
Julian sat up.  
  
'Simone is throwing a dinner party?'  
  
'That's what Whitney said. Only she hasn't invited us yet, but Whitney thinks she will. I just plan to go there and pretend as if none of this bothers me.'  
  
Julian smiled at her, then pulled her into his arms.  
  
'That's my girl. Now, what else did you do today, besides spend it with our enchanting children?'  
  
Eve stood up, then walked around by his desk. She then turned to face him.  
  
'I hired Teresa to be the twins nanny.'  
  
Julian just stared at her a moment. He then got up and walked over to the bar. Eve sighed.  
  
'Julian!'  
  
Julian turned around.  
  
'Eve, I know that you go way back with Lopez-Fitzgerald's, but the person caring for our children, should have more than just baby-sitting experience.'  
  
Eve walked up to him.  
  
'I know that, honey. But I trust Teresa.'  
  
'I don't. Nor do I like her.'  
  
Eve smiled coyly, then rubbed his cheek.  
  
'You're just still miffed because she never gave you your conjugal rights, when you THOUGHT you had married her, right?'  
  
Julian looked down.  
  
'It was so insulting, Eve. Many a woman has thought I was quite handsome and dashing.'  
  
'You are.' Eve smiled.  
  
Julian grinned at her.  
  
'And you are the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes on. And I would've taken a thousand cold showers married to Teresa, for one...'  
  
Julian then whispered in her ear. Eve giggled, then playfully swatted his chest! That was how Sandy/Alistair found them, when he walked into the study.  
  
This is what the hell he was talking about! His son's hands roamed all over that woman! And she just let him! Neither one of them had any shame or decency! Alistair wondered if he should just clear off the desk for the two of them! He cleared his throat.  
  
Eve gasped and pulled away. Julian's hands had been under her blouse and his tie was half off. Julian looked at Sandy with annoyance. Eve just looked embarrassed.  
  
'Yes, Sandy?' Julian asked, the words coming out in a tense fashion.  
  
'I'm sorry for interrupting. But I was coming to let you know that I was going to give the twins a bath.' Alistair really planned on drowning them, then escaping from the house!  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'That's alright. I'll do it.'  
  
Alistair was now certain, that Eve did not trust him with the babies. He would have to be more careful in the future. He would have to somehow gain her trust.  
  
'Could you wait outside, Sandy?' Julian asked curtly. Alistair/Sandy, turned and walked out of the study, closing the door behind him.   
  
Julian then turned to Eve.  
  
'I thought you were going to fire her?'  
  
'I was, it just slipped my mind, that's all.'  
  
Julian regarded his wife for a moment.  
  
'You've never fired anyone, have you dear?'  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
'No, not really...no.'  
  
Julian smiled and put a hand around his wife's waist.  
  
'Darling, there is an art to firing servants. There can be no innuendo, and one has to make it clear that you've found their work unsatisfactory, but, that you will be kind enough to provide a good reference. They should be glad just to get that. Now watch and learn.'  
  
Eve said nothing, but waited, as Julian called for Sandy. Sandy came back in immediately.  
  
'Yes, Mr. Crane? Did you change your mind about my giving the twins their baths? Then the two of you could spend some quality time alone toge...'  
  
'We spend plenty of quality time together, Sandy, but thank you for your concern. By the way, you're fired.'  
  
Eve watched as Sandy's face seemed to turn from surprise, shock, then a mini-rage, then surprise again. It was eery to watch. Eve tried to move away, suddenly uncomfortable, but Julian's hand tightened around her waist.  
  
'Mr. Crane...Mrs. Crane...have I done anything to displease you?'  
  
'Mrs. Crane has hired a nanny and won't be in need of your services. The other servants can pick up your duties. I will write you a check tonight and...'  
  
'AAAAHHHHH!'  
  
Eve wriggled away from Julian! Julian slowly reached behind him for a glass. He would definitely need a drink!  
  
Sandy/Alistair, had flung herself to the floor and began to sob! Eve looked at Julian, who had now poured himself a drink. Eve tentatively moved towards the woman.  
  
'Sandy, I'm sorry, really I am. But my husband will write you a nice reference...'  
  
'You don't understand! I have six children to support! I need this job! Oh Mother of God! We'll be turned into the streets!'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'YOU have six children? I mean, I don't mean to be nosy, but you look a bit old to...'  
  
'Julian!' Eve yelled.  
  
'Eve, darling, I'm sorry! I just wondered if she had her first born when she was 60 or something!'  
  
Eve was embarrassed! With the economy the way it was, and Sandy's advanced age, of course she would have trouble finding another job! Maybe it was the fact that Sandy had all of those children, that had made her seem so annoying? Maybe she was tired or...Eve didn't know, but she now felt bad about her earlier thoughts about the woman.  
  
Eve turned and walked back over to Julian.  
  
'Julian, we can't turn her out into the street.'  
  
'Okay, so what about Teresa?'  
  
'Well, honey, Teresa was never going to be the maid. Sandy will just leave the children to Teresa.'  
  
Julian put his hands up in a surrendering motion. Eve turned back to Sandy, and tried to help her up off of the floor. She was quite a heavy woman!  
  
'Mr Crane and I have talked it over, and we realized we may have been a little hasty.'  
  
'We?!' Julian cried out.  
  
'Anyway,' Eve continued, ignoring Julian, 'you can stay. But just leave the children to the new nanny.'  
  
'Oh God bless you Mrs. Crane! And bless you too, Mr. Crane!'  
  
Julian gave her a half smile, before turning away to finish his drink.   
  
'Well, I'll just busy myself with some other work, before I head home. Thank you both again!'  
  
Eve smiled at Sandy, then watched as she left the study, closing the door behind her. Eve turned to Julian.  
  
'I know I wasn't very good there.'  
  
Julian set down his drink, then walked over to the study door and locked it. He then walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, hard!  
  
'You can't help yourself, Eve darling, your compassion and understanding for your fellow human beings...I don't know what it is about that... it just turns me on all the more!' he whispered, emitting a tiger growl, before pulling her down to the floor with him!  
  
****  
  
Alistair/Sandy listened at the study door and shook his head. Good God! Wasn't that limo romp earlier, enough for the two of them?! Though, at least his son's sexual habits had gone from vile to just sublime. Alistair came to that conclusion, from the obvious lack of donkeys a/o other wildlife he used to have wandering around here, when he was with Rebecca!  
  
He turned away from the door. Alistair didn't see Eve interview anyone today. He wondered who this new nanny was? 


	6. Two Birds With One Stone

Chapter 6  
  
T.C. breaks in to see Simone. Alistair gets caught.  
  
Simone sat on a couch in Tony's study, her sketchpad in hand. She had a TV on for background noise.  
  
She stood up and walked around the room. Why did she feel so restless and unsure of herself all of the time? Tony was a good husband. He didn't mistreat her or cheat on her, not like John had. Why couldn't she just be grateful that she had found someone to make her forget John?  
  
Probably because she hadn't forgotten about him. She still couldn't believe his hateful words the morning she had caught him with Kay. And he may have been drunk, but Simone believed that on some level, there was some truth to them. John had always secretly been attracted to Kay, even when he thought she was his sister.  
  
Simone was still pacing around the room, when Petra walked in, and announced that she had a visitor. Simone thanked her and told the maid to show the person in. She hoped it wasn't Whitney, or some other person that did not approve of her new marriage. She was not in the mood to defend Tony at the moment.  
  
Petra walked back in the room, followed by Celeste! Simon's eyes widened.  
  
'Thank you, Petra.' she said calmly.  
  
Petra, looked from Celeste to Simone.  
  
'Can I get either one of you anything?'  
  
Simone looked at Celeste.  
  
'Celeste?'  
  
Celeste shook her head and smiled at Petra.  
  
'Thank you, but no.'  
  
Petra nodded, then looked at Simone, before leaving the study. Simone waited until Petra disappeared, before talking to Celeste.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she asked.  
  
Celeste smiled gently at the young girl, unable to believe that Tony would go this far, in his obsession to make Eve be with him. Simone could be Tony's daughter!  
  
'I'm here because I'm concerned about you.' she said.  
  
Simone sighed and turned away.  
  
'I know. I know. Everyone is so concerned about me! But nobody cares if I'm happy or not!'  
  
Simone turned back to face Celeste. Celeste continued to smile at her.  
  
'I know you are, darling. Otherwise, you would not have married Tony, no?'  
  
Simone blinked.  
  
'You know I'm happy?'  
  
Celeste walked up to her. She rested her hands on the young girl's shoulders.  
  
'Yes, dear. I have no doubt that you are. I also have no doubt that Tony is a kind and generous husband.'  
  
Simone nodded quickly.  
  
'He is.' she allowed.  
  
'Good. Simone, I'm here because I suspect you need help, with the social pressures of being a DiMera wife.'  
  
Simone pulled away, then nodded, looking her up and down.  
  
'Things haven't been easy, no. But I still don't understand why you're here now? I mean come on, Celeste! Whitney and I attacked your daughter!'  
  
'Yes,' Celeste conceded. 'You did. But I am not blind to Alexandra's faults. Her behavior was unspeakable. I myself thought that she had made a commitment to your father. And even when she made it clear that she hadn't, she then abandoned Abraham during his time of need.'  
  
'Have you all heard from him?' Simone asked.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Abe. Have you heard from him? He has to know that Tony had the cure here....'  
  
Celeste shook her head quickly.  
  
'Abraham will get in touch when he's ready. Wherever he is, he's away from people that make him angry. Otherwise, we would've heard about another Sasquatch siting. Simone, I'm here to see how you are. I know that things are not well between yourself and your family. You have a lot of responsibilities now, and no one to help you. And even though I'm sure your husband means well, he probably doesn't realize that this is not something that one just 'catches on' to.'  
  
Simone bit her lip. It would be nice to have some help with this dinner party. She spoke.  
  
'Well, I do want to throw a dinner party, nothing really big, but I'm really confused about food to serve and things like that.'  
  
Celeste smiled and walked up to her again.  
  
'Then let me help you. Let me help you find your place as a DiMera countess.'  
  
Before Simone could answer, the door opened, the slammed ferociously! Simone moved first, to see who had come in so loudly, with Celeste at her heels. She sensed trouble.  
  
The sight before the two women was appalling! Hugo was pulling a naked Tony towards the stairs, both were bleeding from their legs, and half of Hugo's face was flapping off!  
  
'Tony!' Simone screamed, running to him. Hugo seemed startled at the scream and looked towards her, thus locking eyes with Celeste. Celeste, who clearly recognized Stefano, sucked in an angry breath. She had gotten here just in time! What in the living hell was Stefano doing here, dressed like that?! And that crap hanging off of his face, was clearly one of his disguises! Only this one seemed to have gone awry!  
  
'Tony!' Simone reached him, as Hugo set him down on the stairs. Simone half glanced at Hugo, and Celeste realized that Simone probably had only seen Stefano's picture on the news or something. She didn't appear to recognize him. But then again, she was preoccupied with Tony.  
  
Simone bent down to look at his leg.  
  
'Tony! Tony tell me what happened?!' she cried. Tony's dark eyes looked into hers.  
  
'Oh, darling, it's nothing...I was mugged...for my clothes and everything...then once the mugger had everything...he shot me...'  
  
'Good God! We have to call 911!'  
  
'No!' Hugo's loud voice boomed. Simone looked at him and gasped.  
  
'Hugo! What happened to you?! Did the mugger do something to your face?! And you're bleeding too!'  
  
Celeste pulled on Simone's arm. But Simone snatched it away!  
  
'We need to call the police here!' she cried.  
  
'Simone, come over here!' Tony demanded in a sharp voice. Simone went over to him. He touched her hand.  
  
'Everything will be alright. Celeste and Fa...Hugo, will take care of this. Then I'll call the police. But I will do it, alright?'  
  
Simone began shaking her head at him.  
  
'We need to call the police now, Tony! The longer we wait, the longer the person has to get away!'  
  
Tony looked behind Simone at Celeste, who hurried over to them.   
  
'Simone, why don't you go back in the study? I'll be back in there in a minute.'  
  
Simone began to get angry!  
  
'Why the hell would I go in the study, when my husband has been shot?! You're not talking sense here because you're probably losing so much blood...I'm calling 911!'  
  
Simone turned and hurried over to a phone in the hallway. Hugo/Stefano made a move towards Simone. Celeste screamed!  
  
'Stefano, no!'  
  
Simone, hearing Celeste say 'Stefano', turned from the phone to stare up into Hugo's dark eyes! She screamed, dropping the phone, as Stefano grabbed her shirt collar and pushed her back towards Tony!  
  
But, Simone went sailing back past the stairs, and fell against a table, hitting her head. She lay there, unconscious.  
  
'Father!' Tony screamed. 'What the hell have you done?!'  
  
Celeste hurried over to Simone and cradled her head. She then glared up at Stefano.  
  
'She's alive, but she's seen you here now, Stefano! So I suggest you get out of here!'  
  
'Damnit! Damnit!' Stefano hissed, getting more and more angry! How could everything have fallen apart like this?! He then looked down at Tony, and pointed at him.  
  
'This is your damned fault! If you had stayed away from that slut, Rebecca Hotchkiss...'  
  
Celeste's mouth dropped open, and she glared at Tony accusingly.  
  
'You have been cheating on Simone with that big breasted whore?! She tried to break up John and Marlena!'  
  
'Shut-up, Celeste!' Tony snapped. 'This is none of your business! Why are you even here?!'  
  
'Never mind that!' Celeste yelled back. 'What happened to the two of you? Who shot you?!'  
  
'Rebecca Hotchkiss and...' Stefano began. He then stopped abruptly. He turned towards the front door, the peeked from behind a nearby curtain. He then dropped it roughly, and turned back towards Tony and Celeste.  
  
'The media is out there! Rebecca must have said something!'  
  
Stefano hurried past them and ran into the study. The TV that Simone had on, was running a live broadcast from Rebecca's apartment. A reporter was telling a local news anchor, that all that was known, was that Rebecca Hotchkiss was claiming to have been raped by Tony DiMera, and that when his father, Stefano DiMera, had attempted to do so, after Tony, she managed to get to her gun and shoot them both!  
  
Stefano's mouth dropped open! He had been accused of many things: murder, attempted murder, burglary, identity theft, assault, income tax evasion, running a red light, driving with an expired license, drunk driving, etc.. But never, had he been accused of RAPE! He didn't have to rape anybody! Most women loved him! Except for Marlena, but Stefano suspected that she was just playing hard to get. That was why he kidnapped her all of the time. He knew he could get Marlena to melt in his arms, and get her to drop her inhibitions, if they could really, truly be alone!  
  
Stefano turned and hurried out of the study. Tony had managed to sit up, with Stefano's jacket draped around him. He was making his way down the stairs towards Simone and Celeste, when he saw his father's panicked expression.  
  
'What?! What is it, Father?'  
  
'That red-headed bitch is accusing you of rape, and me of attempted rape! Christ! I'm getting the hell out of here!'  
  
'How?! Celeste yelled, still cradling an unconscious Simone's head. 'The media are everywhere! And soon the police will be here, if they're not on their way already!'  
  
The doorbell rang. Celeste, Stefano and Tony turned their heads towards the door in unison!  
  
The bell rang again, along with some pounding! A window broke from another room!  
  
'Oh my God! Who would break a window to get in here?!' Tony yelled.  
  
The answer appeared in the form of one T.C. Russell! Sam and Luis had told him to stay back, and that they would take care of apprehending Tony and Stefano, but he hadn't wanted to hear it! He had slipped away from them, moved around the side of the mansion, found a rock and smashed it at the window!  
  
T.C. came out from a back hallway and glared at everyone, before running to Simone. He kneeled down and looked at Celeste.  
  
'What are you doing here?!' Are you in with them?! What happened to my daughter?!'  
  
'She's alright! T.C. you must believe me when I tell you that I am here to help Simone! I knew she would need help, living in this house...'  
  
Sam Bennett began to shout through the door!  
  
'DiMera! DiMera we're coming in there!'  
  
'For God's sakes I didn't rape anyone!' Tony yelled, as he turned and tried to limp up the stairs. But T.C. jumped up and grabbed his jacket off of him, leaving Tony completely naked now! T.C. pointed at him.  
  
'I'm taking my daughter to the hospital and out of this house! She's then getting a divorce and you'd better not give us any trouble about it!'  
  
Stefano turned towards the door, as the sound of something trying to break the door in, slammed against the wood. He turned and tried to run past T.C., but T.C. threw his body in the way! Stefano slammed into him, and together, they both fell into another room!  
  
Celeste gently placed Simone's head on to the floor, before getting up and running to the door. She was about to open it, when Tony shouted at her.  
  
'Don't you dare open that door, Celeste!' he yelled.  
  
But Celeste looked his naked form up and down, before turning the knob. Sam, Luis and a few uniforms, hurried in. Sam and Luis ran over to T.C. and Stefano, breaking up their roll around fight, on the carpet, in the next room. Sam pulled on Stefano, while Luis pulled T.C. up. Sam managed to take out some handcuffs and place them on Stefano.  
  
'Well, well well! This is our lucky day!' Sam snapped, then looked around. He saw Simone and nodded to Luis, who let T.C. go, so that he could get over there. Luis glared at Stefano, before telling Sam he was going to call 911.  
  
Luis then walked into the next room, where a naked Tony, was demanding that he be allowed to put on clothes, before he was taken down to the station. Luis nodded, and two uniforms went upstairs with Tony. Tony began to calm down, as he walked up the stairs. Rebecca shouldn't have been so quick to lie. For surely, the police had found his lover's camera set-up. Once they watched what really happened, Rebecca could be in some trouble herself!  
  
Luis tried not to think of the bruises he had seen on Rebecca's throat, as she tearfully recounted Tony's rape of her. She was at the hospital right now, getting examined. Once he called for the ambulance, he hung up and looked over at Simone, who's head was now in T.C.'s lap. The poor kid! She would have hell to face, when she awoke.  
  
Sam then pushed Stefano out towards the front door. The maniac's face was beet red, underneath the plastic disguise he wore. Sam suspected that Stefano was not embarrassed, and that the red was some sort of rash.  
  
'You know this is ridiculous!' Stefano hissed. 'I did nothing to that woman! And I need medical attention!  
  
Sam rolled his eyes!  
  
'Even if it turns out you didn't try and rape Ms. Hotchkiss, there is plenty to get you for! And I called Roman Brady from Salem. They get a shot at you first anyway! Ha! I made a joke there, get it? 'Shot'? Get moving, DiMera!'  
  
Sam then shoved Stefano forward, as a uniform opened the front door. The camera lights shined in Stefano's face, as he growled in frustration and pain!  
  
****  
  
Eve lay on the sofa, her head in Julian's lap, when Whitney, Fox and...John Hastings, burst into the study! Sandy looked apologetic.  
  
'I'm sorry Mr. Crane, but they were so insistent!'  
  
Julian sat up, as did Eve. They then stood.  
  
'It's alright, Sandy. Why don't you take off early?' Julian suggested. Sandy/Alistair nodded, then left the study, closing the door behind him. He then stayed perched outside of the door, to eavesdrop!  
  
'Fox, Whitney...what's going on? Has something happened?' Julian asked, eyeing John Hastings.  
  
'Is it Simone?' Eve asked.  
  
Fox looked at both of them.  
  
'It's all over the news! Rebecca was raped tonight!'  
  
'What?!' Julian coughed. He looked at Eve, who looked horrified.  
  
'By who?' Julian demanded. Was that what all of that commotion outside of her building was all about?! God! His poor Becky!  
  
'By Tony DiMera!' Whitney practically spit out.  
  
Eve gasped!  
  
'Tony raped Rebecca?! But why? What...oh God, Simone!' Eve cried out.  
  
Julian reached for his wife's hand and clasped it. He looked at Fox.  
  
'What else do we know?'  
  
Fox shook his head.  
  
'Just that Rebecca claims that Tony broke in, along with Stefano, and that after Tony was finished with her, Stefano was going to rape her as well...until she managed to get to a gun she kept underneath the bed! She shot them both, but they managed to escape.'  
  
'Daddy called me.' Whitney reported. 'He said that Sam, and the rest of the police, had them trapped at the mansion.'  
  
'Which means Simone is trapped as well!' Eve cried out. She then looked at Julian.  
  
'I have to get over there!'  
  
'We will go over together! All of us!' Julian then walked to the study door and opened it. Sandy/Alistair, heard him coming this time, and took out a dust cloth, pretending to wipe down a nearby table!  
  
'Sandy, Mrs. Crane and I have to go out. I would appreciate it if you gave the twins their baths anyway.'  
  
Sandy/Alistair grinned. Finally, he was going to be able to protect the integrity of the Crane legacy, by getting rid of those brats!  
  
'Yes, Mr. Crane. I'll get on that right away.' Sandy/Alistair said, turning and hurrying up the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Julian walked back over to Eve, Fox, Whitney and John.  
  
'I asked Sandy to give Evan and Erin their baths. I hope you're okay with that, darling?'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'Now that we know about her background, I feel a little better about her. Let's just get over to the mansion and see if Simone is alright, okay?'  
  
Julian nodded, then walked over to his desk. He picked up the phone and called for a limo to be brought around. Eve peered at John.  
  
'John, it's nice to see you again.'  
  
'I can't say the same.' he answered sourly. Fox and Whitney looked away. Eve bit her lip.  
  
'I understand that I'm not one of your favorite people, John....'  
  
John stopped her from saying anything more.  
  
'Look, Dr. Crane, I'm here for Simone. Hopefully, this thing that Tony has done, will make her see that she does not belong with that man. And even if she doesn't want me back, I want her to know that I am here for her and will support any decision she makes.'  
  
Eve nodded. She was happy that Simone had such support. Hopefully, her daughter would be able to patch things up with John. And maybe someday, they would both be able to forgive her.  
  
Eve glanced over at Julian. She couldn't believe that Tony had raped anyone, much less Rebecca! Why would he have broken into her apartment?! And had ever been that violent towards Simone?!  
  
Julian hung up the phone.  
  
'Leo is bringing the car around. I want you all to go out and wait for the car. I'll be along in a minute.'  
  
Fox, Whitney and John, turned and left the study. Eve walked over to Julian.  
  
'You're going to see if you can get ahold of Rebecca, aren't you?' she asked quietly.  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'I just want to make a quick call to the hospital. She's probably there...that animal!'  
  
Eve reached out and put her arms around Julian, from across the desk. She knew that Julian and Rebecca had a closeness, that still kept them in contact with one another. It was only natural that he would be upset for her. Eve let him go.  
  
'I'll be waiting in the limo.' she said, backing out of the room. She quietly cursed the day she had ever met Tony DiMera.  
  
Meanwhile, Julian reached for the phone, and accidentally knocked aside the baby monitor, that he had attached to his desk. It had turned on when he had knocked it over. As Julian reached over to turn it off, the voice he heard on the other end, made all of the color drain from his face.  
  
'Now,'' Alistair hissed, 'I'm going to make sure that neither one of you taint the Crane family name, ever again!'  
  
Julian stepped back, his mouth open! Was that Father's voice?! No! The only person that should be up with the twins was Sandy...  
  
Julian hurried from the study and raced up the nearest set of stairs! His mind took him back to Eve's unease with the maid, and that stupid story she had told them this evening, about having six kids! Sandy was Alistair!  
  
Julian reached the twins room and burst in, finding it empty! He then hurried over to the bathroom door! He turned on the knob and found it locked!  
  
'OPEN THE DOOR, YOU SONOFABITCH! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HARM THEM....' Julian screamed.  
  
'YOU'LL WHAT, BOY?!' Alistair's voice boomed back. He had the twins sitting in a tub of water. He proceeded to reach for Evan first. He was just going to dip him upside down and hold him under water!  
  
Julian began to slam against the door, but it wouldn't budge. He kept ramming his body against it, his mind racing, thinking about how devastated he, and Eve, would be, if this vile man murdered their babies!  
  
Fox came running into the room! Julian jumped when he saw him.  
  
'Father, what the hell are you doing?! Leo brought the car around and when I came in to get you, I saw you running up the stairs like a wild man...'  
  
Julian grabbed Fox's shirt!  
  
'Alistair is SANDY! He's in the bathtub with the twins and he's going to kill them!'  
  
Fox pulled Julian back, then smashed his own body against the door! The door caved in, and Erin began to squall, just as Alistair had Evan's head touching the water!  
  
Fox grabbed Evan from Alistair, who looked shocked that he had been ganged up on! But Julian leaped at him! They both half fell into the bathtub, next to Erin, who began to really holler!  
  
Fox had run back into the twins room and set Evan back in his crib, before hurrying into the bathroom to help his father. Christ! What if he hadn't come back in here to check on Julian? What would've become of his little brother and sister?!  
  
Alistair had elbowed Julian in the gut, then whipped past Fox, who damned near slipped from all of the water, that was now on the floor. Julian got up quickly!  
  
'Take care of the twins! That man is not getting out of this house alive!' he snarled. Julian then hurried out of the twins room and down the hallway after Alistair.   
  
Alistair had just reached the landing, when Julian, who had caught up with him, jumped on his back! The two of them went spiraling down the stairs, just as Eve, Whitney and John, had come back in, worried about what was taking Julian and Fox so long.  
  
Eve screamed as she saw Julian and Sandy, laying at the bottom of the steps! She raced over to Julian.  
  
'JULIAN! JULIAN!' she screamed, feeling for a pulse. Thank God there was one!  
  
'Where is Fox?!' Whitney cried. John instinctively put an arm around her. He then looked at Sandy.  
  
'Look at her face!' he pointed.  
  
Whitney pulled away from him, then eased over to an unconscious Sandy. Her face looked like it was coming off or something!  
  
'Whitney, don't touch him!' Fox yelled from the top of the stairs, before hurrying down. Eve jumped up to call an ambulance. John couldn't believe what was happening here!  
  
'Fox, what is going on? Who is this?'  
  
'Sandy was Alistair, the whole time! And Father and I caught him trying to drown the twins!'  
  
Eve, who had just called for the ambulance, hung up and turned around in shock. She then ran over to Alistair and kicked him hard...in the balls! This^%$# had kidnapped her firstborn, as if that wasn't vile enough, but he had then come back to murder her babies?! And he may have killed Julian now as well!  
  
'Mrs. Crane!' John cried out, pulling her back. But Eve pulled away from him and knelt down beside Julian, cradling his head. She couldn't lose him now. They hadn't had long enough together. It wasn't Julian's time. 


	7. Darkness Falls

Chapter 7  
  
Stefano and Alistair find themselves in the jail ward of the hospital. Eve keeps a vigil over Julian.  
  
Ethan came out of his mother's room at Harmony Hospital. He told himself he was going to somehow find a way to thank Gwen, when he got home!  
  
A nurse had come in the room with him and Simon Cowell, and told him that his wife was out in the waiting area. Thank God, Ethan had thought. Cowell had tried to put his hand on his knee three times already!  
  
He had had no idea that Simon Cowell and his mother were even close! Sure, he remembered meeting him a few times, on trips to London with his mother and Julian. And he had watched a couple of episodes of 'American Idol'.   
  
When Ethan had walked in on him earlier, with Whitney and Teresa, he had sensed tension between the three of them. He wondered what was really going on? Simon appeared to care for his mother, stroking her hand and talking to her, about events Ethan knew nothing about. Still...he could've sworn the man had licked his lips when he had looked at him earlier!  
  
Ethan saw Gwen standing in the hallway, next to a nurse's station. He kissed her hello, and immediately took note of her distress.  
  
'What? What is it?' he asked. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Ethan, I'm here because my mother is here.'  
  
'Rebecca? What happened?'  
  
Gwen looked around. She saw a couple of sneaky reporters circling the area. She then focused in on Ethan.  
  
'Tony DiMera raped her in her apartment!'  
  
'What?!'  
  
Gwen nodded quickly.  
  
'Yes, and it gets worse! Stefano was with him, and would've done the same thing, if Mother hadn't shot them both!'  
  
'Rebecca shot Tony and Stefano DiMera? I didn't even know she owned a gun, much less knew how to fire one!'  
  
'Neither did I, Ethan! God, you should see the bruises on her neck! Mother told me he was choking her the whole time while he was assaulting her! God it makes me sick!'  
  
Ethan pulled her into his arms. What Rebecca must've went through! He let go of Gwen.  
  
'Where is she now?' he asked.  
  
'The police are getting a rape kit...you know, it finally looks like the DiMera's are going down, but it took an act of violence against my poor, defenseless mother, to make it happen!'  
  
Gwen then began to cry. Ethan held her again. Her cell phone began to ring. Gwen let go of her husband, pulled the phone out of her purse, and answered it.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Gwen? It's John Black.'  
  
Gwen looked at Ethan, then mouthed the name 'John Black' to him. Ethan rubbed Gwen's back.  
  
'Hello, John. I suppose you've heard?'  
  
'I did. How is Becky? Where is she? Is she up to talking to anyone?'  
  
'She's still getting examined...we're at the hospital, Ethan and I.' Gwen told him. She had to admit, she was somewhat curious as to why John Black had called in the first place. While her mother had not told her the exact details as to why he had chosen Marlena over her, Gwen was under the impression that John couldn't care less about her mother.  
  
'I don't know John, like I said, she's still being examined. Ethan and I are going to take her home with us...you know, so she won't have to stay at her apartment. You could call her later there.'  
  
'I will. Gwen, I don't know how much you know about what happened between your mother and I...but you have to know that I would've NEVER let those animals near her! I will call her later, I promise.'  
  
Gwen was stunned by the passion she heard in John's voice! She wondered if Marlena knew he was calling?  
  
'Do that, John. I'm sure she'll want to hear from you. Goodbye.'  
  
'Goodbye, Gwen. Say hello to Ethan for me.'  
  
'I will.' she responded, hanging up first. Was it possible that John Black still cared for her mother?   
  
'That was John Black?' Ethan asked. Gwen looked at him. She then put her phone back in her purse.  
  
'That was indeed. And he sounded very upset.'  
  
'Well can you blame him? He's been victimized by the DiMera's for years, and he did care for your mother. This whole thing is probably very upsetting.'  
  
Gwen nodded, but before she could comment on it, Simon Cowell came running down the hall, screaming for a doctor! Two nurses came running. Gwen looked at Ethan.  
  
'Is that who I think it is?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, and I've had the pleasure of his unwanted company, for several hours now!'  
  
'Why?!'  
  
Ethan threw up his hands!  
  
'He claims he's here because he loves my mother!'  
  
Gwen blinked hard!  
  
'Simon Cowell and your mother?' Gwen asked, then she suddenly looked deep in thought.  
  
'What?' Ethan asked.  
  
'Actually, I could see the two of them together.'  
  
'Uh, no! I couldn't! Let's see what he's screaming about.'  
  
Ethan and Gwen hurried down to Ivy's room. A doctor, nurse and Simon were standing over a now awakened Ivy!  
  
****  
  
A few moments later, an elevator door opened, and Stefano DiMera was wheeled in on a gurney, unconscious! His skin infection had gotten so bad, that he had passed out. Sam stopped the doctor that was in charge of him.  
  
'Make sure you take him to the jail ward.' Sam instructed him. The doctor nodded. Sam then sighed loudly. Simone was still unconscious and being brought in. T.C. had grown more beside himself, the longer his daughter stayed unconscious. What a day this had turned in to!  
  
He looked up and saw Ethan running towards him. Now what? More bad news?  
  
'Ethan? What is it?' he asked his son.  
  
'Mother is awake. God, I've prayed for this!'  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
'That's good to know son, now...'  
  
Sam and Ethan gaped, as the elevator doors opened again, and a near hysterical Eve came rushing in with an unconscious Julian on a gurney! Fox, Whitney and John Hastings, followed. Eve grabbed Dr. Parks and insisted on coming with her. Dr. Parks had to gently remind Eve that she was no longer on staff there. Eve followed after them anyway.  
  
Ethan and Sam walked over Fox, Whitney and John.  
  
'What's going on here? What happened to Julian?' Sam asked. Ethan stared after Eve.  
  
'Alistair was disguised as a maid this whole time, and Julian and I caught him trying to drown the twins!' Fox hissed, disgusted that they had all been fooled by Alistair. He turned slightly.  
  
'There goes the bastard now! Julian and him tussled and they both fell down the stairs!'  
  
Sam, Ethan, Fox, Whitney and John, stared, as an unconscious Alistair was wheeled past, half of his disguise already off. Sam shook his head with disgust, then stopped the doctor that was taking charge.  
  
'This man goes to the jail ward!' he ordered him. The doctor nodded and rushed off with Alistair.   
  
At that moment, Simon appeared in the hallway. He looked at everyone, knowing he was not really welcome. He didn't care. John was surprised to see him. He loved 'American Idol'.  
  
'Ethan, oh, hello Fox, Whitney. Ethan, Ivy is asking for you.'  
  
Fox gaped at him!  
  
'What the hell are you doing here, you perverted ^%$#?!'  
  
'Fox!' Whitney cried out.  
  
Simon looked from Fox, to Whitney. He smiled at her.  
  
'Didn't Whitney tell you? They saw me here earlier. I care for your mother deeply, and have decided to devote my time to her bedside. Luckily, I wasn't here long, before my soothing words brought her back to us.'  
  
Simon then turned to Ethan and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. Ethan reached up and removed his hand!  
  
'I'll go see to my mother, thanks Simon.' Ethan bit out. He looked at Fox.  
  
'I know you have other responsibilities, but if you could come by to see Mother, while you're here...'  
  
'Yes, Fox, Ivy needs all of her family around her now.' Simon said somberly.  
  
'Shut the hell up, Cowell!' Fox snapped. He then grabbed Whitney by the arm and pulled her away.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me that SOB was here?'  
  
'Because I was afraid you'd react like you're reacting now. Let's just forget about him.'  
  
'What is all of this crap about how he 'cares for Mother'? What is that all about?'  
  
Whitney pulled on her husband's arm.  
  
'Forget about it. Right now we have to worry about Julian. I'm also wondering about Tony and Stefano. I'm going to ask Sam about them.'  
  
'Come on,' Fox said, 'we might as well since he's here.'  
  
Fox still didn't like this 'Simon Cowell Surprise'! What did he mean by 'he cared for Mother'? Cared for her how? Like one cares of a friend? Or even a pet? Certainly not how one cared for a lover! For Fox knew that his mother had only loved Sam Bennett most of her life. She wouldn't let a slickster like Cowell anywhere near her!  
  
'Sam,' Whitney asked, as they neared him. 'Did you catch Tony and Stefano?'  
  
Before Sam could answer, two elevators opened at the same time. Tony was wheeled in on one. Everyone in the immediate area stared. Sam walked over to make sure that it was made clear, that Tony too, belonged in the jail ward.   
  
'Oh come on!' Tony snapped. 'I did not rape anyone!'  
  
Ethan looked at Sam.  
  
'I'm glad Gwen wasn't here when that piece of filth was brought in!' he said snidely.  
  
Whitney and John gasped when they saw who was on the second gurney. It was an unconscious Simone! T.C. and Celeste were with her. They rushed up to the gurney.  
  
'Daddy! Celeste? What are you doing here?'  
  
T.C. looked at Celeste.  
  
'Maybe you should explain that now.' he suggested curtly.  
  
'Julian asked me to come here.' she answered defensively.  
  
'Julian?!' T.C. howled, about to go off, yet again.  
  
'Yes, T.C.. He came to see Alexandra in Salem, hoping that she would come here and renew her relationship with her brother, and maybe move in so she could watch over Simone. But, she refused.'  
  
T.C. looked away. Celeste continued.  
  
'I overheard some of their conversation. I told Julian I would find a way to help Simone. I went to see her and all was well, until Tony and Stefano appeared. When Simone tried to call 911 for Tony, Stefano pushed her...she hit her head and fell.'  
  
John made his way to Simone's side, touching her hair. He then looked over at T.C..  
  
'Why is she still unconscious?'  
  
T.C. blinked, as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?! First you dump my little girl, over something that was not in the least bit her fault, now I find your sniveling ass here on one of the worst night's of our lives! Get out of here!'  
  
'Daddy, please!' Whitney cried.  
  
'No, Whitney! Neither you or your mother, were around when Simone was moping about, broken hearted! Whatever you did to her, drove her into DiMera's clutches! Whatever you did, put her here in this hospital! Get out of here, and don't let me catch you around again!'  
  
John pulled Whitney a few feet away. Fox, who had been watching from afar, joined them.  
  
'What do you think?' Fox asked.  
  
'I'm staying, but I'll just wait until your father leaves, Whitney. He'll have to go home sometime. Maybe I can get a chance to see Simone then.'  
  
Whitney nodded, feeling a bit sorry for him. John really was trying very hard. She looked at Fox.  
  
'I'd better tell Mom that Simone is here.'  
  
Fox shook his head.  
  
'You're mom is already freaking out over my father...'  
  
'I know, but she has to know. I'll be back.'  
  
Whitney kissed Fox, then walked back over to her father and Celeste.  
  
'Just so you know, Mom is here with Julian.'  
  
'Oh Lord!' T.C. began to rage. 'This is the last damned thing Simone or I need! All of this is your mother's fault and...'  
  
'Daddy, please!' Whitney snapped. 'Mom is here because Julian is a patient!'  
  
'What happened?' Celeste asked, eyeing T.C.'s angry features.  
  
'We found out that Alistair Crane had disguised himself as one the maids. Julian caught him trying to drown the twins.'  
  
'Oh my God!' Celeste uttered, putting a hand over her heart. T.C. looked down, somewhat ashamed.  
  
'Anyway, Julian tried to stop him and they both fell down the stairs. Julian is still unconscious...so, Daddy, if you can refrain from blaming Mom for everything, at least until we know Julian is going to be okay, it would be much appreciated!'  
  
'I'm still your father, Whitney, and there's no need to get smart! I didn't know about Julian or Alistair, and I don't blame your mother for everything!'  
  
'Okay, Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm going to see Mom now and tell her about Simone, then I'll be back, okay?'  
  
T.C. nodded and Whitney hugged him. Fox watched the scene from afar, then looked at John.  
  
'I'm going to see my mother. I'll be back.'  
  
John just nodded. Fox walked down the hallway towards her room. Simon Cowell could go home now. He and Ethan would be taking care of their mother from now on!  
  
****  
  
Alistair awoke, tried to sit up, then found that he was too woozy to do even that. He laid his head back down, and tried to get a bearing on his surroundings.  
  
Christ! He was in some sort of hospital, and he could feel that his fat suit had been removed! His fake middle finger was also gone. That meant he had been caught!  
  
He then remembered trying to drown Julian's brats and Fox and Julian stopping him. Then, he remembered thinking that if he could just get down the stairs and out through a side door, he'd be home free!  
  
But, Julian had jumped on him, knocking them both down the stairs! Damn his son! When would the boy ever learn that he did what he did to help him, and their family legacy!  
  
Alistair heard a moan. He knew it had not come from him. This time, woozy or not, he lifted his head and looked over to his right. Mother of God!  
  
Stefano DiMera lay there, his face now a light shade of pink. He was dressed in a hospital gown as well. Well, now Alistair knew he was in hell!  
  
Alistair looked straight ahead, and saw two guards posted at the door! Great! There was no escaping this time!  
  
Someone then coughed to the left of him. He looked over and found Tony DiMera sitting up and looking straight at him!  
  
'Well, well, well. If it isn't Alistair Crane. What do I owe this pleasure of having you as a roommate?'  
  
'Shut-up!' Alistair hissed. 'I don't know how you can be Stefano DiMera's son! If you had just kept that Russell woman away from my son, then I wouldn't be in this predicament!'  
  
'Me?! What about you? You've had more than enough opportunity to keep those two apart!'  
  
Alistair suddenly peered at him.  
  
'That's right! I overheard some talk earlier about Stefano and you raping Rebecca Hotchkiss! To be felled by a woman...the two of you are a disgrace to your name!'  
  
Tony, who's leg was feeling much better, got up off of his bed. He self-consciously reached back and tried to close his gown in the back. He eyed the guards, who had their backs to their room. He then swiftly picked up one of his pillows and proceeded to bring it down hard over Alistair's face! Alistair began to thrash about wildly!  
  
Tony began to hiss at him!  
  
'I know why you're here too, Alistair! And let me tell you something, if you touch Eve's babies again, or do anything to hurt the woman I love in anyway, I will make sure you pay for it! Is that understood?!'  
  
The guards turned around at all of the thrashing, and came running in, just as Stefano began to wake up. His face felt a little better, but what the hell was going on over there? Was that Tony and...and...Alistair Crane?!  
  
One guard shoved Tony back onto his bed, throwing the pillow aside. Alistair gasped for air!  
  
'That madman tried to kill me!' he screamed, pointing at Tony.  
  
'Shut-up, Crane!' One guard yelled. The other smiled. This was quite a room. He thought about taking a picture and sending it to a tabloid, for a price. He could use a little extra money, with the holidays coming up.  
  
****  
  
Eve sat at Julian's bedside. Her hands were clasped in his, as she tried to will her husband to wake up.  
  
Whitney walked in quietly. A nurse was writing something on a chart. Whitney put a hand on her mother's shoulder. Eve looked up at her, her face tear stained. Whitney dreaded having to tell her about Simone.  
  
'How is he?' she asked, looking at Julian. He looked as if he were sleeping.  
  
Eve sniffed and reluctantly let go of Julian's hand. She stood up.  
  
'He's unconscious. We'll just have to wait and see.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Mom. I know what you're going through. When Fox fell from that trellis, I really thought that our life together was going to be cut short. We just have to pray that Julian and...'  
  
Eve looked at her.  
  
'And who? What? Who else is hurt, Whitney?'  
  
Whitney squeezed her mother's arm.  
  
'Simone is here.'  
  
'Oh God! Why? What happened?! I have to go to her!'  
  
'Okay, okay! But Daddy is here with her. I will go and sit with Simone until she wakes up, then I will come and get you, okay?'  
  
Eve closed her eyes and nodded. She didn't want Julian to wake up alone. She sat back down. Whitney was about to leave, then stopped to turn around.  
  
'Oh, by the way, Ivy is awake.'  
  
'Oh great! The news just gets better!' Eve said bitterly. She then shook her head.  
  
'I didn't mean that. No matter what Ivy has done, I didn't want to see her stay in a coma forever or die. She's going to need psychiatric help now.'  
  
Whitney stared at her.  
  
'You know, I forgot that. I don't know why...'  
  
Eve eyed Whitney.  
  
'Yes you do. Because whenever you think of Ivy Winthrop, you don't think of her as a suicidal woman. I don't know what she was thinking.'  
  
Whitney shrugged.   
  
'Well, I'm going to go check in on Simone. I don't suppose you want to know about Alistair's condition...'  
  
Eve put a hand up!  
  
'I'll be paying that piece of %$$# a visit really soon! Now HIS death wouldn't bother me! I knew something was off about her...him!'  
  
'Everyone is going to get what they deserve, Mom. I'll be back to check on the two of you. Fox will be by soon.'  
  
Eve nodded, then turned back to Julian. She picked up his hand again, as Whitney left.  
  
'Julian, you have to wake up. You have to. Our life together has been so wonderful...watching our children grow up...it's more than I ever hoped or dreamed to have with you...you can't die...because if you do then I'll die...I won't have the strength to raise our babies alone...Julian please...please...come back to me....'  
  
Julian's eyes suddenly opened. Eve's eyes widened and she jumped up, her hands still clasped with his.  
  
'Julian! Oh, Julian! Thank God! Look, I can't examine you, but let me call for Dr. Parks...'   
  
Eve began to move away from him, but Julian pulled on her hands.  
  
'Eve! Eve!'  
  
Eve heard the panic in his voice, then began to feel sick. His eyes were open, but he wasn't looking at her.  
  
'Julian,' Eve said, her throat feeling dry, 'can you see me?'  
  
That question made Julian sound more panicked!  
  
'Eve? Eve, tell me that the lights are out in here?!'  
  
Eve gripped his hands tightly!  
  
'Honey, it will be alright. It will be alright.' she said softly.  
  
'Are the lights off in here?!' Julian demanded.  
  
Eve shook her head, then realized he couldn't see her shaking her head.  
  
'Darling, I'm sure this is related to your fall...it's probably temporary...'  
  
'OH GOD! I'M BLIND! EVE, I CAN'T SEE YOU! GOD NO!'  
  
****  
  
Over in another room, Simone began to stir. T.C. and Celeste stood up and moved closer to her. T.C. began to stroke her hair.  
  
Simone woke up and seemed stunned to see her father standing over her.  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
'Honey, I'm right here! You're going to be alright.'  
  
Simone tried to sit up, but instantly felt dizzy. Celeste moved to the other side of the bed and began to ease her back down onto the pillow.  
  
Suddenly, Julian's cries could be heard! T.C. looked towards the door. He then rolled his eyes.  
  
'That's just that fool, Julian! Who knows what his problem is? Probably his bedpan wasn't changed quickly enough!'  
  
'Julian? Why is he here? Why am I here?' Simone asked.  
  
'Darling,' Celeste said, 'remember there was an altercation at the house?'  
  
Simone stared at her, uncomprehending for a moment. Then, something in her eyes clicked, and she looked from Celeste to T.C..   
  
'Daddy! Stefano was in our house! Oh God!'  
  
T.C. put his arms around her.  
  
'It's going to be alright! That man is going to be locked up, along with his rapist son!'  
  
Simone stopped crying abruptly and pulled away from T.C..  
  
'Who's a rapist?' she asked. 'Not Tony?'  
  
Celeste shot T.C. a dirty look. He returned her glance with a guilty one. Celeste thought it was too soon for Simone to learn the news about Tony and Rebecca!  
  
Dr. Parks walked in and smiled at the three of them. T.C. looked at her.  
  
'Hey, Dr. Parks! When can my little girl go home?'  
  
'Oh, we'll keep her overnight and then release her tomorrow. Simone, you were so lucky, That fall could've injured your baby.'  
  
T.C. sucked in a breath and looked at Simone. Simone's eyes widened and she looked at Celeste, who kept a calm head, but inside, her heart was breaking. If Simone was pregnant with Tony DiMera's baby, she would never escape the DiMera's. 


	8. Quid Pro Quo

Chapter 8  
  
Julian is confronted with a dilemma. Simone says nothing about the baby.  
  
A week later in Harmony, much had changed.  
  
First, while Ivy Winthrop had awakened from her coma, she had been moved into the psychiatric ward. She made it clear that she didn't appreciate being locked up with 'loonies'!  
  
Ethan, Fox, Gwen, Whitney and even Sam, to some extent, were shocked by this development. For while technically, Ivy had tried to kill herself, no one really thought she had intended to put herself into a coma! She was just pulling what she usually pulled, to get Sam Bennett's attention.  
  
Simon Cowell's presence there was nerve wracking! The creep even began using his cell phone in Ivy's room! Finally, Whitney pulled him aside one day, and confronted him on his presence there.  
  
Simon, had smiled when Whitney touched his arm. She had come to the hospital, alone one morning and found him there, about to go into Ivy's room.  
  
'Whitney, before you tell me whatever it is you want to say, I want to finally apologize for my unspeakable behavior in L.A. last year.'  
  
'Oh really?' Whitney asked sarcastically.  
  
'Yes, really. You see, Ivy put me up to making you think that we had made love, so that she could blackmail you with the information to get out of Fox's life.'  
  
There was a silence. Whitney raised a brow.  
  
'I know all of that. Where's the apology?'  
  
'Oh yes, well I'm sorry I really DIDN'T make love to you. You do forgive me, don't you?' he asked, and reached out to caress her cheek!  
  
Whitney slapped his hand away!  
  
'You really are the most unbelievable bastard! Look, I'm here to tell you that if you don't go away and leave us all alone, I'm telling Fox about your romp with his mother!'  
  
Simon pretended to shake!  
  
'Ooooh! I am petrified, Whitney dear! I really and truly am. But Fox, and Ethan, are going to have to face the fact that his mother and I have been intimate for years anyway.'  
  
Whitney shook her head slightly.  
  
'I don't understand.' she said.  
  
Simon smiled down at her.  
  
'You will soon enough. Just know I'm not going anywhere.' he answered, before walking down the hallway to the psychiatric ward. Whitney just stood there. What was really going on between Ivy and Simon? Why was he still here? And it was not because he 'cared' about her! Something else was up, but what?  
  
Whitney turned and walked down the opposite hallway. Fox was getting more and more edgy, the longer Simon stuck around here. The new 'American Idol' try-outs were starting up soon. Why wasn't Simon off with Paula Abdul and Randy Jackson?   
  
She reached the elevators and hit number one. Her mother crept into her thoughts. What she and Julian were going through was just terrible! If things didn't get better soon on that front, it may tear apart their new family.  
  
****  
  
Rebecca thanked Gwen, as she accepted a cup of tea from her daughter. Gwen then disappeared into another room. Rebecca set down the tea and took a deep breath.  
  
The hardest past of this facade, was pretending to act like she had been assaulted! That and Gwen was so worried about her, it almost made her feel guilty for pulling this stunt. Almost.  
  
John Black was coming to see her today! He had called the night Gwen and Ethan had brought her home from the hospital. Gwen had mentioned later on, that he had called while she was being examined.  
  
Rebecca still marveled at how well everything had turned out! How a simple request to Tony, could've turned out so violent. He had no cause to choke her! None! And then Stefano showing up like that, uninvited! Those two bastards stood around, shooting the breeze like she was nothing! It was a good thing she had had that gun under her bed!  
  
And God bless whoever had called that tabloids! The police were another matter, however. Although, Rebecca would allow, that once she fired the gun, the neighbors were bound to think that some sort of crime had taken place.  
  
Rebecca had managed to hide the camera in a very special place, before the police arrived. If anyone had ever saw the tape she had made of her and Tony that afternoon, that monster would never had gotten charged!  
  
Her mind briefly wandered to her Pookie. Blind! She just couldn't believe it, or what Alistair had tried to do. Alistair had disguised himself as a servant, just like Stefano. Both of those men were total weirdos!  
  
She was thinking along those lines, when Gwen came back into the room and sat down beside her. She looked at her worriedly.  
  
'What?' Rebecca asked.  
  
'I see you didn't drink your tea.' she said.  
  
Rebecca patted her daughter's hand.  
  
'I'm alright, Gwen, really. I was just thinking, that's all.'  
  
'About the rape?'  
  
Rebecca looked at her with mild surprise.  
  
'Honey, I've put that out of my mind.'  
  
'Well don't put it too far out of it. You'll need to remember every detail you possibly can, when you testify against Tony DiMera in court!'  
  
Rebecca nodded, looking away. Yeah, she had forgotten about that! While she would gladly lie under oath to that man put away, she did not relish looking at his face in open court, while doing so!  
  
Gwen put a hand on her knee.  
  
'What? What is it? It's what I just said, isn't it? About your testifying, right?'  
  
Rebecca smiled wanly, then stood up and walked towards a picture of Gwen and Ethan. She picked it up and looked at it.  
  
Gwen stood up.  
  
'Mother, I hate that this happened to you! I really hate it! But because of this, you are probably the one person than can put those DiMera bastards away! Tony and Stefano! You have to find the strength to do this.'  
  
Rebecca set the picture down and turned back to look at her daughter.  
  
'Honey, I think we both know that I have a certain 'reputation' in this town. I'm seen as a home wrecker and worse. Tony DiMera might just be believed over me.'  
  
'No! No I don't believe that! Besides, it looks like the D.A. is going to call in plenty of witnesses to back you up.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Rebecca asked. 'No one else was there.'  
  
'Yes, but Eve Crane and even Marlena Black to some extent, could help. Stefano is in the Salem jail, but he will be transported back here to be tried with Tony. Marlena is willing to testify that Stefano is indeed capable of rape!'  
  
Rebecca looked away. Marlena was going to testify for her? Oh God! This was the last thing she needed...although...it would probably bring John closer to her. Hmmm...  
  
The door bell rang. Gwen turned and left the room, to go and answer it. Rebecca clasped her hands together. It was a good think her and Tony had been having an affair. It was a good thing she hadn't showered after their tryst, not that there had been any time. Tony had been making love to her one minute, then choking her the next!  
  
While the rape kit had come up positive with Tony's DNA, it hadn't shown forced entry. Rebecca had told a hell of a whopper to explain that. She said that she was so afraid of him killing her, that she thought if she fought him on the sex, he would just tighten his grip around her throat!  
  
Gwen came back into the room, followed by John....and unfortunately, Marlena. Marlena had looked skeptical, until she saw the bruises on Rebecca's throat. Good God!  
  
John hurried over to her, not thinking about what Marlena would think. He hugged her, then walked her over to the couch. Marlena sat on the other side of Rebecca.   
  
Rebecca, who was annoyed by Marlena's mere presence in the room, focused in on John.  
  
'How have you been? I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but, everyone wants to make sure that Stefano goes down this time.' John said.  
  
Rebecca nodded, then sniffed.  
  
'No, I understand. Gwen and Ethan have been taking really good care of me.' she answered. She forced a few tears to appear. John pulled her into his arms. Marlena frowned.  
  
Gwen, noting that the situation was uncomfortable, but was more concerned for her mother, than Marlena Black's comfort level, spoke.  
  
'Marlena, could I see you out here for a moment?'  
  
Marlena watched her husband embrace the woman that had almost wrecked their marriage, then stood up and left the room to speak to Gwen. Once alone, Gwen spoke.  
  
'I told my mother that you might be testifying for her. I hope that's still true.'  
  
'Of course it is. We all want the same thing here: for the DiMera's to finally pay for their crimes. But I will be quite frank with you, I still don't understand Tony and Stefano's breaking into her apartment like that. Did she say what she thought they might have wanted?'  
  
Gwen didn't like the question, or Marlena's tone!  
  
'What they wanted, was to rape my mother! Look, I know there is bad blood between yourself and my mother. So, if you can't be supportive here, then I don't think you should testify!'  
  
'I'm sorry, Gwen. I didn't mean to imply otherwise. I guess I'm just having a hard time visualizing how this all went down.'  
  
'I don't want to 'visualize' it! When I do, it makes me sick! You don't see John asking those kind of crappy questions!'  
  
'No,' Marlena answered, her voice hard. 'But he wouldn't be so crass as to ask something like that of an alleged rape victim.'  
  
Gwen folded her arms.  
  
'Alleged?'  
  
'Look, Gwen...'  
  
'No, you look, Marlena! I'm not going to say anything to mother about your %$$#$ attitude, because she's upset enough as it is! She told me that she knows she has a reputation in this town, and that she thinks that that will be held against her! Now here you come, adding to her fears!'  
  
John and Rebecca appeared suddenly, having heard the commotion.  
  
'What's going on here?' Rebecca asked.  
  
Gwen looked at Rebecca and John. She then focused in on John.  
  
'Your 'wife' here thinks that my mother is lying!'  
  
'I never said that, Gwen!' Marlena said, her tone defensive. She eyed John. John was aware of her doubts, but had not commented on them one way or the other.   
  
John, for his part, had hoped that his wife could at least pretend to be supportive! She was out of line here and the more time he spent with Rebecca, the more convinced he was that she had been through hell! He himself, had never doubted for a moment, that Stefano and Tony were capable of this!  
  
'Doc, let's go.' he said, grabbing her arm. But Rebecca put a hand on his arm.  
  
'No, wait. Marlena, is this true? You think I made this whole thing up?'  
  
John looked at Marlena. Please say you believe her, Doc! Rebecca was shaky enough as it was!  
  
Marlena cleared her throat.  
  
'I'm sorry Rebecca, but considering your track record with lying, I am willing to give Tony, and even Stefano, the benefit of the doubt. I'm sorry.'  
  
'No you're not!' Gwen hissed. 'I want you to leave right now!'  
  
John grabbed Marlena's arm, nodded to both Gwen and Rebecca, then left with Marlena. Once outside, Marlena snatched her arm back!  
  
'What was that all about?! You could've backed me up in there! Now I look like a total ogre!'  
  
'You're acting like one!' John snapped. 'Did you see her throat? My God, Doc! Whatever you think of Rebecca Hotchkiss, she was always a confident, self-assured woman! The woman I saw in there was a mere shadow of her former self!'  
  
Marlena rolled her eyes.  
  
'I didn't catch all of that, John. And I am a psychiatrist.'  
  
'A psychiatrist who can't set her personal feelings aside! I thought you agreed to come with me today so you could help Rebecca?'  
  
'I didn't 'agree' to come with you, remember? I caught you getting ready to sneak up here and see your former lover, then 'invited' myself along!'  
  
John placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Doc, I didn't know if you were dead or what. I looked for you, Rebecca was there...once I found out what she did, I cut all ties with her...'  
  
'I told you what she did when I first got back, John! But you had to hear it from her to finally believe it! Look, I can't in good conscience testify for her, when I have so many doubts about her story.'  
  
John cleared his throat.  
  
'I have no doubts, Doc. And I think you'd better get with the program, before you end up being responsible for letting the DiMera's get away again.'  
  
Marlena backed out of his grip, then tilted her head.  
  
'The unspoken message being, that even if Rebecca is lying, help her lie in court anyway, right?'  
  
'Doc, we can't live the rest of our lives living in terror! Stefano and Tony have to be stopped!'  
  
'Okay, fine. I'm taking the car back to Salem. You can stay here with your little girlfriend!'  
  
Marlena huffed off. John sighed.  
  
'Doc! Doc, come back here!'  
  
John then ran after her. He did not see Rebecca peering from behind a curtain. She smiled, before dropping it.  
  
****  
  
Tony banged on the Russell door, for the umpteenth time. T.C. finally opened the door.  
  
'What the hell do you want?!'  
  
'You know what I want, T.C.. I want to see my wife!'  
  
'Not in this lifetime you're not! Simone has nothing else to say to you!'  
  
'I deserve the chance to explain my side of things to her!'  
  
'There's nothing for you to explain, 'rapist'! Now, we've called a lawyer in to get Simone out of this damned marriage. After that, you'll be nothing but a bad dream to her!' T.C. and Celeste had agreed to keep Simone's pregnancy a secret, until Simone figured out what she wanted to do.   
  
Tony backed away and looked up on the second floor. A curtain dropped.  
  
'Simone! Simone! Stop acting so childish and come down here! I want you to come home with me this instant!'  
  
John Hastings and Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald happened to walk up at the same time. T.C. saw them first. Tony, seeing that T.C. was looking at something behind him, turned and saw them too, although, his main focus was on John.  
  
'Well, well, well, if it isn't young, Mr. Hastings! It figures you'd come slinking about here, just when my wife and I were having a few problems.'  
  
'Why aren't you in jail?!' John demanded.  
  
'It's called bail, my dear boy! Tell me, John, how did you plan on supporting Simone, if she were to leave me, which she won't, by the way! I mean, is there room for two in that box you were living in?'  
  
'Box?!' T.C. screamed, looking John up and down. 'What the hell is he talking about?!'  
  
Tony raised a brow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Pilar interrupted.  
  
'T.C., now is not the time for this. John and I are both here for Simone.'  
  
'Hello, Pilar. My, you look lovely today.' Tony said.  
  
Pilar rolled her eyes, ignoring him.  
  
'Can we come in?' she asked. T.C. nodded.  
  
'Yeah, you can come in, Pilar, but John...I want to hear more about this damned box you're living in!'  
  
'I'm not living in a box now, Mr. Russell. Whitney and Fox have been kind enough to take me in.'  
  
T.C. eyed the boy, seeing him in completely different light, and not a good one!  
  
'You're living with Fox and Whitney? Why? Why would they take you in?'  
  
'T.C.', Pilar said, 'really, the front walk is not the place to be having this discussion.'  
  
Celeste suddenly appeared in the doorway. Tony raised a brow.  
  
'Hello, Celeste. My, you've certainly made yourself at home with my sister's former lover.'  
  
T.C. returned his attention to Tony.  
  
'Get the hell off of my property, before you find yourself facing a trespassing charge, in addition to rape!'  
  
Tony backed away, his eyes sweeping upwards again. The curtain did not move this time, but he knew Simone was there, watching the melee on the porch. He needed her support! His lawyer, a man named Marshall Travers, who was notorious for getting the most nefarious of criminals off, had stressed that it would do him a world of good, if he could walk into the courtroom with his wife by his side.  
  
Simone would not be able to hide forever. And the minute she stepped foot out of this house, he would have her back under his roof again...this time for good!  
  
****  
  
Simone looked away, as she watched Tony walk to his car. She didn't want to think about how stupid she had been. She cringed whenever she thought of it.  
  
To think that she had actually thought the man had been mugged, when he had been coming back from raping someone! And even if it was only Rebecca Hotchkiss, the idea of being married to someone like that was just gross!  
  
And of course, not to mention the fact that she now might be pregnant with Tony's child! She hadn't said anything to her father or Celeste, who had just assumed the child was Tony's. But, the morning of that terrible day that John and her had found out how Ivy, and her own mother, had deceived them all, John and her had been intimate.   
  
Then, a few days later, she was married to Tony DiMera, and had obviously been intimate with him. Simone wasn't sure who the father of her baby was!  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door. Simone assumed it was Pilar or Celeste, since her father hated John now, and would not have allowed him to come upstairs and see her.  
  
'Come in!' she called out, sitting back down on the bed.  
  
Simone was more than a bit surprised, to see a meek looking John walk in quickly, then close the door.  
  
'I had to sneak up here...you know...with your father on the rampage and all...'  
  
Simone did not say anything. She suddenly felt tired.  
  
'You didn't have to come by.' she finally managed to say.  
  
John slowly walked towards her.  
  
'I wanted to come, Simone. I've wanted to come to you all of this time...I didn't mean what I said that day about Kay...I was just so angry...and I was wrong to take it out on you.'  
  
Simone nodded, but tears were falling down her face. She looked away and swiped at them.  
  
'John, I just have so much to think about now...none of that matters anymore.'  
  
John continued to ease towards her, until finally, he sat down next to her on her bed.  
  
'I know you do. That's why I'm here. All of this is my fault. You wouldn't be married to that bastard now, if I had just been using my head.'  
  
Simone sniffed, then shook her head.  
  
'It's not your fault, John. I chose to go off to Las Vegas with him.'  
  
'He knew you were vulnerable, Simone! You can't stay married to that creep! He's raped someone! Please, just tell me he never did anything that bad to you...I couldn't stand it...'  
  
Simone looked up into his eyes. They were shiny with tears. She put her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her as well. They sat there for a moment, quietly holding one another.  
  
Suddenly, T.C. burst in!  
  
'I knew it! When I couldn't find your ass downstairs, I knew you had snuck up here!'  
  
Pilar and Celeste were right behind T.C.. Celeste pulled on T.C.'s arm.  
  
'Come on, T.C.. Let's give them a little privacy.'  
  
But T.C. pulled his arm away!  
  
'My daughter doesn't need any privacy with this boy! Get your hands off of my daughter and get out of here!'  
  
Pilar stepped in between Simone and John, and T.C..  
  
'John, let's go downstairs for a minute.'  
  
John stood up, as he reluctantly let go of Simone. They stared at one another wordlessly, before John walked out. Pilar touched Simone's shoulder, before she too left the room. Celeste closed the door after them. She then turned to T.C..  
  
'T.C., you are going to have to get ahold of yourself!'  
  
'How can I?' he snapped, then looked down at Simone.  
  
'Simone, I know you still have feelings for that boy, but you don't have time for him right now. We have to figure out what you're going to do about your baby.'  
  
Simone nodded, tears forming in her eyes. T.C. sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Celeste shook her head sadly.  
  
****  
  
'GET OUT! GET OUT!'   
  
Nancy Ward, a doctor at Harmony Hospital that worked with the blind, came scurrying out of the Crane study, much to Eve's embarrassment!  
  
Eve, who had overheard the commotion, hurried over to her, as she slammed the study door behind her.  
  
'What happened?' Eve asked, although she suspected she already knew.  
  
Nancy touched her arm.  
  
'Your husband was insulted when I tried to teach him Braille. I understand that his blindness may or may not be permanent, but he does need to prepare for the possibility that he may never see again.'  
  
Eve nodded, the concept stabbing her insides.  
  
'I understand that. I've tried to get him to see that, but he's not doing too well with the idea.'  
  
Nancy nodded.  
  
'I understand that, Eve. But maybe you won't be able to do this alone. And maybe I'm not the right person to get your husband to get off of his duff, and learn to live with his handicap.'  
  
Eve didn't answer, but just nodded. The front door opened, and Teresa, who had began working as the nanny, wheeled in a double stroller with Evan and Erin in it. They both had snug little coats on. Erin's legs were kicking out. Evan looked as if he had some sort of chocolate substance around his mouth. Little Ethan came running in as well.  
  
Eve smiled at them, then looked at Nancy.  
  
'I will look into some other specialists, Nancy, I swear it. I have no choice. Julian has cut himself off from everyone. It's starting to take it's toll on his children as well.'  
  
Nancy nodded sympathetically, before walking out, past Teresa, the twins and Little Ethan. Teresa stared after her, then looked at Eve. Eve shook her head.  
  
Teresa walked up to her, glancing back at the kids.  
  
'Was that the specialist?'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'That's the third one he's chased away.' Teresa noted.  
  
'You don't think I know that? I don't know what to do.'  
  
Teresa eyed the study door.  
  
'I'm just going to say this: I won't be bringing Little Ethan back here...at least not until Julian can pull himself together.'  
  
'Teresa, why?' Eve asked, clearly shocked.  
  
'My son told me he was afraid of his father. I can't get it out of him as to what happened exactly, but before Julian's accident, Little Ethan never said anything like that about him before. I won't subject my son to any abuse, of any type, from that man!'  
  
Eve's mouth dropped open. Yes, Julian had been short tempered, but it was due to stress. Yet, even though a week had went by, she knew she couldn't keep making excuses for him. Julian had now driven Little Ethan away. It wasn't right.  
  
'Will you stay on, Teresa?'  
  
Teresa looked down.  
  
'I don't know. I'll really have to think about it. He threw something at me the other day, and told me that he knew it was me, because he had always hated my perfume!'  
  
Eve closed her eyes, then opened them.  
  
'I'll take care of this, Teresa. Please think about staying on here though, okay?'  
  
Teresa nodded, albeit, reluctantly. Eve turned and walked towards the study. She then threw open the door.  
  
'WHAT?!' Julian yelled, lifting his head up from the leather couch. He had been lying on it.  
  
Eve slammed the door behind her and walked over to him. She pointed at him.  
  
'First of all, don't you ever address me or anyone else that I care about, with that tone, or that word, ever again!'  
  
Julian sat up, a sly smile tugging at his lips.  
  
'Why, Eve darling, are you talking about that incompetent blind teacher you sent here? She's lying if she says I did anything to her! And I'm not Helen Keller you know!'  
  
Eve sat down next to him. Julian, feeling her nearness, moved away from her and sat further down the couch. It hurt too much to be that close to her right now. They even had separate bedrooms now.  
  
'Julian, I love you. And this problem that you're having could just be temporary...'  
  
'And if it's not?' Julian asked drolly.  
  
'If it's not, Julian, then I'm still going to still love you and be your wife. Let me help you get through this...'  
  
But Julian stood up suddenly and tried to move away from her, and the sound of her voice. But he bumped into the corner of the coffee table, banging his knee!  
  
Eve jumped up to help him, but as soon as he felt her touch, Julian pulled away roughly!  
  
'Leave me alone, Eve! You don't have to treat me like an invalid!'  
  
'Then stop acting like one and let the people that love you help!'  
  
'How, Eve? I can't even hold Evan and Erin...I might drop them...' his voice cracked suddenly. The idea of never seeing what they would grow up to be, ripped his heart in two. Worse yet, never laying eyes on Eve's beautiful face again...he would rather live without them, then live everyday longing to see them again!  
  
'Julian, you're not going to drop them! There are plenty of people that are blind and have children! And like all of the doctors said, this blindness you're experiencing is not permanent!'  
  
'But no one has said that it isn't, have they? Go! Go! Get out! I want to be alone!'  
  
Eve stepped away from him. She felt like she was staring at a stranger. The Julian Crane she knew, would never have let a little thing like blindness, keep him from the world. What was going on with her hubby?!  
  
But, she respected his wishes and sadly left the study. She closed the door behind her. Maybe it would be best if Teresa and Little Ethan, did not come back here.  
  
****  
  
Julian felt for the leather couch and sat down. He hated hurting Eve like that, but she just didn't understand what he was going through. And while he had no doubt that she would stay with him, if his blindness was permanent, she still deserved to find love and happiness elsewhere. He wouldn't tie her to him. He loved her too much.  
  
Julian suddenly felt a cool breeze, and realized his 'company' , had arrived.   
  
Alistair Crane, out on bail(funds from some illegal offshore accounts were used), snuck into the study through one of the side doors.  
  
'Hello, Father. To what to I owe a visit from such a wretched parent?'  
  
Alistair smiled, then sat down behind the desk. His desk.  
  
'I wondered if you had given any thought to our talk?'  
  
Julian shook his head.  
  
'You mean where I somehow pretend that you didn't cause me to go blind, and try to kill my children? That talk? Look, I'm only tolerating your sneaking in here, because I don't want anyone else to see you, least of all my wife. But...'  
  
'Son, you're blind. How long do you think Eve Russell is going to go on living with you?'  
  
'Her name is Eve Crane now, Father! And if you had just been able to accept that, I wouldn't be blind right now!'  
  
'Hmmm, yes. I know, I know, Both Sheridan and you have the terrible habit of blaming every bad thing that has ever happened in your life, on me.'  
  
'Every bad thing was your fault! Starting with your kidnapping of my son!'  
  
'Oh, yes, your son. Let's talk about him.'  
  
Julian didn't like the way this conversation was going, or the sound of his father's voice!  
  
'What do you mean? Do you know where he is?'  
  
'Oh, yes, Julian. I know where he is. You know where he is. Your son is actually quite famous.'  
  
Julian slowly stood up.  
  
'What do you mean he's 'famous'? Famous for what?'  
  
'Oh, no, Julian. You see, before I tell you anymore, I'm going to need for you to change your story a bit.'  
  
'What do you mean? Where is my son, Father?'  
  
'I'm going to need for you to tell the police that I never tried to murder your brats.  
  
'Are you insane?! Why would I tell them that?'  
  
'It doesn't matter, Julian. Because you see, I'm going to take this same offer to your wife. I will offer her the name, and whereabouts of your son, if she tells the police something that might make the authorities drop the charges they have against me.'  
  
'You're lying!' Julian hissed. 'You know nothing about the whereabouts of our son. Now get out! And if I find you've been filling Eve's head with this nonsense...'  
  
Eve opened the door suddenly, having heard Julian yelling. She stopped short when she saw Alistair!  
  
'I'm calling the police!' she shrieked, walking over to a nearby phone.  
  
'Not if you want to know where your long lost son is, you won't!' Alistair thundered. 


	9. Secret Memories

Chapter 9  
  
The true reason Simon is in Harmony, is revealed. Eve confides in Tony.  
  
'Get out, Father!' Julian yelled again.  
  
But Eve made her way over to Julian, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
'It's alright, Julian.' she said, glaring at Alistair. 'I want to hear what your father has to say.  
  
Alistair emitted an annoyed sounding sigh.  
  
'I'll have nothing to say about your son, if you two don't drop those attempted murder charges against me.'  
  
'Then we have nothing to talk about.' Julian answered in a calm voice.  
  
'Julian, maybe we should...' Eve began.  
  
But Julian cut her off, addressing his father again.  
  
'Leave. And don't come around here again, Father, or I will call the police.'  
  
Alistair said nothing, but stood up from the desk and walked out of the side door he had walked in from. He didn't look back at them, because he didn't have to. That Russell woman wanted to know where her son was. Julian would relent to make her happy. He was just a little angry now. But he firmly believed that by tomorrow, he would be a free man again.  
  
Eve stared after her 'father-in-law' for a bit, before looking at her sightless husband. He now wore a pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
'Julian...'  
  
'Eve, I don't want to hear it. I won't allow him to get away with trying to kill our children.' he said, his voice sounding more tired than angry.  
  
Eve just looked at him for a moment, then spoke.  
  
'I don't want that man to get away with trying to kill our children either, okay? But we have to face the facts here: you're private investigator has been on this hunt for our son for years! And the truth is, it wouldn't matter how many of them you hire, Alistair has covered his tracks...and hidden our son from us so well that only he himself, knows who or where he is. It's either never know our baby, or take the only chance we may ever get!'  
  
Julian could tell she was nearby, but was not sure of the direction. He did not move.  
  
'Eve, I've been dealing with that man a lot longer than you have. He's lying! Once we dropped the charges, he wouldn't tell us a damned thing!'  
  
'Okay then, we make him tell us...or even better still... we make Alistair produce him. Then we drop the charges! We will never let him near Evan and Erin again!'  
  
'So, it's okay with you that my father tried to murder our babies?' Julian asked blithely.  
  
'You know it's not!' Eve snapped. She looked him up and down.  
  
'You stop trying to shift this all on me! You don't want to find our son, this is what this is really all about, isn't it?!'  
  
'Eve, that is an appalling accusation, and a very untrue one! Of course I want to find our son!'  
  
Eve then walked up to him, taking her hands in his.   
  
'Then let's do this, Julian. Let's take this chance. The only chance we may ever have.'  
  
Eve squeezed his hands tightly. But soon, she felt his hands disengaging from hers.  
  
'Eve, this is a chance to get my father out of our lives for good. If we let him go, he could think of more ingenious and clever ways to kill Evan and Erin. We have to think of the children we have with us right now, and be grateful for...'  
  
Eve began to back away, shaking her head.  
  
'You don't want to find him because you don't want him to see you blind...that's it, isn't it?'  
  
Julian did not answer, but secretly, Eve had hit a nerve. He wanted to be able to see his son and he did not want whoever this young man turned out to be, to be disappointed that he had a blind father.  
  
When Julian did not answer right away, Eve knew she had figured out the truth.  
  
'Oh, Julian! You can't think like that!'  
  
'The answer to Alistair's 'proposal' is no, Eve! And I don't want you going behind my back either. We will find our son, but not with that man's help.'  
  
'Even though you know what it would mean to me?' Eve whispered, horrified.  
  
'Darling, he's lying! He knows nothing!' Julian began to cry out, hearing the shock in her voice at his words. While he did not want his son to see him blind, he was also highly suspicious of any deals made with his father! The man simply did not know how to keep his word!  
  
Eve turned and walked out of the room. She opened the study door, hard, so that it slammed against a wall! She then walked towards the front door.   
  
Teresa, who had just put the twins and little Ethan down for a nap, was walking down the stairs.  
  
'Dr. Crane?'  
  
Eve didn't look up. Tears were forming in her eyes. She sniffed.  
  
'I'll be out for a bit. No more than an hour.' she said, then opened the front door and left. Teresa stared at the closed door, then leaned over the railing, into the study. She could see Julian sitting on the couch, his sunglasses off. His head was in his hands. Teresa's eyes then widened. Because from where she stood, it looked as if he were weeping!   
  
Teresa turned and then walked back upstairs. Whatever was going on, she didn't want to be in it!  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. A maid appeared and answered it. She gasped in surprise. It was Rebecca.  
  
'Hello, Lainie. I suppose you thought you'd never see me again.'  
  
But Lainie was more shocked at the horrible bruising, around the former Mrs. Crane's neck. Rebecca sensed this, and at that moment, felt a little awkward, as if she really, truly had been a rape victim.  
  
But, she shoved her discomfort to the back of her mind. There was nothing to be nervous about now. Tony and Stefano were going down, and soon, John would be hers.  
  
'Is Mr. Crane in?'  
  
'Becky?' Julian called out from the study.  
  
Lainie moved aside so that Rebecca could step in. She walked straight to the study and closed the door behind her. Julian was sniffing and wiping his face. He then hurriedly put on his black sunglasses. Rebecca's heart went out to him. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, touching his hand.  
  
'How are you holding up, Pookie?'  
  
Julian sniffed again.  
  
'I should be asking you that. Losing my sight seems like such a little thing, compared to what you have been through. I was on my way to see you, when this thing happened, you know.'  
  
Rebecca rubbed his hand.  
  
'I know. Is Eve here?'  
  
'No. I managed to drive her away, yet again. Rebecca, could you help me over to the bar for a drink?'  
  
'I'll do you one better, I'll get it myself.' Rebecca said, standing up and walking over to the bar. She then began to mix him one of his favorite concoctions, while keeping an eye on him over by the couch.  
  
When she was finished, she walked back over to him, touched his hand, then carefully put the glass in it. He swilled it down right away. Rebecca took the glass from him and set it on the table in front of him.  
  
'Tell me what's going on, Julian?' she asked.  
  
Julian sniffed again.   
  
'I can't seem to put a brave or happy face on my new handicap. I know I scared my son the other day.'  
  
'Who? Evan? Fox?'  
  
'Little Ethan.'  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
'Little Ethan scares easily anyway! Really, Julian! I told you long ago that you needed to spend more time with that boy and shape him up. Teresa has turned him into a mama's boy!'  
  
Julian did not answer that charge directly.  
  
'Well, all I know is that I couldn't keep my temper with him, and it upset Teresa.'  
  
'Who cares? Has she been hanging around here?'  
  
'Eve hired her to be Evan and Erin's nanny.'  
  
'Oh God! What was she thinking? No wonder you are so upset!'  
  
'Rebecca! Forget Teresa! This isn't about her! I can't deal with this blind business here! I may not ever see again and if that is the way things are to be, then I will be a burden, and an embarrassment, to my wife and children!'  
  
Rebecca stared at him for a long moment, before speaking.  
  
'You know, I'm not a big fan of Eve's. I never have been. But I've seen what you two have together. It is very real...the way you two look at one another. It's the way I'd like for John to look at me some day. I have a feeling that your blindness isn't what's burdensome to Eve, so much as the way you're acting now.'  
  
'I can't help it!' he snapped. 'I feel like I'm on the outside looking in! Look, I'm glad you stopped by. I've come to a decision and I need your help.'  
  
Rebecca didn't like the sound of this. And she was worried about his demeanor. She had never seen him so down or out of control before.  
  
'Okay, Julian. Tell me what you need and I'll do it.'  
  
'I want you to help me compose a letter to Eve. I need to get away. I need to be alone.'  
  
'Julian, I don't think that's a good idea...'  
  
'Will you help me or not?'  
  
'Pookie, you don't even know if this blindness is permanent! You have to give yourself some time.'  
  
'Rebecca, I plan on staying away until my sight returns. I will see some specialists on my own. But if it does not, or if I am told it won't, I have every intention of setting Eve free.'  
  
Rebecca gasped, then stood up.  
  
'Julian! You can't just make these decisions without talking to Eve first!'  
  
Julian reached out to touch her. He then stood up.  
  
'Will you help me?' he asked quietly.  
  
Rebecca nodded.  
  
'Yes, Pookie, I'll help you. But just know, that if you do this, and your sight does return, Eve might not be willing to take you back with open arms.'  
  
'It's a chance I have to take.' Julian answered.  
  
****  
  
A half an hour later, Eve sat in a booth at the Book Cafe. She had a cappuccino in front of her, but she hadn't taken one sip of it. She stared out the window, not really seeing anything. Which was unfortunate. Because Tony DiMera saw her, and walked in.  
  
As soon as he stepped foot in the shop, people began to stare. Tony wasn't so much embarrassed, as he was annoyed. That damned Rebecca! This was all her fault! He planned to find that tape she made of the two of them, and make her pay!  
  
But, he could see by the look on Eve's face, that something was desperately wrong. Why was he not surprised? Julian Crane was incapable of making any woman truly happy.  
  
Tony slid into the booth, sitting across from her. Eve, coming out of her trance and seeing him, began to get up.  
  
Tony reached out and touched her hand.  
  
'Please, Eve, don't leave.'  
  
Eve looked around, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.  
  
'I'm sorry, Tony. But for reasons you are well aware of, I can't be seen sitting in a booth with you.'  
  
Eve got up, leaving the cappuccino and walked out of the building. She began walking towards the park, idly thinking that the last time her and Julian had this bad of a disagreement, she had come to the park and gotten herself kidnapped!  
  
As Eve entered the park, she suddenly stopped and turned around. Tony was behind her!  
  
'Damnit, Tony! I am not in the mood to deal with you today!'  
  
'What? I'm just taking a leisurely stroll. I can't help it if I planned on coming to the park today too!'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and sat down on the nearest bench. Of course, Tony soon joined her. She decided to just put up with whatever crap he had to say, then pray that he would go away!  
  
Tony handed her her cappuccino.  
  
'I couldn't just let you leave this. You did pay for it.'  
  
Eve silently took it from him, then set it down on the ground in front of her.  
  
'Why are you here?' she asked.  
  
'I was concerned. I saw you through the window. You looked so forlorn...'  
  
'Of course I'm 'forlorn', Tony. My daughter is married to a criminal and my husband is blind! So yes, I'm forlorn, I'm more than just forlorn, I'm at my wits end! Now go!'  
  
But Tony stayed put. Somehow, Eve didn't think her words would make him leave anyway.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
'What?' she asked, picking up the cappuccino.  
  
'Do you really think, in your heart of hearts, that I raped Rebecca? I mean, do you really think that I'm capable of doing something like that?'  
  
Eve tried to ignore the sadness she heard in his voice. But, she could not.  
  
'Tony,' she began carefully picking her words, 'you've kidnapped me twice...'  
  
'That was Stefano's doing on the island.'  
  
'You were on it too, but let's not go there. Instead, let me ask you something: if your plan to force me to marry you in the Himalayas, had come to pass, would you have forced me to be a real wife to you?'  
  
Tony's eyes widened.  
  
'First of all, I wouldn't have really forced you to marry me.'  
  
'Oh, right!'  
  
'No, I'm serious! I would've waited you out, Eve, I swear it. I would've waited until you eventually forgot Julian, and accepted me.'  
  
'That would've never happened.'  
  
'In time, it might have.'  
  
'No.' Eve said firmly, shaking her head.  
  
'Then eventually, you might have made do...maybe even pretended I was him?' Tony suggested.  
  
Eve almost choked on her cappuccino! She set the cup down again.  
  
'Look, since we'll never really know, I guess there's no point in quibbling about it. I don't know what to tell you, Tony. My first instinct is to say, no, I can't see you doing something like that. But Rebecca looks like she's been through the ringer. And I don't see why she'd just lie on you and Stefano.'  
  
Tony said nothing for a moment. Then he decided to take a chance and confess all.  
  
'Eve, Rebecca and I were having an affair. That was why I was at her apartment.'  
  
Eve gaped at him, then jumped up off of the bench! Tony stood up quickly as well. He sensed a slap coming, and needed to be on his toes!  
  
'You were cheating on my daughter?! Tony, for God's sakes what is the matter with you?!'  
  
'I love you, Eve, that's what is the matter with me!'  
  
Eve sighed and sat back down, not wanting to deal with this right now. But Tony sat back down as well.  
  
'I cared for Simone, I still do. But you were right. I did marry her to get back at you. I did marry her so that I could stay in your life in anyway I could. And there were times when I was making love to your daughter, that I would pretend she was you.'  
  
Eve jumped up again!  
  
'That it! I don't want to hear anymore from you! Good luck with this rape thing, but if you really love me, Tony, you'll divorce my daughter! She doesn't deserve to be dragged down with you!'  
  
Tony calmly stood up.  
  
'I am innocent, Eve. Yes, I did choke Rebecca...she threatened to show Simone video of our trysts together. Whatever you think of me, I don't want to see Simone hurt. I am quite fond of her.'  
  
Eve eyed him.  
  
'Rebecca has a tape of the two of you? On that particular day?'  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
'Yes, though she must've hidden it really well, because the police have not been able to find it. Of course, she claims to not know what I'm talking about. There wasn't even a sign of a camera in the room.'  
  
Eve looked away. Rebecca had been taping her and Tony? And the only reason she would've threatened to expose Tony, is if she wanted him for herself.  
  
'Rebecca wanted me to divorce Simone and marry her.'  
  
'I thought Rebecca was still in love with John Black?' Eve asked.  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
'She was and is. The point was to make John jealous. I wouldn't agree to it, and that's when she threatened to take the tape to Simone. I just lost control.'  
  
Eve looked at him. That still didn't excuse Tony's choking of Rebecca, but oddly enough, his story did make some sense. She sat back down on the bench.  
  
'Go on.' she said.  
  
Tony eased back down as well.  
  
'Anyway, Stefano, who for some reason, had disguised himself as a chauffeur that I employed, just walked into the apartment and into the bedroom. We were talking, when Rebecca shot us both with some gun she kept under the bed. Stefano and I both got back home, but Simone wanted to call the police. Stefano accidentally shoved her...that's how she got hurt.'  
  
'Accidentally, hey?' Eve said with disbelief, shaking her head.  
  
'If I had not been shot, I would've never let my father put his hands on Simone, you must believe that.'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'I'm sorry for you, Tony. Really, I am. But I'm even sorrier for my daughter. None of this has anything to do with her. End this farce of a marriage!'  
  
Tony did not answer her. Instead, he changed the subject.  
  
'Tell me why you were so upset back at the Book Cafe?'  
  
Eve was thrown by the change in topic. A deep sadness suddenly overwhelmed her. She couldn't confide in Tony about her marital problems. There used to be Grace, but she had messed that up. And Pilar...well, Eve could tell that while she was somewhat sympathetic, her overall view was that Julian was just no damned good in the first place!  
  
So, against her better judgment, Eve told Tony about what a hard time Julian was having with his blindness, Alistair's offer, and Julian's refusal to take his father up on it. She then looked away, willing herself not to cry. Tony reached out and touched some of her hair, but she flinched. He took his hand away, then cleared his throat.  
  
'Eve, I don't want to defend Julian, believe me. But he's a proud man. You know, I once had a bout with blindness.'  
  
Eve looked him up and down.  
  
'You did?'  
  
'Yes. My then wife was understanding...and also sleeping with John Black at the time, behind my back.'  
  
Eve's mouth dropped open!  
  
'That's terrible!'  
  
'Yes, it was. It was a completely frustrating time and experience. Luckily, all turned out well in the end. I got my eyesight back. Julian's a powerful man...his blindness makes him feel powerless.'  
  
'He acts as if I might begin to love him less because he's blind! He won't let me in, and he won't talk to me or even spend time with Evan and Erin! And he's so angry all of the time... I'm beginning to wonder if he somehow blames me for his condition.' Eve said sadly.  
  
'Oh no, Eve! I'm sure it's not that!'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'Maybe I should've been more understanding about his refusal to take Alistair up on his offer, to tell us who our son is. The man is a monster, I suppose he probably is lying...although...he did say that he was someone famous.'  
  
Tony raised a brow, but did not comment, as a plan began to form. What if HE found Eve's son for her? He would look like quite the hero, to the cad Julian is acting like now!  
  
'Eve, I think you need to support Julian on this. You will find your son, but right now, going against his wishes on this, might just make the problems you're having with him, worse.'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Yes, you're probably right.'  
  
She stood up. Tony did as well.  
  
'I'm going by to see Simone. She probably won't see me, but I still have to try. It would be nice if you would think about what I said...about letting her go?'  
  
Tony smiled at her. He was indeed actually thinking about it, if his plan came to pass!  
  
'I will, Eve. Really. The last thing I want is any harm to come to Simone.'  
  
Eve didn't know whether to believe that or not, but decided that was the best she was going to get out of him. She said goodbye to him and walked out of the park. Tony watched her leave, then got on his cell phone. He was going to call a private eye that he had used many times before. This man could find a person under a rock!  
  
****  
  
Ivy brushed her hair, unable to believe how matted it still looked. Then again, she had been in a three month coma.  
  
Simon Cowell came back in the room, then closed the door. He had went to get some coffee, but she eyed him with unease. She had been as shocked as anyone, to wake up and find him standing over her. What could he possibly want?  
  
Ivy threw down the hairbrush and looked at him.  
  
'Alright, Simon. It's just us now. No Ethan or Fox to hover nearby and overhear your sweet, yet phony endearments. Why are you here?'  
  
'What? You were in a coma...I was concerned.'  
  
'The last time you were 'concerned' was when you couldn't get in to get your weekly Botox treatment! Why are you here? Fox and Ethan are already suspicious, and it gives me the creeps that Whitney knows about us.'  
  
'How was your meeting with the shrink?' Simon asked, sipping his coffee.  
  
'What do you care? Okay, if you really must know, she's worried that I can't get over my 'obsession' with Sam Bennett. I told her that I love Sam and that he's not an obsession.'  
  
'So, nothing has really changed then, has it?' he asked, setting down his coffee on a nearby table.  
  
'No, and it never will. Between the shrink and my physical therapy...why are you here, Simon?'  
  
Simon walked over to her and sat down. He lowered his voice, even though they were the only two people in the room.  
  
'Amanda is getting married.' he said.  
  
Ivy stared blankly at him, before turning away and picking up her hairbrush again. But Simon snatched it from her and threw it against a wall!  
  
'Hey!' Ivy cried out.  
  
'No, Ivy, I have not been sitting by your dismal bedside, waiting for you to pull yourself out of a drug induced coma, just because I find you 'special'! I have things to do, you know!'  
  
Ivy smiled.  
  
'Finally! The real Simon Cowell emerges! You were giving me the creeps! What do you want?!'  
  
'Amanda, our DAUGHTER, is getting married, to someone on the lower rungs of the Royal family. Needless to say, her background was looked in to thoroughly. And while her fiancee's family, just thinks that she is my brother's daughter, a certain reporter with a British tabloid, has figured out enough to know that we are her parents!'  
  
Ivy sat up!  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? How was one stupid reporter able to figure that out, when no one else ever suspected a thing?!'  
  
Simon sighed.  
  
'Amanda was sick about a year ago.'  
  
Ivy said nothing. Simon smiled sardonically.  
  
'Nice that you care.'  
  
'Oh don't give me that 'mommie dearest' %$##$%! You could've raised her if you wanted to! You wanted to run around and chase skirts...and jock straps, and I had a position here! I had already pawned off one child on Julian that was not his, I couldn't take another chance like that! And I wasn't willing to sleep with him again to make it look as if he could be the father! We did what we had to do. I went off to Europe when I started to show, making people think I was a bad mother for leaving my already existing children behind for so long! Your brother and his wife gave our daughter a good life, and now she's going to be royalty. How can anyone know, Simon?'  
  
'Amanda was deathly ill, Ivy. She needed blood. My brother's didn't match. Mine did. Amanda never knew that I have it to her...'Uncle Simon'...but this reporter got into her medical records!'  
  
'What?! Okay, what's done is done, but I still don't know how this reporter had connected me to this thing?'  
  
'I don't know either, Ivy, but he has. I had to beg the man to hold off, at least for a couple of weeks...at least you woke up in time to know what you're about to face.'  
  
'God no!' Ivy cried, shaking her head. 'You have to do something, Simon!'  
  
Simon grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her!  
  
'There is nothing to do. Ivy! The story comes out next week! I've spoken to my brother and we're both going to sit down with Amanda and tell her the truth. Our time has run out, and just be glad that this is all that reporter knows!'  
  
Ivy said nothing, and he let go of her. For they both knew what he was speaking of. Amanda was two years younger than Fox. Conceived, strangely enough, here in Harmony, one night, during a Crane party. Ivy still remembered her and Simon sneaking off to their special 'place'...her old basement in the Winthrop estate. She still had the key to her former home, and her parents, coincidentally, were at the Crane party that evening.  
  
She and Simon had been alone, in the basement, having wild and raw sex, when they were discovered by none other than Martin Fitzgerald.... 


	10. A Turn For The Worse

Chapter 10  
  
Eve finds Julian's note. Lexie arrives in Harmony.  
  
Teresa passed by the nursery, then walked backwards until she stood in the doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes!  
  
Julian had just finished hugging Little Ethan, who wriggled away from him. Rebecca then picked up Erin for Julian to hold. Teresa walked into the room.  
  
'What's going on in here?' she asked.  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
'What does it look like? I'm helping Julian bond with his children.'  
  
Teresa crossed her arms.  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
'Because I feel like it!' Rebecca snapped. 'Now get out of here and go do whatever it is Eve is paying you to do!'  
  
Teresa slowly came into the room.  
  
'What Mrs. Crane is paying me to do, is look after her children. A woman crying rape, is not a good influence on the twins, or my son!'  
  
'Teresa!' Julian hissed. 'You apologize to Rebecca this instant!'  
  
But Teresa was cool.  
  
'I don't work for you, Julian, I work for your wife.'  
  
'You most certainly do work for me! And I will not have you speaking to Rebecca like that, not after what she's been through!'  
  
Rebecca rubbed Julian's arm.  
  
'It's alright, Pookie. You know how Teresa is.'  
  
'What I know is, I never bought your cock and bull story about Tony and Stefano breaking into your apartment! And even if they did, why you?'  
  
Rebecca was about to say something, when Julian reached for her hand.  
  
'For God's sakes, Rebecca, don't say anything! For all you know, DiMera's lawyer may call her to testify, just so they could use your words against you!'  
  
Rebecca had not thought of that. She eyed Teresa. Teresa smiled, then pulled out the letter that Julian had left Eve downstairs. It was addressed to Eve in sealed envelope, with her name on the front. Rebecca had helped write it.  
  
Rebecca gasped!  
  
'Julian! She has the letter you left for Eve!'  
  
'Put it back, Teresa!' Julian snarled.  
  
Erin and Little Ethan began to cry. Evan just watched everyone.  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes with disgust, as she began to walk towards her son and Erin. Rebecca blocked her way.  
  
'Give that back!' she ordered.  
  
Julian, for his part, was astounded at what his senses picked up. He could hear the biting anger in both women's voices. And he suspected that was what was scaring the children. he could also smell that God awful perfume Teresa always wore!  
  
'Rebecca, leave us. Wait for me down in the limo.' Julian said.  
  
'But Pookie...'  
  
'Please. I will be right along.'  
  
Teresa smiled as Rebecca glared at her, trying to make one last grab for the letter. Teresa kept it behind her back, then watched as Rebecca stalked from the room. Teresa then went over to Little Ethan and picked him up. Once done, she peeked into Erin's crib.  
  
'You know, you shouldn't keep indulging our son like that.' Julian said quietly.  
  
Teresa gave him a sideways glance, once both children were calmed down.  
  
'What would you know about child rearing, Julian? Huh? Nothing, that's what!'  
  
'I was just suggesting...'  
  
Teresa set Little Ethan down. He walked over to a corner to play with some toys.  
  
'I read your letter, Julian.'  
  
'You did what?! Why the nerve...'  
  
'Oh, shut -up! You're the one with a lot of nerve! Tell me, is Rebecca going with you?'  
  
Julian sniffed.  
  
'Not that it is any of your concern, but, yes, she will be coming with me for a short while, just until I get settled in with specialists and such. It's not like I can go off alone in my condition.'  
  
'You could if you had just given one of those teachers your wife brought here, half a chance. Then again, I don't know why I'm surprised you're running out on Dr. Russell.'  
  
'I'm not running out on her! And she is Dr. Crane to you!'  
  
'But after this is over, she'll go back to being Dr. Russell, or whatever her maiden name was before she met Coach Russell. Because you see, that stupid letter you're leaving her, isn't going to cut it. And it's only going to get worse when 'Dr. Crane' discovers that the only person in the world her husband can turn to in his time of need, is his aging, ex cow of a wife!'  
  
Evan and Erin were now watching the two of them. Little Ethan was playing with a toy car on the floor.  
  
'Eve will understand that I had to do what I had to do. And she will be waiting for me when I get back. What choice will she have? We have children together and...why am I bothering explaining any of this to the likes of you? Put that letter back where my wife can see it, do you understand?' Julian asked coldly.  
  
Teresa shook her head, looking him up and down.  
  
'Did you even stop to think how this thing is affecting Little Ethan? Or the twins? Babies can sense things you know!'  
  
'If my eyesight is restored, I will be back and everything will be fine. But if I find out I will never be able to see again...'  
  
Teresa's mouth dropped open!  
  
'You'll what? What? Never return or something?'  
  
Julian said nothing, but hung his head. Teresa snorted.  
  
'I'm calling your wife. She has bent over backwards to help you and this is how you repay her?!'  
  
'Teresa, it will be better if she finds me gone...'  
  
'Better for who? You? So that you don't have to face her?!'  
  
'I can't see her, so I won't have to face her!'  
  
'Julian! You know, you are an ass^^%$ in every other aspect of your life, but I have seen you with your wife, and I have seen you with your youngest children. I know you love them. Whitney loves you, something I never thought I would see happen. So I know you must be showing them something good. You cannot just leave your wife a letter like this, then go without telling her where you're off to, or when you will be back. And you definitely can't go with an ex-wife! I didn't think Rebecca could leave town anyway, you know, with the trial coming up.'  
  
'The DiMera's are the criminals, not Rebecca. I'm sure just as long as she's back here at the start of her trial, her going with me will be no problem. Now, I want you to put that letter back, Teresa and...Teresa?'  
  
Julian could feel her rush past him. Julian turned and began to feel his way out of the nursery.   
  
Meanwhile, Teresa ran into Rebecca on the landing.  
  
'Give me back that letter, you little tramp!' Rebecca yelled.  
  
'Get out of my way! You're helping Julian run away and my son needs his father too!'  
  
'Oh please, Teresa! You've never cared before if Julian and that little brat of yours bonded! Why now? What? Is it because you're afraid Little Ethan may not get his slice of the pie? After all, with Evan and Erin here, there will be less for your child, won't there?'  
  
'Shut-up and get out of my way!' Teresa spat.  
  
Rebecca reached for the letter, and managed to snag part of it! Teresa kept a good hold on the other half!  
  
'Let go!' Teresa screamed, as she realized she was about to lose her footing.   
  
But Rebecca could see that Teresa was going to go tumbling down the stairs as well! She quickly looked behind her at Julian, who was feeling his way into the area, then gave Teresa a shove down the stairs! There! That was for her Gwenie, and all of the unhappiness this little slut had brought into all of their lives!  
  
Teresa screamed as she hit each step. Rebecca stood at the top, breathing hard. She looked back at Julian, then looked again.  
  
Julian had removed his sunglasses and was gaping at Rebecca!  
  
'Pookie? Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you looking at me at all?'  
  
Julian stared at her, wild-eyed.  
  
'Rebecca, I can see...my sight came back, just as I saw you push Teresa down the stairs!'  
  
****  
  
Tony slammed the door as he walked into the foyer. He gave his mail a cursory glance, then dropped it back on a table stand. He then sighed and walked into his sitting room. Tony then stopped short.  
  
'Alexandra! My darling sister...I didn't see your car in the drive?'  
  
Lexie stood up from the chair she was sitting in.  
  
'That's because I parked up the road.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Lexie rolled her eyes.  
  
'Why do you think? My brother and father have been accused of raping some tramp!'  
  
Tony ignored the insult.  
  
'How is our father faring in jail? You know he catches cold so easily...'  
  
Lexie shook her head.  
  
'They've been strip searching him, Tony.'  
  
Tony sucked in a breath!  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes. I guess he's just escaped so many times, they don't want to take any chances.'  
  
'Still, that is such a grievous invasion of privacy!' Tony snapped, truly revolted.  
  
Lexie nodded, looking around the mansion. Tony interrupted her visual critique.  
  
'But have you seen our father?'  
  
'Of course not, Tony! After what he did to Abe...'  
  
'Of course. I forgot.'  
  
'I'm sure you did, since you never liked Abe anyway.'  
  
'No, I did not. But I would've never seen my nephew's father turning into some monster! That's why when I found out, I brought back a cure right away. But, Abe left or disappeared. Have you heard from him?'  
  
Lexie sniffed, shaking her head. She then began to bawl! Tony walked over to her, closing the distance between them, and put his arms around her.  
  
'Come, let's sit down over here.'  
  
Lexie sniffed again, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Tony offered her a handkerchief from inside his suit pocket. They sat down on a sofa. Lexie blew her nose loudly, then decided to hang onto the hankie. She suspected Tony would not want it back.  
  
'Look, Tony, I've decided to come and lend you my support. You're going to need it.'  
  
'Alexandra, Rebecca is a slut and a liar. Once the facts come out, this unpleasantness will end and Simone will come back here.'  
  
Lexie gave him a look.  
  
'Yeah, about Simone, what in the living hell were you thinking?!'  
  
'What?' Tony asked innocently.  
  
'You know what? You obviously married Simone in order to get back at Eve in some way. You know that's why Celeste was here, don't you?'  
  
Tony raised a brow.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You have seen my mother here, haven't you?' Lexie asked.  
  
'Well, yes, she was here the night Rebecca made those preposterous accusations...that was no coincidence, was it?'  
  
'No. I overheard my mother talking with Julian Crane. As a favor to Eve, he wanted ME to move in here and keep any eye on you and Simone.'  
  
Tony became irritated!  
  
'Good Lord, why? What did they think I was doing to my own wife?'  
  
Lexie peered at her brother.  
  
'While I am no fan of Eve's or either of her daughters, let's not be cute here, Tony. After what happened to Liz, and Eve's father, I could see why there would be some concern for Simone.'  
  
'You wound me to the quick!'  
  
'Yeah, well you're about to be wounded some more then! I just heard from a lawyer that I know, that the A&E Channel is doing a special called 'House of DiMera', featuring our paternal grandparents, Stefano, every woman he has been involved with and all of his children. They're going to add Simone in. T.C. will be livid.'  
  
'Well I'll call my lawyer and see if we can get the release date pushed back. The last thing I need, with this trial coming up, is something like that running on cable!'  
  
'Well, now let's get back to this rape thing. I don't have to ask if you did it, because Rebecca's story sounds shiftier than hell!'  
  
'It is that and more, Alexandra. I will tell you all about it in good time. But for now, I don't want to even think about such a distasteful thing. Tell me more about Celeste. What was her goal in coming here?'  
  
'To get Simone to invite her to live here. I guess she was supposed to report to Julian.'  
  
That SOB! Tony thought resentfully. And Celeste? What an ingrate she was turning out to be! And after all the DiMera family had done for her!  
  
'You know, Alexandra, maybe it would be best if you returned to Salem.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Oh...I just don't think that you need the stress of this trial on your shoulders.'  
  
Lexie looked at him suspiciously.  
  
'I can take it. Besides, I want Rebecca, and others, to see that someone believes in you.'  
  
'Well thank you, you are too kind. But, I'm just concerned about you, that's all.'  
  
'Why?' Lexie asked, wondering when her brother was going to stop beating around the bush.  
  
'I just think that seeing T.C. Russell again might be painful for you...you know he resents me terribly, you know.'  
  
'Of course he does, Tony! You married his 20 year old daughter!'  
  
'Yes...I suppose I can understand that somewhat. I guess you're probably happy that Celeste has taken such a personal interest in him. Since you have no feelings left for him yourself.'  
  
Lexie just stared at Tony.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' she snapped, not liking the direction of the conversation. Even worse, she had allowed her brother to move their talk to this unseemly point!  
  
'Just say whatever it is you're trying to say, Tony!'  
  
Tony took a deep breath, carefully choosing his tone and words.  
  
'Alexandra, I went by the Russell home today to see Simone. She wouldn't see me, of course. Anyway, T.C. opened the door and yelled at me, like he usually does...but...in the background, behind T.C....well...I saw your mother, wearing a man's shirt and nothing else. I figured you knew...I mean...surely Celeste would not just take up with a man her own daughter was once in love with, unless she had her daughter's approval, right?'  
  
Lexie slowly stood up.  
  
'You're lying! I don't know why I even bothered to come here! My mother would not do this! Besides, T.C. isn't even her type!'  
  
Tony stood up as well.  
  
'Alexandra, I couldn't make up anything so sordid! And T.C. didn't seem to care, or maybe he didn't know that I had seen your mother inside...my point is, haven't you wondered why Celeste was so quick to come to Harmony and help out with Simone? It wasn't for Eve or Julian, but it was so she could get in good with T.C..'  
  
Lexie pointed a finger at him.  
  
'I'm going over there! And if they deny it...'  
  
'Of course they're going to deny it, Alexandra. My, I wonder how long this little affair of theirs has been going on? I would just be devastated if you discovered that T.C. and your mother had been 'close' while you were involved with him.'  
  
Lexie said nothing, but picked up her purse and turned to walk out. Tony watched her swing open the door and leave, slamming it behind her. Tony then smiled. Take that Celeste! How dare she even think of spying on him for that bastard Crane!  
  
****  
  
Eve's eyes widened, as she saw the ambulance in front of the mansion. What had happened now?! God, don't let anything bad have happened to Erin or Evan...or Julian!  
  
She had just come from trying to see Simone, who would not come downstairs to see her. Eve had accepted a cup of herbal tea from Celeste, whom she noted, looked right at home in her former residence. If T.C. noticed this, he did not comment on it.  
  
T.C. then told her that Tony had come by earlier and that Jon Hastings was making a pest of himself. He then asked her why John was living with Fox and Whitney? Eve had been at a loss, since she knew nothing of this living arrangement.  
  
And as per the norm, the conversation just disintegrated, when Eve commented on John being a positive influence in Simone's life, now that her marriage to Tony was ending. T.C. then yelled at her, hissing that she would approve of a guy for their daughter, that had lived in a box for months!  
  
Needless to say, Eve had known nothing about that either. Celeste ran interference, sending T.C. away to cool off. He left the house to go over to Sam and Grace's house. Eve had then been left alone with Celeste.  
  
It was awkward being alone with her, since the last conversation Eve had had with her former step-mother, concerned the death of her father. But, Eve told Celeste that she had made peace with not only what had happened to her father, but to Liz as well. Celeste told her she was sorry that her and Liz couldn't patch things up, before her death.  
  
Eve shook herself out of her reverie, and ran in the mansion through the open front door. Julian ran to her right away and picked her up, swinging her around! Eve, caught off guard, wriggled out of his arms.   
  
'Julian? You're looking at me!'  
  
Julian grabbed her and pulled her close to him again.  
  
'Yes my darling, I can see again! It happened just like that!'  
  
Eve smiled briefly at him, before looking around him and screaming!  
  
'What happened here?!' she screamed, running over to the paramedics, who had a spinal collar on an unconscious Teresa.  
  
Whitney and Fox came in, and Whitney ran to Teresa! She then looked at Eve and Julian.  
  
'What happened?' she asked fearfully. Fox looked at his father.  
  
'Father? You can see?'  
  
Julian grinned at him!  
  
'That's right! The darkness suddenly ended!'  
  
Eve eyed her husband.  
  
'Julian, I'm happy for you...us...but we really need to know what happened to Teresa here! I have to call Pilar and the rest of her family!'  
  
Julian cleared his throat. Rebecca had already made a getaway. And when Teresa awoke and fingered her, Julian was going to say he was blind and saw nothing, while Rebecca was just going to deny being there at all. Julian had already paid off Lainie, the maid that had let Rebecca in.  
  
'I don't know. I mean, my sight came back, just when I heard a scream. Luckily I could see that Teresa must have tripped and fallen down the stairs.'  
  
'She tripped?' Whitney asked in disbelief. She looked at Fox, who was now staring at Teresa's inert form on the stretcher.  
  
'I suppose, Whitney. How else would you explain it.' Julian said calmly.  
  
'You couldn't see, Father.' Fox said. 'For all we know, Alistair got back in here and did this!'  
  
Eve looked at Fox fearfully.  
  
'He was here.'  
  
'Who?' Whitney asked.  
  
'Alistair. Oh God! Why would he do this? What did Teresa ever do to him?!' Eve cried. Julian hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
'It will be alright, darling. You see, the paramedics are taking her away now. We'll follow the ambulance to the hospital, alright?' he suggested gently, caressing her face. When they returned back home, he planned on making up for lost time with his wife in bed!  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Alright, meet me in the car and I'll call Pilar and have her meet us there.'  
  
Julian nodded, then walked out with Fox and Whitney. He stopped to look back at Eve, who was punching numbers her cell. God help him for thinking like this, but it would be nice for everyone, if when Teresa awoke, she remembered nothing about her fall at all. This 'accident', was the last thing he, or Rebecca, needed at this time in their lives. Julian then turned and followed Fox and Whitney out.  
  
As Eve waited for Pilar to pick up, she saw an envelope near the bottom of the stairs. It had her name on it. She walked over to the stair it lay on and picked it up. She did not recognize the handwriting. Why was it near where Teresa had lain? Was this from her?  
  
Eve sighed and put the envelope in her purse to look at later, just as Pilar picked up. 


	11. Knee Deep

Chapter 11  
  
Julian gets into deeper trouble. Fox confronts Ivy.  
  
When Julian, Eve, Whitney and Fox, got off of the elevator at Harmony Hospital, Fox was disgusted to see Simon Cowell, getting on to another elevator across the way. Simon did not appear to see him as the doors closed. Fox touched Whitney's arm.  
  
'I'm going to check in on my mother. Let me know about any news on Teresa.'  
  
Whitney, who had seen Simon as well, tried to stop him.  
  
'Fox, just let it go.'  
  
'Why? Whitney, I want to know the real reason why that creep has been hanging around here! Now, I'm going to go see my mother and get some answers out of her. Any news on Teresa, and you'll know where to find me.' Fox said firmly. Whitney nodded miserably. She knew her husband's tone and mood. Ivy would not be able to weasel out of any questions her son put to her.  
  
Eve, meanwhile, touched Julian's arm. She had asked two of the servants to look after Little Ethan, Evan and Erin, but had been unable to find Lainie, the housekeeper hired after Alistair's stint. She was good with the kids.  
  
'I'm going to go see who Teresa's doctor is. When Pilar, Luis and the others show up, point them down that hall, okay?' Eve asked.  
  
Julian nodded, smiling at her.  
  
'It will be alright. Teresa will be fine.'  
  
'She didn't look fine, Julian, and I'm worried that she's still unconscious. I'd better go...oh, I want someone to look at you as well.'   
  
'Darling, I'm fine.'  
  
'Julian, I'm so happy you have your sight back. It's what we all prayed for. But I want to make sure that everything is alright now. So, once I find out what Teresa's condition is, I'll find someone to examine you, alright?'  
  
Julian nodded, then kissed Eve, and she smiled gently at him, before rushing off to see about Teresa. Julian eyed Whitney, who had walked over to a waiting area and was sitting down. He then took out his cellphone. He dialed Rebecca's number. She picked up right away.  
  
'Well?' she asked.  
  
'Well, what?' Julian replied, his voice taking on a hard edge.  
  
'Did the tramp die?'  
  
'Rebecca, I have covered for you this time, but I do not appreciate your cavalier attitude! Shoving someone down a set of stairs, no matter how distasteful you find them to be, is not the smartest thing you can be doing right now. Especially with your trial coming up!'  
  
'I'm sorry, Pookie, but the opportunity was there and I took it! Besides, I was trying to help you! At least you got the letter back, before Eve could see it.'  
  
Julian froze! He then looked around. Whitney was thumbing through a magazine. Fox was nowhere in sight.  
  
'I thought YOU had the letter, Rebecca! That's why I was calling...to tell you to shred it, burn it or whatever!'  
  
'No, I don't have it! God! Maybe it's still in Teresa's money grubbing little hand?'  
  
'No, Eve or the EMT's would've seen it then...but it could still be on the stairs somewhere. Alright, I've got to somehow make an excuse as to why I have to leave, then hightail it back home! I can't let Eve see that letter!'  
  
Rebecca snorted!  
  
'What was that for? Julian asked tiredly.  
  
'It's an 'I told you so'! You were in such a hurry to leave your wife, and go off to God knows where to lick your wounds! When she finds out that you were just going to up and leave her, and the twins...'  
  
'Rebecca! I was blind! I would've made Eve the worst husband, and the twins an absolutely worthless father. I know I was wrong, but I can see again and I want to put this whole thing behind me. Meaning I can't let Eve see that letter. We're in enough trouble as it is.'  
  
'Well, we're still going to just deny everything, right?' Rebecca asked, her voice sounding mildly worried.  
  
'Of course! I was blind at the time, and you weren't there. No one would believe Teresa over us....oh, I have to go! The Lopez-Fitzgeralds have arrived, including non-working Antonio. God knows what kind of abuse I'll have to put up with from them. Remember, mums the word!'  
  
'Yes, I have to practice being a good girl for the trial.' Rebecca said cattily.  
  
'Rebecca, this will be all worth it, if you can put even just one of the DiMera's away! Preferably Tony. I haven't seen much of him since he married Simone, but I have no doubt that when he sees my wife, out and about, he still makes goo-goo eyes at her! I have to go, talk to you later!'  
  
'Yes, keep me posted!' Rebecca said, hanging up.  
  
Julian hung up as well, then walked over to the waiting area, where Whitney was now talking to Pilar, Luis and Antonio. Julian briefly wondered where Miguel was? Then he wondered WHY he was wondering?! Maybe some of Eve's caring nature was beginning to rub off on him.  
  
Luis was the first to see him. Antonio squinted at Julian in an unfriendly manner. Julian offered his hand for shaking.  
  
'Pilar, Luis...Antonio...well, how lovely it is to see you all together...like a family...well, this is just a terrible thing that's happened.'  
  
Luis walked up to him. Pilar pulled on his arm. Antonio spoke.  
  
'Why don't you cut the crap Julian and confess!'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'Confess to what? By the way, where are you working these days?'  
  
'None of your damned business!' Antonio snapped. He was tired of people in this town hinting that he never worked! He had had several jobs...just none of them had ever worked out. Right now he was stripping at a club on the edge of town, near the swamp, called 'Donkey's Bells'. If that ever got out...well...his family would die of shame!  
  
'What happened, Whitney?' Pilar asked. She didn't want to hear anything from Julian.  
  
'Fox and I came up from our cottage when we heard the ambulance. Mother just happened to be coming back from somewhere too. Julian was the only one who really knows anything, although...'  
  
'Although what, Whitney?' Luis asked, eyeing Julian.  
  
Whitney looked at Julian, who put an arm around her. She then spoke.  
  
'Fox thinks that Alistair might have done this.' she said quietly.  
  
'Alistair!' Pilar practically spat. Luis looked at Julian.  
  
'I just realized you can see. How long has this 'miracle' been going on?'  
  
Julian cleared his throat.  
  
'I just got my eyesight back, when I heard Teresa scream. So the only thing I saw was her lying at the bottom of the stairs.'  
  
'But you had to have heard footsteps or something?' Pilar asked.  
  
'No...not a thing. I really think that poor Teresa tripped or something.'  
  
'Oh please!' Antonio said with disgust. Luis pulled Antonio aside.  
  
'Believe me, bro, I'm with you here. I'm not buying this cock and bull story Julian is trying to pass off. But why would he push Teresa down the stairs? I mean, they don't get along, but still...and Julian was blind.'  
  
'Oh come on, Luis! We don't know that that bastard was ever blind!'  
  
'Why would he fake something like that?' Luis asked.  
  
'He's a Crane, Luis, he doesn't need a reason to be bastardly!'  
  
'You're right. But still, it sounds like our best bet is to wait until our sister wakes up. Then she can tell us what happened.'  
  
'If she wakes up!' Antonio said bitterly. He then hushed up as Pilar walked over. She looked angry.  
  
'Don't talk like that! Of course Teresa is going to wake up! Look, Julian told me that Eve is with Teresa down that hallway there. Let's go and find out what's going on. Whitney said she would try and get ahold of Miguel and Sheridan for us.'  
  
Luis and Antonio nodded, then gave Julian the evil eye, as they walked past him and Whitney, who was on her cell phone, trying to reach Miguel. His phone seemed to be turned off. She hung up, then walked over to Julian.  
  
'I'm sorry, Julian.'  
  
Julian smiled down at her.  
  
'For what?'  
  
'I'm sorry that people don't know the real you. I've always liked Luis and Antonio, but their attitude here really stinks! They're acting as if you pushed Teresa yourself!'  
  
Julian felt slightly guilty, but reached out to touch her hand.  
  
'Whitney, I'm used to it, really. It's alright.'  
  
'No it isn't, Julian. I know that Teresa and you have your problems, but I know you would never do anything to her, not only because she's important to Fox and me, but because she's Little Ethan's mother.'  
  
Julian just nodded, then hugged Whitney. His mind was swirling about, as he began to wonder just what he would say, when Teresa fingered Rebecca. Maybe he should acknowledge her presence in the house?  
  
No! Julian decided to stick with his original plan and just deny everything. His thoughts then went back to that letter. He had to get back to the house!  
  
Julian let go of Whitney.  
  
'Listen dear, I'm going to run back to the house and get the twins. I don't feel their safe with just the servants, and if Alistair is the one that did this...'  
  
Whitney nodded quickly.  
  
'Go! You're right. I never even thought about it. And now would be the perfect time for him to try something...you know...with all of us gone like this.'  
  
Actually, Julian hadn't thought of that! He gave her another hug.  
  
'I'll be back.' he said. Whitney nodded, letting go of him. Julian walked towards the elevators and breathed a sigh of relief. Now, all he had to do was scoot back home and find that letter! Eve would never have forgiven him if he had just run off like that. He understood that now. He never wanted her to find out, just how cowardly he had almost been!  
  
****  
  
'Hello, Fox. My, it's nice to see you!' Ivy said, smiling brightly. 'I'm going home tomorrow...though I guess home will be my hotel again since...'  
  
'No,' Fox said curtly, 'you're not coming home with Whitney and I. Also, I'm actually here because Teresa was in an accident at the mansion.'  
  
Ivy eyed him.  
  
'Why was Teresa in the mansion at all?'  
  
'Never mind that. I wouldn't be here at all, except that the first person I saw when we got off the elevator, was that slimy, recording executive, Simon Cowell. I want to know why he's really here, Mother?'  
  
Ivy coughed.  
  
'Oh, excuse me. Fox, could you get me some water? There's pitcher right over there.'  
  
Fox gave her a wary look, but turned away to get her her water. Ivy clenched her fists together. Damn that stupid Simon! If he was any kind of real man, he would fix this! The last thing she needed, was Ethan, Fox or any of her other children, knowing that she had an illegitimate child with Simon Cowell! That and what would Sam think of her then?!  
  
'Here you go, Mother.' Fox said, handing her the glass.  
  
'Thank you.' Ivy said demurely, then began to drink the whole glass down, to keep from talking. All the while, her mind was spinning! There had to be a way out of this! There just had to be!  
  
Fox watched his mother drink the whole glass of water down. He then watched as she set the glass down on her tray.  
  
'Okay.' Fox said.  
  
'Okay what?' Ivy asked.  
  
'Mother! Why was Simon here for so long? And is he coming back? What? Do you two have something going or what?'  
  
'Fox, that water has made me need to use the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me...'  
  
But Fox blocked her way!  
  
'Why don't you try and hold it? Now, tell me what's going on, Mother.'  
  
Ivy sighed. She guessed there was no way to avoid it. Besides, even if she did deny being Amanda's mother, someone, somewhere, would probably insist on a DNA test. Worse yet, when Simon spoke, people were stupid enough to listen. And from the way he spoke to her earlier, Ivy got the distinct impression that he planned on being upfront with their daughter. Damn!  
  
'Mother?' Fox asked again, only this time, his voice grew louder.  
  
'Okay, Fox! I haven't been completely upfront with you, or your brother and sisters.'  
  
'What else is new?' Fox asked sarcastically.  
  
'You know, you're not making this easy for me!'  
  
'If you've lied again about something, and this lie involves Cowell, the man you conspired with to rape my wife, then no, I won't make it easy for you!'  
  
'Oh for the last time, Fox, Simon didn't rape Whitney!'  
  
'Only because she's a woman, Mother! Now damnit, Mother...'  
  
'Don't you swear at me, Fox! Look, I get out of here tomorrow. I will ask Ethan and Gwen if we can meet at their house. Then I will tell you all about Simon and me.'  
  
Fox felt sick at the use of the words. 'Simon and me'. God! If that sick mother^%$$4@ became his new step-father, he knew he would do more than hurl!  
  
'Okay fine.' Fox answered. 'Just tell me what time Whitney and I should be there?'  
  
'No, Fox. Just you. This is a family matter.'  
  
'Whitney is family.'  
  
'Well she's not enough family to hear this right now. So come alone.'  
  
'Mother...'  
  
'Fox, if you bring her, I swear you won't learn a thing!'  
  
Fox threw up his hands!  
  
'Fine! Fine! I'll come to Ethan and Gwen's house alone!'  
  
Ivy smiled at him.  
  
'Good boy. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get into the bathroom. Give Whitney my love and I hope Teresa turns out to be alright.'  
  
Fox did not answer, as his mother got out of her bed, and walked into her bathroom, closing the door. He then stared at the closed door.  
  
He then began to wonder why his mother had so readily agreed to reveal her big secret with Simon? She never told the truth about anything! Fox wondered if Simon was blackmailing his mother about something...something that would become public knowledge soon anyway.  
  
Fox shook his head. There was no use in speculating. He would find out tomorrow like Ethan and Gwen. Fox gave the bathroom door one last glance, before leaving his mother's room to go and check on Teresa.  
  
****  
  
Julian slipped back inside the mansion, then hurried over to the stairs that Teresa had been shoved down.   
  
He saw nothing on the bottom stairs. Julian slowly began to walk up them, his heart sinking with each step, until he reached the top. Nothing!   
  
He hurried into the twins' room. There was a little bed set up in there as well, and Little Ethan was asleep on it. Evan had pulled himself up in his crib and was peeking out. And Erin was...  
  
Julian gasped! For sitting in a rocking chair, holding Erin, who was asleep, was none other than Alistair!  
  
'Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!' Julian hissed between clenched teeth. He didn't want Evan to become alarmed by the tone of his voice, nor did he want Little Ethan to awaken.  
  
'Oh, come now, Julian. I was just holding my little granddaughter. That Russell woman and you never invite me over. At this rate, none of these children will ever know dear Grandpa.'  
  
'Put her down, now!' Julian demanded, raising his voice a little. Good God! Were their servants good for anything? Did they not have the common sense, God graced a caterpillar, to know not to let strangers in this house?!  
  
It was as if Alistair was reading his mind. He stood up, still carrying Erin.  
  
'Your servants are my servants, Julian. They know who really runs things.'  
  
'You mean who used to! Give her to me!'  
  
But Alistair turned away with Erin, and began bouncing her. That action caused her to awaken and stare into the eyes of evil. She began to cry!  
  
Her crying caused Little Ethan to awaken. He soon began to whimper for his mother!  
  
'My, my, son! You've really made a mess of things! Tell me, where is Little Ethan's mother? Did you and that red-headed booze hound you were married to, eventually take Teresa to the hospital?'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes! God bless america! How did his father know every damned thing that didn't concern him?! How? Julian thought he had had all of the cameras, the man had kept in this house, pulled!  
  
'Of course,' Alistair continued, ignoring Erin's crying and wiggling. 'I have to give it to Rebecca. That rape story she told was quite ingenious.'  
  
'It wasn't a story, and I'm not going to ask you again to turn over my daughter!'  
  
Alistair turned back to Julian.  
  
'Drop the charges, boy, or I will be forced to use what I know about what happened to Teresa, as a bargaining chip for my own freedom with the authorities. And I don't want to have to say anything. I mean, Rebecca is the best chance this town has had yet, to rid us of those trashy DiMera's. I'd love to see her succeed. Of course, if Tony's lawyer ever found out, that his client's accuser, had shoved a defenseless woman down the stairs...oh...well... I doubt a jury would believe she was raped, either.'  
  
'Fine! Fine, whatever! Give Erin to me!'  
  
Alistair smiled, then handed Erin over to Julian. Instantly, the child began to calm down. Evan was quiet during this whole thing, but, still peeked between the crib bars. Little Ethan was beginning to squall.  
  
'I'll expect you to take care of making me a free man, today, Julian.' he said, and walked past his son and towards the doorway of the room. Julian held Erin tightly.  
  
'I's alright, sweetheart! Yes! The bad man is gone and he will never harm Daddy's princess again! No! No, he won't!'  
  
'Oh, and one more thing,' Alistair interrupted, totally repulsed by his son's coddling of that brat. 'Your wife has that letter. Do what I asked of you by tonight, Julian. Otherwise, you'll have to explain more than just that letter, to that Russell woman.'  
  
Alistair then turned and left. Julian held Erin tightly and closed his eyes. How was he going to explain letting Alistair off on his attempted murder of their babies?! Was Rebecca's hide worth all of this?!   
  
And Good Lord! Eve must've picked up that damned letter in the ensuing confusion. She was worried about Teresa, so chances were, she had not opened it yet. Julian had to make sure he got to the hospital and stopped her from reading it.  
  
Julian looked over at Little Ethan.  
  
'Come on, son. Let's get you up and ready. All of us are going to go to the hospital.' Julian said. He wasn't taking any chances on walking in something like this, ever again!  
  
****  
  
'Eve, Dr. Parks hasn't told us a thing about Teresa. Did she say anything to you?' Pilar asked her.  
  
'Yes, Eve, why is my sister still unconscious?' Luis asked worriedly.  
  
Eve rubbed Luis's arm.  
  
'They're just stabilizing her now. She will wake up. And when she does, she can tell us what happened.'  
  
'Come on, Eve! We know what happened.' Antonio hinted at, his tone surly.  
  
Eve tilted her head.  
  
'I don't know what you mean, Antonio.'  
  
'Antonio doesn't mean anything, Eve.' Pilar said, giving her son a warning look.  
  
'I think he does.' Eve said, walking over to him. They were all standing outside of Teresa's room. They could see her in there, being worked on by other doctors.  
  
'What's wrong, Antonio?' Eve asked.  
  
Antonio looked at his mother and brother. Luis shook his head slightly, but Antonio decided to forge ahead.  
  
'I don't think Julian is being upfront about what happened, Eve. I don't think my sister tripped. I'm sorry if that hurts you.'  
  
'Oh Antonio!' Eve cried out. 'I know Julian has a murky past with all of you. But he would never hurt Teresa. I think we're all being quick to assign blame here. Let's just wait and see what Teresa says, okay?'  
  
'And if she says that Julian pushed her down the stairs?' Luis asked, eyeing her. Pilar stared at Eve as well.  
  
'She won't.'  
  
'But if she does?' Pilar joined in.  
  
Before Eve was forced to answer, Dr. Parks came out of the room.  
  
'Teresa is waking up now.' she said.  
  
Pilar, Luis and Antonio hurried in. Eve did not. How could they think that Julian would do something so horrendous?! Of course he did not push Teresa down the stairs!  
  
But, what if he had accidentally bumped her, while he was blind? Eve had accepted the fact, long ago, that Julian was just not upfront about things that could possibly send him to jail. Eve realized she would just have to be firm, and ask him about what happened herself.  
  
Suddenly, Eve heard a scream coming from Teresa's room! Eve hurried in there, then stopped short.  
  
'What is it? What's happened?' Eve asked, quite stressed by this whole thing.  
  
Teresa began to sob!  
  
'I can't feel my legs...what's happening...I can't feel my legs...'  
  
Eve backed away! Oh God! Why did these things keep happening?!  
  
'Teresa? Teresa it will be alright! It's probably just temporary...but you need to tell us if you fell down the stairs...or were you pushed?' Luis asked gently.  
  
'Oh God!' Teresa cried out. Pilar began to cry. Antonio began to pace angrily. Eve decided she couldn't stand it anymore! She had to know for sure that Julian was not involved in this!  
  
'Teresa? Teresa did Julian do this to you? Did he accidentally knock you down the stairs?' Eve asked.  
  
'Accidentally?!' Antonio almost howled. 'Don't put words in my sister's mouth, Eve!'  
  
'I'm not! But if this was an accident, I want to know just as much as you do! Teresa?'  
  
Teresa stopped crying long enough to speak.  
  
'No, Julian didn't do this! Rebecca Hotchkiss pushed me...all because of that letter!'  
  
Pilar, Luis, Antonio and Eve looked at one another in confusion. Eve spoke.  
  
'Letter? What letter, honey?' Eve asked.  
  
'It had your name on it...oh God...just tell me I'm not paralyzed for good! Oh God!'  
  
Eve turned away, then opened up her purse. Teresa had to be talking about that strange envelope she has found lying at the bottom of the steps! Eve pulled it out of her purse, then began to open it. 


	12. Julian Buys Himself Some Time

Chapter 12  
  
Julian confesses to Eve. Luis discovers something shocking.  
  
Julian pushed the double baby stroller off of the elevator at Harmony Hospital, while holding Little Ethan's hand. Now he knew why people had nannies!  
  
First of all, after Alistair had slipped out of the house, again, Julian went back downstairs and fired all of the remaining staff! They hemmed and hawed, claiming that they didn't know how Alistair got into the house in the first place, but Julian didn't want to hear it! He told them to ge their stuff and get out right away!  
  
Julian then went back upstairs to get the kids ready. Little Ethan was already dressed, but the twins were not. Julian knew enough to know, that he should put some clothes on them. That meant he had to look around to see what looked girl like, and what seemed appropriate for a boy. Then he had to get them on them.  
  
Needless to say, Julian was appalled to find that Evan needed a diaper change! The hell if he knew how to change a diaper! So, he told his son that he would just have to wait until they got to he hospital. Maybe Eve could do it, or better yet, he could force a nurse to. After all, he was on the board!  
  
And Erin! All of the kicking and wriggling around she did! Usually he could charm her into being still, but he suspected that she was still frightened from her encounter with Alistair. Julian made a mental note to make his father pay dearly, after he dropped the charges. But first, he had to get to the hospital and stop Eve from reading that letter!  
  
Julian rustled up car seats, which he hurried down the stairs with. As he was going out the door, he stopped and looked at a wall behind him. Someone, and Julian suspected it was one of the fired servants, had spray painted in red, JULIAN CRANE SUCKS AZZ! Julian had squinted, wondering if the servant was just a poor speller, or if that was some sort of new spelling of 'ass' in pop culture?  
  
Julian then hurried outside towards the limo driver, Leo. Leo had not been fired, but was asking a lot of questions about the others. Julian did not have time to indulge him, and rudely told him so!  
  
He then hurried back inside to get the children. He made two trips, bringing Evan down first. The fumes from his diaper were almost unbearable! And worse yet, Julian would have to crack a window in the back of the limo, just to get fresh air! And it was fall!  
  
When Julian got to the limo with Evan, he gasped! Leo's hat was on top of the vehicle. The chauffeur himself, was nowhere in sight! Damn! He must've quit too!  
  
Julian then made the heartbreaking decision to drive the limo himself! He put Evan in the back, strapping him in, while holding his breath!   
  
He then ran back inside the house, running into a servant! He confronted the young woman, asking her about the graffiti on the wall there. She turned and ran down a back hallway. Julian then heard a door slam!  
  
Julian hurried up the stairs, found a package of diapers, grabbed Erin and held Little Ethan's hand. They then walked down the steps, through the hallway and out of the door. It seemingly took forever to get them settled in next to Evan, but, he finally did it!  
  
Julian then cracked a window slightly in the back for Little Ethan, since he began to sniff in a pronounced manner, once he was inside with his little brother. Julian then hurried up to the front, got inside and put the partition up. God knows he hated doing that, but Evan was just too ripe for concentration. But he did make it a point to check the rearview mirror, to make sure everything looked alright in the back.   
  
As he pulled off, Leo's hat fell off of the car.  
  
****  
  
By the time Julian stepped off of the elevator at Harmony Hospital, two other people that had been on board, hurried from it first, covering their noses with handkerchiefs! Julian saw Whitney and Fox, sitting in waiting room chairs and made his way over to them with the kids. Julian was pushing the twins in a double stroller, while holding Little Ethan's hand.  
  
'Oh thank God!' Julian cried out, as he neared them.   
  
Fox suddenly jumped up!  
  
'What the hell?!' he croaked, putting his whole arm over his nose.  
  
'Oh for God's sakes, Fox! Have you never smelled poo before?' Julian asked in annoyed tone.  
  
Whitney grinned.  
  
'Poo?' she asked, waving at the twins.  
  
'Yeah, Father,' Fox cracked, 'like that's what you really call it! What happened?! Jesus, which one of them is that?!'  
  
A few people sitting next to them, got up to leave. Evan clapped his hands together. Whitney stood up.  
  
'Let me take the twins to the bathroom. I will change their diapers.'  
  
'Oh God bless you, Whitney dear, thank you.' Julian said, eternally grateful. Fox brought his arm away from his nose, as Whitney wheeled the twins away. Fox looked down at Little Ethan.  
  
'Maybe you'd better take him to see Pilar and the others.' Fox suggested.  
  
'Yes, maybe you're right. You know I had to fire all of the servants.'  
  
'What???' Fox asked, disbelieving.  
  
'When I got home, Alistair was in the nursery, holding Erin! Needless to say, the poor child found it unsettling as hell! I need to think of a way to keep him out of our lives, permanently. As for now, you're right, I think I will take Little Ethan to find his mother.'  
  
'Wait a minute! What did Alistair want this time?' Fox asked.  
  
Julian did not answer. He had involved Fox enough in his schemes.   
  
'Look, we'll discuss that later. Let me just find Teresa and Eve.' Julian then looked down at his son.  
  
'Come on, let's find out how your mother is doing.' he said to Little Ethan. They began to walk down a hallway.   
  
Fox stared after him. The fact that Alistair had dared to come near the twins again, meant that he wanted something from Julian. And for some reason, Alistair had to pretty sure he would get it.  
  
****  
  
Just as Eve was unfolding the letter to read it, her eyes connected with Julian's. He was coming down the hall with Little Ethan. She turned to look at Teresa, Pilar, Luis and Antonio, who were comforting Teresa. She then set the letter down next to her purse, and walked out to meet Julian.  
  
But Antonio had been secretly watching Eve, when she thought he wasn't looking. His eyes went to the letter she had set down, and quick as lightening, he walked over to it, picked it up and began to silently read it.  
  
'Oh good God!' Antonio cried out. He then looked out in the hallway, where Eve, Julian and Little Ethan stood. Antonio then moved back over to the bed with the others.  
  
Luis eyed the paper in his brother's hand.  
  
'What is that?'  
  
But Antonio waved it in front of his sister.  
  
'Is this the letter you were talking about? The reason Rebecca Hotchkiss pushed you down the stairs?'  
  
Teresa was flat on her back, Pilar and Luis fluffed some pillows behind her, so she could sit up. Antonio handed her the letter and she skimmed it.  
  
'Yes. Julian was going to leave Dr. Russell and Rebecca was going with him. Rebecca stopped me before I could leave to find Dr. Russell. She tried to take the letter from me, then shoved me down the stairs.'  
  
Pilar looked at Luis.  
  
'Julian didn't say anything about Rebecca being in the house, did he?' she asked.  
  
Luis shook his head.  
  
'Not a damned word. Did he know, Teresa?'  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
'Rebecca wrote the letter for him! Where is Dr. Parks, Mama?!'  
  
Pilar hugged her daughter.  
  
'She's on her way...here she comes now.'  
  
Dr. Parks walked in, smiling at Teresa. Luis and Pilar watched as the doctor examined Teresa. Antonio watched Eve and Julian outside of the room. He was still holding the letter.  
  
****  
  
'Julian, she says Rebecca shoved her down the stairs! Was Rebecca in our house?' Eve asked in a demanding tone.  
  
Julian looked down at Little Ethan.  
  
'Eve, darling, this is not an appropriate conversation to have around the boy here.'  
  
Little Ethan began to cry. Teresa could be heard calling for him. Eve picked him up and took him in the room, giving her husband a warning look that clearly said, 'this conversation is not over'!  
  
Julian turned and walked down a hallway, then hurried out onto one of the terraces outdoors. He then pulled out his cell phone and called Rebecca. She picked up right away.  
  
'Pookie? What's going on?'  
  
'What's going on is that it is over. I can't cover for you anymore.'  
  
'What do you mean?!' Rebecca squeaked in disbelief.  
  
'What I just said! Eve has the letter! Worse yet, Alistair knows what you did as well!'  
  
'Alistair? How did he...oh Julian! I thought you said you got rid of all of those cameras!'  
  
'I thought I had! The point is, either I drop the charges against him for attempted murder, or he goes to the police with what he saw. Rebecca, I've already lied! I never told anyone about you being there. I'm going to be in a great deal of hot water with my wife now...I can't help you! I won't lose Eve over this.'  
  
'Julian!' Rebecca cried out.  
  
'Listen to me, Becky. I never said I saw you push Teresa down the stairs. As far as anyone knows, it is your word against Teresa's. But you are on your own now. Goodbye and good luck!'  
  
Julian hung up his cell phone before Rebecca could whine again. He then took a deep breath and went back inside the hospital to face the music.  
  
****  
  
Pilar was holding Little Ethan. Dr. Parks asked that they all leave the room, until she could confer with someone else about Teresa's paralysis. Pilar decided to take Little Ethan to the cafeteria. She gave Eve a pointed look before walking off. Luis and Antonio, looked at Eve. Antonio waved the letter at her.  
  
'Eve, you need to see this.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened!  
  
'I left that next to my purse!' she cried, snatching it from his hand. But Antonio still had a good grip on it. The letter then ripped in half!  
  
'Oh great! What is the matter with you?!' Eve asked Antonio, more annoyed with his presence with each passing moment.  
  
Luis touched Antonio's arm.  
  
'Look, cool it. I'm going to go tell Sam about what Teresa said. Then we're going over to Gwen's house to question Rebecca.'  
  
Eve looked at Antonio.  
  
'As you should, Luis, since REBECCA is the one that hurt Teresa, not Julian!'  
  
'Eve, Rebecca helped your husband write that letter to you! He was getting ready to run out on you and the twins! My sister didn't think he should slither off and when she tried to get away, Rebecca shoved her down the stairs! Julian has to know what Rebecca did!' Antonio yelled.  
  
Luis pushed Antonio back!  
  
'Go somewhere and cool off, okay?!' Luis yelled at his brother. Antonio shook his head and walked off towards the cafeteria to find Pilar and his nephew. He hoped Luis handled this thing right! Otherwise, Rebecca and Julian would get away with turning their little sister into a cripple!  
  
Luis then touched Eve's arm.  
  
'Eve, I need for you to listen to me. I read that letter too. I don't know or couldn't imagine how Julian was feeling when he was blind, but it sounded like he was in a lot of turmoil. Turmoil that he didn't feel you could help with. Rebecca wrote this letter for your husband, then somehow, Teresa saw it and read it. She confronted Julian, then planned to find you and warn you about what was in it. Rebecca stopped her at the top of the stairs and pushed her down. Now Teresa can't walk! I find it hard to believe that Julian didn't hear something! And I find it even more interesting that he never mentioned his ex-wife being in the house either. Eve, you need to get the truth out of your husband...our families go way back...'  
  
Eve nodded quickly, trying to keep tears from forming in her eyes.  
  
'Fine. You're right Luis. I will talk to Julian.'  
  
Julian walked up just then. He looked at the ripped letter that was in Eve's hand. Why was it ripped?  
  
Luis looked at him, but was speaking to Eve.  
  
'The letter is only ripped in half, Eve. You can still read it, if you can.' he said, before he too turned and walked off towards the cafeteria.  
  
Julian gave Eve a nervous smile.  
  
'I see that you found my letter...have you read it?'  
  
'No. Not yet. Actually, I've been concerned about Teresa. She's paralyzed, you know.'  
  
Julian sucked in a breath!  
  
'Good God! No, I didn't know...how would I know? Look, darling, let's go someplace and talk.'  
  
Eve looked around her.  
  
'There's no one around now. Tell me what's in this letter here? Tell me that Antonio wasn't right? Tell me that you weren't about to leave me?!'  
  
Julian tried to put his hands on her shoulders, but Eve backed away, glaring at him. Her eyes were shiny with tears.  
  
'Alright,' Julian began, 'what you're holding in your hand was a goodbye letter, of sorts. I was only planning on staying away until I got my sight back. Eve, I was no good to our family the way I was! I was feeling more and more depressed...I just wanted to spare you, or any of my children, the pain of seeing me like I was.'  
  
Eve said nothing to that, but looked away, wiping away a tear. Julian forged on with his confession.  
  
'Anyway, Rebecca showed up, out of the blue, right after our fight over our son. I had already decided by then, that my leaving was the best course of action, and asked her to write your goodbye letter. To her credit, Rebecca disagreed with me wholeheartedly. She did not think you would understand my leaving. I now know she was right.'  
  
'Now that you have your sight back?' Eve asked, in almost jeering tone. Julian had never heard her sound that way, and was a bit taken aback.  
  
'Eve...'  
  
'Go on, Julian. Tell me where Teresa fits into all of this? Tell me how shoving the mother of one of your children down some stairs, was easier than telling me the truth?!' Eve cried, now openly weeping.  
  
Julian hated this! How did one stupid mistake, turn into such a big, horrendous problem?! And he had hurt his beloved...he had to make Eve understand that it was him, not her, and that he had planned to leave because he loved her and their family, not because he had stopped.  
  
'Eve, listen to me. I'm sorrier than you will ever know that I was so cowardly! Teresa read the letter and confronted me in the nursery. But my explanation was about as lame to her, as it is to you now. I felt her rush past me...then I heard a scream. I made my way out on the landing, just as my sight came back. Teresa was lying at the bottom of the steps. Rebecca was kneeling beside her. I don't know if Rebecca pushed Teresa or not! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Rebecca being there...I'm sorry for everything...let's just get past this now...'  
  
But Eve turned and threw the letter in the nearest trash can, then walked away. Julian just stood there. He didn't think he could remember ever seeing her this angry. And worse yet, he hadn't had a chance to explain about Alistair!  
  
****  
  
Eve wiped her face and walked out into the waiting area. She stopped short when she saw the twins. She had forgotten that Julian had brought them here.  
  
Fox and Whitney stood up.  
  
'How is Teresa?' Whitney asked. Fox put an arm around her.  
  
Eve took a deep breath and tried to shove Julian from her mind. But, that soon became impossible, when Whitney said, 'hi Julian'.  
  
Eve could feel him standing behind her, but she didn't move or comment on his nearness.  
  
'Teresa is paralyzed.'  
  
Whitney put a hand up to her mouth. Fox shook his head with disbelief. She then turned into Fox's arms.   
  
'It's temporary, isn't it?' Fox asked, while comforting Whitney.  
  
'I hope so.' she answered him.  
  
'We all do, son.' Julian said, putting a hand on Eve's shoulder. She pulled away, then turned to face him.  
  
'I'm going to take the Evan and Erin back home.'  
  
'I'll come with you.'  
  
'No! You need to stay here and explain yourself to Luis...and probably Sam as well. I'd also call your 'confidante' and make sure that you have your lies straight!'  
  
Whitney looked up at Fox, then over at her mother and Julian.  
  
'What's going on here?' Fox asked, sensing something terrible was about to happen.  
  
Eve looked at her daughter and Fox.  
  
'Ask Julian here. He forgot a few details in his original story.' Eve then grabbed the double stroller and began walking towards the elevators. Julian angrily followed her.  
  
'Eve! I don't like scenes and I don't appreciate your walking away from me, not once, but twice!'  
  
'I'm taking the twins home, Julian! I don't want to hear anymore from you!'  
  
The elevator doors opened and Eve wheeled the twins in. Julian jumped in as well. They were all alone.  
  
'Leo quit. I drove the limo here. That means I will be driving you home.'  
  
Eve gaped at him!  
  
'I don't even want to know why a nice man like Leo quit!'  
  
'All of the servants are gone, Eve. I fired them.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
The doors opened and they were on the first floor. Eve wheeled the stroller out. Erin began kicking wildly, as per the norm. When they reached the limo, Julian picked up Erin, while Eve took ahold of Evan.  
  
Once they were strapped in the backseat of the limo, Eve stayed back there with them, while Julian drove. He eyed her through the mirror. It unnerved him how angry she was. Then again, that was probably the reason he hadn't wanted her to know about the damned letter in the first place!  
  
It was quite a silent drive, the only sounds being a few soft coos from the babies. By the time Julian pulled into the drive at the mansion, he decided he needed to tell Eve all of it. She would just be livid if she found out that he had kept anything else from her. It was better to get her tirade over with now.  
  
He stopped the limo and got out. He then walked to the back door on his side, and opened it. Eve got out, then bent down to get the twins out of their seats. She then looked up and around.  
  
There was more graffiti on the house! And it looked as if someone had strewn trash around the lawns. Eve glared at Julian.  
  
'Alright, Julian! What aren't you telling me? Why would you fire all of our servants so close to Christmas? What if they don't find other jobs?'  
  
'And that's my problem?! Listen, I fired those worthless ingrates, because when I came back here to pick up the twins, Alistair was in the nursery!'  
  
Eve gasped, then fell into Julian's arms. Julian held her tightly.  
  
'It's alright. No harm came to any of the children. But he did pick up Erin. She seemed a little distressed, after I finally persuaded the man to put her down.'  
  
Eve pulled away from him and reached in to touch Erin's arm.  
  
'Honey, I am so sorry! You will never have to see that man again, I promise! Mommy loves you!'  
  
Erin was quiet and had stopped kicking to get out of her car seat. It was almost as if she understood what Eve was saying to her. Almost. She then went back to kicking again, while Evan gurgled.   
  
Eve rose up to look at Julian again. He touched her face.  
  
'I just went insane at the idea that he was allowed into this house again! Really, Eve, if they can't at least turn that man away, then we'll never be able to leave the twins alone at home with anyone.'  
  
'Yes, Julian, but for all we know, Alistair broke in and no one saw him here! Why was he here again anyway? Did he try to offer you a deal about our son? Julian, now that you can see, maybe we can take him up on it?'  
  
Julian knew, that all would be forgiven, if he would just say that was what had happened. His mind began to spin. Alistair just wanted the charges dropped. Julian could tell Eve that he had agreed to take Alistair up on his deal, then act as disappointed as she, when Alistair never followed through. It was a terrible thing to do, but somehow, he knew that if he told her he was doing it to protect Rebecca's hide, Eve would probably leave him.  
  
'That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Eve. I didn't want to take him up on anything until I talked with you.'  
  
'Yes! Yes, Julian, do it! We'll hire guards if we have to, to keep him away from the twins, but tell him we'll do it, if he tells us who our son is!'  
  
Julian was thrilled, yet, saddened by the happiness he saw on his wife's face. He vowed to step up his own search for his son. He would hire a new private investigator, one that didn't take all day to get the job done!  
  
Julian then put his arms around Eve and pulled her close to him.  
  
'So, does that mean that all is forgiven?'  
  
Eve frowned, then pulled away slightly, fingering his sweater.  
  
'Julian, I'm hurt that during the worst time of your life, you turned to Rebecca instead of me. If you had even come to me and said you wanted to get away for awhile, I would've been hurt, but at least you wouldn't have snuck off.'  
  
'I know darling, and I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. I never want to see that look on your face again. I'll do whatever I have to, to make it up to you.'  
  
'Anything?' she asked.  
  
'Scout's honor.'  
  
'Then I want you to stay away from Rebecca.'  
  
'Darling, you don't really believe anything is going on between us, do you?'  
  
'No, Julian, I don't. But I don't believe Tony DiMera raped her either.'  
  
Julian eyed her. Alistair had said that as well too!  
  
'Why don't you think so?'  
  
Eve realized she was now going to have to tell Julian something that would displease him.  
  
'I saw Tony at the park.'  
  
'Oh great, Eve! There's no telling what that animal could've done to you!'  
  
'Julian,' she continued on, ignoring his anger, 'Tony said that he and Rebecca were having an affair. He admitted to me that he was cheating on Simone. And when she asked him to leave Simone and marry her, just so she could actually make John Black jealous, that was when things got out of hand. Tony claims Rebecca was filming them, but has now hidden the tape. Now Teresa is accusing her of attacking her. I don't want you involved with her, Julian. She's trouble.'  
  
Julian processed what Eve had just told him. That would be just like Rebecca to blackmail some rich man for something! God knows she had pulled that number on him as well.   
  
'Alright. I will cut my ties with her. And maybe we can pay for Teresa's hospital expenses or something. After all, this unfortunate incident did happen in our house.'  
  
Eve smiled at him, then kissed him. She then pulled away and bent down into the limo to unbuckle the twins. Julian grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back up again.  
  
'So, now that we have that out of the way, I would really like to make up for that week that I was blind, and you refused to give me any...' he whispered the rest of it in her ear.  
  
Eve's eyes widened, and she turned and whacked him across the chest!  
  
'You're the one that moved out of our bedroom. Blind or not, I would've been perfectly willing to oblige you!'  
  
'Then prove it?' Julian asked, grinning at her madly.  
  
Eve pulled Erin out of the car seat and held her. Erin smiled at Julian.  
  
'Help me bring the twins in, get them settled down, then...we can do what you just suggested there. And don't say those type of things out loud in front of the twins.' she said. Eve then began to walk with Erin towards the front door, looking at a roll of toilet paper that hung from a tree, then shaking her head.  
  
Julian reached down and pulled out the freshly diapered Evan. He bounced him up and down.   
  
'Guess what, son? Guess? Your mommy is going to give me a special present! Yes she it! Yes she is indeed!'  
  
****  
  
Rebecca threw the last bit of clothes in her suitcase and slammed it shut. She locked it, then hauled it out towards the living room.   
  
She couldn't believe Julian was just going to betray her like this! All he had to do was keep his damned mouth shut! But no! He cared more about that damned Eve's feelings, than protecting an old friend!  
  
Gwen and Ethan suddenly walked in the front door. Rebecca didn't know where they had been, nor did she have time to care! She had to get the hell out of dodge!  
  
'Mother? What is it? Where are you going?' Gwen asked, looking from Rebecca to Ethan.  
  
'Honey, I have to leave town, just for a bit.'  
  
'You can't leave town, Rebecca. The D.A. said they're moving up your trial. You could be putting that DiMera bastard away as soon as next week!'  
  
'Yes...and I will be back to do so! I just need a little break right now!' Rebecca said, trying to move past them. But Gwen blocked her way, looking at Ethan frantically. He walked up to his mother-in-law.  
  
'What is it, Rebecca? What's happened? Did Tony DiMera contact you in any way? Is he why you're so scared?'  
  
Rebecca dropped her suitcase.  
  
'No. It's not Tony. I went over to see Julian today...he's been feeling so blue...anyway, Eve hired Teresa to be the twins new nanny. Julian and I were just sitting in the study, when she trips and falls down the stairs. We call 911 and get her help, but soon Julian calls and tell me thats she's telling everyone that I pushed her! I didn't, I swear! But I really don't need this right now!'  
  
Rebecca then began to sob. Gwen hugged her. Ethan just watched her carefully. Gwen looked back at him and frowned.  
  
'I take it from that look, that you don't believe my mother?'  
  
'Why would Teresa lie like that?' Ethan asked.  
  
'Because she's a liar, Ethan! Always has been! God! How can you still defend her?!'  
  
'I'm not, Gwen! I just think that it's funny that Teresa trips, then decides to blame Rebecca! I mean, surely Julian, being blind, could back up your story, that the two of you were in the study. I don't see why you're mother is getting so bent out of shape, is all.'  
  
The sound of a car pulling up could be heard. Ethan went over to the window and looked out.  
  
'Yep! It's Dad and Luis.'  
  
Ethan went to open the door. He greeted Sam and Luis, before letting them in. Sam immediately noticed Rebecca's suitcase.  
  
'Going somewhere, Rebecca?' Sam asked, keeping his voice calm.  
  
'Uh...no...I just...'  
  
'Yeah, right!' Luis snapped. 'Let me tell you something, Eve has already gotten your little buddy to crack! So you might as well fess up, because Teresa told us everything!'  
  
'Your sister is a liar, Luis! I wouldn't do something like that! I just wouldn't!' Rebecca whined.  
  
Antonio entered the house as well. When he heard Rebecca's denials, he began to rush towards her! Rebecca squealed and took a step back! Ethan stepped in front of Rebecca.  
  
'Luis! Control your brother there!' he yelled.  
  
'My sister is paralyzed no thanks to you...you lousy...'   
  
Ethan sucked in his breath! Gwen watched her husband's reaction carefully.  
  
Luis pulled Antonio back out of the house.  
  
'Damn man! I told you to stay out in the car! What the hell is the...'  
  
Luis suddenly stopped talking and grabbed Antonio's hand. It was hairier than hell!  
  
'Antonio, man, what's going on here?! What's happening to you?!'  
  
Antonio took a deep breath, before snatching his hand back.  
  
'That night that Abe Carver first turned into that Sasquatch...when I ran past him to tell you all in the police station what was happening, he scratched me.'  
  
'Oh God!'  
  
Antonio nodded.   
  
'Now, when I get angry, it's like I turn a quarter into a damned beast. That's it. But it's been really hard to deal with...it first happened after I found out what happened to Liz, up in the Himalayas. I'm just grateful that it hasn't happened on my job.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess. Where are you working now anyway?'  
  
'Oh, around. Look, I'd better get out of here, before I lose my temper again.'  
  
'Antonio, you're not going anywhere! Tony DiMera has a cure. We're going to make him give it to you, or else!' 


	13. The Dearly Departed

Chapter 13  
  
All hell breaks loose in Harmony, yet again.  
  
Rebecca was taken down to the police station for questioning, soon after Sam and Luis's visit to Ethan and Gwen's home. And from there, things got worse...much, much worse.  
  
Luis asked if Sam and Hank could take over the questioning of Rebecca, while he dealt with a family matter. Sam, assuming it was more bad news about Teresa, told him that him and Hank could handle Rebecca, who was now sobbing. Ethan and Gwen had followed Sam and Luis down in their car, but had not yet arrived.  
  
Luis then went outside to meet with Antonio, who's hairy hand, looked normal again, now that he was calm. Then, together, they hightailed it over to Tony DiMera's mansion.  
  
Tony was less than welcoming, nor did he believe the claims of the Lopez-Fitzgerald brothers, that Antonio had fallen victim to the same ailment that had burdened Abe. Tony then asked them to prove it.  
  
Antonio became outraged at the suggestion, claiming he couldn't just change at will! But, Tony had ignored his words and peered at him, not only had his hands grown hairy at that moment, but he grew sideburns! That was all the proof the Count needed, but, he did ask what was in it for him?  
  
Luis, against his better judgment, told him about Rebecca's newest troubles, knowing it went against professional ethics. Tony had smiled, for not only was he pleased that Rebecca was looking at jail time, but one of his investigators had found the infamous tape that proved him, and Stefano, innocent of rape. Rebecca, dingbat that she was, had hidden it in a vent, but had not taken it with her, when she moved in with Gwen and Ethan.  
  
His lawyer, Marshall Travers, was meeting with the D.A. at that moment, and was showing him the tape. So, even if Rebecca managed to weasel out of jail time for pushing the Lopez-Fitzgerald girl down the stairs, she probably would be brought up on charges for lying on him and his father!  
  
Tony left the room without comment, leaving Luis and Antonio to wonder if DiMera would help them. He then returned shortly, giving him a small bottle of pills. He told them he still had enough for Abe, whenever he returned.  
  
Antonio thanked Tony profusely! Tony slyly told him that maybe, someday, Antonio could return the favor. Luis had pushed Antonio out towards the hallway at that point, uneasy with the request. The last thing his brother needed, was having to deal with a DiMera calling in a favor!  
  
Back at the police station, Rebecca just lied, lied and lied! She stuck to her story about being in the study with Julian, when Teresa tripped down the stairs. Unfortunately, that did not jive with the story that Teresa told, which was that Julian was upstairs with Rebecca, when she was pushed. It was decided that Julian Crane would have to be brought in for questioning.  
  
And worse yet, Lainie, the maid that had let Rebecca in, had not left town after all, but had caught up some bills and bought a few necessities with her hush money. She came to the police station, asking to speak to Sam Bennett.  
  
****  
  
After a sensuous love-making session, Eve pulled Julian down the stairs. Both of them were dressed in matching, black, silk robes.  
  
'Darling, this really isn't necessary. I will call someone and we can order in.' Julian insisted.  
  
Eve continued to pull him down the stairs. The twins were asleep, hopefully for a little while longer. She smiled.  
  
'You know, for over twenty years, I cooked for T.C. and the girls, that is when I was home. I'm going to take advantage of the fact that we have no servants, and cook my hubby a real meal.'  
  
'And I wasn't getting proper nourishment before?' Julian asked, his tone teasing. His eyes then fell upon the horrible graffiti that was on the wall. He had decided he was going to press charges against all of the staff! Maybe if they all thought they had something to lose, then one, or more of them, would finger the true culprit of not only the graffiti, but of all of the destruction on the front lawn.  
  
As they reached the bottom step, the doorbell rang. Eve looked at Julian, and he let go of her hand, to walk over to the door. He opened it to Sam and Hank Bennett.  
  
'Julian, Eve.' Sam said coldly, peeking around Julian to eye Eve.  
  
'Sam, what brings you by?' Julian asked in a bored tone.  
  
Hank spoke up.  
  
'Looks like you've had some trouble here?'  
  
Julian waved a hand impatiently.  
  
'Just some angry servants. I was forced to fire all of my staff.'  
  
Sam raised a brow.  
  
'And that would be because they were witnesses to Rebecca shoving Teresa down the stairs?'  
  
'Sam!' Eve yelled, coming forward. She stood behind Julian.  
  
'Hello, Eve. My, you look rich now. I guess you've left those 'T.C Years' behind, haven't you?'  
  
Julian didn't like Sam's tone.  
  
'How dare you speak to my wife in that manner! Say whatever you have to say, then leave us!'  
  
'You know, Grace has not been the same since she found out what you and Ivy pulled!' Sam snapped. Hank pulled on his arm.  
  
Julian squinted at him.  
  
'But I'm sure you're not as hard on Ivy, are you, Chief Bennett? Look, if you came to re-hash all of that past stuff, then you can leave right now!'  
  
'Actually, Julian,' Hank began, 'we're here because your maid, Lainie Higgins, came in to talk to us.'  
  
Sam smirked.  
  
'You remember Lainie, don't you?'   
  
Julian grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her away from Sam and Hank. Eve looked confused.  
  
'Why would Lainie talk to the police?' she asked him.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Well, do you think she's mad because you fired her?' Eve asked.  
  
Julian looked away. Eve couldn't possibly know that Lainie had been paid to leave town! She probably had heard from some of her other dismissed colleagues, and decided to cause trouble. She can definitely put Rebecca in the house, though!  
  
'I don't know, dear. Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed? I'll handle the police here, okay?'  
  
'Julian...'  
  
'Darling, I don't want you putting up with Sam Bennett's noxious behavior! You've apologized over and over for your part in that Hastings debacle. Now, if Sam can't be decent, that is not your concern. That and we are victims here too!'  
  
Eve nodded. Julian kissed her, then watched as she hurried up the stairs. He then turned back towards Hank and Sam. Hank was pointing at the graffiti that said that he 'sucked AZZ', and laughing. He stopped abruptly when he caught Julian glaring at him.  
  
'Uh, I was just looking at...'  
  
'I know what you were looking at! Now you're going to deal with me.' Julian answered coolly, sizing Sam up.  
  
But Sam, and his family, had been through too much crap from the Cranes, for him to back down now.  
  
'Sending the wife away, hey, Julian? What's the matter? Are you afraid that she may hear some new lies about you?'  
  
'Lainie was fired with the rest of the help.' Julian said.  
  
'Oh, well that's not the story she's telling.' Sam replied.  
  
'Yes, well I'm sure she is indeed telling a 'story'. Yes, Rebecca was in the house. But she was downstairs when Teresa fell.'  
  
'And where were you?' Hank asked.  
  
'I was upstairs with the twins, saying my goodbyes. As you all probably know, Teresa found a letter that I had written to my wife. Eve and I have talked about it, and she is aware of what was in it.'  
  
Sam ignored that.  
  
'So, you wouldn't mind showing us where you think Rebecca and Teresa were, in accordance to yourself, would you?'  
  
Julian didn't like the sound of this!  
  
'Now? Really, Chief Bennett...'  
  
'Oh, you see, Julian, things are moving so quickly now! You see, Rebecca is at the station. We brought her in for questioning. Did you also know, that low and behold, DiMera's lawyer came in with some tape, that shows that Rebecca and DiMera were lovers.'  
  
Julian felt like slapping his forehead! Good God, what had Rebecca been thinking! And to pull a scam like that on the DiMera's? Of all people? His poor ex could very well end up in quicksand!  
  
'What about the bruising around her neck? How do we know that DiMera didn't fake the tape?'  
  
'We found it in a vent in her apartment.' Hank answered.  
  
'So? Maybe DiMera had someone plant it there.'  
  
'No one planted anything, Julian! All of Rebecca's plots are coming to an end. And this last one, with Teresa, is going to land her some jail time! Now, are you going to let us in?'  
  
'I'm calling my lawyer.' Julian replied dryly. 'Now leave this property immediately, before I call the mayor!'  
  
Sam took a step forward. Hank pulled him back.  
  
'Come on, Sam. We'll be back later. Let's concentrate on Rebecca now.'  
  
'Oh and by the way, I will be down to the station to drop those charges against my father.'  
  
Sam's mouth dropped open!  
  
'You're going to let Alistair off of the hook for trying to kill your kids?!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'Why?!'  
  
'That, Chief Bennett, is none of your concern!'  
  
Julian then slammed the door in their faces. Sam pulled away from Hank.  
  
'You know, people bitch about the DiMera's, but Julian and his damned father, have done their fair share of damage around here! I think Julian is still covering for Rebecca!  
  
'Okay, Sam, even if that is true, he was blind! He couldn't really tell us what he saw.'  
  
'But he knows what he heard! Teresa said that she screamed for Rebecca to let go of the letter, when she felt herself slipping. Julian had to have overheard that altercation, yet, he still claims that Rebecca was already downstairs, or some such bull^%%$%! And at the very least, I thought maybe we could finally get Alistair Crane on something! I'm getting the truth out of somebody around here, if I have to beat it out of them!'  
  
****  
  
Julian peered out from behind a curtain. Thank God those two stupid oafs were leaving! And what the hell was Sam Bennett's problem? He seemed more bitter than usual!  
  
Eve came back downstairs and saw Julian peeking from behind a set of curtains. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
'So, were Harmony's finest satisfied?'  
  
Julian dropped the curtain and turned to face her.  
  
'No, no they were not. First of all, apparently, Tony DiMera has been cleared of rape...which means Stefano will be as well.'  
  
Eve slowly removed her arms from around him.  
  
'Well, honey, I told you about what Tony said. They found that tape he was talking about, didn't they?'  
  
'Yes! But Eve, these are the DiMera's we're speaking of. Tony could've faked that tape and planted it in Rebecca's apartment.'  
  
'Why, Julian? If he was going to do that, then why didn't he do it sooner? He's been embarrassed and humiliated in this town.'  
  
'As he should be!'  
  
'Okay, I don't disagree with you, but still...honey, you're just going to have to face the fact that Rebecca lied about all of this...probably to get John Black's attention.'  
  
Eve touched the side of his hair.  
  
'What else did they say? About Teresa?'  
  
Julian's jaw tightened.   
  
'Apparently, whatever Rebecca is telling them, doesn't match my story.'  
  
Eve tilted her head.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean that Rebecca seems to be claiming that she was in the study with me the whole time, when she heard Teresa fall down the stairs.'  
  
The expression on Eve's face, changed from surprise to pure disgust!  
  
'Julian, she is trying to suck you into her web of lies! I've had it with that woman!'   
  
Eve then turned and walked towards the stairs. Julian followed after her.  
  
'Eve, darling! Where are you going?'  
  
Eve stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
'I'm going to the police station and giving her a piece of my mind!  
  
Julian tried to grab her arm!  
  
'Eve, wait!'  
  
'No, Julian! Just when we're finally settling down to a nice, peaceful life, Rebecca has pulled us into one of her sick schemes! She pushed a family friend down OUR stairs! Because she did that, we're now implicated! I am going down to that police station and making her tell the truth!'  
  
Eve then turned and rushed up the stairs. Julian began running up after her.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
But Eve did not answer, as she hurried down the hallway towards their room and shoved the door open. She then walked over to her closet. Julian was close at her heels.  
  
'Darling, do you think it's a good idea to go over there, while you're in this state of mind?'  
  
Eve stopped looking through clothes, to stare at him.  
  
'I know that Rebecca and you have a connection, though, I will never understand it. I guess it's like how T.C. and I will always have something...but Julian, because she isn't telling the truth, you look like a liar now. I don't know if I will be able to get through to her, but I have to try.'  
  
'Okay, I understand that. But maybe you should leave that to the police? I'm sure they are experts in getting people to tell them what they need to know.'  
  
Eve turned back towards the closet, and pulled out a Ralph Lauren, red, wool suit. She then turned back to Julian.  
  
'Stay with the twins. I won't be long.'  
  
Julian watched miserably as Eve headed towards the bathroom. This whole thing got worse and worse as time wore on! If only Rebecca hadn't shoved Teresa down those stairs! And soon, Sam Bennett would be back, forcing him to show him exactly where he thought Teresa, Rebecca and himself were, when this whole thing happened! It was only a matter of time, before Rebecca, or himself, tripped up so badly, that the police caught them both red-handed....or Eve did!  
  
*****  
  
The first person Eve saw when she walked into the Harmony Police Station, was Lainie, their ex-maid. Eve walked over to her. Lainie looked up from her chair.  
  
'Mrs. Crane! What are you doing here?'  
  
'What are you doing here, Lainie? Look, I'm sorry that Julian fired you. Maybe I can talk to him, or give you a good reference.'  
  
Lainie looked confused.  
  
'Mr. Crane didn't fire me.'  
  
Eve tilted her head.  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'Uh, no. He gave me some money to send me out of town. I was cleaning in the TV room, when your husband found me and gave me some money to take a trip with. But you know Mrs. Crane, I really needed to catch up some bills more, so I spent it on that. Then, I was watching TV and saw what happened to poor Teresa! I never heard a thing! I mean I was cleaning and I never heard a thing!'  
  
'Well, Lainie, if you don't know anything, then why are you here?'  
  
'Oh, well, I saw Mrs. Hotchkiss on the news, swearing up and down that she was in the study and that Teresa just tripped...but I saw her go upstairs with Mr. Crane. I'm happy he can see again, too.'  
  
Eve was unsettled by the conflicting stories. Teresa said Rebecca pushed her, Rebecca supposedly said she was in the den and HEARD Teresa come tumbling down the stairs, and Julian said Rebecca was standing over Teresa, when his sight came back. What the hell was going on here?!  
  
And now Lainie, who had no reason to lie about anything, was telling her that Julian paid her to leave town. Meaning, Lainie knew something that either implicated Rebecca or Julian.   
  
'Mrs. Crane? Are you alright?' Lainie asked.  
  
Eve had closed her eyes briefly. She was getting that feeling again. The one she got when she suspected Julian had only told her half, or most of the truth! She had to see Rebecca!  
  
'I'm fine, Lainie. Thank you. You've cleared some things up for me.' she said, moving past her.   
  
Rebecca had her back to Eve, and was sitting in front of Sam's desk. Sam was not there at the moment. Eve walked up to her, then stood in her view. Rebecca looked up, then back down, before looking up again.  
  
'Eve! Is Julian with you?' she asked, as she slowly began to stand up.  
  
'No. He's at home. Where he's going to stay.'  
  
Rebecca sighed. She didn't like Eve's tone and she sensed a lecture coming up. Where were Gwen and Ethan anyway? Ethan was coming to see if he could talk some sense into his father, and let her go.  
  
'Why are you here then?' Rebecca asked tiredly.  
  
'I want you to stop trying to use my husband as your alibi! You shoved Teresa down those stairs, and you somehow want Julian to say that you didn't! You are on your own now. Julian won't lie for you anymore.'  
  
Rebecca smiled sweetly at her.  
  
'Is that right?'  
  
'Yes...it is. So don't go calling 'Pookie' anymore!'  
  
Rebecca just smirked. That infuriated Eve even more!  
  
'You know you have a lot of nerve! First you lie on Tony for rape...'  
  
'And what? You feel sorry for him? Eve, you should be glad I was sleeping with him. I was doing you a favor. My God, with each moment he was with me, it kept him from mounting your pathetic daughter!'  
  
Eve slapped her! No one paid any attention, or cared enough to stop what might happen. Rebecca decided she had had enough of this uppity bitch! She had practically stepped aside and let Eve have Julian! And all the while, Julian had hinted strongly, that he would help her snare another rich husband to replace him! Well, he had reneged on his word, now she was going to take care of him!  
  
Rebecca leaned closer to Eve, and dropped her voice to a vicious whisper.  
  
'Yes, I did shove that little bitch down the stairs! And it felt good when I did it! After all the pain she had caused my family, a little tumble down some stairs, doesn't begin to make up for all that she has done. And you know what? Julian knows I did it! You know why? Huh, Eve? Do you know how Julian knows that I did it?'  
  
Eve began to feel light headed. She was going to hear something she wasn't going to like. And from a bitch at that!  
  
'Because Julian regained his sight in time to see me shove Teresa Lopez-'Bitchgerald', down those stairs! Then he covered for me! And it would've been my word against hers, if we hadn't forgotten about that damned letter!'  
  
Eve stepped back, appalled by Rebecca's sheer gall!  
  
'What's to stop me from telling one of these officers, that you just confessed to trying to kill Teresa? What, Rebecca?'  
  
Rebecca smiled.  
  
'Because if you do, your precious Julian, formerly my Pookie, will go down with me as an accomplice. Now do you really want to see your husband in prison, away from your babies, all over Teresa? My God, Eve! Think about what he's done for you! It's not like you're squeaky clean where the law is concerned!'  
  
Eve turned and began to walk away, when Rebecca grabbed her arm!  
  
'Don't be too hard on him, Eve. I wasn't. Especially after he told me that Alistair had seen the whole thing on his cameras, that he still keeps in your house! I suspect that Julian was forced to make some sort of deal with his father, just to keep that tape from coming out. I wonder what it...'  
  
Eve snatched her arm away, then drew back her fist and punched Rebecca! She went flying backwards onto Sam's desk. Paperwork fell to the floor.  
  
Now the other officers came running over! Two helped Rebecca up. Another held onto Eve.  
  
But Rebecca coughed, then smiled, despite the pain in her eye.  
  
'Mrs. Crane is just under stress. She didn't mean what she did, did you Eve?'  
  
Eve said nothing.  
  
'Eve?' Rebecca asked in a taunting manner.  
  
Finally, Eve said no, that she didn't know what she had been thinking. Rebecca announced that she accepted Mrs. Crane's apology. The officer let go of Eve, and she lurched away from him and walked out of the police station.   
  
Rebecca smiled, as an officer brought her an ice-pack. Eve had just agreed to cover for her as well. Things were going better than she had expected.  
  
Rebecca stood up and looked out of a window. Where were Ethan and Gwen?  
  
****  
  
Simone was shaking by the time she reached Tony's front door. Why had she gone out at all today?!  
  
She had been lying on her bed, watching TV. The news about Rebecca had been bittersweet. For while she was glad that Tony had not raped anyone, it was clear he had been cheating on her.  
  
She had suddenly felt cooped up in her room. Simone had stood up, grabbed her car keys and coat, and walked out into the hallway, towards the stairs.  
  
No one had seen her leave. That was because when she reached the landing, Lexie Carver was downstairs, accusing her father and Celeste of having an affair!  
  
She had wanted to defend both her father and Celeste, but somehow, their arguing made her feel all the more cooped up. She slipped out of the door without them noticing.  
  
Simone then got into her car, backed out of the drive, and took off. She drove faster than she usually would have, but she had felt so free...without any worries...like when she was with John.  
  
She had been avoiding his calls. She didn't know why she was being so immature about this! She needed to tell John she was having his baby. Or was it Tony's?  
  
As she was thinking along those lines, Simone did not notice that she was about to smash into a car that was actually doing the speed limit. Before she could hit the brakes, she crashed into it so hard, that the car went veering off the road and into a tree!  
  
Simone screamed, pulled over to the side of the road, then jumped out and hurried over to the car, who's horn was now blaring. She peeked into the driver's side, then began to bawl loudly!  
  
It was Ethan and Gwen Winthrop! Ethan's eyes were closed, and there was blood on his face. Gwen was...Simone's eyes widened, and she slowly walked over to the passenger side and looked in.   
  
Gwen's eyes were wide open. She was staring at nothing. She was dead.  
  
****  
  
'Simone! Simone come in before you catch your death of cold!' Tony said, ushering his young wife in. He was quite pleased to see her.  
  
But she grabbed his hands! He noticed how cold they were.  
  
'What is it? What's wrong?' he asked, seeing the panic in her eyes.  
  
'I had an accident, out on Harmony Creek Road....I killed someone! Tony! I killed someone! And I don't know if the baby is alright...and...I don't know if...'  
  
Tony grabbed her face!  
  
'You think you've killed someone's baby, is that it?'  
  
Tears blurred Simone's vision.  
  
'No! No, I mean my baby....our baby...I think I'm alright...but...'  
  
Tony pulled her into his arms. A baby! A chance for him to be a real father? He let go of Simone.  
  
'Alright, darling, tell me where this accident was again? I will call the police...anonymously of course, and then we'll see what's going on, okay?'  
  
But Simone could barely breathe!  
  
'I killed Gwen! Her eyes were open! She's dead...maybe Ethan too!'  
  
Ethan and Gwen Winthrop! Good Lord! No matter what he thought of Rebecca, this would kill her!  
  
But then again, he was going to be a father! He wondered when Simone planned on telling him this good news? Well, it didn't matter now!  
  
Tony picked Simone up and began to carry her upstairs. She was still sobbing.   
  
'It will be alright now. You're home. I will take care of everything.'  
  
****  
  
Tony drove by the scene, fifteen minutes later. He had not called the police, and was somewhat relieved to see that someone else had anyway. He kept driving by, as to not look like an ordinary gaper. He glimpsed someone with blonde hair, being zipped into a body bag.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have another 'Passions' series running on a fanfiction website of mine at http://priscillapal.hypertransitory.com/  
  
It is called 'Passions:The Alternate Reality Series' . You can read the first chapter right now. 


	14. Mothers and Daughters

Chapter 14  
  
Simone decides to stay with Tony. Eve confronts Julian about Rebecca.  
  
'She's gone!'  
  
Lexie and Celeste looked out in the hallway. T.C. had just come from upstairs. He looked at Celeste.  
  
'Simone is not in her room and her car keys are gone. Why would she have left without telling one of us?'  
  
Celeste looked at Lexie.  
  
'Maybe she didn't want to disturb us, while we defended ourselves from my daughter's stupid accusations.'  
  
'Oh, shut up!' Lexie hissed. But T.C. put a finger in her face.  
  
'Don't tell your mother to shut up! And I want you out of here! Neither one of us owes you jack^%$$! Now get out! I have to go look for Simone!'  
  
'I'll come with you, T.C.' Celeste offered. Lexie rolled her eyes.  
  
'No, if you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you'd stay here, in case she comes back while I'm gone.'  
  
Celeste nodded, giving T.C. a reassuring smile. T.C.'s eyes went from her, to Lexie.  
  
'You know, I loved you. And I never thought that would happen again after my marriage to Eve fell apart. And when you were kidnapped...I wanted to die.'  
  
Lexie looked away. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
'I don't know what your father did to you in that year, but when you came back here, you were a stranger. I didn't know you. You had me fooled for awhile, but when you just walked away from what we had for Abe...'  
  
'Abe is my husband, T.C.! Look, I'm sorry things didn't work. But I am only here because I think you're getting involved with my mother, would be one of the biggest mistakes of your life!'  
  
Celeste groaned. T.C. shook his head impatiently.  
  
'For the last time: your mother and I are not involved. She is here for Simone. Because in case you hadn't noticed, Eve hasn't been much of a mother to her. Simone needs a woman to talk to now.'  
  
'Why? She's divorcing Tony, isn't she? Why does she have to talk to a 'woman' about that?'  
  
T.C. ignored her and looked at Celeste.  
  
'I'll call you if I find her.' he said to her.  
  
Celeste nodded.   
  
'You will, T.C.'  
  
T.C. gave Lexie one last disdainful glance.  
  
'I don't suppose I could walk you out, could I?'  
  
Lexie almost sneered at him!  
  
'No, T.C.. I'm going to stay and catch up with my mother for a bit.'  
  
Celeste nodded at T.C.  
  
'It's alright, really. Just go.'  
  
T.C. turned and walked out, albeit, reluctantly. Celeste had been a rock during this crisis, and he didn't want to see her messed with or hurt.   
  
As soon as T.C. slammed the door, Celeste's voice took on a hard edge.  
  
'What is this really all about, Alexandra? Do you really think I'm involved with T.C.? Or did someone else put that in your head?'  
  
Lexie looked away and sniffed.  
  
'I don't know what you mean.'  
  
Celeste glared at her.  
  
'I think you do. You've been to see Tony, haven't you?'  
  
Lexie then crossed her arms. She stared at her mother in a defiant manner.  
  
'Yes, yes I did! I actually came here, wanting to offer my brother some support, though now it looks like he won't need it. Anyway, he mentioned that T.C. and you were looking pretty cozy.'  
  
'Oh, Alexandra! When will you ever learn?! He only told you that because he was angry with me...and T.C. We have not let him anywhere near Simone.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Celeste squinted at Lexie.  
  
'Why? What do you mean, why? I shouldn't have to explain this to you, of all people.'  
  
'Mother, Simone is a grown woman. She chose to leave behind a boyfriend of the right age, to run off to Vegas and marry Tony. I don't understand why you're needed here to nurse her through a probable divorce...not when you have a daughter, and grandson, that could use some support right now.'  
  
Celeste just stared at her.  
  
'Is this what this is all about?! You're really jealous because I'm spending all of my time with Simone, and not Theo and yourself?'  
  
'No, Mother!' Lexie snapped. 'What this is all about is saving my mother from making a fool out of herself! Do I really believe anything is going on with T.C.? No! I don't! But pretty soon, people are going to start to talk. Simone could be leaving one scandal, only to be in the middle of another one, right here in her own home!'  
  
Celeste ran her tongue over her lips.  
  
'Look, darling, I'm sorry if you're lonely.'  
  
'I never said I was!'  
  
'Of course you are. Listen, maybe it would make you feel better, if you went to look for Abe yourself, no?'  
  
Lexie looked her up and down.  
  
'What are you talking about? I wouldn't even know where to begin...or what to do if he turns into that creature again!'  
  
'Darling, you make sure that you keep him calm, so that there isn't another incident. Then you get him back here, and let Tony give him the medication that will cure him.'  
  
Lexie rubbed her hands together nervously.  
  
'I don't think so....I mean, I think it would be safer for Theo, and myself, if I just waited for Abe to return when he was ready.'  
  
There was a silence. Celeste stared at her daughter. Lexie became annoyed.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'You weren't actually thinking of pulling the same number on T.C., that you did before, were you? You know, where you come back here, convince him that the two of you have a future, then dump him if, or when, something better comes along...meaning Abe.'  
  
'Don't be ridiculous, Mother! There is nothing between T.C. and I anymore!'  
  
'No, but you came over here because you thought that he actually could want me, right? You sound like a jealous lover, Alexandra.'  
  
Lexie turned and picked up her purse.  
  
'Tell T.C. I hope he finds Simone. I'm going back to Salem. If I find out that you've lied to me, and that something is going on between yourself and T.C., I never want to see you again. Are we clear?'  
  
'Alexandra! You just said you didn't believe Tony!'  
  
But Lexie did not answer her. She turned and walked towards the door, swung it open, then walked through it, slamming it behind her. Celeste made a mental note to give Tony a piece of her mind!  
  
****  
  
Eve pulled up behind the limo on the Crane estate. She jumped out and began to head towards the front door, when she looked back inside the limo. The car seats for the twins were still in the back.   
  
Eve opened up a back door, bent inside, grabbed both car seats, then slammed the door. She then lugged them over to her own car and put them in the backseat. Eve then slammed the backdoor.  
  
She turned and walked very calmly to the front door, unlocked it, opened it, then stepped inside. She slammed it very hard and looked around.  
  
She could see Julian from her vantage point. He was sitting on the floor of the study with the twins. Evan was clapping his hands and looked quite happy. Erin was sitting in Julian's lap. She was beating on a toy drum, with a little stick, quite hard.  
  
Julian looked up when the door slammed. He had no doubts at all, that his wife now knew every ugly detail about Teresa's fall down the stairs. It was now time to face the music. But he wasn't doing it alone!  
  
Eve smiled calmly and walked towards the study. She stopped when she got to the doorway. Julian smiled up at her. Evan looked over at her, then reached up towards her. Erin continued beating her drum.   
  
'Hello, darling. Did you get a chance to speak with Rebecca?'  
  
Eve still said nothing. She walked over to Evan, picked him up, then turned and walked out of the study, and out of the house! Julian jumped up, with Erin in his arms! She emitted a small gasp, at being snatched from her beloved drum, but did not cry.  
  
'Eve! Eve, where are you going?' he asked, panicked.   
  
Eve opened the front door and skulked out to her car. She opened up the backseat and placed Evan in the car seat. She strapped him in good, then turned and reached for Erin. Julian drew her back.  
  
'Where are you going, Eve?! And where are you taking my children?!'  
  
'Give her to me!' Eve hissed, and reached for her daughter again.  
  
But once again, Julian kept the baby out of arms length.  
  
'You answer me now! Where are you taking the twins?!'  
  
'I'm leaving you, Julian! And I'm taking the Evan and Erin with me! I don't know how long I'll be gone, but right now, I do know that I need to not look at your lying face!'  
  
'Eve, I can explain...'  
  
'You know, don't bother me about Teresa. Somewhere deep down, I knew that first story, just never rang true. But I just didn't want to accept the fact that you would actually let someone get away with hurting her.'  
  
'I was blind, Eve! There was nothing I could do to stop Rebecca!'  
  
'But you did see Rebecca push Teresa down the stairs, didn't you? I mean, you could've at least told the police? That might've spared Pilar and her family some grief!'  
  
'Eve, Rebecca was so scared after it happened! And it was an accident...'  
  
'OH STOP IT! STOP IT!' Eve screamed. 'That bitch made it very clear, that she enjoyed every moment of listening to Teresa scream all the way down! In fact, your ex-wife was especially entertained, when she revealed that ALISTAIR knew about it as well, and that she 'suspected' you would drop the charges against him, in exchange for not telling what he knew! Where does that leave our son? Is your father still going to find our son?'  
  
Julian looked down and shook his head. Eve made a grab for Erin again, but Julian pulled her away.  
  
'I understand that your deeply disappointed in me, Eve. I understand that I've made some really bad mistakes in the past week here. But we need to work this out. And you're running off to God knows where, isn't the answer. Besides, I will not let you take the twins from this house. This is their home. If you feel you need some time away from OUR home, then I can accept this. But my children stay right here!'  
  
Eve rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
'Fine! I guess I won't be leaving, since there is no way in the hell, I would leave my babies here with you! You can't even change a diaper!' she yelled. She then turned and reached into the backseat. She unstrapped Evan and pulled him out of the car seat. She then picked him up and carried him back towards the house.   
  
Julian was shaken to the core! Eve had actually been ready to walk out on him?! For how long?! How could she even entertain such an idea?!  
  
It then came to him, that he had been planning to do the same thing as well, just the other day. But his situation was different! It's not like he would've wanted to leave! He had come to the conclusion that he was a burden to Eve blind.  
  
But this thing Eve had tried to do just now! This was different! He could feel her anger and...and her disappointment. That was what hurt the most. That he had disappointed who he had loved best.  
  
He looked back towards the house, then looked at Erin. She was still holding her stick.  
  
'Do you think I could get Mommy to stop being mad at me? Huh? What do you think, my little princess?'  
  
Erin smiled, then waved her stick, almost putting out Julian's eye! He gently pulled the stick away from her.  
  
'Thank you my dear, for the vote of confidence.'  
  
****  
  
Eve set Evan in the playpen in the study. Her cell phone rang just then. Eve walked over to her purse, looked through it, pulled out the phone and looked on the caller I.D.. She did not recognize the number, but answered it anyway. Talking to a stranger right now, would be preferable than talking to Julian!  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Eve? It's Tony.'  
  
'Tony!' Eve cried out, looking around. Julian had just come in the front door with Erin.  
  
'I won't even ask how you got my cell number. Now is not the time to talk.'  
  
'I'm sorry if I've disturbed you, but I really need for you to come over to my house.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Simone is here. There is a problem, and I need for you not to tell anyone where you're going.'  
  
Eve eyed Julian, who was standing in the doorway looking at her. She looked away. She wanted to ask why the hell Simone would step foot in Tony's house, ever again! But, if she said Simone's name out loud, then Julian would know it was Tony DiMera related.  
  
'Alright. I'll be right over.'  
  
'Thank you. I'll see you shortly.' Tony said. He then hung up first. He had just thought of a faster way to get back into Eve's life! He would find her son, and keep Simone's secret, only, her poor mother would have to be let in on it as well! And he knew Eve. She talked a good game about doing the right thing and such, but at the end of the day, she would not want to see her pregnant daughter in prison.  
  
Meanwhile, Eve put her cell back in her purse and looked at Julian, who was staring at her expectantly.  
  
'I have to go.'  
  
'Where?' Julian asked, his tone light. He bounced Erin slightly,  
  
'Just out. I'll be back shortly.'  
  
She started to walk past him, but Julian backed up and blocked her way. Erin stared at her mother intently. She had stopped waving her stick.  
  
'Eve, after that Alicia creature managed to trick me into thinking that she was you, I would like to know where you are going after we fight. Where are you off to?'  
  
'I'm meeting Celeste, if you must know. She has something to tell me about Simone. Now, are you going to move out of my way, or what?'  
  
Julian sighed with frustration, then stepped aside. He and Erin, watched Eve leave rather hurriedly.  
  
Julian then walked over to the playpen and set Erin down in it with her brother. He then walked over to his desk and opened a top drawer. There was an array of different keys in it. He took out the one he had to all of the doors in the house.  
  
Julian sensed, that Eve was about to freeze him out of their bedroom, or worse yet, she was planning on sleeping somewhere else. Unless it was in the twins bedroom, his wife would find every other door in this house locked tonight. They were going to face this rough spot together. And hopefully, they could come to a peaceful resolution. Until then, Eve would have no real choice, but to sleep with him. Julian smiled playfully, then waved down at the twins.  
  
****  
  
Eve was let in by a maid named Petra, at the DiMera mansion. Tony greeted her right away.  
  
'Hello, Eve.'  
  
Eve gave him a dirty look.  
  
'I see you wasted no time in hiring our chauffeur away!'  
  
'He said Julian fired him in a snit or something. The man needed work and the chauffeur I did have, turned out to be Stefano in disguise. What else was I supposed to do?'  
  
Eve had seen Leo, cleaning the front windows on a limo, when she pulled up. He had smiled at her. She had looked away.   
  
'Where is Simone? Why is she here?'  
  
Simone came into the room just then. She looked haggard and had been crying. Eve turned away from Tony and tentatively began taking steps towards her.  
  
'Mom...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do it...I don't want to have my baby in jail! Help me, Mom!'  
  
Simone then began to sob! Eve closed the space between them and held her daughter in her arms tightly. She then glared back at Tony.  
  
'What is going on here?! What does she mean about having a baby in jail?!' Eve asked, her voice sharp. She then let go of Simone and began to shake her.  
  
'Simone, honey, you have to tell me what happened! Are you pregnant?' she asked, praying that that part wasn't true!  
  
'Yes...I'm going to have a baby.' Simone said quietly.  
  
Eve closed her eyes. She then opened them and looked back at Tony.  
  
'You must be really proud of yourself! You have completely ruined my daughter's life!'  
  
'Oh, Eve! I am so hurt! You are going to be grandmother, and I a father. Please, can you not reach down , deep inside, and find a bit of happiness for me... and for your daughter?'  
  
'No, I can't! And my daughter doesn't look too happy right now! Why is that?'  
  
Tony looked at Simone, then nodded. Simone sniffed loudly.  
  
'Mom?'  
  
Eve looked back at Simone.  
  
'Yes, honey?'  
  
'I had an accident tonight! And...and...I hurt someone else.'  
  
'Oh...well how badly were they hurt?' Eve asked.  
  
Simone looked from Eve to Tony. Tony walked over to the bar. Eve sensed something, and looked from Tony to Simone.  
  
'Simone? How badly were these people hurt?'  
  
'Gwen is dead!' Simone began to bawl again.  
  
Eve didn't say anything at first.  
  
'Gwen? Gwen who?'  
  
'Gwen Winthrop, Eve.' Tony said calmly, coming back over with two drinks. He handed Eve one, but she shook her head slowly. She then looked at Simone.  
  
'What happened? How did this happen, Simone?'  
  
Simone sniffed, and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.  
  
'I wasn't looking where I was going...I was just feeling so cooped up at home...I was driving too fast...they were in front of me on this dark road...I just didn't see them...I hit them from behind and they went flying off the road and crashed into a tree...'  
  
Eve gasped and let go of Simone.  
  
'How do you know that Gwen is dead?'  
  
'I got out of the car and looked....her eyes were open....' Simone began to cry again. Eve backed away, then looked at Tony.  
  
'Why are you involved in this?' she asked him.  
  
Tony shrugged.  
  
'My wife came to me, looking for help. She was hysterical, so I calmed her down, then drove to the crash site myself. The paramedics were zipping poor Gwen Winthrop into a bodybag, as I drove by.'  
  
Good God! Eve thought, then looked at Simone again, shaking her head.  
  
'Simone, honey, you have to go to the police and confess. If it was an accident, then I don't see how...'  
  
'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' Simone screamed, looking from Eve to Tony. 'Why did you call her here anyway?! That's your advice, Mom?! Turn myself in?! You would just love seeing my baby born behind bars...'  
  
'Simone! You've killed someone! And not just a stranger! Chief Sam Bennett's daughter-in-law! You have to go now, before things begin to look bad for you! I'll go with you and we'll get you a lawyer!'  
  
Simone looked from Eve to Tony, shaking her head. Tony spoke.  
  
'Eve, you really aren't helping things. I called you over, because I thought my wife's mother could be of some support. The stress your suggestion has caused, could affect our baby.'  
  
Eve looked from Tony to Simone.  
  
'Why did you two call me? What did you think I could do for you?'  
  
'I don't know why Tony bothered calling you! Because I'm sure if Whitney had made a mistake like this, you'd help her!' Simone yelled.  
  
'Whitney would never ask me to lie for her about something like this! And that is what you want me to do, right? Lie? What?'  
  
Tony put an arm around Simone.  
  
'Eve, just be here for her. Help us keep this tragic secret, and be here for your daughter, during her time of need.'  
  
Eve shook her head and began to walk out of the room. As she reached down to pick up her purse from a nearby table, Tony grabbed her arm.  
  
'Let go of me!'  
  
'Eve, I have already gotten rid of the car that Simone was driving. And if there is anything else that links her car to Ethan and Gwen's, then I will take care of that too.'  
  
'You've just thought of everything, haven't you?' Eve said sarcastically. She then looked at Simone.  
  
'You've really done it now. You're pregnant and you've killed someone. No thought at all as to what this is going to do to Ethan, or any of Gwen's loved ones. But plenty of blame for good old mom! I won't tell anyone, Simone, but if you do decide to lie about this, then I never want to see you again.'  
  
Simone's mouth dropped open, and she took a few steps forward. Tony had to admit, this had not went the way he had expected it to. He had envisioned him and Eve becoming confidante's in this thing, thus bringing them closer together.  
  
'Mom?' Simone sniffed pitifully.  
  
Eve turned away, but spoke one last time.  
  
'I'm sorry, Simone. But I can't look at you, and look the other way either. Goodbye.'  
  
Eve then gave Tony one last vicious look, before walking out of the room, and towards the front door. She opened it without looking back, then slammed it behind her.  
  
First Julian, now Simone. Eve didn't know how much more she could take.  
  
****  
  
Ivy tried to drown out Rebecca's screams in the hallway, as she sat next to an unconscious Ethan in his hospital room. He still had not awakened. Maybe that was best.  
  
She looked up at Sam, and together, they touched hands, then held them.  
  
'I swear, I will find out who did this to our son...and Gwen.' he whispered.  
  
Ivy reached out to touch some of Ethan's hair.  
  
'How is Rebecca?'  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
'You can hear how she is. Despite all that she has done, I feel sorry for her.'  
  
Ivy nodded, as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew it was terrible, but she was so grateful that she was not Rebecca right now. 


	15. For The Love of Simone

Chapter 15  
  
Eve snaps. T.C. makes a decision.  
  
Eve slowly walked into the mansion, her mind still very much, on Simone.  
  
Simone had killed Gwen Winthrop. Eve had made the mistake of turning on the radio in the car, and had to hear the news that Gwen was dead, Ethan was in critical condition, and that the driver of the car that hit them from behind, was unknown at this time.  
  
But the driver wasn't unknown to her, Eve thought. The killer is my daughter. My daughter who is married to, and pregnant by, Tony DiMera.  
  
Julian was in the house with Whitney, Fox and John Hastings. Eve blinked. If John had held out any hope for him and Simone, it was gone now. She didn't look him in the eye, when she entered the study.  
  
Julian, just got off the phone, when Eve walked in. He hurried over to her kissing her on the cheek. Eve barely felt the kiss.  
  
'From the look on your face, I'll assume you heard about poor Gwen?' Julian asked her.  
  
Eve suddenly realized Julian was speaking to her.  
  
'Yes, I did. It's terrible.'  
  
'Yes, it is. Fox, Whitney and I were thinking that we could go to the hospital and be there for Ethan, and give our condolences to everyone.'  
  
Eve looked over at Whitney and Ethan.  
  
'What about the twins?' she asked.  
  
John coughed.  
  
'That's what I'm here for. I figure I could watch them until you came home.'  
  
Eve just nodded, though, somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if John had ever kept kids that young?  
  
Julian pulled Eve aside.  
  
'Eve, please, I know you're angry, but can we put aside our differences for now? They look rather petty, in light of everything now, don't you think?' he asked. Something was wrong. Eve had a vacant look in her eyes, as if she had just received a big shock or something. Damn that Simone! Celeste must've had really bad news for her concerning her daughter!  
  
'Darling, is everything alright?' Julian asked.  
  
Eve looked from him, to John.  
  
'John?'  
  
John, who was talking with Whitney and Fox, looked over at her.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Simone is pregnant. She's pregnant with Tony DiMera's child, and is back living with him now.'  
  
Eve then turned and left the room. She began walking upstairs. Fox and Whitney looked at one another, then at Julian. Whitney then reached out to touch John's shoulder.  
  
Julian stared after Eve. Granted, he understood that she was upset, repulsed and even revolted by this bit of news, but still, one did not just blurt something like that out! Especially to John Hastings! Now the plan to put him back with Simone, was shot to hell and back!  
  
Fox walked over to Julian.  
  
'What's wrong with Eve?' he asked impatiently.  
  
'I don't know...I think she's in shock from the news.'  
  
'I can see that! We've got a devastated guy over here! Why did she have to say anything now? We don't need this kind of crappy news hanging over us, while we're at the hospital!'  
  
'Would you calm down! I'll talk to Eve. Like I said before, she's in shock. You know how afraid she was that Simone would end up like Liz? Well now look at what's happened.'  
  
Fox grabbed Julian's arm.  
  
'Father, I'm just going to be straight with you here. I know when there's a problem between Eve and you. Don't ask me how, I just do. Maybe Eve should stay here and away from the hospital, okay?'  
  
'Fox...'  
  
'John sure as hell isn't up to any babysitting! It's either that, or we take the twins with us. And if we do, than God help us all, those babies had better have fresh diapers on!'  
  
'That only happened before, because I didn't know how to change Evan. Eve would not allow either Evan or Erin to leave this property, without being freshly diapered.'  
  
Fox nodded, but was not convinced. Fox walked back over to Whitney and a devastated John. Fox was concerned that this news, might cause John go back to drinking.  
  
Meanwhile, Julian hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom he and Eve shared. He heard hot water running and frowned. They were leaving right now, though, Fox was probably right. That poor Hastings lad probably would be too torn up to babysit the twins.  
  
'Eve?' he called out. She did not answer.  
  
Julian then walked into their bathroom and found her sitting on a chair, next to the bathtub. She was watching the tub fill, as if she were in some sort of trance. Julian touched her shoulder.  
  
'I know things with Simone seem bleak, but everything will work itself out.'  
  
Eve reached over and turned off the water. She then looked up at him.  
  
'No. No it won't.'  
  
'Of course it will! Look, I can see how upset you are. Why don't you stay here and I'll go to the hospital to make my condolences. Alright?'  
  
Eve stood up.  
  
'Simone told me that she was the one that ran into Ethan and Gwen.'  
  
Julian didn't think he had heard her right.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'You heard me. Simone confessed to me that she was the one that killed Gwen. Actually, she went running to Tony, so he could cover up her crime.'  
  
'Wait! Wait a minute! So, Simone told Celeste and T.C., and they called you over there? What did they think you could do?'  
  
'Celeste didn't call me. I lied. Simone's at Tony's.'  
  
Julian pursed his lips.  
  
'So, you were talking to Tony, before you left here? You went over to that man's house, alone?'  
  
'That's right.'  
  
'Eve, we have to go to the police.'  
  
Eve burst out laughing!  
  
'That's rich, coming from you!'  
  
'Eve, Teresa is still alive and I was not the one that pushed her! The situations are completely different!'  
  
'No they're not!'  
  
'Yes, they are! My God, Eve, if we just buried what we knew, how would we live with ourselves? What would happen the next time we had to look at Ethan?'  
  
'Fine. We tell Sam about Simone, AND your seeing Rebecca shove Teresa down the stairs. Then we'll be just about even.'  
  
'Just about?' Julian asked wearily.  
  
Eve turned away from him.  
  
'Nothing...nothing will make up for your lying to me about finding our son!'  
  
'I am trying to find him, Eve! I have been everyday since you told me about the vision!'  
  
Eve was about to say something else, when he grabbed her suddenly and kissed her! She did not pull away, and looked somewhat stunned, as if she had lost her train of thought.  
  
'Eve, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the cowardly way I acted when I thought I would never see again. I'm sorry for involving Rebecca at all in the letter writing, and covering for what she did to Teresa. I'm sorry for threatening you earlier about the twins...I'm sorry for lying...there is a distance between us and it scares me half to death!'  
  
Eve looked down.  
  
'It scares me too.' she admitted.  
  
'Then let's do something about it? Let's just take the twins and go on that vacation we were going on, before Simone up and ran off with DiMera? We can decide what to do about who and when, when we return.'  
  
Eve closed her eyes. It did sound like a good idea, but...  
  
'What about Simone and Rebecca?'  
  
Julian still had his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Darling, Rebecca has lost her only child. Believe me, she will get what's coming to her from the legal system, I'm sure. But she's going through hell on earth now.'  
  
Eve didn't say anything. She had always liked Gwen. if she hadn't known that Rebecca Hotchkiss was her mother, she would've never connected the two of them.  
  
'And as for Simone, darling, let Tony handle it. You still have Whitney, Evan and Erin...and our son. Simone is lost to you now.'  
  
'No!' Eve cried out, then began to sob. Julian pulled her into his arms and held her. He then whispered against her hair.  
  
'Let's go...tonight. We'll get the children ready...and the jet, and just go. We'll put all of this trouble behind us, alright? Say yes, please?'  
  
Eve let go of him, sniffed, then nodded. Maybe Julian was right...maybe...  
  
Eve looked past Julian and gasped! Julian turned to look in the direction she was staring in. John Hastings was standing in the doorway. And he looked like he was in shock!  
  
'John? How long have you been standing there?' Eve asked in a squeaky voice. Julian whirled around to stare at him as well.  
  
'Long enough.' he almost whispered. Julian let go of Eve and walked over to him.  
  
'How much did you hear?' Julian asked, keeping his tone light.  
  
'Enough. Enough to know that Simone ran into Ethan and Gwen, and...'  
  
'And what?' Julian asked, his voice now sounding slightly sinister.  
  
'That you saw Rebecca Hotchkiss push Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, down the stairs in this house. I have to get to Simone!'  
  
Julian hurried over to him and grabbed his arm, but John shoved Julian back hard! Eve moved over to Julian's side, but stared at John. John pointed at them both.  
  
'You both are nothing but filthy liars! I came up here to tell you I was alright, and that I would watch Evan and Erin, but now...'  
  
'Wait a minute!' Julian snapped. 'Why are you blaming us? If you had done a more thorough job of eavesdropping, young man, you'd know that Simone KILLED Gwen, and Rebecca PUSHED Teresa. Neither my wife, or I, were the perpetrators of these crimes!'  
  
'No, maybe not! But I just heard you two planning a trip, instead of coming forward...I have to get to Simone!'  
  
Eve rushed forward.  
  
'John, I know you think I'm a big liar...and maybe I am! But let me tell you something, if you go to that house, trying to see Simone with what you know, it would not surprise me in the least, if you were never seen again. Tony is that determined to protect Simone, at any cost.'  
  
'I'm not scared of him, Mrs. Crane! And I, unlike everyone else in this town, still know right from wrong! And Simone still knows it too!'  
  
'Is that right?!' Julian drawled. 'Then if you knew 'right' from 'wrong', then why didn't you get a job, instead of turning into a lush and living in a box?! Huh? Answer me that, Mr. Smarty-Pants!'  
  
'Julian, let him go! Stop antagonizing him!' Eve whispered loudly.  
  
John just shook his head, then gave them both the middle finger, before turning and walking out. Julian turned to Eve. Disgust was written all over his face.  
  
'After all of the hospitality that Fox and Whitney showed that gutter-ridden leech, this is how he repays us?'  
  
'Honey, he was living with Fox and Whitney, not us.'  
  
'Yes, but their cottage is on MY property and...did you just call me honey?'  
  
Eve smiled at him.   
  
'Yes, why?'  
  
Julian almost pouted!  
  
'You haven't called me that all day! I was so hurt!'  
  
Eve grinned and kissed him thoroughly. Julian began to pull her out of the bathroom and towards the bed, without breaking off the kiss.   
  
But Eve came to her senses, and broke it off for the both of them.  
  
'Eve!' Julian whined.  
  
'Julian! If John knows all of that, then we have to prepare ourselves for accusations and blame. Plus, Simone is about to see a hard time. Let's go to the hospital and see how Ethan is, okay?'  
  
Julian sighed, but reluctantly let go of her.  
  
'So this means no trip?'  
  
'Julian, I have to be here for Simone. You know, I told her I wanted nothing to do with her if she lied about this. But now that John knows, I think it will come out anyway. She'll need me.'  
  
Julian didn't disagree. But, if he knew Tony DiMera's M.O., the police would never find anything linking Simone to Gwen's death. Never.  
  
****  
  
T.C. hurried into the house. He had heard about Gwen Winthrop on the radio, and knew that Sam and Grace were probably devastated. He had to get to the hospital to see how Ethan was doing.  
  
Celeste was sitting on the couch, watching the news, which had coverage on Ethan and Gwen's accident. She looked over at him when he came in.  
  
'Any luck?'  
  
T.C. shook his head.  
  
'No, none! I don't know where that girl could be.' T.C. said, looking around.  
  
'Where's Lexie?'  
  
Celeste stood up  
  
'Gone. Probably back to Salem. I think she's just lonely and full of regrets.'  
  
T.C raised a brow.  
  
'Regrets about what?'  
  
Celeste shrugged.  
  
'You know, despite Alexandra's protestations that she was concerned that the two of us would make 'fools of ourselves', I think she regrets your not being in her life.'  
  
T.C. didn't say anything at first. He then sighed.  
  
'You know, it's taken everything in me, not to call her, or beg her to come back to me, now that Abe is God knows where.'  
  
Celeste moved closer to him.  
  
'I know that, T.C.. I never approved of the way my daughter treated you. You were the best thing that happened to her.'  
  
T.C. just stared into Celeste's eyes. She was really beautiful. She didn't seem old enough to be Lexie's mother. He found himself looking from her eyes to her lips, and then thought about kissing her, when two things happened. Celeste's cell phone rang, as did T.C.'s doorbell.  
  
T.C. snapped out of his trance! What the hell had be been thinking?! Celeste was Lexie's mother! No! No! No! Maybe it wasn't a good idea having her stay here! Where was Simone??? T.C. turned away to get the door. Celeste answered her phone.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Celeste, darling, how are you?'  
  
Celeste's eyes widened. It was Stefano! She looked over at T.C., who was just opening the door to John Hastings.  
  
'How did you get my number?'  
  
'Celeste, you're acting as if you don't want to hear from me!'  
  
'What do you think? Answer my question! How did you get my number?'  
  
'From Tony.' he answered casually.  
  
'Tony doesn't have my number!'  
  
'No, but his lovely child bride does. So, how are you?'  
  
'What do you care? Please, God, don't tell me you're out of prison.'  
  
'Uh, no. Though I have no intentions of staying here long enough for my trial. Darling, the reason I'm calling...you know...they do allow small conjugal visits...'  
  
'In jail? I thought they only did that in prison?'  
  
'I don't know anything about that, since I've never spent any time in prison. But, I paid off a few guards...I was hoping you would come and see me...'  
  
Celeste took the phone away from her ear and made a face at it! She then put it back to her ear.  
  
'And I'm the first woman you asked?'  
  
The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. Celeste hung up. Marlena must've had a fit when he called her!  
  
She put the phone in her purse and looked over at T.C. and John, just in time to see T.C. try to choke John!  
  
'YOU FILTHY LIAR! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT OUT OF THIS HOUSE ALIVE!!!!'   
  
Celeste ran over to break up, yet another fight between T.C. and some man. She struggled to keep T.C. back.  
  
'John?! John, what has happened?!'  
  
John was near tears!  
  
'I didn't know where else to go!' he sniffed pitifully. 'I overheard Simone's mother and Julian Crane talking about how Simone was pregnant with DiMera's baby, and that she killed Gwen Winthrop! She's at his house now! It's true Coach Russell, I swear! Dr. Crane didn't want to cover for her, and Julian suggested that they leave town to get away from everything!'  
  
'That figures!' T.C. huffed. 'This is all Eve's fault! No thanks to her, I have scumbag Fox Crane for one son-in-law, and piece of %$$# Tony DiMera for another one! Damnit!'  
  
'T.C. calm down please!' Celeste cried out. She then looked at John again.  
  
'So, it was Simone that hit Ethan and Gwen?'  
  
John nodded, his whole face wet from crying.  
  
Celeste then looked at T.C..  
  
'If Tony knows about what Simone has done, then he will protect her, and their child. He will hold this over her head someway, to keep her tied to him. I don't think there's much we can do for her now.'  
  
'Oh, there's something we can do alright!' T.C. huffed, walking over to the phone. John sniffed again.  
  
'What are you doing, Coach Russell?' John asked in a quavering voice.  
  
Celeste frowned.  
  
'Yes, T.C., who are you calling?'  
  
'Sam Bennett. I'm going to tell him where he can find his daughter-in-law's murderer!'  
  
'NO!' John screamed, crying again. He fell to the ground sobbing. T.C. shook his head at him, while punching in some numbers. Celeste put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'T.C....are you sure?'  
  
T.C. looked Celeste in the eye.  
  
'I would rather see Simone rot in prison, then live under Tony DiMera's thumb! I'm doing this for her!' 


	16. The Night the Lights Went Out

Chapter 16  
  
Lexie meets up with another Harmony Resident. The power in Harmony goes out.  
  
Lexie Carver gulped her third drink down, as she stared at the next stripper to come on to the stage.  
  
She had been on her way out of town, her mood melancholy, at best. She didn't know what had made her go off on T.C. and her mother. She knew nothing was going on between them. Lexie knew her mother would never betray her like that.  
  
But Tony was so good at pushing her buttons! And he had this way of talking, that was so convincing! He had acted like he had actually seen T.C. and Celeste in bed himself!  
  
Lexie set her glass down on her table and leaned her head back. 'Donkey's Bells' was the name of this place. And unfortunately, it wasn't taking her mind off of her problems. Specifically Abe.  
  
For what was really bothering her, was the way Abe just seemed to drop out of sight. No creature sightings had been reported anywhere. And with each passing day, Lexie was getting the nagging feeling, that that was because Abe was dead.  
  
She just didn't think it was likely, that Abe had just stopped turning into that Sasquatch, after he left this town. And everyone knew there was a cure waiting for him here. Why didn't he come back?  
  
Because he couldn't. He was dead, yet again. Lexie motioned for the waitress to bring her another drink.   
  
It was at that moment, that an announcer came on stage, and said that 'Babilicious' would be coming out next. A few women up near the front, began to squeal with excitement. Curious, Lexie looked towards the stage.  
  
'Babilicious' came gyrating out, wearing a leather vest and what looked to be leather shorts, boots and a lone ranger mask. He also had a whip that he held in between his teeth.  
  
Lexie smiled, then burst out laughing, as the stripper/dancer, pranced around to Donna Summer's 'Last Dance'. Oddly though, Lexie realized she was laughing, not so much at the stripper himself, but at his music choice. It seemed inappropriate for his routine.  
  
Just as she was pondering what song would be good for 'Babilicious', the stripper made two mistakes: one, he whipped his boots off, hitting one female patron in the head! Lexie scooted her chair back, even though she had been way out of range of the boot.  
  
The other women didn't care, and kept throwing money up at the stage! The waitress brought Lexie's other drink, as 'Babilicious', then took the whip out of his mouth, then cracked it, hitting another woman!  
  
'Christ!' The waitress hissed, shaking her head. 'The boss said if anymore female patrons got hurt, that was it for him!'  
  
Lexie raised a brow.  
  
'I don't think he did it on purpose.' she said, feeling somewhat better. The liquor was loosening her up.  
  
'No,' the waitress agreed. 'I don't think so either. But his act is so half-assed. His music selection sucks! Babilicious could be a real star if he'd just get his act together.'  
  
Lexie nodded, as the waitress moved away. She then looked up at the stage again. The music had stopped.  
  
Lexie watched, as poor Babilicious, insisted on dancing anyway, without music. He ripped off his leather shorts, showing that they weren't so much leather, but velcro.   
  
The women went wild. Lexie turned away. She downed her drink, then went up to the bar to pay. That was all she could get away with drinking. She still had to drive back to Salem.  
  
But when she reached the bar, the TV was on, and the news wasn't good. Lexie watched with genuine horror, as a reporter from Salem, broke into the regular programming to tell them that Stefano DiMera had escaped from the Salem jail. Worse, pictures of his children, including Lexie, were posted up on the TV.  
  
The waitress that had waited on her, looked at her, then the TV, then her again.  
  
'Christ! Look at what we have here! That creep's daughter is here!'  
  
Lexie blinked. That didn't sound too friendly.  
  
'I'm just going to pay for my drinks and leave, okay? I don't want any trouble.'  
  
'But you and your damned family bring trouble wherever you go!' another woman patron shouted.  
  
Lexie threw her money on the bar and turned to leave. She then felt herself being shoved from behind! She fell against a table. Lexie whirled around and stood up.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with you people?!' she yelled.  
  
'Your damned family is the problem!' shouted yet another woman. 'You're all murdering ^%$#$$! I bet that monster husband of yours will be growling around here next!'  
  
'I bet she's helping her old man somehow!' a male patron shouted. Lexie did not have time to ponder why he was in a woman's strip club. She realized the crowd was getting ugly! Why had she stopped in this God forsaken place again?  
  
'Look, just let me leave, and there won't be any trouble.' Lexie said calmly. She began to back back towards the doors, but two women, who could've easily passed for high school gym teachers, blocked her way. Now Lexie was frightened! Would she get out of here alive?  
  
Suddenly, 'Babilicious', appeared from off stage, and shoved the two women out of the way. One of the women made a face.  
  
'Why is he so shiny like that?!' she asked.  
  
The other woman began wiping her hand on her pants.  
  
'I think he's wearing vaseline!'  
  
'Babilicious' grabbed Lexie and hurriedly pulled her out of the door, still dressed in his leather attire. He had half managed to put his velcro shorts back on, and there were tens and twenties flapping from inside of them.  
  
'You'd better get out of here. They'll be coming after you soon.'  
  
Lexie reached up and peeked under his mask. She then tilted her head.  
  
'Don't I know you?'  
  
Antonio/Babilicious nodded.  
  
'Yeah. My name is Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. I was a friend of Liz's. You're Lexie Carver, aren't you?'  
  
Lexie nodded, now recognizing him. Liz and her were not the best of friends, but she always sensed that Antonio's opinion, was the one that mattered to Liz, most in the world.  
  
Lexie nodded.  
  
'Yes. Liz kept a picture of you in a drawer in her room...back when we were prisoners of my father's.'  
  
Antonio just nodded. It was kind of an uncomfortable moment. Antonio then cleared his throat.  
  
'So, as you probably saw, I was kind of busy on stage. What was going on with those women?'  
  
Lexie smiled, looking him up and down.  
  
'My father escaped again...I guess people think I helped him. Look, thanks for helping me out in there...you're a good dancer.'  
  
Antonio laughed!  
  
'No I'm not! I guess the ladies can overlook my cheesy dancing, if I just take my clothes off for them, hey?'  
  
Lexie was surprised at the sadness she heard in his voice. She smiled gently at him.  
  
'I do think you're good dancer, Antonio. I just think that you're choice of music needs a little work.'  
  
'I'll tell you what? I have a change of clothes in my car...why don't you let me buy you dinner someplace decent? You know, like the Lobster Shack or something.'  
  
Lexie was stunned into silence. Babilicious, a.k.a. Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald, wanted to take her out to dinner? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Antonio sensed her hesitation. He didn't know why he'd asked her to dinner himself. Maybe he sensed she was lonely. He had been lonely for quite some time now, ever since Sheridan left him for Luis. Ever since Liz disappeared.  
  
'I'll follow you in my car.' Lexie relented. What the hell! It's not like she could really go back to Salem anyway! Not with her father on the loose!  
  
'Oh my God!' Lexie cried out.  
  
'What? What is it?' Antonio asked, touching her shoulder. He left vaseline on her jacket shoulder. He gasped and apologized.  
  
'Oh! I'm sorry about that....I use it for the act...'  
  
'No, it's okay. I forgot about my little boy. He could be in danger!'  
  
'Well let's go!' Antonio said.  
  
'Go where?' Lexie asked, confused.  
  
'Let's go back to Salem together. That way if your father is on the loose, I'll be around to protect you.' he grinned at her.  
  
Lexie could not help but grin back!  
  
'Why? Why would you want to help a total stranger? A stranger that is connected to such an awful criminal...why?'  
  
Antonio suddenly kissed her! Lexie didn't have time to be shocked. Yes, she could feel the vaseline sliming her clothes, but, it felt natural to be kissing this man. This man that took off his clothes in an establishment called, 'Donkey's Bells'.  
  
When they came up for air, Lexie looked into Antonio's eyes and nodded.  
  
'Okay. Get your clothes, we'll take my car.'  
  
As they began walking over to his car to get his clothes, the streetlights suddenly went out. Antonio looked up at the lights.  
  
'Uh oh. Looks like the power is out around here.' he said.  
  
****  
  
Sam Bennett and Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, had to tell T.C. to keep back, when they arrived at the DiMera house to speak with Simone. Celeste was caring for John back at the house. T.C. was disgusted by the youth's constant whining.  
  
'Look, the only proof we have of this, is John Hastings word. And he did live in a box for months.' Sam said.  
  
Luis looked at Sam. He knew his boss still had hard feelings towards David Hastings, and his offspring. But, John had been just as much a victim, as Grace.   
  
Sam couldn't believe it! Simone Russell had killed Gwen and injured Ethan? And that she would just drive off after doing something so horrible, was absolutely unbelievable!  
  
He had left Ethan and Ivy at the hospital, after he took the call from T.C., naming Simone as the other driver. He told no one of what he learned, not even Grace, who was forced to wait out in the hall, because Ivy did not want her in the room with Ethan. Surprisingly, Grace just bore the insult, sensing now was not the time to get into it with Ivy.  
  
Sam's mind jumped back to Simone. The fact that she went running to DiMera, instead of calling for help, or confessing right away, was proof to Sam, that her intention had been to cover her butt the whole time. But at the same time, she was a DiMera wife now. That had to have affected her personality in many ways. But still...  
  
The gate had been open when they pulled onto the estate. What they found when they reached the front door, was even more ominous.  
  
The door was wide open. Sam and Luis, drew their guns and told T.C. stay back.  
  
'Damnit you two! This is my daughter we're talking about! I'm coming with you!'  
  
Luis knew there was no talking T.C. out of anything, when he decided to do something, so he just waved him along. The three men crept into the house.  
  
Sam waved Luis down a hallway, while T.C stuck close to Sam. Fifteen minutes later, they were able to ascertain, that no one was in the mansion at all, not even servants! Sam took out his phone.  
  
'Who are you calling?' T.C. asked.  
  
'Harmony Airfield. I'm going to find out if the DiMera jet is still there.'  
  
While Sam did that, Luis rested a hand on T.C.' s shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry T.C.. This whole thing has got to be a nightmare for you.'  
  
T.C. nodded.  
  
'You can't imagine. I mean, turning my little girl in was not an easy decision...but the fact is, when she did this thing, that she went running to DiMera, instead of coming back home and telling me...I mean, the Simone I knew, would've never run away from something like that! She would've stayed and faced her punishment...then again...she is pregnant, maybe she was just feeling vulnerable.'  
  
Luis's eyes widened!  
  
'Simone is pregnant with DiMera's child? Oh God, T.C.! Eve and you have to be so upset!'  
  
T.C. rolled his eyes.  
  
'I don't know what Eve is! As usual, she's too busy dealing with that weasel Crane, to pay any attention to her daughter. Simone has suffered from Eve's neglect for years!'  
  
Luis said nothing to that. He liked Eve and knew the real deal, but also knew it was just better to let T.C. vent. He wouldn't want to hear that Eve had her own issues to deal with concerning Julian...with that business with Rebecca and Teresa.  
  
'And', T.C. continued to rage, 'this isn't easy for me either! You think I want to turn my little girl in like this? It kills me!'  
  
Luis patted T.C.'s shoulder again.  
  
'You couldn't keep quiet about this, T.C.. Simone will just have to face the consequences of her crime.'  
  
'Yeah, Luis, but she is pregnant. I mean, the thought of my grandchild being born in prison...maybe I didn't do the right thing here.'  
  
T.C. then sniffed. Luis peered at him. He didn't think he'd ever seen T.C. Russell cry.  
  
Sam got off the phone.  
  
'The DiMera jet took off twenty minutes ago. Worse yet, Stefano DiMera escaped from the Salem jail!'  
  
T.C. shook his head in despair!  
  
'Oh good God! My little girl is a fugitive now! I may never see her again, and that maniac father-in-law of hers is on the loose too! Who's to say that he isn't with Simone and Tony?! Could this get any worse?!'  
  
Just as T.C. said that, the power went out in the DiMera house. The three men looked around.  
  
'What the hell caused that?' Sam griped. There was no time to answer. A flashlight beam suddenly landed on Luis's shirt. Sam and Luis drew their guns. Sam pulled T.C. back, as they perched behind a couch, and watched a figure make their way through the room. The figure tripped, then cursed, as they fell.   
  
T.C. jumped up!  
  
'Lexie?'  
  
The flashlight beam hit him in the face.  
  
'T.C! What are you doing here? Who is that with you?'  
  
'Chief Bennett and Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald. What are you doing here? Tell me you didn't help Tony get away?!' T.C. demanded.  
  
'Tony is gone? No, he can't be!'  
  
Luis took a step forward.  
  
'What's going on? Why are you looking for him? Does it have to do with your father? Have you heard from him?' Luis demanded.  
  
Lexie flashed the light on Luis.  
  
'Actually, I'm glad you're here, Luis. I'm glad you're all here. You'd better come out to my car.'  
  
Lexie then turned and walked out of the front door. Sam looked at both Luis and T.C.  
  
'What's out in her car?' he asked.  
  
Luis shrugged. T.C. shook his head.  
  
'I don't like this.' he said.  
  
'Neither do I. But let's just see what she wants, then we can go about the business of trying to get Simone back here, okay?' Sam suggested.  
  
T.C. nodded miserably, but began feeling his way towards the door. Sam and Luis followed.   
  
When they reached the outdoors, Lexie's car was visible. She was standing with some man with a very hairy man, wearing a leather vest.  
  
T.C. stopped and squinted.  
  
'Who the hell is that she's with?' he asked, backing up a bit.  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
'I don't recognize him from around here.' he said.  
  
But Luis walked all the way up to them. The man, had a very thin layer of body hair, covering him, yet, it did cover his whole body, like a light blanket. He was wearing a leather vest and underwear.   
  
Luis squinted, then snatched the flashlight from Lexie. He pointed towards the leather underwear. There were 10 and 20 dollar bills hanging from them!  
  
'Who is this Lexie?' Luis asked, though something in him, told him he knew already.  
  
'That's why I especially wanted to see you, Luis. This is your brother, Antonio.'  
  
Luis's mouth dropped open!  
  
'The pills DiMera gave us didn't work?' Luis asked, angry.  
  
'I guess not,' Antonio answered. 'Even worse, I wasn't angry this time. What the hell am I going to do?'  
  
'Tony must have given him the wrong pills.' Lexie stated.  
  
Luis gave her a dirty look!  
  
'Yeah right! By the way, you're brother and his new wife are on the run. You haven't seen him, have you?'  
  
'Why would Tony be on the run? Rebecca admitted she lied about his raping her.'  
  
Luis waved a hand towards her in disgust. All the damned DiMera's were born liars!  
  
'Never mind that now! How are we going to change Antonio back to his normal self?' Luis asked, heartbroken that his brother was going through this. He then pointed the flashlight at his leather shorts again.  
  
'Why are you wearing leather shorts? And how much money is that sticking out of them?'  
  
Meanwhile, T.C. and Sam inched closer. Sam looked at T.C..  
  
'Did I hear Luis call that hairy guy Antonio?'  
  
T.C. nodded. Poor Antonio! He looked like a walking chia pet!  
  
****  
  
It was Eve that had to scramble to find lanterns, when the power went out in the Crane mansion. Julian, knew nothing of these type of matters, and especially did not know where such mundane things as lanterns, candles, extra toilet paper, etc., were kept!  
  
Eve hoped Fox and Whitney were at the hospital by now. There was a generator there, so everyone would be alright there.  
  
She walked into the lantern lit study. Julian had spread a blanket on the floor. Erin was sitting on the floor, wide eyed. Evan was in Julian's lap. He clapped his hands. Eve smiled. There was nothing to be happy about, yet, her son was clearly thrilled with the situation. Eve suspected that Erin knew something was amiss, but just didn't know how to react.  
  
Eve stared at the three of them. Her family. It was at times like this, that none of the problems Julian had between them, mattered.   
  
But they did have problems. Serious ones. And after this little power outage was over, her and Julian were going to have to decide some things. Mainly, about Alistair's 'deal'.  
  
Julian looked up, when Eve came in. She sat down on the blanket, and pulled Erin into her lap. For once, the child sat still.  
  
'What were you thinking just now?' Julian asked.  
  
Eve looked over at him in surprise.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean just now, when you were standing in the doorway. What were you thinking about?'  
  
Eve shrugged.  
  
'I wasn't really thinking anything.'  
  
'Oh, come on!'  
  
Eve smiled.  
  
'Okay, okay. I was thinking how at this moment, here in the dark, with just you and the twins...I was thinking how perfect this moment was.'  
  
Julian smiled back.  
  
'The power is out, Eve. And we have no servants.'  
  
'Well, I think it's a perfect moment. And who's fault is it that there are no servants?'  
  
Julian did not respond. Eve nodded at him, knowingly. Julian then looked down at Evan and clapped his son's hands together, before speaking again.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Let's make a promise to one another.'  
  
Eve eyed him in the semi-darkness. His expression, and tone, were dead serious.'  
  
'Okay. What is it?' she asked.  
  
'Let's promise never to let a problem, get so bad between us, that we would leave one another, before talking it out first. We almost lost one another. And we spent too many years apart, to get to this point now, just to turn around and lose what we have here. It would kill me if that happened again.'  
  
Eve just nodded. She then reached out and touched his hand. Julian clasped it. Then, miraculously, Evan put a small hand on his parents hands. Erin just stared up at Julian.  
  
Julian laughed.  
  
'Now, if only Erin had put her hand on top of Evan's! That would've completed our pact.'  
  
Eve smiled softly at him, and looked down at Erin. She then looked over at Julian again.  
  
'Julian?'  
  
'Yes, darling?'  
  
'I was wrong to ask you to accept Alistair's deal.'  
  
Julian's eyes widened! Never in a million years did he think he would hear that from Eve!  
  
'You don't have to say that, Eve. I know how much you want to find our son.'  
  
'No, Julian, I mean it. I mean, I've really given it some thought. I don't know what I was thinking. That man would've never told us the truth. He probably lied about our son being famous.'  
  
'What brought about this change of heart?' Julian asked softly.  
  
Erin began to get a bit restless, but Eve held on to her tightly.  
  
'I guess when I really started to think about it, I remembered who exactly we were dealing with. This man had no qualms about having our son kidnapped. Then he tried to murder Evan and Erin. I will always love our son, whoever he may have turned out to be. But when I think about how we were both ready to walk away from the family we have here now....then compare that, to what would've happened if Alistair had drowned Evan and Erin...'  
  
Eve sniffed, to compose herself. Julian scooted close to her, with Evan still in his lap.  
  
'I know it seems as if I say this every other moment, but we will find our son, Eve. Without Alistair's help. And he will be put behind bars. When the power comes back on, we will go to Sam together, and I will tell him that I saw Rebecca push Teresa down the stairs.'  
  
Eve tilted her head.  
  
'You would really do that?'  
  
'Of course I would, darling! What we have here means everything to me. Everything. And I should've never put Rebecca before that. But still...I'm not scared of having charges pending against me. I have enough money in this town to not have to go to jail for something like this. But, I do hate doing this to Rebecca, especially in light of what's happened.'  
  
Eve looked down. Gwen was dead. Simone had killed her.  
  
Julian continued to squeeze her hand.  
  
'You know, Tony will get Simone the best lawyer money will buy.'  
  
'Yes, but will she be able to hold her head up around here? Julian, I don't want Evan and Erin to be judged by our misdeeds. Simone's baby is going to have a hard enough time as it is. Her mother, and probably her father, have killed people. Someday, someone will find that out and judge him or her. It just seems like a never ending spiral. And I'm worried about John. I hope he didn't confront Tony tonight.'  
  
'I'm sure he didn't. But John doesn't strike me as the type of young man that would like for Simone, no matter how much he loved her. Eve, I've said this many times before: Simone is a grown woman. You've done all you can do for her. If she wants to change her life, she will have to seek us out. We have our own family to think of now.'  
  
Eve nodded again, though this time, it was some what sadly. Julian moved his face over to hers, to kiss her. Erin began to squeal. Eve was about to close her eyes, when movement outside one of the side doors out to the pool, caught her eye.  
  
Eve pulled back quickly!   
  
'Julian! Someone is out there!'  
  
'Oh great!' he hissed. It was bad enough that they were sitting in lantern light, but now some unknown person was lurking about the property!  
  
Julian stood up, picking up one of the lanterns. Eve pulled Evan next to Erin and stayed on the floor with them. Julian walked over to his desk. Eve squinted, as she heard the click of a gun.  
  
'Julian! I can't believe you keep a gun in here!'  
  
'Please darling, spare me the lectures now! You should be glad to see this gun at this moment!'  
  
Eve said nothing and held the twins close, as Julian moved towards the door. He held the lantern up, then swore, more out of fright, than anger.  
  
'What, Julian? What is it?'  
  
Julian hurried back over to them, setting down the lantern.  
  
'It's that damned Abe Carver!'  
  
'What???' Eve asked, shocked. She then snatched up a lantern and stood up, leaving Julian with the twins.  
  
'Eve! For God's sakes, don't go over there! Maybe he'll go away if we just don't answer.'  
  
'Julian he saw you looking at him and...'  
  
Eve then began to understand what Julian was trying to say, as she rushed to the door, holding up the lamp. A Sasquatch was staring back at her.  
  
'Eve! Get away from there! For Christ's sakes, you don't even know that that's Abe really!'  
  
'Oh Julian! Who else could it be?'  
  
'I don't know! But the point is he's dangerous! We should just be glad he hasn't smashed the door in! Now come back over here, now!'  
  
But Eve ignored Julian and opened the door.  
  
'Eve! For the love of God, don't open that door!'  
  
But Eve opened it, because she could see that the Sasquatch/Abe, was hurt. He had been shot in the arm. The Sasquatch tilted his head as he looked at her. Eve could see it was Abe. There was something in his eyes.   
  
The Sasquatch then emitted a loud, mournful cry of pain. Eve reached out to touch him. Julian rolled his eyes and looked at the twins.  
  
'Great kids! Mommy's boyfriend is back!' Julian hissed sarcastically. Because deep down, Julian knew that somewhere deep inside Abe, he had come back here, to this house, because he was drawn to the one person he felt he could trust...and the one woman he had had the hots for since they had all been kidnapped on Stefano's island....his wife! 


	17. Julian Gets Low

Chapter 17  
  
Julian acts immaturely. Fox has an unsettling encounter.  
  
Eve sat out in the poolhouse, and dressed Abe's wound by lantern light. Julian would not allow him in the house. He claimed that not only was it dangerous to the twins, which Eve did not disagree with, but that Abe, as the Sasquatch, smelled 'mangy'. Eve suspected Julian was just jealous.  
  
Abe, who was now back to his old self, watched Eve, as she took care of his injury. He didn't even remember coming here. And he didn't know why, as the Sasquatch, he would decide to come back here....to Eve.  
  
'I'm sorry for causing you trouble, again.' Abe said quietly.  
  
Eve glanced up at him and smiled.  
  
'You're not causing any trouble. But, I am glad to see you. Now we can get you over to Tony's and get the cure for this thing. Why did you run off anyway?'  
  
Abe pulled his injured arm away from Eve and stood up.  
  
'Eve, I don't believe Tony DiMera has a cure for me. I just don't.'  
  
Eve stood up as well.  
  
'Why would he lie...okay, skip that! Abe, Tony didn't know you would not be here when he returned from the Himalayas. If he didn't have the cure, and had given it to you then, everyone would've known he was an even bigger liar than he already is. That and I don't think he'd do that to Lexie.'  
  
Abe shook his head.  
  
'I don't know Eve...'  
  
Eve rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Abe, we have to try. That and...and I need to see my daughter again.'  
  
Abe nodded.  
  
'I heard about DiMera's marriage to Simone. I am so sorry, Eve.'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'Never mind that. I'll deal with it the best way I can. Where have you been? Abe, even if Lexie wasn't willing to stick it out with you, you still had your son. Why did you just up and leave like that?'  
  
'Eve, I was afraid I was going to kill someone. I needed to go somewhere safe...be around people that didn't push my buttons.'  
  
'So, where did you go?'  
  
Abe looked down, then back at her again.  
  
'I went back to the Himalayas.'  
  
Eve's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Are you kidding me?! Good God, Abe, why in the living hell would you go back up there?!'  
  
'Eve please! Don't swear...it makes me kind of testy now. I don't know why, but it just does.'  
  
Eve patted his shoulder again.  
  
'I'm sorry. It's just that rumor had it, that you were seen leaving town hitchhiking. Was that true?'  
  
Abe sighed, then nodded. Eve sensed there was more to the story. She waited patiently for Abe to get the tale out, in his own good time.  
  
Abe spoke again.  
  
'I did hitchhike. I was picked up by a man, driving a van. He was nice enough, but he had a golden retriever and some sort of pit bull mix inside the vehicle with him. I'm allergic to dogs.'  
  
Eve began to feel uneasy. This didn't sound good.  
  
'The man was some kind of animal nut, going on and on, about how the dogs were his best friends and such. Meanwhile, I'm trying to be polite, but my ears felt itchy, and my eyes just watered the whole time.'  
  
'Did you get angry?' Eve asked gently.  
  
'No, I was just a little annoyed. I mean, who was I to get angry? I was the one hitchhiking...and I had been doing it awhile. No one was interested in picking me up. Then this guy comes along and is nice enough to. So I really couldn't complain.'  
  
Eve nodded with understanding.  
  
'What happened next?' she asked.  
  
Abe cleared his throat. He had never spoken a word to anyone, about what happened next.  
  
'As if things weren't bad enough, the driver then stopped to pick up another dog!'  
  
Eve didn't quite understand.  
  
'What do you mean? Like a stray wandering or something?'  
  
'That's exactly what I mean! Only, Eve, that thing was no dog! It was a wolf!'  
  
'God!' Eve cried out.  
  
'Oh, let me tell you, I couldn't convince that fool that it was one! He kept telling me I was wrong, and that is was some kind of huskie or something! But I know a wolf when I see one!'  
  
'So, this man let the wolf in the van with you? And the other two dogs?'  
  
Abe nodded miserably.  
  
'The thing was somewhat well-behaved, although the pit mix softly growled a bit. But once the driver told him to settle down, the dog got quiet. It was when we reached the rest stop, that things went wrong.'  
  
Abe sat back down and put his head in his hands, as he muttered the rest of the story.  
  
'It was getting dark, and no one else was around. The man that picked me up, let the dogs out for a run. I got out to stretch my legs. Eve, this rest stop was way off the main highway. It could be, and probably is, a haven for all kinds of criminal activity. No one from the highway can see it. There's just a sign, then a long, whirling, wooded pathway, until finally, you reach a parking lot, a few picnic tables, and some restrooms. Anyway, the wolf began to attack the pit bull mix.'  
  
'Oh no!' Eve cried out.  
  
'The golden retriever tried to help him, but the wolf began mauling him as well. Eve, it was awful! I mean, I may be allergic to dogs, but these animals were well behaved...the golden retriever even licked my hand. Anyway, the man jumped into the fray, to help his one remaining dog.'  
  
'Was he crazy?! What did he think he could do against a wolf?!'  
  
'I don't know! But it doesn't matter now. The man died, screaming for me to help him! What could I do, Eve? I mean, I didn't have a gun, and I can't just become the creature at will! I mean, this was the one time when my malady, might've done some good. But all I could do was run.'  
  
'You ran back to the van?' Eve asked sympathetically.  
  
'Yes. The man...his name was Jed, had left the keys and all of his money and I.D., clothes...everything, in the van. I just took off. I was so unsettled. I mean, here I am, going off into the unknown, and the first person I encounter, dies, not from me, but from some wolf! I was afraid of what I saw in the creature, what I could possibly do to people...'  
  
'Oh, Abe! You don't have that kind of violence in you! I don't see how...'  
  
The door to the poolhouse opened abruptly, and Julian entered, holding a lantern. Eve eyed him, looking over at Abe, who looked away.  
  
'Julian? Where are the twins?'  
  
'Against my better judgment, I put them in a stroller and brought them with me.' he said, then pointed the lantern down behind him. The twins were sitting in a double stroller, staring at Abe.  
  
Julian then returned the lantern towards the front of him, eyeing his wife and Abe. He then looked at Abe.  
  
'I have actually been here for a while...oh, not from the beginning of course, but right when you said that the person you got a ride with picked up a wolf. My God! So, you were too cowardly to help another human in need again, hey Abe?'  
  
Eve jumped up! She looked over at Abe.  
  
'I'm going to leave the lantern here, while I go outside to talk to my husband. Excuse me!'  
  
Abe didn't respond, but gave Julian a dirty look. Julian returned it with a cool one.  
  
'I'd watch who you were glaring at, Big Foot!'  
  
'Julian! You know it's anger that sets him off! Stop it and come out here with me!'  
  
Julian gave Abe one last glance, before following Eve, and the twins, whom he pushed in their stroller, outside of the poolhouse. Eve reached back and closed the door.  
  
'I was just going to find out why Abe had been shot! Why are you egging him on like this?'  
  
'Darling, he's been shot, probably because some poor farmer caught him eating out of his live stock! I don't want him here!'  
  
'I understand that...'  
  
'Do you? I don't think that you do. Because you see for once, I put an end to that sweet, caring nature of yours, that gets us into trouble, everytime.'  
  
Eve didn't like the sound of that!  
  
'What does that mean? Oh, Julian, what have you done?'  
  
'Julian! Julian, where are you?'  
  
Eve turned towards the sound, then looked back at her husband.  
  
'That sounds like Sam!'  
  
'It is. And they've probably brought Animal Control! We're out of this!'  
  
'Julian, please! Abe is here because I'm probably one of the few people that he trusts!'  
  
'Abe's here, my darling, because he fancies you! And I do believe you're already spoken for. So, you won't be becoming, 'Mrs. Sasquatch', anytime soon!'  
  
Eve began massaging her temples. Oh, how this man could frustrate her!  
  
'Julian, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this: Abe loves Lexie!'  
  
'And I don't know how many times I have to tell you: I'm not buying that! If he did love her so much, then that's where he would've shown up tonight...on her damned doorstep!'  
  
'Julian! Don't swear, okay? He's sensitive to it!'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'Oh, so now a man can't even curse on his own property, because the Shaggy Beast in there, might not like it?!'  
  
Eve knew what Julian was about to do! She knew it, because she knew every low down fault, in the man that she had loved most of her adult life. And one streak that she knew would never, ever disappear, was his juvenile, immature, cruel streak.  
  
'Julian, no!' she screamed. She then grabbed for the twins stroller and began to run with it, back up to the main house.  
  
Meanwhile Julian, loving the moment, opened his mouth and cursed!  
  
'Hey Abe! Damnit^%$%$####$%$%&*(^(^&%$###$%%^^^%#@#!@!!!! What do you have to say to that?! Hey?! Nothing! Ha! That's what I....'  
  
The Sasquatch crashed out of the poolhouse, sending glass flying everywhere! Eve, who had run into Sam, and what seemed like an army of officers, heard the noise and turned back around. Eve took the back of the stroller and began to run with it in that direction, as well as the police! Eve prayed Abe had not killed Julian!  
  
But when Eve reached the area where the poolhouse was, she encountered broken glass. She stopped the stroller. A female officer offered to watch the twins, as Eve neared the pool itself.  
  
Sam was helping a coughing, and sputtering Julian out of the pool! He coughed, then ran over to Eve, throwing his arms around her! Eve did not return the embrace and shoved him away!  
  
'Eve! Don't be like that! That thing attacked me and threw me into the pool!'  
  
'You just had to do it, didn't you? There's no telling what could've happened to us?!'  
  
'That's right, dear! That's why I did it! So you could get the idea out of your head, once and for all, of housing Abe Carver here! My God! If he could be set off by a little swearing, then what would've happened if he had had a bad dream, or God forbid a bad meal? Or even diarrhea?'  
  
Eve made a face at him! Sam looked a bit disgusted as well.  
  
'I think you're exaggerating!' Eve answered.  
  
'Maybe. But the point is, we don't know what gets the man angry here! We can't help him and I don't want to see you opening the door to him, or even giving him a band aid! Are we clear?'  
  
Sam interrupted.  
  
'You know, Eve, I don't usually agree with Julian on anything...ever! But he's right here. We have enough going on in this town as it is, with the power out, your daughter's fleeing and Antonio...'  
  
'My daughter's 'fleeing'? What does that mean, Sam?'  
  
Sam looked around briefly. When he had gotten the call to come to the Crane estate, because of the Sasquatch, he had said nothing to Luis, T.C., Lexie or Antonio. It would just be a painful reminder of what was happening to Antonio.  
  
'When we went to the DiMera estate to talk to Simone...'  
  
'Wait a minute, Sam! Who told you about Simone? Was it John Hastings?' Eve asked.  
  
Sam gave her a withering glance.  
  
'John told T.C., who had the good sense to tell me. Nice, Eve. Really nice to see that once again, when faced with helping a friend or covering your own hide, your butt wins everytime! I guess Simone got her values from you, hey?'  
  
'Shut-up!' Julian snapped. 'Stop harassing my wife and get on with your little story!'  
  
'Gladly!' Sam almost spit out. 'T.C., Luis and I went over to the DiMera mansion, only to find it deserted. No servants, no Tony or Simone. We later discovered that the DiMera jet is gone, and that Stefano DiMera has escaped from jail, yet again!'  
  
'God almighty!' Julian hissed. 'How inept are the Salem P.D.? How did that maniac escape this time?'  
  
'We're still checking on that. The point is to be on your toes. This Abe thing is just one more problem we have to deal with. No one knows why the power is out, or when it will be back on.' Sam said.  
  
'What was that you mentioned about Antonio?' Eve asked, looking at Julian. Julian rubbed his wet hair.  
  
'It looks as if Abe scratched Antonio a while back. He's not a full Sasquatch yet. Kind of like a junior one.'  
  
Julian looked over at Eve, open mouthed. She shrugged. Sam's cell phone rang. He answered it.  
  
Meanwhile, Julian looked at Eve.  
  
'Don't be mad at me, Eve. Just say that you forgive me, and will not go near Abe Carver again.'  
  
'Julian, if he comes to me for help...'  
  
'Darling, I have plenty of guns. Just threaten him with one, and he won't come back.'  
  
'Julian, he can't go on like this. I said it before. Either he has to be cured or it will destroy him.'  
  
'And if you continue to ignore my warnings about him, someday he will destroy us.'  
  
'What does that mean?' Eve asked.  
  
'You know what I mean. The man is violent. Someone could be killed. Look, we have Alistair popping in here uninvited, Stefano DiMera is on the loose...let's just use a little common sense, alright?'  
  
Eve nodded. Julian put his arms around her and held her close. Eve ignored the fact that he was wet, and held him tightly. They had dodged another bullet, yet again.  
  
Sam got off the phone and looked at them. His eyes were hard. Eve saw the expression on his face, and pulled away from Julian. He turned to look at Sam.  
  
'Sam? What is it?' Eve asked.  
  
'That was the hospital. Ethan is awake.' he said.  
  
*****  
  
'Teresa, I don't think it's a good idea.' Pilar said sternly.  
  
'Mama, I just want to see how he is!' Teresa cried. She was sitting in a wheelchair in her room. The doctors had already ascertained that her paralysis was temporary, and that with therapy, she would be fine. But, this whole thing had been such a shock. This whole day had been a shock.  
  
'Rebecca is somewhere around here, Teresa. Just stay away from Ethan for awhile. People will think you're swooping in for the kill or something.'  
  
There was a brief knock on the door. Teresa yelled out, 'come in', and Whitney walked in. She bent down to hug Teresa. Pilar looked at her.  
  
'How are you holding up?' she asked the young girl.  
  
Whitney swallowed.  
  
'You mean ever since I found out that my little sister, was the one that did this horrible thing to Ethan and Gwen? I haven't felt his low...I don't know, in a long while now. Fox is with Ethan and his mother now. I just hope he can be decent.'  
  
'Why wouldn't he be?' Pilar asked.  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes!  
  
'Fox was disturbed by the fact that Simon Cowell was hanging around his mother's hospital bed, while she was in that coma. Anyway, Ivy promised to tell Fox and Ethan something about her and Simon tomorrow. But that will probably never happen now.'  
  
'Simon and Ivy do seem kind of petty right now, considering what's happened.' Teresa said.  
  
Whitney eyed her.  
  
'Yes. A lot of things are petty, now that Gwen is dead.'  
  
Teresa sighed.  
  
'Come on, Whit! Not you too! I'm not going to move in on Ethan, like some spider waiting for it's prey! I care about Ethan and always will. I just want to be there for him.'  
  
Whitney looked over at Pilar, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
'Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald? Are you alright?' Whitney asked.  
  
Teresa turned her chair to look at her.  
  
'Mama?'  
  
Pilar suddenly seemed to notice them. She put on a big smile.  
  
'I'm fine. Look, I will go and see how Ethan is. If I don't see Rebecca or Ivy, I'll take you to see him, okay?'  
  
'Thank you, Mama! Believe me, this will be a good thing.'  
  
'If you say so. I'm just going to go now. I'll be back. Thank you Whitney for coming. I know you're going through a terrible time with Simone.'  
  
Whitney hugged her, then watched as she left the room. She then looked at Teresa.  
  
'I think all of that talk about Ethan upset your mother.' Whitney said.  
  
Teresa frowned.  
  
'No, it didn't. Otherwise, why would she have offered to help me see Ethan?'  
  
Whitney shrugged, but didn't answer. She felt like she didn't know anything anymore anyway!  
  
****  
  
Pilar stood out on a terrace, her forehead furrowed.  
  
Simon Cowell. Simon Cowell. Why was that stupid party coming back to her? The Crane party that she had been serving at, all those years ago. The one, that when it ended, and she returned home, she discovered that Martin had not come home to watch the kids.  
  
Simon Cowell had been there at that party. Just as obnoxious as he appeared to be on 'American Idol'. Bothering her for more drinks, yet, seemingly able to hold his liquor. Pilar shook her head. Why was she thinking about something like that now?  
  
Pilar turned and walked off of the terrace. She wondered if she would ever accept the unfairness and horror of Martin's murder. She wondered if she, or her children, would ever be able to accept the fact, that they would probably never learn why he was killed, then bricked up in a pillar, in the basement of the DiMera house.  
  
Only it used to belong to Ivy's family. Pilar had ignored that part of the equation for the longest time. For while the Winthrops had been slightly crooked , in their hiring practices, and in business, Ivy's parents, Harrison and Helena Winthrop's whereabouts during the time Martin went missing, could be substantiated. And Ivy was a Crane by then. She didn't live in the house anymore.  
  
Pilar's eyes fell upon John Black coming towards her. Looking at him, for some reason, suddenly brought to light, why she was thinking about all of this again.   
  
For the longest time, Pilar and her family, had been told that Martin punched into work at Crane Industries that morning. But no one ever saw him. And he hadn't come home the previous night...but she had known he wouldn't be home....  
  
Pilar remembered coming home from that party, to an annoyed Antonio and Luis. They both had things they wanted to do or something. They didn't want to watch Teresa and Miguel. They said that Martin had called, and said he would be working late into the night, for the overtime.  
  
The kids, of course, bought that. They didn't know their parents real occupations. But Pilar had suspected that the secret, additional assignment, the one that he wouldn't share with her, must've produced a lead. Pilar spent the rest of her life, secretly suspecting that it was that lead, that caused her husband to simply vanish. To think, that he was rotting away in some basement somewhere!  
  
'Pilar?'  
  
Pilar looked up at John Black.  
  
'John? I heard about Stefano's escape. Do you think he's here?'  
  
'Uh...I don't know. I'm actually here to see Rebecca. Someone told me she had been given a sedative, and was in a room around here somewhere.'  
  
Pilar didn't even blink. John was here for Rebecca? Why? Yes, she had lost her only child, and while Pilar was somewhat sympathetic, she was saving most of her compassion for poor Marlena, whom she did not see with John!  
  
'I know where it is. I'll take you there.' Pilar said, walking down a hallway. John kept in step with her.  
  
'Thank you, Pilar. Look, I know what's happened here. I know what they say Rebecca did to your daughter.'  
  
Pilar stopped in her tracks and looked at him.  
  
'She did push my daughter down the stairs and almost cripple her! Luckily, the doctors say that her paralysis will probably be temporary!'  
  
'Alright, alright, Pilar. Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to make it sound like I'm defending Rebecca.'  
  
'You're not? Look, John, her room is over there. I'm sorry for Rebecca's loss, I really am. Gwen was a good person. But in many ways, Rebecca is just beginning to pay for her sins.'  
  
John's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Tell me you're not saying that Gwen's dying, was some form of punishment for Rebecca?' John asked, his tone cold.  
  
'You said it, not me!' Pilar snapped back, then walked off, towards Ethan's room. John sighed deeply, the pushed open Rebecca's door.   
  
Rebecca appeared to be asleep. Her red hair was fanned on the pillow. Her mascara was streaked on her face.  
  
John walked in quietly, then pulled up a chair. He then reached over and brushed some of her hair. The movement awakened Rebecca. She stared at him hard, blinking, as if he were an apparition.  
  
'John?'  
  
'It's me, Becky. Just go back to sleep.'  
  
Tears flooded her eyes.  
  
'How can I? My Gwenie is gone!'   
  
John leaned over and put his arms around her. Rebecca threw her arms around him. Even being in John's arms right now, didn't dull her pain. The last person in the world, that had ever believed in her, was gone.  
  
****  
  
Fox peered through the glass in the door, as Ivy and Dr. Parks, talked to Ethan. He found that he couldn't go in there. It just seemed like such a family, Kodak picture moment. One that he didn't belong in.  
  
He felt silly. Why didn't he just go in? Ethan and him got along reasonably well. He was even cordial with his own mother now. Why didn't he just open the damned door and go in?  
  
Fox took a deep breath, began to push open the door, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Fox turned to look down at a short, squat man with red looking eyes.  
  
'Can I help you?' Fox asked, somewhat irritated.  
  
'You're Fox Crane, aren't you?'  
  
Fox looked him up and down.  
  
'Yes, and you are?'  
  
'Oh...I'm Nigel Reedy. With the London Inquisitor.'  
  
Fox smirked.  
  
'You're from a tabloid? A London one at that. Why are you here? Surely, my brother's accident isn't all that newsworthy?'  
  
Nigel looked confused. Instead, he looked past Fox, through the window in the door. He then looked at Fox.  
  
'Your mother is in there. Good.' Nigel said, before pushing open the door.  
  
But Fox shoved him back!  
  
'Hey! My brother just lost his wife in a car accident, you piece of filth! Now get out of here!'  
  
Nigel looked flustered, and a bit angry!  
  
'Look, Fox..'  
  
'It's Mr. Crane to you!'  
  
'Fine! Mr. Crane, I just wanted to give your mother a chance to tell her story, before my article appears next week.'  
  
Fox stared at the man. He was here for his mother, not Ethan. And he was from the London Inquisitor. Why did he smell Simon Cowell's hand in this?!  
  
'What article?' Fox asked.  
  
Now, Nigel Reedy smirked.  
  
'You're joking, aren't you?'  
  
Fox took a deep breath.  
  
'My mother and I aren't exactly close. Tell me why you are here, now, before I call security!'  
  
Nigel looked him up and down. He then handed Fox a business card. He sensed a new angle to his story. One that dealt with the fact that Ivy Winthrop's other children, knew nothing about the child she had had with Simon Cowell.  
  
Fox didn't even look at it.  
  
'Give me a reason not to shove this thing down your throat?' Fox asked.  
  
'Because then, you're mother wouldn't be able to tell her side of the story.'  
  
'That's the second time you've said that! What 'side' to what 'story'?  
  
Nigel now grinned! This was absolutely priceless.  
  
'Ask your mother in there, who Amanda Leigh Cowell is. If she's not straight with you, YOU give me a call, Mr. Crane.' he said. He then turned and walked away.   
  
Fox stared after the annoying man for a moment. He then began to rip up the card. But, something inside stopped him. Amanda Leigh Cowell? Some relative of that perv Simon's, obviously! But what did this person have to do with his mother?  
  
Fox pocketed the card, then pushed open the door to Ethan's room. 


	18. Julian Gives Eve Some Advice

Chapter 18  
  
Fox confronts his mother. Simone returns home.  
  
Fox opened the door to Ethan's room. He overheard his brother asking how Gwen was. Fox flinched.  
  
Ivy looked over at him. Dr. Parks looked up as well. Fox slowly made his way over to Ethan's bedside. Ethan saw him as well. His eyes went back to Ivy's.  
  
'Mother? Tell me! How is Gwen?'  
  
Dr. Parks coughed.  
  
'Ethan, you've been through a tremendous ordeal...I'm going to leave you to rest and then...'  
  
'NO!' Ethan yelled, trying to raise up from his pillow. But he was besieged by a stab of pain in his head. Dr. Parks and Ivy, eased him back down onto the pillow. Fox looked away in disgust.  
  
Ivy walked over to him.  
  
'Fox, I'm glad you're here.'  
  
'Mother, you have to tell Ethan about Gwen. C'mon! The man isn't stupid!' he whispered angrily.  
  
'Fox, your brother is no shape to hear that his wife his dead. I do plan on telling him...just not now!' Ivy whispered back.  
  
Dr. Parks joined them.  
  
'Ethan is asleep now. He needs his rest. But when he awakens, he's going to want to know about his wife. We'll have to tell him.'  
  
Ivy nodded quickly.  
  
'Yes, Dr. Parks. Thank you.' she said, watching as the doctor left the room. Fox looked over at Ethan. He walked over to him, staring down at him, before turning back to his mother.  
  
'Has Sam caught the driver yet?' Ivy asked.  
  
'T.C. Russell told him that Simone did it.'  
  
Ivy's expression changed from one of worry, to anger!  
  
'Are you kidding me?! Where is that little bitch?!'  
  
'Who knows? I think Chief Bennett went to pick her up. Whitney's devastated.'  
  
'Whitney?! Pardon my French, son, but I could give a damn about your wife's feelings right now! Gwen is dead and your brother almost lost his life...no thanks to your sister-in-law! I hope Whitney isn't thinking of helping her sister get away!'  
  
Fox eyed his mother.  
  
'I'm going to ignore that insult you made against my wife just now....'  
  
'Oh, Fox! It is time you began showing a little family loyalty around here! All I'm saying is that if Simone does make a run for it, Whitney may be someone she would contact, that's all!'  
  
'Oh bull%$%$##! And if you knew anything about my wife's family at all, you'd know that Whitney would be one the last people Simone would contact. Now, I want to talk about Simon Cowell!'  
  
Ivy sucked in a breath!  
  
'Good God, Fox! Your brother is fighting for his life, and you're still pestering me over that?!'  
  
'I'm aware of what's going on with my brother, Mother! And I wouldn't be bringing it up, except for this!'  
  
Fox took out Nigel Reedy's card and flung it at her! Ivy barely managed to catch it. When she did, she stared at it. Nigel Reedy? Who the hell was that?  
  
But when she saw that this Reedy character, was from the tabloid, The London Inquisitor, she sighed with annoyance.  
  
'Okay, Mother! I can see that you know something, what is it?'  
  
Ivy flung the card back at him! It dropped to the floor. Fox didn't bother to pick it up.  
  
'This person is a tabloid reporter, Fox! I don't know him, nor do I know anyone like that!'  
  
Fox gave Ethan a glance, before folding his arms.  
  
'Mother, whatever you're hiding, is getting ready to come out. That Reedy guy as much as said so. You know, at first, I thought he was here about Ethan's accident. But then he made it clear that your first born's accident, is a little too low brow for his scandal rag.'  
  
'Fox, please! Just forget that man and concentrate on Ethan! My God! It never fails to amaze me how you focus on the most insignificant things, during times of crisis!'  
  
'Yeah, Mother, tell me, who is Amanda Leigh Cowell?'  
  
Ivy felt herself go cold! Damnit! Why was this happening now?! She had wanted to explain this whole thing tomorrow, when she could put her own spin on the tale. But the way Fox was pushing her...  
  
'Mother!'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Who is this person? Obviously she's related to Simon in some way...'  
  
'Fox, if you ever read a newspaper, you'd know that Amanda Cowell is Simon's niece. I believe she's getting ready to marry into the royal family or something. Why this reporter thinks she has anything to do with me, is beyond my comprehension.'  
  
Fox smirked.  
  
'Okay, so when this story, whatever it is, comes out, you're just going to what? Sue the tabloid?'  
  
'No, dear, I'm going to ignore it. No one sues anymore. You just don't dignify made up stories with a response, that's all.'  
  
Fox looked over at a sleeping Ethan again. He then looked at Ivy.  
  
'Okay. Well, I'm going to get going now. Call me when he wakes up.'  
  
Ivy put a hand on his arm, when he tried to move past her to leave the room.  
  
'Fox...you could stay you know? I mean, it would probably mean a lot to your brother to know that his family was here for him.'  
  
'Call me when he wakes up.' Fox repeated, then walked out of the room. He had left Nigel Reedy's card in Ethan's room there, but Fox could easily find out how to contact him here in Harmony.  
  
Fox remembered the man's last words to him. He had said if his mother didn't tell him about Amanda Cowell, then he would be happy to. Fox decided to take the man up on his offer!  
  
****  
  
'Marlena can't be happy that you're here?' Rebecca asked softly.  
  
John shook his head.  
  
'Let's not worry about her.' he said gently.  
  
'But I do worry about her, John. I know we've been through a lot. I also know you may not believe this to be true, but I do want you to be happy...even if it has to be with Marlena.'  
  
John clasped her hands.  
  
'Never mind that. I will deal with my wife. Rebecca, I have to know about what happened here...with Stefano and Tony. You lied about that? Then you pushed Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald down the stairs? I need to know why you would do something like this?'  
  
Rebecca stared into John Black's eyes. There was something there. Something that said that he still wanted to believe she was a good person. Gwen used to get that look every once and awhile.   
  
She wanted to tell him the truth: that she had began an affair with Tony DiMera only as a means to get him. That while neither him or Stefano had raped her, the night had got out of hand. That she just hated Teresa's guts, and that she shoved the heifer down the stairs, because she felt like it!  
  
But, John Black's value system couldn't take such a harsh revelations. So, Rebecca decided to lie. It was safest. For there was no way she was ever going to believe, that John Black was not in this room with her, at this time, because he wanted to give her his condolences over Gwen. That was probably true. But, Rebecca sensed deep down in her heart, that she had a tiny place in John's heart now. Only, it would be disloyal to Marlena, for him to ever admit it.  
  
Rebecca began to speak. She coughed. John began to get up.  
  
'Let me get you some water.' he offered.  
  
But Rebecca shook her head. Their hands were still clasped together. She pulled him back.  
  
'No...I have to tell you this. Please.'  
  
John sat back down and stared at her.  
  
'I love you, John. I love you, and I wanted to make up for my part in Marlena's kidnapping. So, I began a relationship with Tony....hoping to get information out of him about Stefano.'  
  
John let go of her hand!  
  
'Why, Rebecca? Good God! That was a dangerous and foolish thing to do!'  
  
Rebecca sat up straighter.  
  
'And I got to know you for that year that Marlena was missing, remember? I never told you this, but on many a plane ride that we went on, chasing one false Marlena lead or another, you would wake up from some nightmare...one that I know Stefano was responsible for! I thought the least I could do was make it up to you...by bringing Stefano down.'  
  
'Rebecca, no one brings that animal down!'  
  
Rebecca nodded.  
  
'I know that now. I had an affair with Tony. He didn't rape me. I was lonely...anyway, when he told me he was leaving Simone for me, I freaked!'  
  
John raised a brow.  
  
'Tony was going to leave Simone Russell for you? And not the reverse?'  
  
Rebecca ignored the implication, that Tony would not leave young Simone for old her. She kept her voice steady, yet firm.  
  
'Simone was not sleeping with Tony...or so he said. He suspected she was having an affair with an old boyfriend, John Hastings. Come on, John! Simone Russell married Tony to get back at her mother or something, but it was not because she loved him.'  
  
John sighed.  
  
'I never did quite buy that they were a love match.'  
  
'Exactly! Anyway, I guess he must've saw something in my face. I just blurted out that I didn't want to marry him and that he should stay with Simone. He accused me of using him...then he began to choke me.'  
  
John sat back down.  
  
'So he did put his hands on you?' he asked.  
  
Rebecca nodded.  
  
'He did. While he was doing so, Stefano slithered in. Tony stopped choking me, and together, the two began talking as if I wasn't there. That was when I got my gun and shot at them both! I didn't know what those two were capable of, once they were done talking about themselves.'  
  
'Well, Rebecca, that's all you had to say! Why did you accuse them of rape?'  
  
Rebecca looked away when she told the next part of her lie.  
  
'Because I thought it might actually put the both of them in jail...finally!'  
  
'Rebecca!'  
  
Rebecca looked at him again.  
  
'John, I don't regret one thing that I did there! Those two are animals! I'm just sorry that I ruined our best chance to finally them.'  
  
John licked his lips.  
  
'Yes...what about Teresa? What happened there?'  
  
'We were fighting over a letter. I tried to grab it out of her hands at the top of the steps. She began to lose her balance. I tried to reach out and grab her, but it was too late. I would never purposely push another human being down a set of stairs, John! I especially wouldn't have done it, knowing that it would mess up any chance to put Tony and Stefano DiMera away!'  
  
John exhaled.  
  
'Stefano escaped tonight. Word has it that Tony and Simone fled as well.'  
  
Rebecca didn't even blink.  
  
'Well, the part about Stefano is awful...but Tony was going to get off scott free anyway and...I thought Simone had left Tony?'  
  
John's eyes widened.  
  
'You don't know, do you?'  
  
'Know what?'  
  
John could've kicked himself! He rubbed her hands.  
  
'Rebecca, word has it, that is was Simone Russell DiMera, that ran into the back of Ethan and Gwen's car. Tony and her have fled from Harmony.'  
  
Rebecca jerked her hands away from his!  
  
'Is this a joke?! Tell me you're joking, John?!'  
  
'Honey, I wouldn't tell you a joke now! Not with what you're going through!'  
  
'Simone killed my Gwenie?! Simone? And she didn't even have the decency to call for an ambulance or anything?! She just went running to her criminal husband?!'  
  
Rebecca began to get up! John tried to push her back into bed.  
  
'Rebecca, where do you think you're going?! Stop it and get back into bed!'  
  
'I don't need to be in bed, John! I'm not even a patient here! I just fainted when I heard that my only daughter was dead! I'm leaving here and I am going to find that murdering little bitch! And you know who's going to help me? Julian! Julian's going to lend me his plane, so that I can hunt down his step-daughter BITCH!'  
  
John grabbed her, when she began to move past him.  
  
'LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!!!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. A doctor and two nurses came running in. The doctor injected her with something. Soon, she went limp in John's arms. He picked her up and put her back into bed.  
  
****  
  
The power came back on an hour later. Eve put the twins to bed, then did some rummaging around. She found some chemicals that she knew would take the graffiti off of the walls. She wanted to start on the one that said, JULIAN CRANE SUCKS AZZ!  
  
Eve used a step-ladder and began to scrub. Her mind was busy. First of all, she wondered where Julian was? He had said something about a surprise for her. Second, she wondered where Abe was, and had he changed back to his human form? If he had, that meant that he was out in this cold, naked somewhere.  
  
There was a part of her, that wanted to get into her car and go and look for him. But, she and Julian were still working things out, from all of the recent chaos that had taken place in their lives. Eve just couldn't risk getting Julian upset over anything else.  
  
Then her mind wandered to Simone. God, what was that girl thinking? She had just made her situation worse. Then again, there had been a time, when she and Julian were on the run themselves. Why couldn't she relate to her daughter's desperation?   
  
And what about Simone's baby? What kind of life would he or she have, on the run? And with Tony DiMera for a father to boot!  
  
Eve sighed despondently. It was as she began to scrub harder, that she felt a hand on her behind. Smiling, she dropped the scrub brush and turned around. Her smile disappeared! She then grabbed some of the chemicals in the bucket, and flung the contents into Alistair Crane's face!  
  
'JESUS!!!' he screamed, coughing and sputtering.  
  
'Don't you EVER, put your hands on me, or any of my children, ever again! You get out of here!'  
  
But Alistair lurched over to a table, snatched the cloth off of it, then began to wipe his face. Eve hoped he lost his eyesight...or worse yet, maybe his skin would fall off! Either of those things, or both, wouldn't begin to make up for all the damage he had done to her!  
  
Unfortunately, Alistair appeared be fine, as he threw the cloth down and walked back up to her.  
  
'I can almost see what my son has always seen in you. I'm here because Julian and I made a deal. It's evening now, and I want to know why I'm not a free man yet!' he sneered.  
  
'Father! Get the hell out of here!'  
  
Both Alistair and Eve looked up the staircase. Alistair rolled his eyes with disgust. Eve raised a brow.   
  
For Julian was naked, and wearing a mask...it looked to Eve like that character from 'Star Wars', Chewbacca. Eve figured he must've found it in the attic somewhere.  
  
Julian came running down the stairs, still wearing the mask. He stood next to Eve. Eve reached over and gently pulled off the mask.  
  
'I didn't think you would be able to breath under there.' Eve said.  
  
'Thank you, dear. It was getting kind of stuffy.' he answered, before turning his full attention to Alistair.  
  
'I don't suppose you'd like to put on a robe, son.' Alistair said. He hadn't meant it as a suggestion. He briefly wondered where Julian had found that absurd mask! Who was he supposed to be? The Wolfman or something?!  
  
'No, actually, I would not, Father. But I am glad you dropped by. My wife is aware of everything, and we will not be dropping the charges against you. Goodnight and toodaloo!'  
  
Alistair looked at Eve.  
  
'You really don't want to know where your son is?' he asked her.  
  
Eve smiled tolerantly at him.  
  
'Oh, so now you're offering that deal again? No, Alistair, I don't want to know from YOU, where my son is, because I don't believe anything out of your mouth anyway.'  
  
Alistair looked from her, back at Julian.  
  
'Fine! Do your worst. But if I go to trial, it will be the sorriest day of not only your life, but your loved ones and the few friends you have left in Harmony, as well!'  
  
'Could you be more specific, Father? I mean I don't quite understand how seeing you under a jail, could be such a bad thing for anyone in this town!'  
  
Alistair just nodded calmly.  
  
'Alright, fine. You've both been warned.' he said, before turning and walking out of the door. He didn't bother to close it behind him. Julian walked over to close and lock it. Eve felt uneasy.  
  
Julian then came back over towards her. He noticed her expression.  
  
'I think that went relatively well.' he said, taking the mask from her.  
  
'A little too well.' Eve said.   
  
'Oh come on, darling! The old man knows when he's been beaten! He was just trying to scare us with that psycho-babble about how we would be 'sorry'! Alistair is going to jail and there is nothing he can do about it, and nothing he can threaten us with.'  
  
Eve nodded slowly.  
  
'I suppose if he really knew where our son was, he would've pushed it a little harder for his freedom, hey?' Eve asked.  
  
Julian's spirits dropped. Eve looked so sad. He pulled her to him.  
  
'Darling, I told you he didn't know anything. But we will find our son someday, I promise you that. Now, please don't do this thing that you're doing here! We'll hire someone scrub off this graffiti tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to celebrate.'  
  
Eve smiled at him.  
  
'Celebrate what? Abe is still a Sasquatch, Simone is a fugitive, Gwen is dead....'  
  
'But we're still here...and together. And so are our children. We can worry about all of that other stuff tomorrow. But tonight...'  
  
Julian put on the Chewbacca mask and growled. Eve shook her head.  
  
'Julian! What is this? Why are you wearing that mask?'  
  
Julian took off the mask again.  
  
'You know why.'  
  
'No, I don't. Though I suspect this is your cute way of making fun of Abe.' she said, pushing him aside and walking up the stairs. Julian followed after her.  
  
'I was not making fun of him, Eve! I was just trying to..to...'  
  
Eve stopped suddenly and turned to him.  
  
'To what? Make fun of him?' she repeated. She turned and began walking back up the stairs. She then walked down the hallway to their room. The door was already open and she walked in and towards a drawer. Eve opened it and then began looking through nightgowns. Julian stomped a foot!  
  
'Oh, Eve! Come on! I was not making fun of the Shaggy Beast!' he practically cried. For Eve and him usually slept naked, in one another's arms. The only reason she reached for a nightgown, was when she was miffed at him. Or, when she used to get home late from the hospital, and he was already asleep, then she would wear one.  
  
Eve slammed the drawer and looked at him.  
  
'Julian, I want to start making up to the people we've hurt in this town. And turning people into Sasquatch's and pushing people down stairs, is not the way to begin.'  
  
'Who have we hurt, Eve? I mean, really! It's not our fault that Abe is a creature. It is not our fault that Antonio is a creature. I did not push Teresa down the stairs...hell, you even gave the girl a job and believe me dear, Teresa is not employable! You've tried to make amends to the Bennett's, Simone and even that God forsaken Hastings boy! People just do not want to forgive and forget. Besides, we're rich and we have enough people that love us here. Fox and Whitney...Celeste likes you, Pilar and even Luis. Sheridan is good to us....'  
  
'Julian, for Evan and Erin.'  
  
'For Evan and Erin, what? We can send them to nice schools abroad, if anyone gives them any flack.'  
  
Eve said nothing to that. Julian sighed, realizing that his wife was actually serious.  
  
'Eve, I have no qualms about all...most of what I have done in my life. And I am aware of how sensitive you are to people's feelings and things like that. If you want to become respectable again, though darling, when you have money, that will gain you some respect, but anyway, if you want to get in good with your old crowd, then you need to stop acting so guilty.'  
  
Eve took a deep breath.  
  
'You're talking about my quitting the hospital, aren't you?'  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'Yes. I think you should get your job back. Forget about what Grace and Sam Bennett have said about you in this town. It will only get worse before it gets better.'  
  
Eve just nodded. Julian moved closer to her, flinging the mask onto a table.  
  
'I will back you up, whatever you want to do. If you want to dip up hash for the poor, or work at shelters for homeless Sasquatch's, that's what we'll do.'  
  
Eve burst into giggles! Julian was terrible! Absolutely terrible! But in a way, that was what she loved about him.  
  
Julian took advantage of her giggling, to close the space between them.   
  
'So...no nightgown tonight, right?' he asked, unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.  
  
She nodded, then looked past him at the mask.  
  
'No Sasquatch mask?'  
  
'Oh, Eve, that wasn't a Sasquatch mask! That was....some person Ethan and Fox liked as kids...but he's not a Sasquatch. I think he's a bear or something!'  
  
Eve stifled a grin.  
  
'His name is Chewbacca.'  
  
'Who?' Julian asked. Eve did not know how he managed to get everything off of her so quickly! Then again, he had always been good with pants, snaps, bras, you name it! He could probably get a chastity belt off in 30 seconds, tops!  
  
'By the way,' Eve whispered, just before Julian's lips swooped down on hers for a kiss, 'I don't want you wearing any masks or anything else when we're together. Because the only man I want to make love to, is Julian Crane.'  
  
Her mouth touched his first, as they fell back onto their nearby bed.  
  
*****  
  
John Hastings could scarcely believe it! Simone had called him!  
  
He waited in his car by the old Harmony Trainstation. The building had been boarded up for years.  
  
John has still been at T.C. Russell's house with Celeste, when he had gotten the call. He told Celeste that it was friend, and that he had to go. Celeste hadn't looked as if she believed him, but she couldn't prove anything anyway.  
  
She had asked him to meet her at the trainstation. He didn't care where they met, as long as he could see her and talk some sense into her.  
  
He flashed his headlights, and he saw her head peek around a corner of the building. She came running over. John got out of the car and hurried over to her. He picked her up in his arms and held her for a moment. He then set her down.  
  
'I was so afraid you'd left town.' he almost whined.  
  
Simone sniffed. John peered at her. She looked haggard.  
  
'What? What is it? What did that bastard do to you?'  
  
Simone sniffed again, but held onto his hands.  
  
'I was getting ready to leave town, John. With Tony. We were on his plane and everything...and then I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand how my life got so messed up And...'  
  
'And?' John asked softly.  
  
'I couldn't not tell Tony that I wasn't sure the baby was his. I couldn't not tell him that the baby could be yours. He kicked me off of the plane...no luggage, no nothing. He's gone off to God knows where.'  
  
'He just threw you off of the plane?!' John asked, outraged.  
  
'He did me the biggest favor of my life.' Simone said.  
  
Tears filled John's eyes. Simone smiled up at him. That was one of the things she had always loved about him. He did cry easily. Especially at violent movies.  
  
'Simone, we can make this work.' he said, his heart full of hope.  
  
Simone shook her head.  
  
'John, I came back here to tell you what I am telling you, because I'm going to prison.'  
  
'No you're not!'  
  
Simone nodded.  
  
'Yes I am. I could've had Tony get me out of it, but...I killed someone I knew. And Ethan will probably hate me for the rest of my life. If this baby is yours...I want you to raise our child, while I'm in prison. And I don't want you to wait for me.'  
  
John was speechless. Simone was not going to jail! It was an accident! She just wasn't watching where she was going!  
  
'And if the baby is Tony's?'  
  
Simone shrugged.  
  
'I don't know. I can't leave him or her with Tony though! I won't!'  
  
John pulled her into his arms again. They stood there for awhile. John then looked down at her.  
  
'I know a place we can go, until we decide to go to the police...' John could barely say it. Now that there was a possibility that the baby was his, he wanted to take her and runaway too.  
  
'Simone, I think we should go and talk to your mother and Julian. They've been on the run before. They can help us...'  
  
Simone took a deep breath, then touched his face.  
  
'We're going to the police station.' she said. 


	19. Crane Family Rules

Chapter 19  
  
Julian sets ground rules. Fox meets with Nigel Reedy.  
  
Julian sat in his study, looking over some files by lamplight. He was wearing a white, terrycloth robe.  
  
Eve and the twins were asleep. Julian, however, had been unable to.   
  
He didn't want to bring up how he was feeling for Ethan, over the loss of his wife. It would just make Eve feel bad...and most probably guilty, over what Simone had done.  
  
Julian wanted to go the hospital tomorrow and give his former son, his condolences. But, he suspected he wouldn't be welcome there.   
  
He also wanted to be of some comfort to Rebecca. He doubted Eve would begrudge him that.  
  
If he had not been downstairs anyway, he would've never heard the doorbell. Julian frowned and looked at the clock. It was almost 11:30 at night! Who the hell would be coming over here at this hour?  
  
Julian stood up. He hoped it wasn't Abe Carver, looking for a place to stay! He began to walk out of the room and down the hallway. Then again, Julian thought, maybe it would be a good thing if it was Carver. Because then, he could tell the man that he knew he had designs on Eve, and that he'd better not come around here again!  
  
But, when he opened the door, Julian was more than a bit surprised, to see John Hastings, and his fugitive step-daughter from hell, Simone DiMera. Julian leaned against the door and grinned!  
  
'Well, well, well!'  
  
Simone rolled her eyes and began to turn away.  
  
'Come on, John. I'd rather go to prison than look at this fool!'  
  
'Would you now, dear?'  
  
'I'm not your dear, and you're damned right I would!'  
  
At that moment, a howl could be heard in the night! Simone clung to John's arm, who looked around uneasily.  
  
'What was that?' John asked nervously.  
  
'Abe Carver is back in town, and doesn't take too kindly to people that swear...that would be you, Simone.'  
  
'Can we come in?' John asked, looking around. The last thing they needed right now, was to be ambushed by a Sasquatch!  
  
Julian's eyes widened in a mock fashion.  
  
'NOW, you want to come in? I do believe you gave my wife and myself, the middle finger sometime this evening, Mr. Hastings. You owe both Eve and I an apology.'  
  
'Come on, John! I told you this was a bad idea! Let's go!' she snapped, grabbing his arm and turning to leave.  
  
But Julian reached out and gripped one of her arms, hard!  
  
'Let go of me!' Simone cried out.  
  
'Not until I talk some sense into you! And believe me dear, I am not your mother, so you won't be riding roughshod over me!'  
  
Julian pulled Simone into the house. She looked back at John, who just nodded kindly at her. He loved Simone, but she could be so stubborn! Julian Crane was their best, and last hope, to keep her, and their unborn child, out of prison. For John believed in his heart, that the baby was his.  
  
Julian pulled Simone into the study. She was tempted to drag her feet, just so she would make herself heavier for him, but, she decided to behave herself, for John's sake.  
  
He had practically begged her to ask Julian for help! And ordinarily, Simone would have flat out refused. But her future seemed so bleak, and the more she thought about it, the less brave she became. Finally, she decided that if asking the man that helped break up her family, for help, was the only way she could stay out of prison, and maybe get to raise her and John's baby, then she would swallow her pride and do so.  
  
But, as per the norm, Julian Crane was acting like a pompous ass! She was shoved into a chair, while Julian stood in front of his desk, looking down at her. John pulled up a chair and sat next to her. They held hands.  
  
'Why are you here, Simone?' Julian asked.  
  
But it was John that spoke.  
  
'I am sorry, Mr. Crane, if I was disrespectful towards your wife, or you, earlier tonight. I was just so shocked and upset about Simone. Simone called me and decided that running away would not be the right thing to do. She wanted to turn herself in...I convinced her not to. I convinced her that maybe...maybe you could do something to help.'  
  
Julian looked from John, to Simone. Simone looked away.   
  
'Simone, DEAR, I haven't heard from you yet. Why do I get the feeling that you aren't as enthusiastic about asking for my help?'  
  
Simone stared at him defiantly!  
  
'Look, I'm not going to beg you...'  
  
Julian smirked!  
  
'Oh no, Simone, that is exactly what you're going to do! Your begging me for help, would not begin to make up for all of the trouble you've caused me! And it definitely won't make up for the pain you've caused your mother!'  
  
Simone stood up.  
  
'Where is my mother?'  
  
'Asleep. And that's how she's going to stay. Like I said before, you're dealing with me from now on.'  
  
Simone looked down at John.  
  
'I'm not putting up with this! I'd rather rot!'  
  
'Then rot! But leave Eve out of this!'  
  
Simone walked up to Julian. John tried to grab for her hand, but she pulled out of his reach.  
  
'Simone, don't! We need his help!' John cried out.  
  
Simone looked from Julian to John.  
  
'No, we don't! I told you I was prepared to go to prison and have you raise our baby!'  
  
Julian snorted!  
  
'Now the baby is John's? Why? Did DiMera dump you?'  
  
Simone turned and began to walk out of the study. John jumped up, angry!  
  
'Would it kill you to be a little more sensitive to her situation?'  
  
Julian's face turned dark!  
  
'How dare you tell me to be 'sensitive' to that little brat's tantrums?! I don't know how Whitney and Simone could've turned out so differently, but she is definitely T.C.'s daughter! I don't care what your girlfriend thinks of me, but I will not help her, and have her disrespecting her mother, one minute more!'  
  
'Like your wife hasn't earned some disrespect?!' John yelled back.  
  
Julian's eyes widened.  
  
'You little creep! Eve has apologized over and over again for her part in your little debacle! And as for Simone, what she wants is for her mother to apologize for loving me! That's what she wants! Well that's not going to happen...not ever!'  
  
Simone flounced back into the room. She looked at John.  
  
'John? Let's go!'  
  
Julian looked at her.  
  
'You are a brave young lady, Simone! I wonder what giving birth in a prison hospital will be like? I've heard that the stir-ups are made of metal.'  
  
Simone began shaking her head wildly.  
  
'You shut-up!'  
  
Julian began walking towards her. John tried to pull on his arm, but he snatched it away!  
  
'I was the one that watched, while your mother bore your rejections, time and time again! I was the one that tried to soothe her broken heart, when you went off and married DiMera! I bet you're sorry you did that, aren't you? Was it worth it?'  
  
John looked at Simone. His eyes were shiny with tears.  
  
'Simone, honey, we don't have anymore choices here. We need his help. Please....'  
  
Simone said nothing, but looked down. Julian closed the gap between them.  
  
'I'll help you, Simone. But your attitude is going to change, do we understand one another?'  
  
Simone glared up at him, but then looked at John. His eyes were pleading with her to cooperate. She looked away from him, but could not meet Julian's eyes. She nodded.  
  
Julian grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes!  
  
'Good! Because you will be the loving daughter from now on, Simone. And you will be an even more loving step-daughter to me and half-sister to Erin and Evan. Because if you make my wife cry one more time, I will make you regret you ever came to me, are we clear?'  
  
'You don't have to be so rough with her!' John whined. 'She's pregnant!'  
  
Julian abruptly let go of Simone's chin and turned back to look at John.  
  
'Oh, I am perfectly aware that she's pregnant, Mr. Hastings. I have been made painfully aware of every mistake my step-daughter has made...through my own wife's pain and suffering over them!'  
  
Julian then looked at Simone again.  
  
'I know you will probably never understand my own pain and suffering, Simone. For you see, while helping you will make my wife happy, and give her piece of mind, I was quite fond of Gwen...and Ethan. And I am still close with Rebecca. Helping you will probably cost me my friendship with them. But, your mother is everything to me. And since you are important to her, that makes you important to me.'  
  
Simone looked at him, thinking he was so full of %$$#%! But, she loved John. And she would at least try to pretend to be civil, for him.  
  
John walked over to Simone's side. He put an arm around her.  
  
'Thank you, Julian. Believe me, you won't regret giving us a chance.'  
  
Julian folded his arms.  
  
'No, I won't. Because I'm going to be watching you both like hawks.'  
  
Simone and John looked at one another. Then, Simone looked at Julian.  
  
'What do you mean by that?' she asked.  
  
'It means, that John is going back to the cottage to live with Fox and Whitney. You will be staying here with your mother and me.'  
  
'No! Look, I'll be nicer and everything, but I can't live here! I'll be sick!'  
  
'You'll be sweet as pie, is what you will be! Or your circumstances will change drastically, do I make myself clear?'  
  
John squeezed Simone's hand. After a few seconds, Simone squeezed his back. She then nodded at Julian.  
  
'Fine!' she said shortly.  
  
Julian smiled at her.  
  
'Oh now, you can do better than that! After all, we're family!' he crowed. Julian then opened his arms wide!  
  
Simone's eyes widened and she looked at John and began shaking her head wildly!  
  
'No!'  
  
'Simone, honey, just give him a hug!'  
  
'No! That I won't do! I don't care!'  
  
Julian coughed!  
  
'Simone, dear, I'm waiting for some 'sugar'! A hug might convince me that you won't go back on your word.'  
  
Simone felt 'night sickness' coming over her! How did she get to this low point in her life?   
  
John put a hand on her back, then gently pushed her towards Julian. Simone then slowly inched into his arms, then squeezed her eyes shut, as his arms went around her in a tight hug. God! His cologne was making her sick!   
  
She then abruptly pulled away and walked back over to John. Julian smiled.   
  
'John, say goodnight. Simone, I'll show you to your room. Breakfast is at 7:30.'  
  
****  
  
'Julian! Just tell me what it is! You know I hate surprises!' Eve said.  
  
But Julian had his hands over Eve's eyes, as they entered the dining-room. She sniffed the air.  
  
'Julian? Did you order breakfast in? That was nice of you, but we really need to hire some servants and...'  
  
Julian removed his hands from Eve's eyes. Eve's own eyes widened.  
  
Evan and Erin were sitting in their high chairs. And Simone was sitting next to them as well!  
  
Eve looked back at Julian.  
  
'What is this?' she asked, before turning and walking over to Simone.  
  
'Simone? I don't understand...'  
  
Simone stood up, ignoring Julian's gaze.  
  
'I decided running was not the answer, Mom. You've been right about everything and I was wrong. John and I came to Julian last night, and he agreed to help me stay out of prison. I'm sorry for causing you so much heartache and...and I'm sorry it took me so long to see what a great man Julian is. Do you forgive me?'  
  
Eve's heart was swelling with joy!   
  
'Of course I do, honey! There is nothing to forgive! And we're going to make things better, you'll see! And we'll buy everything you'll need for the baby! Oh, Simone, I have prayed for this day!'  
  
Eve pulled her into a hug. Simone met Julian's eyes. He winked at her. She looked away, then pulled out of the embrace.  
  
'I was the one that made breakfast...just to make up for everything. I think I forgot a plate of bacon in the kitchen. Let me go and get it.'  
  
'Oh, honey, I'll get it.' Eve said, and began to move. But Simone touched her arm.  
  
'No, Mom, you sit here with Julian...and the twins. I'll be right back.' she said, and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, Eve threw her arms around Julian. He smiled as he returned the embrace. They held one another for a few moments, before she let go of him.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'For what? Making my wife happy?'  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
'Do you think the Crane lawyers can really get Simone off?'  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'I spoke to them today. As long as we go with the accident story, they're positive they can get her probation.'  
  
Eve reached for one of his hands, then brought it up to her lips. She kissed it.  
  
'What was that for?' he asked softly.  
  
'I know what this is going to cost you, Julian. I know that you liked Gwen...I liked her. And I know that you still care deeply for Ethan and Rebecca. This will just give people in this town another reason to hate us.'  
  
'I'm more concerned about you, my darling wife. Now, I want you to sit down here and enjoy Simone's breakfast. I'll be back. I just have to make one phone call.'  
  
Eve smiled, then touched his cheek. She then sat down next to the twins.  
  
'Your big sister is here. Finally, our family is almost complete.' Eve said, thinking of the first born she never knew.  
  
Meanwhile, Simone's hand was on the doorknob to the backdoor, when Julian's hand snaked around her wrist! She jumped.  
  
'What?! I was just going outside for some fresh air!  
  
'No, you were just going over to the cottage to tell your boyfriend what a meanie I am!'  
  
Simone snatched her wrist away!  
  
'You made me cook breakfast and change those brats dirty diapers!'  
  
'Ah, ah! Watch it! If you ever refer to Erin and Evan as 'brats' again....look, Simone, this doesn't have to be an unpleasant stay. If you would just meet me halfway...besides, the diaper changes will be good practice for you.'  
  
Simone lurched away from him and walked out of the kitchen. He didn't mind her attitude, as long as she didn't show it in front of Eve!  
  
****  
  
Fox knocked on Nigel Reedy's hotel room door. He yawned. It had been a strange night.  
  
John Hastings had returned to the cottage, late last night. Fox knew that if he and Whitney had been asleep, they would've assumed he was an intruder or something.  
  
He then told them a strange tale. Basically, that Simone had been kicked off of the DiMera jet before take off, by Tony, when she told him that her baby was possibly John's. From there, they got together and decided to ask Julian for help. His father agreed, as long as Simone acted like someone she's not!  
  
Whitney had burst out laughing, when she heard Julian's demands. John didn't think it was so funny. Whitney had challenged him to tell her, what was so hard about being nice to both her mother and Julian?  
  
John had told her that it was the 'being nice to Julian' part, that would be taxing on Simone, and possibly cause her stress during her pregnancy.  
  
Fox, though, had scarcely been listening. For he was waiting for night to change into day. Then, he would learn what his mother was hiding from that tabloid reporter, Nigel Reedy.  
  
Whitney had given him a couple of funny looks this morning, asking him if anything was wrong? Fox decided against telling her about anything that involved Simon Cowell. While she claimed to have made peace with what Simon almost did to her, he did not want Whitney to even have to think about that man!  
  
Now, here he stood. Outside of a London tabloid reporter's hotel room. He knocked once, loud and sharply. After a few moments, the little man, with the red, beady eyes, opened the door to him and smiled.  
  
'I take it your mother was not forthcoming?' he asked in a know-it-all sounding voice. Fox shoved past him and into the room. Nigel closed the door, then faced him.  
  
'Look, I don't want to play anymore games here. What is this story about, that you're writing about my mother?'  
  
Nigel shrugged and walked up to him.  
  
'Fine, Mr. Crane. No more games. If that's the way you want to play it.'  
  
'Tell me, now, Reedy! Who is this Amanda Cowell? Is she a relative of Simon Cowell's?'  
  
'Oh yes! She's his daughter.'  
  
Fox raised a brow.  
  
'Simon Cowell doesn't have any children...at least none that are legitimate.'  
  
'Well, this dear girl, was turned over to his brother and his wife to raise. They couldn't have children of their own.'  
  
'Oh. My mother said something about her getting ready to marry one of the royals or something. So, is that the big secret? You're going to spoil this girl's chances of marrying into the family, by revealing that her father is her uncle or something?'  
  
Nigel smirked.  
  
'Actually, the even bigger deal, is who her real mother is.'  
  
Fox said nothing, as everything began to come together. His mother, was this Amanda Cowell's mother. He knew from the look on Reedy's face. His smirk had turned into a full-fledged grin!  
  
'What proof do you have of this?' he asked, keeping his tone cool.  
  
'Oh come on, Mr. Crane! You believe it! I could see it written all over your face just now!'  
  
'What proof?' Fox asked again. This time, his tone was icy.  
  
Nigel's was equally chilling.  
  
'You'll read the proof, when you read the story. I frankly think your mother is handling this completely wrong. I hope she doesn't plan to deny it, because she'll be perceived as an even bigger bitch than she already is!'  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
Nigel snorted!  
  
'A rich woman cheats on her husband with a slime like Simon Cowell, then gives the baby away, not because she was too poor to care for her or anything, but because she didn't want to get caught! How do you think our readers will interpret that, Mr. Crane?'  
  
'Like the retards they are! My mother was married to my father at the time, Reedy! She couldn't very well ask him to raise her! You're real story should be why Simon Cowell was too lazy to raise his own daughter!'  
  
Nigel said nothing to that. Fox peered at him.  
  
'Does this Amanda know?' he asked.  
  
'Do you mean does she know she has half-brother and sisters, living in the United States? No. By now, she may know that Simon Cowell is her real father. He claimed he was going to tell her before my story came out.''  
  
Fox nodded absently, his mind spinning. Why was he not surprised that his mother could just give away a baby? His thoughts went back to his previous conversations with her. She did not want this story to get out, and not because she was worried about her 'daughter', but because she was worried about herself!  
  
Nigel cleared his throat.  
  
'Now that I have you here, I was wondering if you'd like to comment on another rumor I've heard?'  
  
Fox came back to the present.  
  
'What rumor?'  
  
'That Simon Cowell and you, don't get along, because he seduced your wife, then fiancee, Whitney Russell, when she was trying out for 'American Idol' in L.A.?'  
  
Fox's hand snaked out and grabbed Nigel Reedy by the throat!  
  
'I don't care what kind of filth you write about my mother... I had better not see my wife's name anywhere in this article, are we clear?'  
  
'Crystal!' the little man wheezed.  
  
Fox let go of him abruptly and walked out of the door. He then stopped and took a deep breath. His mother and Simon Cowell? And there had been a child?   
  
Fox suddenly felt nauseous. He began breathing deeply, as he approached the elevator. 


	20. Mayhem At The Courthouse

Chapter 20  
  
Alistair and Stefano's trials begin.  
  
Three months later, in the middle of winter, the trials of Alistair Crane and Stefano DiMera began, at the same time.  
  
Stefano, who had been on the run, actually surrendered himself to the police, accidentally. In what turned out to be one of the strangest tales yet, Stefano DiMera ended up actually being RESCUED by the police!  
  
Days later, after his escape, Stefano DiMera was found, naked and chained, in a cabin. He was wearing a leather hood. What the police discovered, was that he was supposed to be in that position, and that it was his 'partner' that had left him in this embarrassing situation.  
  
For it turned out, that one of the guards at the Salem Police station, had helped orchestrate DiMera's escape, and had driven the getaway car. The guard was a woman, Noelle Perkins. But a more extensive background check, showed that the woman's name was really Alicia Sheffield, or was better known to the residents of Harmony, as the woman, who for a brief period of time, impersonated Dr. Eve Crane. She was also the late Chad Harris's mother. Chad, a child who had been fathered by Stefano DiMera.  
  
Alicia, apparently was still ticked off by her mistreatment at Stefano's hands, only pretended to be his puppet again. For once she helped him escape, and he got into her car, Alicia hit him with a stun gun, then drove for hours to the remote cabin she had rented. Every once and awhile, she would stun Stefano again, whenever he seemed to get his bearings.  
  
Once she dragged him into the cabin(police, and interested observers noted that that couldn't have been no small feat), he was stripped and chained, then used for sexual pleasure, though, Stefano himself, didn't quite see it that way. He claimed she would not have had to chain him up, and that he would have willingly serviced her, if for no other reason, as a reward, for helping him escape from jail.  
  
According to Stefano, Alicia wanted another baby, one that she could name Chad, and raise herself. Once the deed was done, Alicia refused to unchain him, and left him there for four days, without access to water, food or heat.  
  
But, police had been tipped off by an anonymous source. The rationale was that it could have only been Alicia Sheffield herself, since no one else knew where they were. By the time they got there, Stefano had a case of pneumonia, and was taken to the nearest hospital.  
  
Meanwhile in Harmony, Alistair had not run anywhere, but had just decided to accept the fact that he was going to trial. Eve, was one of the few people, that just didn't buy this, and continued to wonder what surprises he still had left in him.  
  
The first day of the trials turned out to be quite the social event. There were some people, like Eve and Julian, that not only had to testify in Harmony, but had to get to Salem to testify against Stefano. Most of those witnesses, were made up of everyone that had been kidnapped to that island, over a year ago.  
  
Alistair's witnesses were most of Harmony, many character witnesses for the prosecution, that were going to say that Alistair Crane was capable of murder and much more.  
  
Then there was Ms. Simone Russell DiMera, or, as the newspapers referred to her, 'The Countess'. As Julian predicted, the Crane lawyers were able to get a judge to believe that it was just an accident, and that the Countess had been distraught over her husband's legal problems, thus, she had not been watching the road.   
  
Simone's pregnancy was then revealed, and her lawyers insisted that she and the unborn child could have been killed as well. The D.A. mysteriously, decided not to prosecute.  
  
Ethan and Rebecca were appalled! Ethan, who had recovered, but still had no real memory of the accident, could not believe that Simone would hide behind the Crane money, something she always claimed to despise.   
  
Rebecca was a little more vocal. She called Simone a little tramp, no better than Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald! She also vowed to sue Simone personally, for pain and suffering.  
  
Simone took all of this very hard. She knew what she had done was wrong, yet, she couldn't be sorry she wasn't going to prison. But she was sorry she was still living in Harmony.  
  
The stares and vulgar comments she got, were unlike anything she had ever went through in her life. Simone had actually renewed her friendship with Kay Bennett, who strangely enough, knew what it felt like to be treated like a pariah in this town.   
  
Simone welcomed her renewed friendship with Kay, but warned her to stay away from John.   
  
And as for John Hastings and Simone, things were going well in that department, except for one thing: Tony, and his plane, had seemingly disappeared. The plane had just dropped off of the radar, so no one knew if the annoying Count DiMera, was alive or dead.  
  
****  
  
Julian and Eve held hands as they stood outside the courtroom. There were reporters, but none of them seemed interested in speaking with either one of them. They were too busy asking Ivy about her new 'daughter'.  
  
Eve felt Julian's hand tighten, and she looked over at him.  
  
'Julian, I'm sorry you have to see her.'  
  
Julian looked over at her.  
  
'Why? Eve, my marriage to her never meant anything. I'm fine.'  
  
'I know you are. But I remember how hurt you were, when you found out about Ethan.'  
  
Julian squeezed her hand.  
  
'Yes, I was. But this is different. I didn't raise a daughter, thinking that she was my flesh and blood. I guess I'm just so appalled that Ivy, and that Cowell character, went to the lengths they did to cover their hides. Ivy goes to Europe for six months, acting as if she needs time apart from me... and the children. I remember being somewhat surprised that she would even think of leaving Ethan for that long.'  
  
'She left when she was beginning to show.' Eve murmured, thinking.  
  
'Now to know that she had another baby, by another man...I wonder how I survived in that marriage as long as I did.'  
  
'Julian,' Eve began gently, 'if Ivy had told you the truth, would you have raised her daughter as your own?'  
  
Julian smiled at her.  
  
'No. I would've used it as an excuse to divorce her, so I could be with my true passion.' he said grinning at her.  
  
Eve smiled back, but secretly, she knew her husband had been hurt when the news of Ivy's latest deception, came out. For no matter how bad Julian and Ivy's marriage was, for her to have had another child, with yet another man, was a painful reminder to Julian, of how lonely and unhappy his first marriage had really been.  
  
She was also worried about her hubby for other reasons. Julian was recovering from a cold that had kept him in bed for two weeks. Fox had taken up the slack at Crane Industries, while Eve doted on him at home.  
  
Eve suspected that the cold had developed due to stress. And the stress she suspected Julian was going through, was from having to betray Rebecca and Ethan.  
  
After Simone had gotten off, Julian, Eve, Fox, Whitney, John and Simone, had celebrated at one of Julian's favorite restaurants. They had rented the private dining room. Eve had been so relieved for Simone, and happy for her. John Hastings would make a great father. That was all ruined by Rebecca's arrival.  
  
Rebecca had actually been suffered a double whammy that week. Teresa, who now just walked with a cane, and was almost through with that, had renewed her 'friendship' with Ethan, now that he was vulnerable and lonely. It broke Rebecca's heart whenever she thought of how her Gwenie would react to that! Teresa was the last person she would want to see Ethan with!  
  
Then Simone got away with killing her daughter.  
  
Rebecca had barged into the private dining room, picked up the first pitcher of something liquid, and flung it in Julian's face! Fox jumped up to restrain her, while Eve grabbed napkins and began helping Julian wipe off his face...and suit.  
  
Rebecca told him that she would NEVER forgive him for getting his trampy step-daughter off for murdering Gwen! She also told him to watch his back, because he was going to be very sorry!  
  
She had then pulled away from Fox and left, leaving their celebratory dinner, in shambles. Eve remembered thinking they really didn't have anything to celebrate anyway. After all, someone was dead.  
  
Ever since that night, Eve had sensed a sadness in her husband. Rebecca had been one of his relatively true friends, and now she was gone because he chose to help Simone. Ethan refused to speak to him at all. And Eve knew that Julian had been proud to be Ethan's father. She also suspected that he had hoped that one day, he and Ethan could at least be friends.  
  
Shortly after that, Julian caught a cold that seemed to linger. That was when Eve suspected it was from stress...and sadness.   
  
Eve had been determined to make the holidays as wonderful for husband, as possible. She was also determined not to do anything that would displease him. He had brought Simone back to her, and Eve really wanted to do anything and everything to make Julian happy.  
  
So, when Dr. Parks asked her to join a panel of doctors that were working on a cure for Abe Carver, Eve was forced to decline. Yes, she had wanted to do it! Abe had been caught and hospitalized, and was at this moment, quarantined, along with Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. But, knowing how Julian felt about Abe, Eve declined.  
  
Then the story about Ivy's love child with Simon Cowell was revealed. Julian now watched Ivy fend off the reporters pesky questions. Eve looked at him, then kissed his cheek.  
  
'Forget that woman. The man that is responsible for our years apart, is finally going to get his. So, let's go and get a seat, okay?'  
  
Julian nodded. They began to head towards the door, when they noticed Ivy walking towards them. She was wearing a two piece ivory suit, and wore her hair up. She looked at the two of them, but this time, did not smirk or glare. This time, Ivy looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
Eve, sensing that the two of them had unfinished business, excused herself. She looked at Julian.  
  
'I'll be right in there if you need me.' she said softly, before opening the door and walking into the courtroom. That left Julian and Ivy alone. His eyes swept over her.  
  
'My, you could wear that to your daughter's wedding. Oh, I forgot, there isn't going to be one, is there?'  
  
Ivy scowled at her ex. No, there was not going to be a wedding now. Not for Amanda Cowell. For that damned tabloid reporter's story, made it appear as if the Cowell's in general, were trying to hide Amanda's true parentage from the Royals(which was sort of true).  
  
Apparently, Amanda had been ready for the story. Her fiancee had not been, and did not take it well, nor did he care that Amanda herself, had just learned of it. The marriage was called off.  
  
Thus, Ivy and Simon got most of the blame. Simon had done an interview with Barbara Walters. He told her, and the world, that he loved his daughter and always had. He said he knew he was not fit to raise Amanda, but that his brother and sister-in-law were childless, and would raise his daughter right.  
  
He then admitted that he was known to her as 'Uncle Simon' and did have a relationship with her. Then, Barbara, turned the questioning towards Ivy herself.  
  
Simon was his usual, brutally frank self. He told Barbara Walters that Ivy had been desperate for good sex, since her husband provided none! And that she had been hopelessly in love with another man, all of the years that she was married to Julian Crane(which was common knowledge).   
  
Simon then went on to insult Julian. He admitted he didn't know him that well, but he knew he would nail anything that was not moving, and that included maids and vermin! Simon also suspected that Julian had probably cheated on his current wife, or would do so in the near future!  
  
'What do you want from me, Julian? You don't think my life is hell enough as it is? Ethan is profoundly disappointed in me, and actually wants to get to know his 'sister'! Fox and the girls aren't speaking to me at all. But of course, why don't you just kick me when I'm down?! That is your m.o. isn't it? You know I...'  
  
Julian grabbed her arm tightly, then pulled her into a nearby janitorial closet! He closed the door behind them. The media had looked very interested in what they were saying to one another, and Julian had not been in the mood to fend them off!  
  
'You know nothing about me, Ivy. You never did.'  
  
Ivy snorted!  
  
'I learned all about you on our wedding night! When I overheard you telling your damnable father, that you never loved me! How could I get to know someone like that? Huh? You tell me!'  
  
Julian smiled crookedly at her.  
  
'Let's get back to the way you referred to your daughter just now. You said Ethan wanted to get to know his 'sister'. What is so wrong with that? Maybe he could use the distraction right now?'  
  
'What Ethan needs or doesn't need, is none of your concern anymore! Ethan hates you, you know? For helping that little witch, Simone, get away with killing Gwen.'  
  
Julian decided to just say what he needed to say, and get the hell out of this closet!  
  
'You know what I find ironic? Is that rarely a day went by, when you weren't telling me how much you hated and loathed me. Yet, you willingly parted your legs for a man like Simon Cowell, but froze me out of your bedroom for years.'  
  
Ivy shrugged.  
  
'I don't see your point, Julian. Probably because there isn't one. I'm getting out of this God awful closet!'  
  
But Julian blocked her way.  
  
'What I'm asking you, Ivy dear, is what did you see in a man that had almost the exact same qualities, that you swore you loathed in me?'  
  
Ivy smirked.  
  
'Are you asking why Simon over you, Julian? Oh, poor baby!'  
  
'Then again,' Julian continued, 'now that I think about it, with the exception of sex, you really didn't act any differently.'  
  
'What does that mean?' Ivy asked impatiently.  
  
'It means that you had another child with a man you didn't love, and couldn't stomach to look at her, thus you just gave her away. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Isn't that why you sent our children away to boarding school?'  
  
'How dare you! Giving Amanda up was the hardest thing I ever had to do! And if you didn't want the kids to go away to school, you should've said something! But you didn't, because you were every bit the lousy father yourself!'  
  
'So if giving up your daughter was the hardest thing you ever had to do, what was lying to Sam and me?'  
  
Ivy smiled again.  
  
'The only part that hurt about that, was lying to Sam.'  
  
'Ah.' Julian nodded. 'You see, Ivy, the reason our son and daughters aren't speaking to you, is because they can relate to poor Amanda. When you don't love the father of your children, you have the tendency to blame those children, instead of yourself. I think Fox and the girls know what it's like to just be thrown away and abandoned by their mother. You have a nice day now.'   
  
Julian then reached over and opened the door to the closet. He slammed it behind him, with Ivy still inside. She just stared at the door.  
  
****  
  
Eve sat next to Fox and Whitney. The three of them looked up, when T.C. and Celeste walked in, holding hands. Eve's mouth dropped open! Whitney looked at her.  
  
'Did you know they were a couple?' Whitney asked her.  
  
Eve just shook her head.   
  
'Uh, no. I mean, I don't ever see your father anymore. I would have no idea who he was seeing.'  
  
'Yeah, it's the same for me.' Whitney said.  
  
'That's because he can't stomach the sight of me.' Fox chimed in. Whitney linked her arm through his.  
  
'Well until my father learns to get over his hang ups about the Crane men, then Celeste is all he will have to keep him company.' Whitney answered.  
  
Fox raised a brow.  
  
'I don't know, honey. That might not be such a bad thing.'  
  
Whitney eyed Celeste. She had always thought Celeste was beautiful...but she was Lexie's mother! It just seemed strange to see her father and Celeste together as a couple.  
  
Eve just stared at the two of them. How long had this been going on? Had Celeste wanted T.C. this whole time?   
  
Eve suddenly stood up, with the intention of going over to talk with them, just as Julian was heading her way. She gave him a look of concern.  
  
'Are you alright?' she asked him. Julian nodded.  
  
'Ivy was her usual, sensitive self.' he answered.  
  
At the mention of Ivy's name, Fox and Whitney looked up at Julian and Eve.  
  
'Is mother here?' Fox asked, looking around.  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'Why?' Whitney asked.   
  
'I think she's being called as a character witness for the prosecution. Whatever her faults, she hates Alistair as much as the rest of us.' Julian answered. His eyes swept the courtroom, then fell upon T.C. and Celeste. He smiled, eyeing Eve, who was staring at them.  
  
'I didn't know they were a couple?' Julian asked, looking at her.  
  
Eve shrugged.   
  
'Neither did I.'  
  
'Does it bother you?' Julian asked, watching her carefully.  
  
Eve looked at him and smiled.  
  
'No...well, no, it's just sort of weird. Celeste, no matter how she looks, has always been more of the motherly type. I just can't see how this developed.'  
  
Simone and John entered the courtroom. John scooted in in front of Eve, Julian, Fox and Whitney. Simone kept going and walked over to T.C. and Celeste. She hugged Celeste, then looked at her father.  
  
T.C. glanced back at Julian and Eve, then got up. Together, he and Simone left the courtroom. Eve watched them, then stood up.  
  
'Eve, she just wants some time with her father. She hasn't seen him in ages.' Julian said, knowing where she was going.  
  
But Eve didn't answer him, and moved out of the row and followed after them. Because what she did not tell her husband, was that she had caught Simone doing something recently. Something that explained Simone's sudden 'change of heart'. And Eve refused to stand for it any longer!  
  
****  
  
'Daddy, I didn't choose to live with Mom, or that creep Julian! I was desperate and in trouble. I didn't want to go to prison. So in order to be able to stay out of prison, I have to live with him and be nice to the both of them! Daddy...he's been working me like a slave! And I'm beginning to show now! I'm practically raising those pissy brats of theirs single handedly...oh Daddy! I just want to come home!' she cried.  
  
'I'll kill that bastard for doing this to you!' T.C. began to rage, as he pulled his youngest daughter into an embrace. His face then changed, when he realized Eve had been standing nearby the whole time. And from the look on her face, it was clear she had overheard everything.  
  
T.C. let go of Simone.  
  
'Honey, your mother is coming this way. So, maybe now is the time to tell her how you feel. By tonight, Celeste and I will have you moved back in.'  
  
Simone almost jumped when she heard that, and turned to face her mother. Eve looked at T.C.  
  
'Leave us.' she ordered in a cold voice.  
  
'Wait a minute, Eve! Now I'm not going anywhere if you plan on bullying our daughter! She's pregnant you know!'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes.  
  
'I am very aware of that! And rest assured, T.C., you will have your daughter, back with you, by the time we leave this court house.'  
  
'Huh?' Simone asked.  
  
'Oh yes, dear! Because we're both going home to pack. And I will drive you over to your father's house...anything....anything, so that Julian doesn't have to look at your ungrateful face!' she snapped, her voice getting louder, as her rage grew!  
  
T.C. pulled Simone back a bit. He then looked down the hallway. It didn't appear that the press had overheard her outburst!  
  
'What's going on here, Eve?' T.C. asked. Something was a bit off. He rarely, if ever, saw her this angry!  
  
'Ask your precious baby here! Never mind! I'll just say it! No one, not even Julian, was forcing you to make us breakfast everyday!'  
  
'That's not true! He was forcing me to be the nanny and the cook! And I was supposed to be nice to...'  
  
'What, Simone? You were supposed to be nice to me?'  
  
Simone looked away guiltily. T.C. eyed his daughter, but said nothing.  
  
'You know, Simone, I don't care anymore. And you know when I realized I didn't care anymore?'  
  
Simone rolled her eyes in response.  
  
'It would be on one of those days you handed me Julian's breakfast to take up to him, you know, back when he was sick? Anyway, I peeked into the kitchen to see if you needed any help at all, and do you know what I saw?'  
  
Simone looked away guiltily again. T.C. looked at Eve.  
  
'Just tell us, Eve!'  
  
Eve gave T.C. a dirty look!  
  
'I caught our daughter, SPITTING in my husband's food! God knows how long she had been doing it, or if he was the only family member she had done it to! I now wonder if that's where his cold came from! All I do know is that you are getting the HELL up out of our house, this instant!'  
  
T.C. looked at Simone.  
  
'You spit in people's food? Oh, Simone!'  
  
'Daddy is was just Julian Crane! No, I never spit in anyone else's, and yes, I have been doing it, since day one!' she screeched.  
  
Now, the reporters were curious! T.C. pulled on Simone's arm and dragged her towards the nearest exit. Eve followed. They ended up outside. The temperature was 40 degrees, but the outdoors afforded them some temporary privacy. There were patches of hardened ice on the walk, that had not melted yet from the last snow fall.  
  
'Honey, you know I hate Julian's guts. I always will. But he did keep you from going to prison...how could you just spit in his food like that? I mean that's just plain nasty Simone! And unhealthy...I don't know what else to say.' T.C. said with disappointment.  
  
'I do.' Eve said. 'Julian hurt people that he cared about, just to help someone who would spit in his food! And he did that because he loved me! I will not let you abuse him or his generosity not another damned day! We are leaving this instant, and going back to the mansion, where you are packing your things and going back to...'  
  
'Whoa!' T.C. interrupted. 'I don't mean to be rude, but Simone, honey, this spitting thing...there's a breach of trust here.'  
  
Simone squinted up at him.  
  
'What do you mean, Daddy?'  
  
'I mean, that I don't know that you might not pull the same thing on Celeste or I, when you get mad about something! And with you being pregnant and raging hormones, or whatever, I can't take the chance of having you around. Honey, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Daddy!' Simone cried out.  
  
'Honey, doesn't John live with Fox and Whitney? Maybe you can stay with them?'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'They live in a cottage on the Crane property. I don't want her anywhere on the grounds!' Eve insisted.  
  
'Honey, John and you will find a place. I'll help you look.'  
  
Simone began shaking her head!  
  
'I don't believe this! You're turning your back on me again, Mom! All because of that damned Julian Crane!'  
  
'Did I hear my name?' Julian asked coolly, walking towards them. Court had begun and Alistair had walked in with his lawyers. When Eve hadn't returned with T.C. or Simone, Julian became worried that another altercation had taken place.  
  
Eve glared at Simone, then grabbed Julian's arm and pulled him away from Simone and T.C..  
  
'Simone is moving out.' she said firmly.  
  
'Darling, what happened?'  
  
'Never mind that. I just think it would be best if she left the premises.'  
  
'Darling, I'm sure you can work things out. Let's not be too hasty, after all she is pregnant.'  
  
Eve looked at him tenderly. Whatever Julian's many faults, he was a dear and loving man. And it made her SICK that Simone could not see that! Especially after all that he had done on her behalf! Eve did not want him to know about Simone spitting on his food! He would be so hurt and disgusted! She just thanked God that she had caught Simone the other day. Eve had pretended like she hadn't seen it, then took the tray from her.   
  
Eve had then walked upstairs with the tray, then set it down, before peeking back down the stairs. She saw Simone leave the kitchen and walk down a back hallway. Eve had known that she was going over to Fox and Whitney's cottage to see John.  
  
That was when Eve took the tray back downstairs, and made Julian something else.   
  
'Honey,' Eve said gently, picking up his hand and kissing it. 'Everything will be fine now. But I want to thank you for all that you did to try and bring Simone back to me. This decision is best!'  
  
'No it isn't best!' Simone sneered. 'None of this is best! All of our problems started, when you took up with that man! I'm glad I did what I did! I'd do it again in a heartbeat!'  
  
Now Julian was more than curious, and getting angry!  
  
'You'd do what again? What?'  
  
'Julian, ignore her! Let's just go!'  
  
'No, Eve! I want to know what your daughter has done! Tell me, Simone! What have you done this time, that would make your mother want you gone from our house?'  
  
T.C. touched Simone's shoulder. Simone glared at Julian.  
  
'Fine! I was spitting in your food, okay? I was angry that you were making me do all of the housework and...'  
  
'No one was making you do any housework, Simone! We had hired a few servants by then, and I was pitching in myself! You spit in my husband's food because you are spoiled and ungrateful! Now, we're going back to the mansion this instant!' Eve yelled.  
  
But Julian stepped forward. He felt sick to his stomach! To actually know that every meal that this girl had prepared, had spit in it! And God knows what else!  
  
He began to move forward towards her. T.C. jumped in his way.  
  
'Lay off, Crane! She said she was sorry!'  
  
No she hadn't! But that wouldn't have appeased Julian anyway! Not after all he had done for this ungrateful, little wench! He had lost Ethan's respect and Rebecca's friendship! Gwen had truly died for nothing!  
  
Julian suddenly felt strength in him, that he never knew he had! He shoved T.C. aside so brutally, that the man went flying over into a snowbank! He then moved in on Simone.  
  
'Julian!' Eve screamed.  
  
Simone began to back away, then turned to run. But she slipped on a patch of ice and fell...hard!  
  
Eve ran to her carefully, so that she did not slip herself. Julian, as if snapping out of his rampage, bent down over her as well. There was blood seeping out from between Simone's legs.  
  
'My baby!' she began to wail. 'I'm losing my baby!' 


	21. Homecoming

Chapter 21  
  
A rash of kidnappings begin. Fox and Whitney are introduced to a long lost relative.  
  
Lexie stared through the isolation window at Abe. She didn't dare bring Theo anywhere near his father.   
  
Abe looked up and waved. Lexie put her hand up to wave as well. A doctor in an protective suit walked in with a clipboard. Lexie broke off eye contact, then turned and walked away.  
  
Abe had turned himself in, naked and shivering, at the Harmony Police Station. Luis had gotten the call, and together, Lexie and Antonio went down there with him.  
  
When Lexie arrived, she had been more than a bit surprised to see Abe in a standard jail uniform, already enclosed in a cell. It saddened her. For Abe could not control the creature within. He did not belong there.  
  
Meanwhile, Antonio had opted to stay in the car, too embarrassed by his unfortunate condition to be seen in the light.   
  
Luis decided that they had no choice but to call in the doctors. Doctors turned into government scientists. Soon, both Abe and Antonio were quarantined, for public safety's sake.  
  
But at least they were in Harmony Hospital. Lexie had spent enough time here to consider it her second home. Unfortunately, she could not speak to Abe, but just watch him through the glass.  
  
Antonio's situation was not as dire. She couldn't see him, but she could talk to him via an intercom.   
  
It was the strangest thing, Antonio's condition. Doctors and scientists would shave the hair off of Antonio. But he would only look normal for one hour. Then, the hair would grow back, sometimes even thicker. The medical staff was puzzled.  
  
But Lexie was not. She was going to Salem...to her father's trial. And then she was going to do what she should have done when this mess first began. She was going to beg her father for the real cure. Too many people had been hurt. It was time for this madness to stop. And she would meet, whatever condition he asked of her. Just as long as Abe and Antonio could get their lives back.  
  
Once Lexie decided this, she walked out into the hallway, where the nurse's station was. She was so lost in thought, that she almost didn't notice the chaos that was taking place, on the other side of the hallway. Almost.  
  
The elevator doors had opened, and paramedics came running off with Simone Russell on a stretcher! She was sobbing.  
  
'My baby! My baby! Help me save my baby! Please!'  
  
T.C. and John Hastings ran after the paramedics. Lexie stood still and stared after them. She then looked over at the elevators again. Julian and Eve were stepping off.   
  
Lexie walked over to them.  
  
'What's going on?' she asked.  
  
Eve didn't answer her. Julian reluctantly did.  
  
'Simone began feeling poorly at the courthouse. She may lose her baby.'  
  
'Oh my God! Maybe I should call Tony?'  
  
'Why?!' Eve asked, looking her up and down.   
  
'Why, Eve? Because he's the child's father!'  
  
'He may be, but Simone doesn't think so! As far as we're concerned, John Hastings is the father of that baby!'  
  
'Oh please!' Lexie snapped.  
  
'John has been the one by your 'sister-in-law's' side, this whole time. Your brother threw her off of his jet! He obviously does not believe he is the father. Now please leave us!' Julian ordered coldly.  
  
Lexie rolled her eyes and moved past them, towards one of the elevators. She didn't have time for the Crane's or the Russell's for that matter. Because if T.C. and Julian were on the same premises, there would undoubtedly be a fight soon. And she wasn't in the mood to view the drama. She needed to get to Salem and see Stefano.  
  
****  
  
Eve watched as the elevator doors closed on Lexie. She idly wondered what her feelings were about Celeste and T.C.? She then focused in on her husband. Julian pulled on her hand.  
  
'Come on. I think they took her that way.'  
  
Eve nodded, and they walked down the hallway. They found T.C. and John standing outside of an emergency room. John turned and saw the two of them, then tried to leap at Julian!  
  
'YOU MURDERING BASTARD!!!' he screamed. T.C. did not try and stop him, as he flew at Julian. Julian fell backwards, against Eve. They all fell onto the waiting chairs in the area!  
  
'T.C.!' Eve screamed. 'Help me stop this!'  
  
T.C. rolled his eyes, and looked back through the square windows in the emergency room doors.  
  
John was pummeling Julian with his fists! Eve grabbed the back of his hair, which was quite a feat, with all of the oil he wore in it, twisted it, and pulled him up and off of Julian!  
  
John then turned and punched Eve in the jaw! Eve went flying back, past T.C. and into the emergency room, where Simone was being worked on!  
  
T.C ran in there to help Eve. He bent down and cradled her.  
  
'Eve! Oh my God, Eve!'  
  
Eve was unconscious, having hit her head on the floor. A doctor rushed over to her. T.C. looked at him.  
  
'How is my daughter?' he asked him. The doctor shook his head. T.C. looked over at Simone, who appeared to be sleeping. T.C. looked at the doctor.  
  
'The baby?'  
  
'I'm sorry Mr. Russell. But the baby did not make it. Let's get Eve into an examining room.'  
  
Meanwhile, John Hastings was grabbed by Julian, and put into a headlock. Julian, after seeing the unruly youth, punch his wife, used every bit of strength to squeeze the life out of him!  
  
'Let go!' John wheezed. 'Let go!'  
  
But Julian just applied more pressure. It took two orderlies, and Fox, who had just arrived with Whitney, to pull him off of him. But before Julian let go, he grabbed John's pants, and pulled up the bit of underwear he saw peeking out. And he pulled hard!  
  
'AAAAHHHH!' John screamed, as Julian finally released him. The orderlies pulled John away, while Fox grabbed Julian.  
  
'Why is it that I'm always breaking up a fight between you and someone else in this town?!' Fox demanded.  
  
'Ask him!' Julian almost screeched. 'He punched Eve!'  
  
Whitney's eyes went wide when she heard that. She then looked over at John.  
  
'Oh Christ!' Fox hissed, letting go of Julian and hurrying over to Whitney. But, it was too late.  
  
Whitney ran up and punched John in the stomach!  
  
'Hey!!!' one of the orderlies screamed, as John fell to the floor.  
  
Whitney pointed down at him.  
  
'I knew you were no damned good!'  
  
'Whitney, come on! Forget about it!' Fox said, pulling her away. Whitney looked up at Fox.  
  
'What happened?! Why is Simone in danger of losing her baby?'  
  
'I don't know.' Fox answered, eyeing Julian.  
  
'Fox, Simone left that courtroom with Daddy, then my mother left, then Julian. Something happened! And now John has the nerve to punch my mother? After all we've done for him and Simone?'  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
'You're right. Let's see about getting some answers.' he said, and they walked back over to Julian.  
  
Julian was about to walk into the room he had seen Eve go flying in to, when Fox and Whitney stopped him.  
  
'What happened, Father?'  
  
'Yes, Julian, why is Simone even here.'  
  
Julian was breathing heavily.  
  
'I found Eve arguing with Simone outside of the courthouse. Your mother wanted her gone from our house.'  
  
Whitney and Fox looked at one another.  
  
'Why? That doesn't make any sense!' Whitney cried out.  
  
Julian looked at Fox. Fox raised it a brow.  
  
'Spit it out, Father!'  
  
'Oh, Fox, believe me, 'spit' is the perfect word to summarize, why Simone will not be living on the Crane estate!'  
  
'What?' Fox asked.  
  
Julian took out a handkerchief and wiped his face.  
  
'The GIRL, your sister, Whitney, was spitting in the meals she was preparing for me, and God knows who else!'  
  
'Oh hell no!' Fox cried out, scrunching up his face. Whitney began to back away.  
  
'No....she actually admitted it?'  
  
'I do believe your mother caught her! I don't think she wanted the rest of us to know.'  
  
Fox began shaking his head. He then put an arm around his wife.  
  
'Honey, I'm sorry...I know this is a hard thing to hear.'  
  
Whitney blinked back tears.  
  
'When someone spits in your food...I mean that's real hate! And I thought we had all finally brought Simone into our family! But she hated us all along!  
  
Just then, a doctor and T.C., helped carry out an unconscious Eve out of the room Simone had been worked on in. Julian ran over to them.  
  
'What the hell?!' he screeched.  
  
'She fell and hit her head on the floor, Crane! The doctor and I will get her to an examining room!' T.C. yelled.  
  
But Julian had had enough of T.C. Russell for one day! He shoved him away from Eve! T.C. began to charge towards him, but Fox and Whitney jumped between them.  
  
'Stop it, Daddy! You're making things worse!'  
  
'They can't get much worse, Whitney! Simone lost the baby! And it was all Julian's fault!'  
  
'NO!' John cried out.   
  
Simone was wheeled out of the room as well. She looked as if she were asleep. T.C. walked over to John, who's eyes were on Simone.  
  
'She's going to need you when she wakes up. You've got to pull yourself together.'  
  
But John sank to the floor and wept.  
  
****  
  
Slowly, Eve began to come to. She blinked, when she saw an anxious looking Julian, sitting beside her.  
  
'Julian? Are you alright?'  
  
Julian picked up her hand and kissed it.  
  
'Am I alright?' he repeated. 'My heart almost stopped when I saw you being carried out like that! Needless to say, that little sludge, Hastings, has been told to get the hell off of our property, immediately.'  
  
Eve nodded, then tried to sit up, but found herself feeling whoozy. Julian jumped up and pushed her back against the pillows.  
  
'Don't try and get up. Just lay back and rest. '  
  
'How is Simone?'  
  
Julian shrugged.  
  
'I don't know, Eve. And at this point I'm beyond caring.'  
  
'Julian..'  
  
'No, Eve! We came here to offer support, and instead, you end up being a patient here! Besides, if I have to look at that ex-husband of yours, God knows what I may do to him!'  
  
'Julian!' Eve cried out, shocked.   
  
'Well I'm sorry, darling, but his behavior was reprehensible! While I was fighting off that 'teen titan', I specifically heard you ask T.C. for help. He did nothing and that is why you are lying here this instant!'  
  
Eve reached up and touched his hand. He clasped hers.  
  
'I want to schedule exams for the whole family...you, me, Fox, Whitney and the twins. I just want to make sure that Simone's spitting, hasn't caused us to get sick.'  
  
'Darling, she said she was only spitting in my food.'  
  
Eve sighed tiredly.  
  
'As if that isn't bad enough! I don't trust her! I hate to say it, but I don't trust my own daughter! And she hated the twins! Julian, babies are susceptible to every kind of illness...if she's done anything to them...'  
  
Julian reached down and held her.  
  
'Everything will be alright now. We know what she was up to and we'll be okay. I swear it.'  
  
****  
  
Fox and Whitney sat in waiting room chairs, near Simone's room. Whitney tossed aside the magazine she had been trying to read. Fox reached over and touched her hand.  
  
'It will be alright.'  
  
'How? I can't believe she was spitting in our food, Fox! I mean, do you remember how happy she seemed to want to cook for us? To care for Evan and Erin? I don't know what I'm going to say to her...or even if I want to ever speak to her again!'  
  
Fox rubbed her hand, then looked up. Someone was standing over them. Fox and Whitney looked up.  
  
'Can I help you?' Fox asked.  
  
The man, looked to be in his mid-twenties, and was a well dressed African-American man. Fox slowly stood up. The man was light-skinned and...and looked absurdly like Julian Crane!  
  
Whitney stood up as well, eyeing the man. She felt as if she were looking at a female version of her own mother!  
  
'My name is Preston Hart. I was at the courthouse when I saw all of the commotion. Is the young lady that was hurt, is she alright?'  
  
Whitney was about to answer, but Fox motioned for her not to say anything.  
  
'Okay, Preston Hart, why do you care?'  
  
Preston smiled at him. Fox thought he would puke! His smile was so like his father's it gave him the creeps, and a sinking feeling, as to who 'Preston' was.  
  
'Because that girl was one of my sisters.' Preston answered, then looked at Whitney.  
  
'You must be Whitney.'  
  
Whitney did not answer, but looked at Fox again. Fox spoke.  
  
'You're saying that your parents are...'  
  
'Julian and Eve Crane. I was hesitant to come here, since Grandfather said they did not want to see me, but I thought...'  
  
'Excuse me?' Whitney asked. 'Who...what Grandfather?'  
  
Preston looked at her as if she were crazy!  
  
'Grandpa Alistair.'  
  
'GRANDPA ALISTAIR!' Fox almost screamed. 'Oh, that's rich! I could only call him Grandfather, and here you get to call him Grandpa Alistair!'  
  
'Fox, please!' Whitney cried, feeling more and more stressed as the minutes went by. This was her brother. Not Chad. If only this Preston had come forward a long time ago, none of what Chad had went through, would have been necessary.  
  
But Fox was not through with him.  
  
'By calling him 'Grandpa Alistair', you're implying that you and Grandfather have some sort of relationship?'  
  
Preston began to shake his head.  
  
'Yes, of course I do. I've known him all of my life.'  
  
Fox pulled Whitney away from him.  
  
'I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I don't trust this guy!'  
  
'He looks like Mom.' Whitney murmured.  
  
'I think he looks like Father, and it's creeping me out! But that's not the worst part! How in the hell could he have known Grandfather all of this time?'  
  
Whitney looked from Preston, to Fox.  
  
'That is really sick! My mother always suspected that Alistair knew where her son was, but to have had a relationship with him!'  
  
'Yeah, and did you hear that stuff he said about Alistair saying that my father and your mother didn't want to see him?'  
  
Whitney shook her head, then froze. Julian was coming out into the waiting area. He saw them and walked past Preston, and over to them. Preston's eyes seemed to light up in recognition.  
  
Julian smiled at Fox and Whitney.  
  
'Eve is going to be fine, but she really wants us to get tested, since Simone could have been spitting in all of our food. What are you two looking at?'  
  
Fox turned Julian around, so that he could see Preston.  
  
'Your long lost son is home.' he said quietly.  
  
****  
  
Ivy walked out of a side door of the courthouse, totally exhausted. She had just finished testifying what a total bastard, Alistair Crane was.  
  
He had been sitting there, down in the defendant's chair, smirking at her. She spoke of how she was forced into a marriage with Julian Crane, which was orchestrated by Alistair and her own father. Ivy also made it clear that Alistair was very capable of murdering someone...specifically children that didn't fit the Crane image.  
  
Alistair's lawyer then got up and attacked her, making her out to be some money grubbing social climber, that could have made a different choice! Ivy had felt like spitting on him! Both she, and Alistair knew damned well that she had had no choice! And it was Alistair that had cost her everything...Sam...a life with Sam...and Sam again!  
  
Ivy realized that Fox wasn't in the room when she had testified. Actually, no one from the Crane family, with the exception of Alistair himself, had been there. She wondered where they had all went?  
  
Ivy walked to her car, relieved that the media was not hounding her for once. She had had it with this whole 'secret daughter' story, and made a mental note to make Simon Cowell pay, for not keeping it a secret! Now her life was ruined, as was their daughter's.  
  
But, there was a small part of her, that was secretly proud, that a daughter of hers was going to be marry into the Royal family. Or at least, she almost had. That counted for something.  
  
Just as Ivy was wondering, whether she should actually make an attempt to reach out to her daughter, an ugly, brown van pulled up beside her. A little too close.  
  
Ivy turned. Her eyes widened as the door swung back, and she was pulled in! The door slid shut and the van screeched off. A few people in the parking lot shouted, having seen the kidnapping. But it would turn out later, that no one would remember the license plate number.  
  
END OF THE TRIALS OF LIFE. IN PART 6 OF THE TRAGIC ACCIDENT: THE HARMONY KIDNAPPINGS, WE WILL FIND OUT WHO PRESTON'S ADOPTIVE PARENTS REALLY ARE, AND FIND OUT WHO IVY'S CAPTORS ARE. MEANWHILE, IT WILL BE JULIAN AND EVE VS. ALISTAIR, IN THE FIGHT TO WIN PRESTON'S LOVE. ALL OF THIS CAN BE READ ON PRISCILLAPAL'S FAN FICTION at http://priscillapal.hypertransitory.com/ 


End file.
